


A Place With No Darkness

by spirithorse



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 147,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithorse/pseuds/spirithorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunger Games AU. In one move Lelouch saved his sister and damned himself. Now he has to compete in the Hunger Games and figure out some way that both he and Suzaku can get out alive and get home. Suzalulu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came out of one of my friends reading the Hunger Games and all the prompts that sprung up on the kinkmeme. That being said, I have not read any of the fills for the prompts and will not until the story is finished.

It looked like it was going to rain, the grey clouds gathering in the sky and blocking out the sun. Lelouch tipped his head back, watching the clouds to see if they were moving or if they were going to stay. The crops in the fields needed the rain, but he didn't want to get stuck. Nunnally would worry about him, and Lelouch didn't want that. She was already busy enough making medicine for the town to get ready for the colds that the rainy season would bring. She didn't need to be worrying about him as well as the people of the town.

Lelouch hitched his pack higher on his shoulder, feeling the supplies he had bought in the market shift slightly. There were still a few things he hadn't been able to sell but, if his calculations were right, they would survive until the harvest on what they could barter for and from the few people who could actually pay for Nunnally's medicines or the meat that Suzaku hunted. In any case, they had his mother's business to fall back on. Things always broke down around the rainy season, which meant that Marianne would be out fixing up the houses of the wealthy more than she was at home.

He turned his head, glancing back at the town to see if he had been followed, only relaxing when he saw that there was no one there. He was always jumpy after he had been into the market selling the meat that Suzaku had caught in the forest just outside of the fence. Although they could technically catch whatever animals came out in the meadow just inside of the fence, nothing bigger than a rabbit every appeared. Something like a deer was obviously from the forest, where they were forbidden to go and a bird implied that they had weapon, which was also forbidden. Fortunately, the police were paid just as little or less than the people who worked in the fields or in the sakuradite mines and were just as eager to get some extra food in case of hard times. Because of that, they were less likely to follow Lelouch or even confront him on the fact that he was blatantly breaking the law. If the town didn't look after each other there was no way they could expect to survive. He was just as sure that it was like that through the rest of the Britannian Empire.

Lelouch flinched, shaking his head. It wasn't right to call Britannia an empire, it had lost all of its foreign holdings centuries ago. From the history books he had looked at in school and still snuck peeks at when he had the time, Britannia had once been and empire and controlled nearly a third of the world. According to the books it had been a slow slide into a recession and an outbreak of war that had destroyed the empire. It had turned inward, returning to the homeland only to have to fend off nuclear attacks. The books made Britannia's victory sound like some sort of great feat, and Lelouch supposed it was. Britannia had managed to keep itself mostly intact despite great odds.

It didn't stop him from hating it.

The land around the capital of Pendragon was hardly enough to support the populations that lived on them. Not only that, but the success of an Area was determined by the person that held control over it. Lelouch supposed that he should have considered himself lucky that he lived in Area 11, especially since the viceroy didn't seem to care about getting the most profit out of the Area. Lelouch secretly thought that Prince Clovis la Britannia didn't care about anything but his paintings. But he wasn't in any position to complain. He had heard horror stories from Areas 5 and 10, both of them under Viceroy Calares and Princess Guinevere su Britannia respectively. Apparently they were pushed to their limits every year.

Still, it was hard not to complain, especially when Britannia continued to use its people and remain so obviously corrupt. People had just enough to get by in the Areas when compared to the lavishness of the capital of Pendragon. A good portion of all their goods went to keeping Pendragon supplied with everything that the citizens needed. The Areas also supplied their entertainments, once a year in memory of some long forgotten rebellion that had taken place while Britannia had started to right itself after the war that nearly destroyed it.

Lelouch shivered and rubbed his arms. The Hunger Games were supposed to remind the people of Britannia what they could be living like if Britannia hadn't crushed the rebellion. It was a political strategy to cow the rest of the Britannia into thinking that they were living the better life, even if it meant watching children kill each other in a desperate bid to survive. It disgusted him completely, almost enough to make him start a revolt of his own. But he had people to care for, his sister, his mother and Suzaku. And it was a well known fact that the Games were as corrupt as they were deadly. It didn't take much for a person's name to be entered in the drawings on Reaping Day or to have them relocated to the proper Area, it had happened at least three times before. That was the one thing that worked to deter any rebellions, the fact that Charles zi Britannia could so easily use the system to his advantage.

He sighed and shook his head, lowering his gaze to the dusty road as he walked. Making grand plans for revolutions wouldn't help in the end, the people were simply too tired from work and too scared to lose their children.

Only a few children survived the harsh conditions in the outer Areas. There had been times when those chosen to be in the Hunger Games had been the same gender instead of the traditional boy and girl pair that usually represented an Area. Area 11 had been under that constraint last year in the hopes that more girls would have been born over the year. There was even talk of brining in young women from Areas 1, 2 and 3 to help boost the population in some of the outermost Areas, since those were the Areas that supplied most of the crops to the capital. From the announcements in the town square about the new brides and the small number of children that had survived the winter, Lelouch wondered if there would be a female tribute from Area 11 again this year.

Lelouch didn't have too much time to spend thinking about the upcoming Hunger Games, the first boom of thunder making him jump. He yelped, glancing up at the sky before breaking into a run, heading for the house that was just at the edge of the town.

He had never asked why their mother insisted on them living on the edge of the town, he had always guessed that she had enjoyed her privacy. Their position was also too useful to give up, giving Nunnally the space she needed for her plants and Suzaku a clear route into the forest when he had taken over hunting for Marianne. The only person it inconvenienced consistently was Lelouch, and he was not about to complain.

Lelouch barely beat the storm, ducking into the door as the rain started to pour down. He lingered in the doorway just long enough to watch it turn into a downpour before stepping back into the house. He shrugged off his pack and shut the door, letting the pack dangle from one hand as he stumbled into the main portion of the house.

For Area 11, it was a nice house. Marianne kept it in good repair and Lelouch worked hard to keep it clean. Flowers from Nunnally's garden brightened up the main room that served as their gathering place, kitchen and dining room. The other room was used for Marianne and Nunnally's room. Lelouch and Suzaku shared the small attic above the house, buried among the stuff that Marianne kept up there.

He smiled to himself, resting a hand on the wall as he entered the main room. His attention turned to Nunnally quickly, his sister sitting in her wheelchair by the fire. Nunnally had a book sitting on her lap, her finger tracing around the image of a plant as she looked through it. From the way she was remaining on the same page instead of actively flipping through the book, Lelouch guessed that she was just reading for fun instead of working on some remedy.

Nunnally was slower to look at him, her finger resting on where she had stopped reading before she looked up. Lelouch was treated to a full smile, Nunnally setting the book down on the table before she wheeled over. Lelouch knelt to give her a hug, relaxing when his sister's arms wrapped around his shoulders. "Nunnally."

Her grip on him tightened, Lelouch leaning forward to accommodate her the best that he could, staying there until she released him. Nunnally didn't let him go completely, taking a hold of his hand and settling it on her lap. "You were gone for a while."

"I had to really barter today. People are struggling."

"I know." Nunnally sighed, giving his hand a squeeze. "But that doesn't stop me from worrying. With the Reaping coming up and all the attention that will turn towards us, Prince Clovis might try to hide what he's let go on."

"They won't catch me." Lelouch smiled, holding his sister's gaze. Nunnally nodded, the worry disappearing quickly from her face. Satisfied, Lelouch sat back, looking around the room. "Where are Suzaku and Mother?"

"Mother is out. One of Clovis' models complained that the roof of her villa was leaking." Nunnally didn't seem to notice the way that Lelouch tensed, already looking towards the back door. "Suzaku is still out, but he'll be back soon. There's no real point to hunting in the rain, especially with the luck he's been having over the past few days."

She let go of his hand, wheeling herself back over to the fireplace to check on the pot. Lelouch remained kneeling on the floor, watching as his sister expertly moved around the room in her wheelchair. If everything had been different, Nunnally might have been born with the use of her legs instead of crippled, not that she let that stop her. Lelouch still regretted not being able to protect his sister and mother better, his memories of Nunnally's birth fuzzy. He just remembered his mother screaming while he was held in the next room by another man. Lelouch had never been able to figure out why Marianne vi Britannia had been forced to Area 11, the second farthest Area from Pendragon, with her four year old son. There had never been a reason cited that he had ever heard of, just the cold speech that his father had delivered from Pendragon that placed the blame squarely on a young guard, Jeremiah Gottwald. That was the first Hunger Game that Lelouch really remembered, mostly because he remembered his mother sobbing when Jeremiah had died in the course of the game.

The announcement of their deaths had done nothing to answer Lelouch's question, it had just caused his hatred to fester. If Charles zi Britannia hadn't exiled Marianne, then Nunnally might have been able to walk and he wouldn't have to worry constantly that she would be chosen to be Tribute for Area 11. Lelouch was sure that the capital wouldn't care if one of the tributes was confined to a wheelchair, they would probably consider it good entertainment.

"Uh-oh, he's thinking about it again." Lelouch jumped at the voice, turning around to glare at Suzaku. His friend waved from where he was leaning against the doorframe.

He motioned for Suzaku to keep quiet, slumping when Nunnally turned away from the pot. "Thinking about what?"

"The Reaping." Suzaku stepping inside, Lelouch glaring at him for dripping on the one carpet they owned. Suzaku ignored him, flopping in one of the wooden chairs by the table. "It's what he always thinks about this time of year."

Nunnally shook her head. "Lelouch."

"It's important!"

"Yes, but worrying about it won't solve anything. It'll just make you irritable." Nunnally sighed and shook her head, wheeling over to the table. "I should be worried about you, since you and Suzaku are more likely to be picked this year. Besides, I don't think that the Viceroy would let a…someone like me represent Area 11. It would be a disgrace."

Lelouch stood up, opening his mouth to prove her wrong when Suzaku grabbed his arm. Suzaku shook his head, pulling until Lelouch relented and stepped forward. Lelouch yanked his arm out of Suzaku's grip, ignoring the hurt look on his friend's face. He didn't want to be patronized at the moment; the Reaping was a legitimate worry. He didn't have Nunnally's blind optimism or Suzaku's inability to see the horrible things that the government did. He just had his nightmares of Nunnally being killed in the area, alone and scared.

He sat down at the table, resting his head on his folded arms. Having Nunnally or Suzaku chosen to be a Tribute for Area 11 was one of his biggest fears, aside from loosing his mother. The nights leading up to the Reaping and the entirety of the Hunger Games were usually sleepless nights for him. It was far too easy to imagine either of them being killed by other tributes or torn apart by whatever genetic experiment the scientist in Pendragon had been asked to come up with for the Games. There was an equal amount of time that he woke up shivering for no reason that he could remember, just that he knew that Nunnally and Suzaku were dead.

Lelouch didn't jump as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, remaining a steady source of warmth before Suzaku started to rub his back. He let out a shuddering sigh, turning his head to the side so he could look at Suzaku. His friend offered a smile, leaning in close. Despite himself, Lelouch leaned toward Suzaku.

"Don't worry, Lelouch, she won't ever go to the Games." The words were whispered into his ear, Lelouch ignoring the shiver that ran down his spine. It was far easier to just smile and nod at Suzaku. Nunnally would never know how much both of them were willing to give up for her, and Lelouch was going to keep it that way. She would never know that both Lelouch and Suzaku had entered their names as many extra times as they could, not only for the extra money, but to make sure that Nunnally wouldn't be chosen. Nunnally would just be one of those lucky few who never went to the Hunger Games, and she would be all the better for it.

Lelouch looked back at Nunnally as she cleared his throat, blushing when Suzaku didn't take his hand away. Nunnally shook her head, leaning forward to place her hand on Lelouch's cheek. "Besides, it's your last year, Lelouch. Next year, you'll be safe, both you and Suzaku. Then I don't have to worry about the two of you."

He leaned into his sister's hand. "Don't worry about me."

"And have you worry about me? That's not fair." Nunnally laughed and turned her attention back to the stew. "If you get to worry, then I get to worry equally about the two of you. That's the way it works."

Lelouch rolled his eyes but didn't argue. Suzaku went back to rubbing his shoulders, Lelouch shutting his eyes and leaning into the motion. The house was pleasantly warm, a change from the colder weather outside, and the stew smelled delicious. It didn't matter that they would be eating it over the next few days, it was good food. Those were all things he had to be happy about, things to weigh against the Reaping that would happen in two days. It was like Nunnally had said, he would turn eighteen next year and be ineligible and his private worry about being sent to the Hunger Games would be over.

He lifted his head from the table as he heard the front door open, watching as his mother walked into the room. Marianne gave all three of them a tired glance before joining them at the table, leaning back in her chair. She stared at the ceiling for a while before finally looked down at Nunnally. "That smells fantastic."

"It better. I've been working on it all day." Nunnally laughed as she went to get the bowls, no one getting up to help her. This was one thing that Nunnally had fought for. She insisted that she was allowed to do everything she could on her own, especially since the rest of them worked so hard.

Lelouch smiled to himself, pushing away from the table to sit up, watching as Nunnally began to ladle out bowls of stew and set them on the table. He passed the first one to his mother and shoved the second one at Suzaku, glaring at his friend to get him to keep quiet.

Suzaku was intent on protecting him; he had been like that as soon as the two of them had settled their differences through a few small fights. It had just gotten worse when Suzaku had found out that he and Nunnally were members of the royal family. Lelouch appreciated the attention that Suzaku paid to Nunnally, but he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He had been the one to take care of both Nunnally and Marianne before Suzaku had been adopted into the family. He had been handling the responsibilities of running the household since he had been six, and Suzaku hadn't been around then to protect him.

He pushed away his irritation at Suzaku, concentrating on the stew in front of him. Lelouch took his time eating; wanting to make sure that Nunnally got the first chance at seconds.

Quiet settled over the table as they ate, everyone focused on filling up their stomachs and getting warm after the chill that had come with the storm. It was a long while before anyone spoke, Marianne finishing her stew first and pushing her bowl away. She waved away Nunnally's offer of seconds, Lelouch looking up at the motion with a smile. There was still a bit of the imperial court in his mother, even after all these years in a backwater. He straightened up as she turned her attention to him, Marianne giving Lelouch a fond smile.

"How did it go?"

"We got some good prices. Fair prices." He directed the last comment at Nunnally. "But those were mostly from the richer people in town. That new model of Clovis' will be a good customer; she wants something to keep the weight off. The rest just bartered, but there is a new blanket in there for the two of you to replace that old one. It's mostly just bits of food."

"Which we need anyway." Marianne sighed and reached back to let her hair down from the ponytail that she wore it in while she worked. "Money will be coming in from those villas. They're all in bad shape. Clovis is sure to want them all fixed. I'm sure Kyoshiro will want it fixed up before he gets married."

Suzaku chuckled at that, Lelouch shaking his head. Kyoshiro Tohdoh was the closest thing Area 11 had to a celebrity. He was the only living victor from Area 11. It was strange that Area 11 hadn't had any other tributes win under his tutelage, especially since all of the younger children flocked around him to learn what tricks they could. Even Lelouch had tried to learn some kind of skill from Tohdoh, but he had never been able to beat Suzaku. Suzaku had gotten all of Tohdoh's attention. It was still a mystery to Lelouch why Suzaku had come to them instead of Tohdoh when his father had died, Lelouch was sure that Tohdoh would have taken Suzaku in. Then again, Tohdoh might have wanted to keep Suzaku at arms length, in case Suzaku was ever chosen. With that knowledge, it was strange that Tohdoh was even getting married. He hummed as he worked out the problem in his mind, yelping when Suzaku elbowed him.

They were stopped from getting into an argument when Marianne stood up, giving them both an even glare. Lelouch took that moment to retreat, not wanting to engage with Suzaku when the first move had been a physical one. He was bound to lose when Suzaku was the one to set the tone for the argument.

He pushed his bowl away, standing up and walking towards the pull down ladder that led to the attic. He was exhausted from a night of tossing and turning, not wanting to fall asleep because of the nightmares that haunted him. He had only slept when Suzaku had flipped back over onto his left side and cuddled up to Lelouch's back. At the moment, he wanted nothing more than to curl up in his blankets and get a few minutes of sleep before the nightmares came. Tomorrow he would have to help Nunnally with her garden and Suzaku with what game he managed to catch. The day after that would be the Reaping, and Lelouch wouldn't be able to sleep the night before, he had never been able to sleep the night before since he had been eligible for the Games.

Lelouch paused to press his forehead against one of the sides of the ladder, taking a deep breath before climbing up, careful to remain hunched over to avoid hitting his head on the ceiling. It had been easier when he had been a kid, before he had hit his growth spurt. Lelouch remembered one shining moment when he had managed to gloat over the fact that he was one inch taller than Suzaku, just before he knocked his head against the ceiling of the attic and Suzaku had turned his arguments against him. Lelouch shook his head at the memory, pulling the ladder up before moving to the center of the room and collapsing onto the bed.

He laid there for a moment before groaning and pulling off his shirt, folding it before setting it on the ground. His pants were more of a struggle, Lelouch nearly rolling off the bed as he kicked them off. They fell off the bed before Lelouch could fold them, Lelouch staring over the edge of the bed at them before pulling the covers back over him. Lelouch sighed, closing his eyes and trying to will himself to fall asleep.

* * *

Suzaku watched the ladder get pulled back up into place, biting his lip. He hated seeing Lelouch like this; Lelouch just lost all of his energy and looked ready to drop. There were moments when Suzaku got the old Lelouch back, but he wouldn't get his friend back until the Reaping was over.

Suzaku understood Lelouch's worries. Lelouch had been the one that kept the family going. Marianne had her moments when she became distant to both Nunnally and Lelouch, which left Lelouch to take care of his sister. It had been getting better over the years, something that Suzaku was grateful for. He hadn't wanted to watch Marianne go the same way his father had gone.

Genbu Kururugi had never been the same since his wife had died giving birth to Suzaku. He had never noticed it himself, because it had just been the way that his father had always been. Genbu had gone to work in the mines and Suzaku had always been pushed off on other people, like Tohdoh. Choosing to hang around Lelouch had probably been the smartest move that Suzaku had made in his youth; it had given him something stable. Tohdoh had been nice to learn from, but he had always been distant, a different kind of distant that Suzaku's father. He understood now why Tohdoh preferred to stay emotionally distant from children, but he hadn't then. It was why he had turned to Tohdoh first when his father had died.

That had been the second disappointment of his life. The first had been coming home and seeing his father's body. Genbu hadn't even warned him, there had just been the body and the realization that his father wouldn't be around for him anymore. So he had run to Tohdoh, only to get turned away. Tohdoh had offered a reason why he wasn't able to care for a young boy. Which had sent Suzaku running to the only other person he could trust, Lelouch.

And he was happy with Lelouch and his family. He had never had a mother before, and Marianne seemed like the perfect mother for him. She had even taught him how to use a bow and arrow and the basics of using a sword. She was the one who had taught him how to hunt and make snares. In return, he had taken over her job when she had fallen into one of her depressions, and he had proven to be good at it. Suzaku took pride in the fact that he was able to provide enough food that Marianne felt comfortable taking up another job to supplement their income.

He had gotten the sister that he had always wanted in Nunnally. Then again, he had always adored Nunnally.

Lelouch was something entirely different.

Lelouch was his best friend, but Suzaku wasn't so sure that definition covered it. Lelouch had been there with him through everything important in his life. They trusted each other completely and Suzaku wasn't sure that anyone else could claim to have Lelouch's trust to that degree. He could think of no one else that Lelouch would allow to stay with Nunnally, there was no one else that Lelouch would keep so close to him.

Suzaku hoped that it meant something. He honestly tried to downplay how important Lelouch was; he tried to only think about Lelouch as his best friend. He had to survive two years, the last Reaping for Lelouch and then another Reaping for himself and then the both of them would be safe. Suzaku would gladly keep quiet about what he really felt for Lelouch if he had to, they had lasted this long and Suzaku was sure that Lelouch knew, even if he refused to think about it.

He looked back at Marianne and Nunnally as the two began clearing the table. Suzaku stood up, intending to bring in the things he had left under the slight overhang. He could distract himself from the upcoming Reaping by working to skin what food he had caught. It had always been easier for him to stop thinking when he was working with his hands.

Suzaku stopped by the door as Marianne cleared her throat, turning to look at her. Marianne passed Nunnally the last bowl, wiping her hands on her pants and she walked over. "How is he?"

Suzaku tipped his head toward the attic, listening for a moment before sighing. "The usual, too jumpy to sleep by too stubborn to stop for an instant."

Marianne frowned, glancing up at the attic as well. "It's obvious that he's not sleeping. I hate to think what will happen if Lelouch breaks down."

Suzaku winced, understanding the sentiment. Lelouch was the one person that held them together. Marianne had her moments of depression, although she was getting better over the years. Nunnally was constantly pushing against Lelouch's restrictions on her, just on principle. He wasn't sure what would happen if Lelouch's support of her, even if it was based on worry, disappeared. Suzaku knew that he wouldn't have the same effect because he wasn't her brother; he had always been a close friend. Suzaku knew that he didn't have the skills that Lelouch had in bartering or with working the market. He was too sympathetic to be able to refuse people food just to keep his own family afloat like Lelouch could, Suzaku would have just tried to hunt more often, which meant a greater chance of getting caught. It was much better to just leave that to Lelouch and continue hunting.

He just shrugged, leaning against the wall. "It's mostly for Nunnally and me. There's probably some worry for himself, but he'll never admit it. He'll be fine as soon as the Reaping is over." Suzaku glanced at Nunnally, lowering his voice. "And I wouldn't let either of them go to the Games, Marianne."

To his surprise, Marianne shook her head. "Don't, it would just make us worry more. You're important to us too, Suzaku." She gave him one of her rare smiles, crossing her arms. "I've watched people I care about die in those Games and I don't want to have to watch more. It's stopped being about survival."

"It's still about survival."

"Yes, but only if the emperor deems you worthy." Marianne shook her head. "I don't like speaking against Charles like this, but it's true. The past five Games have had people who have fallen out of his favor or the children of those people. He's using the Games to get rid of those who cross him, if he can get away with it."

Suzaku's eyes widened. "Will he try to get rid of Lelouch and Nunnally?"

Marianne shook her head. "No, they're too far away from him to be dangerous and he's already punished the person responsible for this situation." Marianne chuckled and shook her head. "He thinks that I'm dead and he hasn't bothered to check, I think that's enough of an answer where Charles in concerned."

Suzaku watched her carefully, waiting for some more explanation. Instead, she patted his shoulder and returned to the table to help Nunnally. He would let Marianne keep her secrets; she would tell him when she was ready. Suzaku was sure that she had a lot to shift through after being a knight to the emperor and then his wife, and he was sure that there were some that he was better off not knowing. It didn't stop him from wishing that she would talk to him about them. She didn't want to talk to Lelouch, because it would just encourage his hatred of his father and the empire and she didn't want to talk to Nunnally because she wanted her to have a normal life. That just left Suzaku, and he didn't ever intend to pass Marianne's secrets around, it would endanger everyone.

Marianne had been the one to tell him who they really were, one day when they were out hunting. She had just finished showing him how to set a snare. Suzaku remembered how she had watched him carefully before speaking, slowly staring to explain everything. That she had been an consort of the emperor, that she had been exiled here for a reason that she still didn't understand completely, that she and Nunnally had almost died when Nunnally had been born and that she had watched her strongest supporter die in the Hunger Games because the emperor had hated him. At the same time she had told him not to hate the emperor, although that had been hard for Suzaku. It still was. Although there was some comfort in blind obedience to the emperor, Suzaku found it disturbing that the emperor could so easily toss aside a woman had had proclaimed to love over a simple rumor.

But Marianne had trusted him enough to keep her secrets, so he would do as she asked. Marianne was bound to know more about the situation than he did, since he was just a kid from Area 11. So he had kept quiet as Marianne told him that Lelouch and Nunnally were a prince and princess of Britannia, and that she would do anything to keep them protected and away from their father. Back then she hadn't been as sure as she was now that the emperor wouldn't come after them. She had begged him then to keep quiet about Lelouch and Nunnally, and then for him to never leave them, to make sure that they were always protected. The princes and princesses in Pendragon had all of the protection that they needed, but Nunnally and Lelouch only had Marianne, and that wasn't enough. So Suzaku had knelt on the ground that day and had been knighted by a former consort of the emperor of Britannia at eleven years old.

Suzaku was sure that it didn't count, Marianne didn't have the power that she had once had, but he took his job seriously. He still did six years later, when Marianne was secure in the knowledge that the emperor didn't know that they existed. Suzaku had once felt that she would have wanted him to volunteer himself to take either Lelouch's or Nunnally's place in the Hunger Games, but that had disappeared with him as he was accepted into the family. He had never been able to think of Marianne as his own mother, but he didn't feel excluded either. Now, instead of feeling forced to take their places, Suzaku would gladly volunteer of his own will.

He rubbed the back of his neck, stepping outside. He glanced up at the sky, trying to see the clouds through the downpour. There was no way to tell if it was going to rain tomorrow, but he hoped that it didn't. There were a few people in town who needed extra food badly, just as much as they needed what goods they could trade for the meat that he caught. The police would be less likely to check the perimeters of the fence that ran around most of the forest as well, even though they almost never checked the fence. It was the one good thing about living in Area 11, the fact that Prince Clovis la Britannia didn't try to make their lives harder, not like the viceroys of Areas 2 and 5.

Suzaku shook his head, leaning over to pick up the bow and quiver of arrows, slinging the latter over his shoulder. He preferred a sword, or at least a stick, to the bow. But the bow was the only way to hunt game in the forest. Swinging a stick would do nothing and Suzaku wasn't good at throwing knives. He sighed and picked up the brace of rabbits, looking at the skinny creatures. There would be enough there to last the family for a few days, but Nunnally would managed to get something delicious out of it. She always did.

He could remember a time when Lelouch had cooked, when he had just joined the family and Marianne was still swinging between her bouts of depression and cheerful moods. Lelouch's meals had been some of the best that Suzaku had ever tasted. Nunnally had managed to surpass her brother, and it looked like she enjoyed it. That didn't stop Suzaku from wondering if Lelouch missed cooking duty, because he remembered Lelouch looking so peaceful as he prepared dinner or breakfast. Maybe it had just been the fact that it was concrete evidence that he was helping the family instead of the abstract way that Lelouch supported them all. It was a way to prove that Lelouch could pull his own weight despite the fact that there was a limited amount of things that Lelouch could do.

Suzaku stepped back inside the house, leaning the bow up against the wall and shrugging off the quiver. He brought the rabbits over to the table, intending to make a start on them only to have Marianne reach over and rest her hand over his. "Let me do that."

"But…"

"You've been working hard, Suzaku. Take a break."

"It's not much harder than other years."

Marianne closed her eyes, slowly shaking her head. "Suzaku, it's in a day and then you only have a week."

"You really think that I'll be chosen?"

"I do every year. I worry about all of you." Marianne opened her eyes, letting her hand drop away. "Just let me do this. I need a distraction from the Reaping as much as you do."

Suzaku bit his lip, pushing the chair back from the table. He was still tempted to insist on skinning at least one rabbit, it would help him settle. He just wanted to do something that wouldn't have him thinking too hard about what was coming up. Then again, he would have all day tomorrow to forget about what was going on. Suzaku sighed, giving Nunnally a wave before trudging over to the ladder. What little daylight there was wouldn't last much longer, so he wouldn't have had the time to work on the rabbits. There was always the fire place, but working by only the light from the fire always gave him a headache.

He gave Marianne a nod, pushing his knife towards her. The sound of the knife clattering about the table made Nunnally look up, Suzaku giving her a reassuring smile before walking over and kissing her on the forehead. "Good night."

Nunnally reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, holding Suzaku there for a moment before letting him go. "Night. And tell Lelouch for me too."

"I will." Suzaku reached down to ruffle Nunnally's hair, Nunnally batting at his hands. She laughed and poked him in the side, turning the move into a gently shove when Suzaku reached for her hair again.

"No. Off you go."

"Alright, alright." Suzaku stepped around her wheelchair, walking over to where the ladder dropped down. He tugged on the rope, catching the ladder to guide it down to the ground before it could make its usual clatter when it hit the floor. Suzaku hesitated long enough to watch Marianne and Nunnally settle into their jobs, Marianne working on skinning one of the rabbits while Nunnally washed the dishes that they had used. He sighed and started to climb the ladder, trying to find the sense of calm that he usually had around this time of night.

Suzaku was completely willing to blame it on the Reaping; it was the usual culprit around this time of year. He shook his head, trying to be as quiet as possible as he climbed into the attic. He didn't agree with the Hunger Games, it was the one thing that he would fight for. Suzaku preferred a quiet change, peaceful change to violence, but he would fight if he had to. The Games were nothing but a slaughter, and an excuse to get rid of the emperor's enemies. It was just bad luck that innocent children got thrown into the arena too. Suzaku had watched too many teenagers kill each other or die at the hands of the Tribute who got the capital's full support. The Hunger Games were nothing but a slaughter house, but Suzaku couldn't think of a way to change them without causing more death. He was sure that Lelouch could think up a plan, he had probably thought up thousands by now, but all of them would just lead to more death. Suzaku wasn't sure that Britannia could take that.

He pulled himself up into the attic, carefully easing the ladder back into place. He glanced toward the bed, picking out the lump that showed where Lelouch was. Suzaku padded over, slipping into his side of the bed. It didn't take Lelouch too long to roll towards him, Suzaku wrapping his arms around his friend and holding him close. He couldn't quite tell if Lelouch was awake or just dreaming, and Suzaku wasn't willing to risk waking Lelouch up if it was the latter. Even in a nightmare, Lelouch was still asleep and that was far better than having Lelouch awake for another night.

He rubbed his hand up and down Lelouch's back, smiling to himself as he felt Lelouch relax. Only when Lelouch seemed to be calm did Suzaku close his eyes. They just had to make it through two more days, it wouldn't be that hard. Both he and Lelouch had added their names multiple times to the drawing, but that was to be sure that Nunnally had less of a chance of being chosen. There were more teenagers who had added their names more often because they had needed the extra money that came with the action. It was far more likely for one of them to be chosen than Suzaku or Lelouch. That would have to be the fact that Suzaku would have to remember, all three of them were safe, Lelouch more so than either himself or Nunnally.

All they had to do was take things a year at a time and everything would be alright.

* * *

"Hello everyone, this is Milly Ashford, taking over the broadcast of the Hunger Games once again. Thanks for all of your attention last year, I was afraid I would be out of a job, especially after having to follow Caesar. I hope to be bringing you these Games for a long time and trying to make then as entertaining as Caesar once did."

The blonde winked at the camera, turning in her seat. She pushed the chair backwards, using one hand to gesture to the map of Pendragon and the Areas that surrounded it. The Areas had a single light in each of them, ten of them already green. Only the last two Areas had red lights. Milly turned to look at the camera again, resting her left arm on the table in front of her and leaning over it.

"Now, we've seen the tributes from Areas 1 through 10, and there were some great tributes. I can tell you right now that I will have a hard time picking my favorites from them. Then again, I'm all about being fair, so you won't get my favorites until after you see their scores. I don't want to make you lose any bets with your friends back at home.

"We'll be going live to Area 11 for their Reaping in just a few minutes, but let me just tell you about the arena until we're ready to go. Now, you know that I can't show you any pictures, because that wouldn't be fair. But, I can tell you that I know the designer for this year. We'll be speaking with Nina Einstein later on, while the tributes are being sent up to glorious Pendragon. Until then, let me tell you, look out for Nina. She's the most brilliant arena designer I have seen. Others have been too complicated and then the Games get boring, just two tributes running around and trying to keep away from each other. But I can tell you that this year it will be all about survival. And survival is the fun part, right?"

Milly grinned at the camera, sitting upright abruptly at a soft ding. She glanced over her shoulder, quickly returning her attention to the camera.

"Alright folks, here we go. Everything is ready in Area 11. Let's hope the tributes this year are good ones. I'll see you after this."

She held a smile until the man behind the camera motioned for her to stop. Milly sighed and pushed away from the table, spinning around in her chair to look at the map with the colored lights. In the background she could hear the rest of the crew rushing around, trying to make sure the feed was steady and wouldn't be cut off. Diethard's voice was the loudest, ordering triple checks on everything and shifting the positions of the camera people in Area 11. He would come over and speak to her afterward about their coverage of the Opening Ceremonies, probably with some new angle to consider. Diethard always focused on bringing something new to the broadcast.

Milly shook her head, reaching up to fluff her bangs. She couldn't be too judgmental of Diethard Ried. Not only had he successfully steered Caesar Flickerman's last ten years with the Hunger Games, but he had also been the one to give her this big break. With the public on her side and their ratings already inching higher than Caeser's first year as announcer, Milly had nothing to complain about. She just wished that Diethard would show something other than enthusiasm for the Games; it was a little frightening at times. It was hard enough for her to keep a straight face on during her daily summaries, let alone a smile. And Diethard was always smiling.

"You look like you could use this."

Milly turned around at the voice, barely getting a good look at the person before she was distracted by the cup of coffee that he had set in front of her. She took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. Milly leaned forward, wrapping her hands around the cup and finally allowed a real smile to cross her face. "Thanks Rivalz."

"No problem." Rivalz leaned against the table, glancing out into the chaos backstage. He wouldn't be need for a while since the cameras wouldn't be rolling. "You're barely going to have time to breathe once everything gets going. That's what I'll be there for."

"My faithful cameraman?"

"Yep." Rivalz winked, taking a sip of his coffee. "I'll always be there to make you look good."

"Thank you, Rivalz." Milly looked up as Diethard stopped shouting, catching the man leaning over the monitors in the back of the room, carefully monitoring the feed from Area 11. She shivered and leaned back in her chair, clutching the cup close to her. "They've started."

Rivalz glanced at Diethard before raising his cup in a salute. "God help them."

* * *

Lelouch gripped the back of Nunnally's wheelchair tightly, staring up at the platform that had been raised in the center of the town. There was nothing on it, save for the four chairs at the back. Only three of them were occupied at the moment, Lelouch scanning down the row. The first chair was empty, but that wasn't too surprising. It was no secret that Clovis would have preferred to stay away from the Reaping if he could. He would probably turn up just in time to make a grand entrance when the cameras started rolling.

The second chair was occupied by a young woman, her blue hair cut short except for two sections that hung down past her chin. Lelouch had never seen her in his life, which probably meant that she was from Pendragon. He raised an eyebrow at the elegant blue dress that she was wearing, surprised at the modesty she was showing. All of the other Reapings that he had managed to catch before Marianne had herded them to the town square had shown the women in very revealing dresses. Apparently the style in Pendragon at the moment was to show as much skin as possible, which was making the rumors that Charles was looking for a new wife more true with every Area.

The third chair was where Kyoshiro Tohdoh sat, the one still living champion from Area 11. Lelouch was not surprised that Tohdoh had forgone the usual finery that accompanied the Reaping. All of the others who had the money were showing it off in their clothing, like the Reaping was some sort of celebration. Tohdoh just looked like the rest of the crowd, dressed in his usual green jacket and pants. Tohdoh's clothes might have looked cleaner and better made than the rest of the populace, but it was obvious that he was connected to them. He was even sitting stiffly on stage, obviously not at ease.

The last chair held Bartley Aspirus, the disgraced Britannian general who acted as an aide to Clovis in Area 11. Bartley would remain behind in the Area when Clovis went to join his family in viewing the Games in Pendragon, where the royal family could discuss the success of various Areas as children died.

Lelouch looked away from the platform, marking the position of all of the cameras. The people behind them were all too far away for Lelouch to see their expressions, but he was sure that they looked equally as bored as the people near the front of the gathering. They were the ones who had nothing invested in the Reapings, it was just another job. Lelouch could feel a little less hate for them, because it was just another job. There was still some part of him that wanted them to rebel. All of those people had to watch children torn away from their families knowing that only one would come back.

He tightened his grip on the back of Nunnally's chair, returning his gaze to the platform at the front. Any moment now they would start the Reaping, it would take all of five minutes and then it would be over. After the names were drawn they could all just leave. Lelouch barely knew anyone his own age aside from Suzaku, they were all too busy taking care of their families or getting ready to start their own lives. Everyone his age looked relaxed, relieved even. It was everyone younger that looked panicked. They had the most to lose.

It wasn't until Suzaku rested a hand on his arm that Lelouch realized that he was shaking.

Lelouch let out his breath in a rush, releasing the back of Nunnally's wheelchair. He felt Suzaku's hand slip around to his elbow, Suzaku allowing it to remain there as a support. Lelouch took another deep breath, calming himself down. If he overreacted now then the cameras would focus on him, the people of Pendragon loved any kind of drama. There was little to no chance of them being recognized, it had been too long since Marianne had been in the capital. They were officially declared dead in any case, so no one would look for them. That thought made his stomach turn.

If he just did something to draw attention to them, then maybe one of their siblings would realize the truth and they would get Nunnally out of here. She would be exempt from the Reaping if she was an heir to the throne. Lelouch swallowed and ducked his head. That was just wishful thinking on his part.

Charles had divorced Marianne before he had sent them away. Lelouch couldn't even claim the title of prince, he had been disinherited. He had no idea if his father had ever had a change of heart, but Lelouch was sure that it would only affect him. Charles had believed that Nunnally was another man's daughter.

Lelouch looked up as the crowd began to mutter. The cameras must have been turned on and some signal given, because the three already on stage were sitting up straight and glancing over to the stairs that led onto the platform. Lelouch shivered, glancing over at Suzaku as his friend pulled away. Briefly, he felt Marianne's hand on his shoulder before his mother took a step away.

As is usual habit, Clovis appeared just as the cameras started rolling, smiling and waving at the crowd with one hand while he escorted his latest model onto the stage. The woman was just like all of the others, a perfect figure and a revealing dress. She was waving at the crowd as well; acting like this was another one of the parties that Clovis threw from time to time. Clovis escorted the woman over the chair, sitting her down before gesturing toward Bartley with one hand.

Bartley stumbled to his feet, going over to the side of the platform to pick up the two bowls that would be used in drawing the names. Lelouch didn't know why they bothered using two bowls anymore, especially since Area 11 hadn't been sending girl tributes for a while. And, by the look of those who had shown up, they might not be sending a girl again. But that was up to Clovis in the end.

Clovis gestured at the crowd for silence, only having to ask it of the people who filled in the front row, the rest of the crowd was silent. Clovis smiled like he didn't even notice that most of the faces in the crowd were serious, treating the Reaping like another one of his parties. He didn't seem to notice the rest of the crowd anyway, turning to the nearest camera. "Sorry for the delay, had to make sure that everything was running smoothly. And now, without further ado, let us begin. Bartley, if you will."

Bartley scrambled over with the first bowl, setting the one with the boys names on the ground. Lelouch glared at the crystal bowls, carefully smoothing his face into a blank expression the next minute. All of the Areas had something equally as over the top to draw the names out of, an attempt to draw attention away from the fact that they were sending teenagers to their deaths. The more it looked like a simple drawing, the better.

Lelouch closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling Suzaku's hand rest on his elbow again. He leaned into the touch, careful to keep the point of contact between the two of them out of the sight of the cameras. Suzaku gave his elbow a squeeze when Clovis had pulled the name out, probably after a lot of dramatic mixing and reaching by Clovis. Lelouch swallowed and opened his eyes, watching as Clovis stared at the name.

The viceroy's reaction was not what he expected.

Usually Clovis would beam and announce the name immediately, like it was the greatest honor to be bestowed on a person. This time, Clovis was just staring at the name that he had pulled out. Lelouch could tell if Clovis was shaking, but it looked like it. He tensed up the longer the silence went on.

Was the name just unreadable and Clovis was having a hard time deciphering the letters? Or was it one of Clovis' illegitimate children that was going to be sent out? Or was it one of his former models that he had dumped when his inspiration had run dry? At the worst, Clovis had just bungled the switch that he was supposed to do if Charles had ordered someone from Area 11 to disappear, one of the people who had just been sent from Pendragon in disgrace.

Lelouch craned his head to look over the crowd, trying to pick out the few people that had come from Pendragon. They had all been saying that they had managed to get on Charles' bad side, but Lelouch remembered that it had all just been little reasons. And none of them were young enough to be entered into the Games anyway. Lelouch frowned, about to risk going up onto his tip toes to gain a few extra inches when Clovis finally found his voice.

"Nunnally Lamperouge."

Lelouch stumbled backwards, Marianne the only thing that stopped him from falling over. He stared up at Clovis, mouthing his sister's name before pushing away from his mother. He raised his hand and shouted as loud as he could, "I volunteer to take her place!"

In the silence that followed he became aware of the people that were staring at him. Lelouch kept looking straight ahead, resisting the urge to check to see just who was looking. He was sure that all of the cameras were focused on him now, but they would swing back to Clovis as soon as the viceroy started talking again. Lelouch stared at Clovis, waiting for his half brother to make a move.

Bartley was the one who spoke up as Clovis was still staring into the crowd and clutching at the slip of paper with Nunnally's name on it. "I'm sorry. You can't volunteer unless you're the same gender. There aren't any-"

"Bartley!" Clovis finally moved, turning to glare at his aide before smoothing his face back into the usual public persona. Lelouch tried his best not to flinch as Clovis smiled. "It's obvious that she's not fit to compete and it would be cruel to send her. You want Area 11 to have a chance at winning this year, don't you?"

Clovis didn't give Bartley much of a chance to answer, stretching out a hand and miming a count of the crowd. "I see we're a bit short on girls again this year. Hopefully those brides from the other Areas will give the population a boost. But for now, we'll just work with what we have." Clovis ripped the paper in half, Lelouch letting out a sigh of relief and finally lowering his hand. "We'll send two tributes this year, but they'll both just have to be male. Father will understand."

Bartley bowed and reached for the bowl that contained the names of the boys. "Should we two names?"

Clovis hesitated, glancing between Lelouch and the bowl. For a moment, Lelouch thought he would be able to get out of the mess that he had gotten himself into. If Nunnally was completely safe from competing, that meant that he wouldn't have to worry about her getting chosen ever again. And he wouldn't have to worry about competing himself. There would be someone else far more competent than him to try and earn a victory for Area 11.

Clovis glanced around at the cameras before shaking his head, Lelouch feeling his heart start to beat faster. "I…I don't think we have to. After all, that young man has already volunteered his services. So," he swung back into his usual banter, although his smile wasn't as strong as before, "I'll just draw the final name."

Lelouch barely registered the fact that Clovis was reaching into the second bowl. He was too busy trying to keep himself upright by his grip on the back of Nunnally's wheelchair alone. They had disqualified Nunnally from participating, which was a good thing. But he was still being sent in her place. He was going to die. Lelouch didn't regret volunteering for his sister, but the crushing realization of everything that it meant was making him shake.

He twitched when he felt hands on his shoulders, Marianne resting them there for a moment before pulling him back into a hug. Lelouch swallowed and reached up an arm to rest his hand on her arm, leaning back against his mother. He felt safe in his mother's embrace and, for a brief moment, allowed himself to believe that Marianne would never let him go. She had defended him against everything else in his life, from the time that the accusations had been laid against her to their life in Area 11. Marianne, out of anyone in the world, could prevent him from going to his death.

He looked up when he felt his mother shift, belatedly remembering that there was still one tribute left to chose. Lelouch tightened his hold on Marianne's arm, trying his best not to shake as he watched Clovis read over the name.

This time Clovis seemed surer of himself, Lelouch wondering why Nunnally's name had been enough to frighten the viceroy. No one in the royal family knew about Nunnally's existence, she was officially dead along with the rest of them. The more likely explanation was that Clovis had recognized the name of the only girl in a wheelchair in the town and had worried about the announcement of her name. Sending a crippled Tribute to the Hunger Games would probably anger the populace as well as lose Area 11 the chance at winning, the latter the one thing that Clovis was sure to care about more.

Clovis stepped up to the microphone again, holding the slip of paper carefully in his hands. "Suzaku Kururugi!"

Lelouch jerked back in Marianne's arms, turning to look at his friend before scanning the crowd. Someone had to volunteer to go in Suzaku's place. It was the smartest move to make because Suzaku would be the one to bring food to them; Suzaku was the one who could hunt in the forest. Most importantly, Suzaku was the one who had to stay behind and protect Nunnally.

No one spoke up, the cameras already panning back to Clovis to catch the viceroy's closing speech. Lelouch kept on searching, hoping for a last minute miracle when the people of Area 11 came to their senses. It never came.

"The tributes will have five minutes to say goodbye to their family members before being escorted to the train. They'll be in Pendragon by tonight, so make sure to watch as they represent us in the opening ceremonies. Let's hear it for our two tributes!"

The only applause came from the front rows, the rest of the town turning to look at Lelouch and Suzaku. Lelouch met their gazes, trying to see if there was still a way to pull off a miracle. Instead, they all looked relieved, happy that it wasn't them. There was some remorse there, but Lelouch didn't bother to linger on that. Everyone was relieved that they were going off to die, after everything that he and Suzaku had done for them. They had been a part of the town and struggled with the rest of them. Lelouch remembered working the fields while Suzaku had hunted, because his mother had been sick and Nunnally couldn't. He remembered making rounds on cold winter nights with his bag filled with medicine and food because families were sick. They all owed him something and, the one time he needed them to act, they remained silent.

Lelouch slumped, letting go of his mother's arm. He closed his eyes, trying to curl into himself only to be prevented by Marianne's hold on him. He felt her hand rest on top of his head for a moment before she stroked his hair. Lelouch shivered, turning around in Marianne's arms. He didn't expect his mother to pull him close, tensing a bit as she held him tightly. Marianne had never been demonstrative about her affection for Nunnally or himself, but it was there in the little things she did or a brief touch on their arm. Lelouch had been expecting a quick goodbye.

He wrapped his arms around Marianne, surprised when she leaned down to whisper in his ear. "You take care of yourself."

There was a catch in Marianne's voice, Lelouch trying to look up at his mother only to have Marianne gently guide his face back to her shoulder. "Take care of yourself and Suzaku, and come back alive. The both of you."

"Mother-"

"I don't care how you have to do it. Make a miracle." Marianne kissed the top of his head, slowly pulling away from him. "Just come back."

Lelouch nodded, distracted by the sight of tears in Marianne's eyes. He had never seen his mother cry, he had never thought her capable of it except in the abstract. He stared at his mother until he felt someone grab his wrist and give it a gentle pull. Lelouch responded automatically to the signal, kneeling on the ground and facing Nunnally.

His sister wasted no time in pulling him into a hug, Lelouch splayed awkwardly across her lap. He shifted on his knees, reaching up to wrap his arms around her neck.

Nunnally didn't give him orders, she just held him, shaking as she cried. Lelouch sighed, resting his head on her shoulder. His first instinct was to apologize for making her cry; he never wanted to be the cause of pain for Nunnally. Nunnally had been through so much already that she deserved to smile every day.

Lelouch tightened his grip on her. "Sorry."

"Thank you." Nunnally sniffled, pulling back far enough that she could look at him. "You didn't have to."

Lelouch just shook his head, reaching down to pick up her right hand. He held up his right hand, pinkie extended and waited for her. It was an old thing that the two of them had done when they were younger, something that they had learned from Suzaku. Lelouch had lost track of all of the things that they had pinkie promised about, only remembering the few important ones that he had made sure to fulfill.

Nunnally smiled, linking her pinkie around his and giving their hands a firm shake. Lelouch was tempted to hold their position, but Nunnally broke away quickly, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "I'll go easy on you this time. You won't have to eat a thousand needles."

Lelouch chuckled, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "I love you, Nunnally."

"I love you too."

It looked like she was going to say something else, but she looked at something behind him. Lelouch turned his head, watching as Suzaku stepped up behind him, his friend glancing toward the edges of the crowd. "They're starting to close in."

Lelouch looked around, frowning as he saw the police start to make their way through the crowd. Their five minutes were up. Now they would be escorted to the train as fast as possible to prevent the two of them from escaping, despite the fact that Lelouch had no intention of running away. If he did, Clovis might be pressured to put Nunnally in the Games anyway.

He stood up, Suzaku stepping slightly behind him, probably keeping an eye on the police that were coming towards them from the back of the crowd. Lelouch sighed and reached back to grab Suzaku's shoulder, starting to tow him towards the platform. If they were going to the Games, he would make it look like it was their idea. All of the other Area's tributes had almost been dragged to the front, save for the tributes from Areas 1 and 2, but everyone expected those tributes to be the ones the most eager to enter the Games. Lelouch planned to show them all up, it was only right after he had volunteered for the position.

Suzaku shrugged off his hand, walking back his side until they reached the stairs that led up to the platform. Lelouch was the first to climb up the stairs, careful to look at Clovis instead of staring out into the crowd. If he looked back toward his mother and sister he was sure that he would lose his resolve completely. It would be so easy to run back to them and stay there, to let someone else suffer.

He took a deep breath, letting his out slowly at Clovis approached. He would appear calm and collected the entire time he was on television, he could always panic later.

Lelouch bowed to Clovis, some part of him hating the fact that he had to bow to his own half brother. The sting was made easier by the fact that Suzaku bowed with him. Lelouch met Clovis' eyes as he straightened up, surprised to see some fear and amazement there. He refrained from commenting on it, allowing Clovis to spin him around to face the crowd and gesture at the two of them, showing them off one more time. Once again, the applause was lacking and, once again, Clovis didn't seem to notice. He seemed almost eager to pass them on to the woman and Tohdoh, stepping back toward the front of the platform as Suzaku and Lelouch were led off.

Lelouch glanced over his shoulder at Clovis, trying to rationalize his half brother's behavior only to have Tohdoh turn his head back to the front. Lelouch glared at their mentor for the Games, about to give Tohdoh a piece of his mind when the older man spoke up first. "Don't look back; it doesn't make it any easier. Just keep walking."

He sputtered, trying to come up with a dignified response. Suzaku cut him off before he could say anything, his friend elbowing him in the side and shaking his head. Lelouch snapped his mouth shut, resolutely staring at the back of the woman's head as she led them to the train that was waiting at the station.

There was no parade following them as there was in the Areas closer to the capital, just the stares of the town as they were led off. Lelouch was sure that the richer people in town would have viewing parties that Clovis would circulate through. Clovis wouldn't be leaving until tomorrow, well rested and presenting the image of a perfect prince. He and Suzaku, on the other hand, would have to appear as they were in the opening ceremonies unless they got a good stylist. But those always went to the favored Area of the year, probably Area 1 since Schneizel was in charge of that one.

Lelouch stepped slightly closer to Suzaku, just close enough that their arms could brush against each other if they wanted to. Clovis and Area 11 might as well be miles behind them now; he had to stop worrying about them. The thin he had to concentrate on now was generating survival strategies. It would be useless to devise a full strategy before they saw the other tributes, but at least they could alter an existing strategy instead of starting completely from scratch when they were put into the Games. Tohdoh's insight would be extremely useful there. Lelouch shot a glance of their mentor, quickly looking away when Tohdoh glanced back at him. That would be, again, something for later.

The woman led them right to the train, stepping to the side to allow them in first. She probably expected some kind of tearful scene or strong send off that would win the hearts of the people, but Lelouch was in no mood to play to the expectations of the crowd. Logically, he knew tat it would be in his best interests to play to the crowd, it would get him supporters that could donate money to send him supplies while he was in the arena. Lelouch could be charming and charismatic later, when it mattered more.

He walked onto the train, claiming the first seat by the windows facing away from the town. Lelouch purposefully stared out the window, mentally distancing himself form Area 11. He looked up as Suzaku sat down next to him, a bit too close, but it was comforting to have Suzaku close. Lelouch smiled in thanks before looking back out the window, not paying attention as Tohdoh and the woman entered the train. He closed his eyes, waiting out the time until the train started moving.


	2. Chapter 2

Suzaku tore his gaze away from the window, quickly getting bored with the view of passing fields. The line that they were on wouldn't take them through any of the other Areas, none of the trains did. He glanced over at Lelouch, his friend seemingly completely absorbed by the view outside of the window, although the frown on Lelouch's face and the slightly glazed look in his eyes said that Lelouch was thinking instead of enjoying the scenery.

Suzaku sighed and sat back in his seat, looking across the aisle at where the woman and Tohdoh sat. If was he perfectly honest with himself, he was still in shock over the fact that he had been chosen, although he was still processing the fact that Nunnally's name had been picked out. If it wasn't for Lelouch's presence by his side, Suzaku would have been inclined to think that it had all been a bad dream.

He had intended to volunteer for Nunnally's sake, but Lelouch had beaten him to it, although Suzaku wasn't completely surprised. Lelouch would have done anything to save his sister. Once they had settled on Lelouch going, Suzaku had been ready to volunteer himself for the next person picked, but he had gotten lucky.

Lelouch would have been furious if Suzaku had volunteered, he was still under the impression that Nunnally needed to be protected from everything when his sister could take care of herself perfectly well. He was sure that, as soon as Lelouch got over the shock himself, that he would got yelled at for coming along anyway. But Suzaku was glad that he was here, it meant that Lelouch had one ally right from the start.

He still remembered what Marianne had whispered to him when they had hugged, Lelouch distracted by Nunnally. "Keep him safe." Suzaku intended to do just that.

Suzaku glanced up at the woman again, surprised when she smiled at him. From what he had heard from Tohdoh from the winning tribute when they took their victory tour, the escorts were dismissive, unless they felt sure that their tribute would win. Suzaku hesitated a moment before smiling in return and offering his hand. "Suzaku Kururugi."

The woman took his hand and gave it a firm shake. "Cecile Croomy. I'm sure you've figured out that I'll be your escort this year." She let go of his hand, blushing. "I'm a bit new at this too."

"Not surprising." Suzaku looked over at Lelouch as he spoke. "They would assign the newest handler to the least promising Area."

"Be nice." Suzaku dug his elbow into Lelouch's side, turning his attention back to Cecile. "He can be like this, sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's fine." Cecile shook her head. "I used to be the assistant to your stylist this year, but I was promoted when no one volunteered for the job."

Lelouch snorted, Suzaku elbowing him again. He glanced over at Tohdoh, hoping to get help from their mentor. He was relieved when Tohdoh looked intrigued.

"So you have an intimate knowledge of the other side of the Games and know how to handle the tribunes. It's in our favor." Tohdoh nodded slowly. "Initial strategies?"

Cecile blushed. "Well, I was thinking more about the interview. I know nothing about the Games themselves."

"Well then, it looks like I'll have a job this year." Tohdoh leaned forward, Suzaku copying his pose. "Focus on the training first. Use that time to scope out possible alliances and trouble. Never train in what you are best in, save that for when the judges have to score you."

Tohdoh paused, glancing at Lelouch, who was still looking out the window. He sighed, looking back at Suzaku. "The best thing to do would be to stick close to each other. Between the two of you, you have all of the skills needed. Lelouch can make the tactical plans and Suzaku can carry them out."

"Then what?" Lelouch finally turned away from the window, his full attention on the conversation. "If we make it to the end, then what? Who kills who?"

Cecile looked horrified at Lelouch's question, Suzaku torn between trying to comfort her and confronting Lelouch. He chose the latter, resting a hand on Lelouch's arm. "Then you win."

Lelouch stared at him for a long moment before shaking his head. "No. I'm not killing you."

"It's a sound strategy when you consider all of the facts."

"I won't kill you."

"Lelouch…"

"I can't."

"Considering all of the other options, it's sound." Lelouch snapped his mouth shut as Tohdoh spoke up again. "Out of all of the names chosen until now, you are the weakest; the rest of the tributes will be trying to kill you. Keeping Suzaku close until the end eliminates that possibility. You also have a family to return to, Suzaku is an orphan."

"He is not!"

"Finally," Tohdoh continued like he hadn't heard Lelouch, "You are the one that crowds remember, you volunteered for your crippled sister. Suzaku was just chosen. They will want you to win and you can use that as your advantage until the end. Win and return triumphantly to your sister and no one will bother your family again."

Tohdoh crossed his arms, staring at Lelouch. Lelouch just looked stunted, looking between Suzaku and Tohdoh. Suzaku expected Lelouch to deliver a scathing retort, outlining the reasons why Tohdoh's plan wasn't possible.

Instead, Lelouch stood up and walked to the end of the train car. He yanked open the door, slamming it shut behind him. Cecile glanced at them before standing and rushing after Lelouch.

Suzaku waited for the door to close behind Cecile before leaning forward with a sigh, raking a hand through his hair. He glanced up at Tohdoh, not surprised to see the man looking confused.

"It's a sound strategy, Suzaku. But you were never one for suicide."

Suzaku hid his unease with a chuckle. There had been times after his father had when he had thought about it, but he had managed to push all of those thoughts away. At least until he had been chosen for the Games. "I have my reasons."

"I hope they're good ones. You could be or best chance of winning these Games in years. I thought that I could marry in peace, finally."

"Well, Marianne did take me in and Lelouch is her only son."

"I could contest that statement, but go on."

Suzaku took a shaky breath, looking towards the door that Lelouch had just left through. Technically, it wasn't his secret to share, but it was a larger part of his motivation, the secondary part he wasn't completely willing to share. He had seen love used against too many tributes in the Games. But if he put it as a matter of importance, then it would be far easier for them to under and less revealing.

Suzaku shook his head, lowering his voice. "This can't go farther than the two of us." He didn't wait until Tohdoh nodded, pushing on before he lost his nerve. "Lelouch is a prince of Britannia. He and Marianne were exiled from Pendragon. Everyone thinks that they're dead. His mother told me this and told me to protect him, so I can't just let him die in these Games."

He held his breath, waiting for Tohdoh to process the information. He relaxed as Tohdoh nodded. "I suspected as much but I didn't want to assume. That's a heavy burden to place on you considering the situation."

"Yes, but if Lelouch wins, then he'll be alive and he hates the Games. Lelouch could change Britannia if he wanted, so I'll give him that chance."

Tohdoh still didn't look completely happy with the situation, but Suzaku doubted that he could come up with any explanation that would please Tohdoh. It would be much easier just to stay that he wanted to win and have Tohdoh come up with a plan from there. Suzaku knew that he could offer a challenge to the other tributes, but it was much more important that Lelouch remain alive.

He looked up at Tohdoh as the man sat back, slowly sitting up. Tohdoh glanced out the window behind him before sighing. "Keep that information close; you might have to use it in the Games."

"I can't."

"Even if it could save Lelouch's life?" Suzaku froze, staring at Tohdoh. "Given the chance, the people will jump at the drama. They will throw their support entirely behind a prince in the Games, and that will save his life. Keep that in mind if you are forced to separate."

Suzaku swallowed but nodded. Tohdoh had a good point, and Suzaku would be sure to remember it, but only as a last ditch effort.

He jumped as the door to the car opened, surprised to see a completely calm Lelouch walking in, followed by Cecile. Suzaku was sure that he would get a talking to when they got a spare moment for his decision. He offered Lelouch a smile, getting a glare in return, which just confirmed his suspicions. Suzaku settled back, scooting over when Lelouch flopped into the seat beside him.

Lelouch pressed his fingers together, glaring at Tohdoh and Cecile. "I don't like the overall plan for the Games and I will think of another one. As for our other strategies, what are they?"

"That depends on Lloyd." Cecile looked nervous. She tucked a bit of hair behind her ear. "Honestly you never know with him. Waiting on what he comes up with for you at the opening ceremonies probably won't be any use to us in the first place. Lloyd tends to be a bit eccentric. At the moment, I think our best plan would be to use the idea of the two of you as a team."

"Fair enough." Lelouch interrupted before Suzaku could disagree.

If they were a team, then everything would just fall apart in the end. He would have to find a way to get Lelouch to kill him, which would completely ruin the appeal of the team idea from the start. Suzaku had seen others try to use similar approaches, probably to try to get the rules changed just based on their popularity, but it never working. Knowing Lelouch, he was hoping to change that and coming up with a plan to be sure that he got the rules changed.

Suzaku glanced up as Cecile, nodding. There was nothing else he could do at the moment, and the idea would bring the right kind of attention to them. There was no reason to turn it down. Besides, Cecile was trying so hard already to make sure that they were included and at their ease, it would be rude to shoot down all of her ideas.

To his relief, Cecile seemed pleased that they had accepted her idea. She reached down to pull a tablet out of her bag, booting it up and staring at the screen. "With our estimated arrival time we'll be in a bit of a rush once we arrive at Pendragon. You'll both be sent to your stylist, although Lloyd will probably shunt you off to one of his assistants. Be prepared for something strange. After that you will go immediately to the opening ceremonies. After that you'll get to relax. I'm sorry I can't make it easier on you, but the first day is always a rush."

"It allows the citizens of the capital to have their fun before things get serious." Lelouch sighed and shifted in his seat. By his position, Suzaku guessed that Lelouch had turned to look back out the window. He was considering elbowing Lelouch and reminding him to pay attention when Lelouch continued to speak. "We're put off balance and we can't properly assess anyone, it gives the citizens the time to see us under stress and begin to chose favorites. We're only allowed to start thinking about survival when the citizens of Pendragon have had their fun."

Suzaku glanced at Cecile, not surprised to see that she looked shocked. Lelouch had shifted to his usual defense mechanism, which was to spare no one his disdain. Lelouch would probably be like this until the Games actually started, it was his way of coping. Suzaku sighed and leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. The best way to deal with Lelouch until then would be to just let him talk. Suzaku wouldn't be able to come up with anything that Lelouch wouldn't shoot down or stop Lelouch from bringing up some of his own failures. Lelouch would continue to sulk and snap at people until he came to terms with whatever was bothering him.

Suzaku shifted slightly in his seat, turning away from Lelouch to give his friend the illusion of some privacy. If Lelouch was upset, that was fine, but Suzaku was not going to let it interfere with the plans they could be making. He and Lelouch already had an edge on most of the other tributes in the Games because they were friends. They already knew how to work together and knew each other well; they already had the start of an alliance. All they had to do was gather others to their cause, and Lelouch would be good at that. They also already had a strategy, even if Lelouch was completely against it.

He glanced over at Tohdoh and Cecile, keeping his mouth shut as the two of them settled into a quiet conversation. Suzaku caught a few words, enough to determine that they were talking about Tohdoh's duties and what Cecile wanted him to do. Apparently she wanted all of them to be as visible as possible to gain as much support at they could. Area 11 was notorious for having their tributes taken out within the first days of the Games. In the last three years, no tribute had made it past the bloodbath that was the first day. They would have to build themselves up if they were to get anything early on in the Game.

Suzaku closed his eyes, smiling to himself when he felt Lelouch lean back against him. He wasn't sure if that was a sign of forgiveness or the fact that Lelouch just wanted to have a backrest. Either way, Suzaku was sure that he would be the first one that Lelouch talked to once Lelouch shook off his funk. Suzaku trusted Tohdoh and he was sure that Cecile was only looking after both of their interests, but Lelouch was the one that he would have to work with in the arena, and he was feeling surprisingly confident about his abilities to survive with Lelouch at his side.

He reached back, resting his fingers against Lelouch's hand. He only got a brief moment of contact before Lelouch pulled away. Suzaku let his hand stay there, offering Lelouch his silent support. Eventually Lelouch would reach for him again, and Suzaku would be ready when that moment came.

* * *

Lelouch supposed that he should have been prepared. Cecile had warned them that their stylist tended to be eccentric and she had worked with Lloyd Asplund, she was the best judge of the stylist. Lelouch should have checked her definition of eccentric with his own, because a familiarity with the strange tended to lead to acceptance of it as normal. There was no way that Lloyd was just eccentric.

He tilted his head back to allow one of the assistants to adjust the collar of his jacket, hearing scissors open and close as the man removed a stray thread. He rolled his eyes, choosing to focus on the ceiling instead of the people rushing around him.

Cecile had been right about one thing, they had been rushed along when they had arrived at Pendragon. He and Suzaku had barely stepped off of the train before they had been shoved into the rooms where they would be prepared for the opening ceremony. Lelouch remember hearing Cecile say that they were lucky that they weren't Area 12 before he had been pushed into a bathroom and ordered to shower. Apparently his long shower hadn't been enough because he had been sent back with an assistant to make sure that he had done it right.

To Lelouch's relief, that was all that was asked of him. Apparently Lloyd didn't subscribe to the same idea that the other stylists did, that nearly everything on the tributes needed to be replaced. Just extreme cleanliness was enough.

There were other things that Lloyd didn't seem to think much of. Usually the clothes worn by the tributes in the opening ceremonies represented their Area in some way. They were based on the product that was unique to the Area, an elaborate rendition of the traditional dress or a strange conglomeration of the traditional dress of the people that made up the Area. The latter was losing popularity as the people of the Areas sought to make themselves like the people of the capital. All of the people of the Areas could trace their lineage to either the Britannians who had lived in the homeland when Britannia was an empire or the soldiers that had been brought in from the colonies after the war had ended. The traditional costumes were just an excuse to draw attention to the tributes since they all seemed to include feathers.

Lelouch shifted, getting a sharp reprimand from one of the assistants not to move. Lelouch found another comfortable position, watching as the assistants went back to their last minute adjustments. He glanced down at the outfit that he was wearing, unimpressed by it. It was just a red jacket over a black shirt and black pants, nothing special or eye catching. Compared to him, Suzaku was the one who would get the attention in his blue trenchcoat and yellow shirt. The two of them would probably draw the least attention because they didn't look special. If anything, they just looked clean.

Lelouch jumped as a hand touched his elbow, stepping down from the stand he was on. He didn't get a chance to look around, the assistants pushing him towards another door. A glance over his shoulder showed that Suzaku was being pushed along in a similar fashion. He was tempted to try and drop back so they could walk side by side, but he was sure that he wouldn't even be allowed that.

They were escorted out of the studio and into the open. Lelouch tilted his head back to look up at the city, taking in the tall buildings as trying to match them with his early memories of Pendragon. He came up blank. He had only looked at Pendragon from the Imperial Palace, which had looked down on the city. He and his mother had left the city at night, but even that had been from the other side of Pendragon. There was absolutely nothing familiar about Pendragon, despite the fact that Lelouch had been born and had lived four years in the palace.

He swallowed and looked over at the stadium that had been appropriated for the opening ceremonies. Aside from the training center and the arena of the Hunger Games themselves, this would be his one glance at Pendragon. Even the arena wouldn't afford him much of a view, Lelouch would be too busy trying to survive and the arena was on the outskirts of the city.

Lelouch dropped his gaze down to the large cluster of people that were waiting at the entrance to the stadium. The rest of the tributes were already in line, some of them settled in their chariots, but most were talking to their escorts and mentors, probably getting last minute instructions. Lelouch scanned over the group, picking out Cecile at the end, talking with a nervous looking man, probably the man in charge of the Area 12 tributes judging from his place in the line.

Cecile looked away from the other escort as they came closer rushing over to them. She didn't seem to notice their outfits, looking both himself and Suzaku in the eyes with a smile. "Any problems?"

Lelouch opened his mouth to complain, stopped when Suzaku stepped in front of him. "None at all."

Lelouch snorted and looked away. They wouldn't get anywhere if Suzaku kept blindly accepting what was going on. They were already at a disadvantage because of their Area and the staff that had been assigned to them. Lelouch refused to fall further behind just because Suzaku wanted to be nice.

He crossed his arms, glaring at the chariot that they were going to enter the stadium in. It was supposed to be like a Roman triumph, all pomp and elaborate ceremony for a victory that hadn't happened yet. The bad mood that he had been nursing since he had heard about Suzaku's idiotic plan was just getting worse at the reminders of what this really was about and how it would all end.

His brooding was interrupted as a man skipped over, the man giving a lazy wave to Cecile before beginning to circle around him and Suzaku. Lelouch jerked back reflexively as the man peered at his face. His started reaction didn't seem to deter the man. The man just hummed and rocked back onto his heels. "Excellent. No embellishments to block the machinery."

"Machinery?"

"Lloyd!" Cecile snapped. Lelouch saw her arm rise like she was going to bit the man, but she clutched at her tablet instead.

Lloyd chuckled, stepping just out of reach. "Of course. You shouldn't hide the parts doing all of the hard work, that's counter intuitive. Sure you can protect them and make them look attractive, but not to the point where they can no longer function." Lloyd tipped his head toward the door that Lelouch and Suzaku had walked out of.

Lelouch turned his head, catching sight of the tributes from Area 12 stumbling into the open. Both of them were struggling under the elaborate feather headdresses that were perched on their heads. He raised an eyebrow at the two tributes costumes, jumping when Lloyd slung an arm over his shoulder.

"Hiding the machinery usually means that there are major flaws and they shouldn't be trusted to perform right." Lloyd's arm dropped away from Lelouch's shoulders as the man gestured at the two of them. "Which is why I kept it simple. Let them look at this machinery and see that we have nothing to hide."

Cecile cleared her throat, pushing Lloyd away from them. "Sorry. I warned you he could be eccentric."

Lelouch bit back his own reply, not sure how to begin to describe Lloyd. Obviously the man was in the wrong job, and it was just another example of how everything was going wrong for them.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead, feeling Suzaku pat his shoulder. There was no doubt that they would stand out now, but as complete failures instead of contenders. The opening ceremonies existed to impress the citizens, not to show the tributes off.

Lelouch looked up at a cheer from the stadium, watching as the tributes for Area 1 were lead into position. The other tributes were rushed into position, Lelouch accepting Suzaku's help into the chariot. He had to brace himself against the side to get his balance, suddenly aware of how small the chariot was.

It was Suzaku who leaned over the side to speak with Cecile. "Any orders?"

She shook her head. "Just look confident and like a team, alright? Be yourselves."

"Easy enough." Lelouch yelped as Suzaku wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him away from the side of the chariot. He glared at his best friend, not surprised to see Suzaku smiling at him. "Come on, Lelouch, I can't do this alone."

Lelouch rolled his eyes and pushed Suzaku's hands off of him. "You probably could."

"No. I would be scared stiff if you weren't here."

Lelouch was tempted to draw attention to Suzaku's statement but his friend was already looking away. Lelouch let his eyes drop, not wanting to watch the other chariots make their way into the stadium, he could tell just when they went from the cheers from the crowd.

He had never considered what would happen to him if Suzaku hadn't chosen as well. He would have probably been sucked into a strategy where he would have been sacrificed to make the other tribute look good, even though he would have fought it all the way. The more likely thing to happen would have been that he would have just shut everyone else out and focused on what he had to do and how frightened he really was. With Suzaku, he could at least focus on something other than the Games or his fear.

Lelouch reached out and pressed his fingers against Suzaku's wrist for a brief moment as a silent thank you. Suzaku's smile didn't falter, Suzaku sliding his hand down until they were almost holding hands, their palms just touching. "Just remember to smile, Lelouch. And make it look sincere."

"I know."

Lelouch went to move his hand away, but Suzaku just followed, never grabbing hold of Lelouch's hand but keeping their palms in contact. "Together we anything, right?"

Lelouch swallowed and found that he couldn't answer. Instead he just looked ahead and fixed a smile on his face as they were led into position. He kept himself from looking at Suzaku until the moment before they were sent into the stadium, Suzaku brushing his fingers over Lelouch's palm before turning his attention to the cheering crowds. Lelouch did the same, leaning slightly against Suzaku as the chariot began to make its way into the stadium.

* * *

"That was some opening ceremony, right folks? I haven't seen one that good since Caesar Flickerman, but I might be biased. I was a stuttering mess last year. I'm sure that this year was better than last year, at least for me.

"First, we have the four brothers in the Games, all fighting each other. All four Dalton boys are actually adopted, but they've been raised as brothers since they were six. That should be an interesting thing to watch since they all settled down in different Areas after their father's death. Maybe sibling rivalry will win out these Games.

"Also, keep your eye on the tribute from Area 2, Luciano Bradley. He's been training for this moment his entire life if we are to believe his parents. I'd put more stock in what I see and what I see is a tough competition.

"What about the fabulous Nonette Enneagram? She was working unofficially for the police force in Area 7 before she was chosen. Another good one to watch out for.

"Finally we have the two from Area 11. They don't look like much, but they are cute. You will probably remember Lelouch from the Reaping where he volunteered for his sister. No female tributes from Area 11 this year, but Prince Clovis promises a return to the normal tradition with a year's time. To quote directly from him, he couldn't let the poor boy's sacrifice go in vain. That's enough of a motive to win the Hunger Games, to return to his sister and that would make this the most interesting Games in a long while.

"But we mustn't discount the other half of this team. Suzaku looks like he's going to be tough competition as well. Still, that's just me guessing. I don't want to spoil it for anyone, you know.

"This is Milly Ashford signing off for the night. I'll be back in three days to bring you the scores for the tributes and the interview after that. Have a good night!"

* * *

Nunnally turned off the television, aware that her hand was shaking. She let her hand drop to the arm rest of her chair, looking back at Marianne. Tomorrow people would walk up to them and ask if it had finally hit home that Lelouch and Suzaku were gone, like neither of them had realized it from the start. Nunnally bit her lip, carefully backing up her chair so she could sit beside her mother.

Marianne was still staring at the screen, her hands still pressed together in her lap. Her hands were visibly shaking, but Marianne wasn't doing anything to stop them. Nunnally couldn't think of a thing to do herself, other than to rest a hand over her mother's.

They might have realized that Lelouch and Suzaku were leaving the moment they had stepped onto the train, but now they were realizing how hopeless it was. When compared to the others, Lelouch and Suzaku looked so small. Nunnally didn't doubt that they would look after each other as much as they could, but it was that moment when they wouldn't be able to help each other that she worried about. She was sure that Suzaku would be able to take care of himself; at least if he didn't run into one of the better trained tributes, but Lelouch would be the first to die in that scenario.

She squeezed her mother's hand, relieved when Marianne looked away from the blank screen. Marianne unclasped her hands, leaning back in her chair. Now she looked more like herself and less like one of the portraits of the empresses. Nunnally gave her mother a weak smile before sitting back herself. There was no need to ask Marianne what she thought of the presentation, her mother was probably formulating her own thoughts of the competition and Nunnally wasn't sure she wanted to hear her mother's conclusions.

Marianne stood up, pushing the chair towards the edges of the room. "I'm going to bed early. Leave something for me to do in the morning."

"Alright." Nunnally tried her best to keep her voice steady. They would both want something to distract themselves from what was going on, at least until the Games actually started. Nunnally wasn't sure how they would survive the Games.

She jumped at a knock on the door, exchanging a glance with her mother as Marianne went to answer the door. Most of the people in town wouldn't visit them this late, they would all be going to sleep in preparation for the long day that would follow. Few people in the Areas actually watched the Games for entertainment, just to fulfill their duties. And no one would think to call on the family who had lost their children to the Reaping.

Nunnally turned her wheelchair around to face the door as Marianne swung it open. She tensed at the person she caught a glimpse of, not sure how to react. Why would Prince Clovis come to see them?

Clovis stepped into the house, giving Marianne a partial bow as soon as the door was shut. "I've come to apologize."

"Why?"

"For sending Lelouch away."

Marianne stared at him before retuning to the main room. Clovis trailed after her, not accepting a seat when Marianne offered him one. Marianne sighed and slumped into a chair. "We both know that Charles would have demanded him anyway. But thank you for saving Nunnally."

"It's the last year I can. I don't think I can keep the rest of the girls hidden for much longer." Clovis swayed in place. "But I thought that Father would pull Lelouch from the Games."

That made Marianne slump, Nunnally tempted to go to her mother and offer support.

Lelouch was often too enraged by the fact that their father had chased them from Pendragon to realize that it hurt Marianne for other reasons besides the implied unfaithfulness. Marianne had really loved Charles, so the accusations had hurt on an emotional level; the damage had come to her pride much later. It was her hurt pride that had prevented Marianne from returning to Pendragon after her name had been cleared. That it was proved that she didn't have an affair with Jeremiah Gottwald didn't mean that there hadn't been rumors of affairs with other people.

Then there was Charles' side to think about, one that Nunnally was sure that Lelouch avoided completely. The rumors had been a betrayal and had put doubt into Charles' mind. After the scandal just admitting that he was wrong was not possible.

Nunnally shivered, gripping the arms of the wheelchair to keep them from shaking. "He won't do it. He won't pull Lelouch out."

Clovis turned to face her, looking shocked. Nunnally swallowed, looking down at the ground. She didn't know what to make of Clovis; she had always just met him in passing or seen him from afar. But she knew that he had allowed himself to be viceroy of Area 11 in part because he wanted to protect all three of them, even if he did so through high-handed methods, like hiding away a majority of the female population to keep her safe. Clovis had done that solely to help her, not caring about the other girls. Then there was the fact that he had never told Lelouch that he knew about them, using the excuse that Lelouch already hated the entire family. Nunnally simply knew Clovis best by the rumors and decisions that he made, neither of which told her anything about him.

She cleared her throat when Clovis remained silent. "Father won't pull Lelouch out."

"But Lelouch is a prince."

"Charles doesn't think so." Marianne spoke up. "And that's all that matters. It doesn't mean that I don't appreciate your help, Clovis, but I don't think that you can change his mind."

Clovis slumped, looking shaken. "Father wouldn't do that. The rumors were false and it was proven false. He knows that Lelouch is competing and he knows that means that you're alive. Why doesn't he do anything?"

"Because Lelouch is expendable to him." Marianne shrugged, her voice wavering. "He's just another prince."

"No." Clovis shook his head, having to lean against the table for a moment. He took a deep breath before looking up. "He's not just another prince, he's my brother."

Marianne dropped her gaze, obviously not going to discuss the matter anymore. She had accepted what would eventually happen, she had to since she was too far away to help Lelouch and returning to the capital wouldn't help their case. There was nothing that Marianne could do, but Nunnally could do something. Nunnally wasn't recognized as a princess officially, but the people would remember her from the Reaping. She was sure that there was some faction that would recognize her as a daughter of Marianne and Charles. And even if none of the people did, Nunnally was sure that most of the royal heirs would be on her side. With that support she would be able to pull Lelouch from the Games or, better yet, stop the Games entirely.

Nunnally looked up at Clovis, pushing herself over to him. "I'll go."

"What?"

"Take me with you to Pendragon when you go." Nunnally turned her chair when Marianne made a sound, smiling at her mother. "There's a chance that I'll be able to save them and I don't want to pass it up. Father won't think to look for me, not until I reveal myself in public. By then, I'll have people to help me. But this could be my only chance. Please."

Marianne frowned, staring at the wall for a long moment. Nunnally shifted in her wheelchair, about to go over to Marianne when her mother looked up. "It's our best chance and I hate to waste it. But…"

"Mother, if I'm old enough to be chosen to participate in the Hunger Games then I am old enough to do this." Nunnally sat up as straight as she could in her chair, trying to mimic her mother's position. "I don't want to have to watch them die if I can help it and I know you don't want to see that happen either. Let me try to save them instead of sitting here and letting your pride make the decisions for you!"

Nunnally jerked back in her chair as soon a she had finished speaking. She hadn't meant to bring up that point. She had never wanted to use that argument against her mother. Using the argument on Lelouch wouldn't have made her feel guilty, because she knew that Lelouch was aware of that fault. With Marianne, Nunnally wasn't completely sure, she could only guess. Nunnally bit her lip, looking away from her mother and focusing on Clovis. She wasn't sure she would be able to follow through if she watched Marianne's reactions.

"What do you think? Would I be able to convince them to end the Games?"

Clovis stared at her for a moment before shaking his head. "Father would never agree to see you."

"I don't care about him!" The words were harsh but they were true. Nunnally didn't have any emotion attached to her father, she had just been told about him. She didn't like to think about it, but she honestly didn't care about what her father thought as long as her family was safe. She cleared her throat, trying to stop blushing. "I know that Father won't pull Lelouch out of the Games, let alone stop the Games. I'm going to appeal to my siblings and the people. Will I have a chance then, Clovis?"

He leaned heavily on the table, staring at it instead of at her. "I don't know. I've been away from Pendragon too long to know that. Schneizel would be the one to ask."

Nunnally had to think for a moment, trying to put a face to the name. She only knew him as the viceroy of Area 1 and the Prime Minister of Britannia. There were rumors that he would take the throne instead of Odysseus, but there were always rumors about who would take the throne and how the emperor would decide.

"Then I'll speak to Schneizel, which would mean that I would have to go to Pendragon." Nunnally only allowed herself to suck in a deep breath before plunging on, trying not to think too much about what she was saying. "I could go up with you, Clovis, and just stay out of the sight of our father until I am sure of the situation."

"I-"

"Even if you don't help me, I'll find a way on my own. This is more important than my own safety. It's a matter of protecting my family."

"I'm sure that I could convince Schneizel to let Lelouch out of the Games on my own. There's no reason for you to leave Area 11 and to put yourself in danger."

"Put myself in danger?" Nunnally rolled her chair forward, daring to raise herself slightly from her seat so she didn't have to tilt her head too far up to look at Clovis. "This isn't about me or my own safety. This is about the safety of my brother and Suzaku. That is why I'm doing this!"

She wobbled, Nunnally letting herself down into her chair quickly before she could fall over and ruin the image that she wanted to present. Nunnally didn't let her gaze waver though, she wasn't backing down by sitting back down again. Her sitting position did nothing to belittle her statement or her conviction. If Clovis wouldn't help her, then she would find some other way to get to Pendragon, even she had to reveal herself before she was ready. She wasn't going to let Lelouch and Suzaku die just because one person told her that she couldn't go anywhere.

Nunnally turned away from Clovis, looking at Marianne. She wasn't going to allow Marianne to tell her to remain behind either. The only thing that she felt guilty about was the fact that she would have to take most of the money they had set by to get them through difficult times. Nunnally wanted to classify this as one of their difficult times, but it was hard to knowing that she could fail or that the emperor might demand more of them that would put stress on all of them. Nunnally took one last glance at the two of them before beginning to push her chair towards the room that she and her mother shared.

She paused when she heard Marianne stand up, the chair scraping across the floor and knocking against the wall. Nunnally looked over her shoulder, watching as Marianne walked into the center of the room. "Nunnally-"

"You can't convince me otherwise either, Mother."

"I wasn't going to. I was just going to give you some advice." Marianne walked around Nunnally's wheelchair to kneel in front of her. "Revealing yourself to Charles will do nothing for you." She smiled at her before standing up. "Clovis, I trust you to keep her safe. If I get word of Nunnally in danger, then nothing will stop me from coming up there and you will regret letting her out of your sight."

Nunnally was surprised when she saw Clovis bow to Marianne, her brother quickly making his way to the door. He only paused when he was halfway out of the door. Clovis looked determined and cowed, glancing at Marianne before refusing to meet either of their gazes. "I'll come and pick you up tomorrow morning before I go to the train station. I'll be here at around eleven and we'll be in Pendragon by six. You can proceed from there."

"Thank you, Clovis."

Clovis stared at her, finally nodding before walking out of the house and slamming the door behind him. Nunnally sighed, staring at the door before ducking her head. She was tired after a day of work, watching the opening ceremonies and arguing with Clovis. She wanted nothing more than to just sleep, but she still had to pack for the trip.

Nunnally reached up to rub her eyes, tensing as she felt herself being pushed towards their room. She let her hand drop back into her lap, looking up at her mother. Her first instinct was to talk, to try and keep Marianne from sitting in silence for too long, but that was the thing to do with Lelouch. Marianne valued her moments of silence. Nunnally sighed and folded her hands in her lap.

"Don't worry about packing; I'll take care of it." Marianne reached down to help her into bed, Nunnally wrapping her arms around her mother's neck. She opened her mouth to protest, Marianne setting her down on the bed and kissing her forehead. "Just sleep, you'll need it."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine. I was before you or Lelouch came around. I did manage to take myself before the two of you came along and I can manage now." She smoothed the hair back from Nunnally's forehead, looking like she was going to speak before shaking her head.

Nunnally propped herself up on her elbows, watching as Marianne quickly walked out of the room. She sighed and let herself slide back down onto the bed. She would have plenty of time to speak with her mother in the morning, Nunnally was sure that she wouldn't be able to sleep well since she would be thinking up a plan to save her brother and Suzaku. She pulled the covers up over her, rolling so she was on her side of the bed. Nunnally closed her eyes, squeezing them shut in the hopes that she would just drop off to sleep.

* * *

Suzaku watched the door slide open, hesitating on the outside of the room as he tried to figure out the lay out of the room. He was sure that Lelouch's room would be just like his considering that they were on the same floor and right next to each other, but Suzaku just wanted to be sure. He didn't want to knock into anything and wake Lelouch up, he just wanted to see that Lelouch was settled into his rooms. Maybe that would be enough to let Suzaku sleep instead of spending hours tossing and turning on his own bed.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to come in?"

Suzaku quickly stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. He saw Lelouch sit up in bed, not sure if Lelouch even bothered to open his eyes before Lelouch flopped back down.

"That's better. Now I can get some sleep."

"You weren't before?"

Lelouch didn't answer his question. Suzaku lingered by the door, shifting his weight from foot to foot before making his decision. He wasn't going to be getting any sleep in his own room, maybe it would be better to try in Lelouch's room. He had gotten used to having another body in bed with him, and a pillow just wasn't the same.

He crossed the room, slipping under the covers. To his relief, Lelouch rolled over, Suzaku settling into his accustomed place curled around Lelouch. Suzaku sighed, pressing his face into Lelouch's hair and taking a deep breath. Maybe this would be enough for him to finally get to sleep and stop worrying about the training sessions that they would have to stumble through the next day. Being half asleep would just drive potential allies away.

Suzaku grunted as Lelouch rolled back against him, Lelouch's elbow bumping into his stomach. Suzaku went to move away, resigning himself to letting Lelouch settle before attempting to curl around his friend, but Lelouch reached out and grabbed Suzaku's arm. Suzaku reached down to pry Lelouch off of him, surprised when Lelouch nearly rolled on top of him. "Lelouch-"

"What were you thinking?"

Suzaku stared up at Lelouch, trying to see Lelouch's expression. He could tell that Lelouch was frowning, but it was in the nuances of the expression that Suzaku could figure out how much trouble he was in. As it was, he was probably safer playing dumb. He tilted his head to the side, waiting on Lelouch.

He expected Lelouch to start yelling or talking in the calm voice that came before Lelouch really lost his temper. He didn't expect Lelouch to grab a handful of his shirt and lean over close to his face. "Your brilliant plan for this. Just what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that at least one of us has to get back to Nunnally and it should be you."

"That's not…Your logic is…" Lelouch let go of him, sitting up on his side of the bed. "She would hate it if you died."

Suzaku shrugged. "It's a matter of choosing the lesser of two evils."

"You dying is the lesser?"

"What would happen if the both of us died? What then?"

"Nunnally and Mother can take care of themselves." Lelouch was shifting nervously; Suzaku could feel it from the mattress. "Mother was doing the hunting before and Nunnally is smart enough to handle business transactions if she needs to."

Lelouch was obviously skirting around the more important topic, but Suzaku was sure that Lelouch was aware of the problem. It would break both Nunnally and Marianne's hearts if both of them died in the Games. They would be heartbroken if only one of them died, but there wasn't any other way out. There was also the family ties to think about. Lelouch was related to both of them, so he would be closer to both Marianne and Nunnally because of that. Suzaku didn't hate either of them for it, it was just a fact that he had come to terms with.

Suzaku sighed and turned onto his other side. "I'm not talking about this anymore Lelouch. We have a plan, a good plan."

"What we have is me helping you commit suicide! That's not a good plan, Suzaku." Lelouch tugged at his shoulder, Suzaku stubbornly remaining facing the opposite direction. It didn't take long for Lelouch to give up, Lelouch flopping back onto the bed with a huff. "There are other plans we can use. I'm already a crowd favorite so you don't need to worry about me. All we need to do is to get them to like you. Cecile was right about the team angle, going in as best friends will help."

"It won't." Suzaku sighed, turning so he could see Lelouch over his shoulder. "They'll want a rivalry then, they'll want to see how long we can remain friends before one of us snaps and kills the other."

"That's because they're unimaginative idiots used to instant gratification."

"But that doesn't change anything. They might accept that we're friends, but they'll still wait for the breaking point." Suzaku sighed and rolled onto his back. "We're just staying a step ahead of them now, that's what you're always telling me to do anyway."

"That doesn't meant that they won't push for-"

"For what? Them to ask the emperor to pull us both out? He won't, Lelouch, not for two friends."

"Then we'll have to alter our plan."

Suzaku stared at Lelouch, taking a while to realize what Lelouch was saying. He frowned when he finally caught up, sitting up so he could see Lelouch better. "Seriously Lelouch? Out of all the plans you could have come up with…That would never work, Lelouch."

"It almost did."

"Almost." Suzaku sighed and shook his head. "They'll like the idea of two tributes in love, but they'll never get them out. The emperor doesn't cave."

Lelouch had his arms crossed over his chest, probably trying to look intimidating and serious. "Mother told me about two tributes that had entered the Games. They announced that they were in love during their interviews and the rules were changed for them."

"That didn't get them out of the Games; they still had to play through until the end. And they both died in the end, the emperor didn't make a move to save them, even when they were the last two."

Lelouch shrugged. "We'll just have to try harder then."

"They poisoned themselves to try and get their point across!"

"We won't go that far."

"You don't get it!" Suzaku lunged forward, grabbing onto Lelouch's shoulders and pushing him down onto the mattress. "They didn't make it nor did any of the others. And I bet that you haven't thought this all the way through either. Do you really want to give all of Pendragon that?"

"People have tried it before." Lelouch refused to meet his gaze. "We just have to make it to the end together, then we won't be like the others."

"Let me rephrase this. I don't want to show people that."

"Well I don't want to kill you!" Lelouch grabbed Suzaku's shoulders, pushing slightly. "Did you ever think of that?"

Suzaku sighed and ducked his head. "I don't want to make you do it either, Lelouch. But I'd rather have that then to…" He trailed off, staring at Lelouch as he tried put his reasoning into words.

It wasn't that he never wanted to push their friendship further; Suzaku hoped that he would be able to do that one day. He just didn't want to turn whatever came out of it into a huge production. Suzaku didn't mind people knowing that he liked Lelouch, but he was sure that it shouldn't matter to people what they did. He just wanted to be able to be with Lelouch without people deciding how they would act. He would prefer any other method than that, especially if it wouldn't work.

Suzaku sighed and flopped down beside Lelouch, pressing a hand over his eyes. "I don't know Lelouch. I just don't want to show this off, show you off. It's…this isn't the place."

"Suzaku…"

He lifted his hand from his eyes, smiling at Lelouch. "I like you, in case you didn't know, like as more than a friend."

"I know, you haven't exactly hidden it."

"I wasn't trying to." Suzaku chuckled, staring up at the ceiling. "I was actually going to wait until we weren't eligible for the Reaping. I thought it would be better."

He sucked in a quick breath when he felt Lelouch grab his hand, allowing Lelouch to manipulate their hands until they were holding hands. He smiled and turned his head to look at Lelouch. He gave Lelouch's hand a squeeze before letting it go, making up for his action by moving close to his friend. "I don't think that we should do anything about it. We might jinx ourselves. But that doesn't change anything."

"It changes everything."

"Yeah, but not for the Games. I just don't want to rely on this Lelouch; especially since we're not sure it will work. I'm fine with the two of us being friends because then you won't have anything to regret."

"Idiot! Of course I'll regret it. There's no way I won't."

Suzaku shifted so he was resting his head on Lelouch's shoulder. "But would it make everything less painful?"

"No."

"So we stick with the plan." Suzaku sighed when he felt Lelouch tense, reaching down to grab his hand again. "Not because I want to, but because we know that it will work. And, if you come up with anything better we'll switch plans. Honestly, I'm not ready to die."

"And here I was thinking that you had gone suicidal on me."

"No. I'm just…balancing out our importance."

Suzaku was sure that Lelouch would comment on his statement with some reminder that Lelouch was no longer a prince. Instead, Lelouch just rolled closer, wrapping his free arm around Suzaku. "You're staying tonight."

"I wasn't planning to leave." It wasn't exactly true, but it was what Lelouch needed to hear. Besides, Suzaku was far too comfortable to leave.

He moved away from Lelouch to allow his friend to settle down again, pulling the covers up to his shoulders. At least they had the entire floor to themselves, save for where Cecile and Tohdoh were staying, it would make it easier to discuss strategy without anyone overhearing. It would also keep the two of them relaxed and around people that they were familiar with.

Suzaku grunted as Lelouch rolled into him, reaching down to push Lelouch's elbow away from his stomach. There was a moment when they both struggled with each other, Lelouch finally finding a position that he was comfortable with and Suzaku curling around him. Suzaku sighed, glancing around the dark room one last time before closing his eyes and pushing all of his worries about the Games out of his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

"That tribute from Area 3, the small kid."

Lelouch looked away from Suzaku, carefully to keep his bored expression. The other tributes were doing the same thing that they were, looking for allies going into the Games. Some of them were more obvious about it, Lelouch seeing clusters of tributes talking as they arranged their alliances. The four Dalton boys were the most obvious, sticking together despite the fact that they had all been chosen in different Areas, probably against the orders of their escorts. Perhaps they were trying to dispel the rumors that they would fall into sibling rivalry that Milly Ashford had put out.

He blinked and shook his head, focusing on the small, mousy boy that was standing at one of the other targets at the other end of the room. A quick look around showed that the other tribute from Area 3 was at the table where they were teaching the types of edible plants that were most likely going to appear in the arena. Lelouch returned his attention to Suzaku, focusing on the bow that his friend was holding. "His aim is good and he would be useful in setting up traps with his size."

"Approved?" Suzaku drew the bowstring back, holding the position for a moment before releasing it.

Lelouch didn't bother to watch the arrow; Suzaku was purposefully hitting off target. "Approved. But we'll take the other tribute too. She's been moving around the room to specific stations, the things that she's probably not too good at. She's smart enough to do that than practice the skills that she already has."

"Any others?"

Lelouch was reluctant to answer immediately. As of now, their team had four members, which was a good number, but it wouldn't be enough to go up against the other alliances that would probably be made. The Daltons would stick together as would the tributes that would be drawn to Luciano Bradley.

Luciano would be the most dangerous tribute out in the area. He was from one of the Areas that made becoming a tribute a career. He was also the one who would become the emperor's favorite, that much was plain already. It wouldn't guarantee Luciano victory, but it would guarantee him an alliance of the strongest tributes and the better gifts in the arena. Lelouch and Suzaku would have to pick out of those that were left, and they would have to be careful in that.

Lelouch turned his attention to the tributes that were lingering in the room on their own. These were the people that they had to choose from, the ones that would be glad of the protection and not demand too much of them. Lelouch made sure to keep his glances quick, finally turning to lean completely against the table where the weapons were laid out.

He picked up a knife and began to idly play with it as Suzaku continued missing the bull's eye. "Mariel. She comes from Area 10. She'd be good with technology."

Suzaku paused. "Really Lelouch?"

"We don't know what we have to work with." Lelouch threw the knife, flinching when it fell short of the target. He heard Suzaku laugh, his friend putting down the bow and picking up another knife, beginning to guide Lelouch through the steps of throwing it. Lelouch titled his head so he could whisper to Suzaku. "We're limiting ourselves by presenting ourselves as a team; they have to decide that they want both of us. But staying together is too important to just give up.

"Then there are the people to avoid completely. These Games are corrupt, Suzaku, so there will always be someone that the emperor wants to disappear."

"Like who?"

Lelouch didn't have to look around the room to know the answer. "The four Daltons. It's strange that they would all get chosen after they had fled from Pendragon after their father's execution."

"He was assassinated."

"Same thing. The emperor wanted him dead, so he died." Lelouch licked his lips and threw another knife, smiling slightly when the blade stuck in the target. "Dalton had been openly disobeying orders, so he was obviously out of favor. It didn't take much to remove him completely. Everyone knows that his sons were raised to either join the army or act as knights, so it's logical to assume that their father taught them the same values. It's elimination of bad stock."

"What about Nunnally?"

Lelouch shook his head. "Clovis has always been a horrible lair. He would have looked guilty when he pulled her name out instead of surprised. I may become a target, but I doubt it. I'm not a prince, at least according to him."

He felt Suzaku step away, letting the knife in his hand fall to the table. He would follow Suzaku around today and spend the next day apart, just to see what kind of people he could attract on his own. Lelouch tensed when Suzaku grabbed his arm and towed him over to one of the tables, not surprised when he saw that they were learning basic first aide. He and Suzaku already knew how to treat the small wounds that they would get working and he knew some helpful plants from helping Nunnally in her garden. But they didn't know how to treat anything more life threatening than a large gash. If they wanted to stay alive until the end, and if Lelouch wanted to be able to buy Suzaku enough time to come up with a plan, they would have to learn more than the basics.

Lelouch lost himself in what they were directed to do, trying to memorize as much as possible. He jumped when the bell went off, signaling the end of their training time. Lelouch retaliated for the way Suzaku laughed at him by smearing a green paste over Suzaku's arm as he headed toward the door, smiling to himself as Suzaku yelped.

The trick didn't delay Suzaku for long, Lelouch stepping to the side as Suzaku jogged up to him in the hallway. He expected some kind of retaliation but Suzaku just fell into step beside him. Lelouch glanced at Suzaku out of the corner of his eye but made no comment.

He looked over his shoulder, noticing the way that the other tributes stared at them. Lelouch wasn't quite sure if the looks were the tributes planning their own alliances or just because they hated them. The less popular tributes were sure to feel a bit jealous that he had managed to win the sympathy of the public so easily.

Suzaku jostled him, Lelouch stumbled to one side. "Stop thinking so much, you'll burn yourself out."

"You know that's not true."

"And you know that there's only so much we can do." Suzaku guided him into one of the elevators at the end of the hall, flashing a smile at the rest of the tributes when the doors slid shut. Lelouch relaxed, feeling safer that there were only two people in the elevator. Suzaku probably noticed his relief, but didn't comment on it. "Focus on what we need to do now. The rest can wait."

"And that's how you'll handle it?"

"Yes." Suzaku wrapped one arm around Lelouch, reaching out with his free hand to press the button for the eleventh floor. "You like things you can control, but that probably won't happen here."

Lelouch snorted. "And that's where you come in?"

He didn't need Suzaku's response to know the answer. Suzaku was better at thinking on his feet and even better if there was a basic plan behind him. Lelouch smiled to himself, realizing how well their plan would work for the first time. If he didn't allow himself to think about the eventual end, then everything seemed perfect.

Lelouch ducked out from under Suzaku's arm as the elevator reached their floor. He caught a whiff of something good coming from the common room. It was almost time for dinner and the prospect of food made his stomach rumble. The only thing that dissuaded him from going to the common room immediately was the thought of facing Cecile and Tohdoh and having to talk about the other tributes. That was something that Lelouch felt Suzaku had a better handle on at the moment, he wanted to have more time to make his decisions. Besides, it would be better to take what Suzaku said into account for his find considerations. Cecile and Tohdoh were only acting in advisory positions at this point instead of the authority on what was going on.

Suzaku tugged on his arm, staying still as he waited for Lelouch to move. Suzaku shook his head, reaching up to tap Lelouch's forehead. "What did I say?"

"I can't just turn off."

Suzaku rolled his eyes, getting a better grip on Lelouch's arm. "Come on. I know that you have to take breaks. Can't this be one of them?"

Lelouch could see the pattern being established, and he should have protested it. Suzaku was trying to distract him from what was important. He realized that planning too far ahead would be completely useless because everything could be undone within the first minute. But that meant that there had to be contingency plans in place, something that Lelouch doubted that any of the other tributes were making. That would definitely put them ahead because they wouldn't be panicking at everything that went wrong.

On the other hand, Suzaku had a point. He couldn't just keep pushing himself now or he'd be useless later. But it did help him from thinking about what they would be doing in three more days.

He sighed and pulled his arm away from Suzaku, reaching down to grab onto Suzaku's hand and holding it. It still felt strange and a little awkward initially, but when Suzaku shifted his hand and slid their fingers together it felt perfectly fine. Lelouch glanced at Suzaku, glad to see that his friend was smiling. At least we was sure that Suzaku had no qualms about what they were, Lelouch had bene unable to tell in the darkness of his room.

He gave Suzaku's hand a squeeze before letting go. "If you're so eager for food, why are you still standing here?"

"Someone has to make you eat." Suzaku easily dodged the annoyed slap that Lelouch tried to land on him, bouncing on the balls of his feet for a moment before turning and walking toward the common room. Lelouch rolled his eyes and followed.

* * *

"This is Milly Ashford reporting live from the imperial palace. We're out of luck in the tribute department because we've got nothing happening for another few days. Until the scores come out, we'll just have to entertain ourselves in other ways.

"A heads up for tomorrow night, we're doing a showcase of all of the Areas with interviews with the current viceroys and some of the people. Tune in to get the inside scoop on your favorite tributes and to support your favorite Areas. In the meantime, we've got the gathering of the royal family to look forward to. All of the princes and princesses are on their way back to the capital to cheer on their Areas in the Hunger Games. No interesting scandals this year folks, but since when has that made the royal family boring?

"A few of the princes have managed to sneak past us by arriving early, including Prince Clovis but don't despair; there are still a good few royals that have to come through." Milly turned to look at the platform, standing on her tip toes and smiling. "We're in luck, because we have three princesses in a row. The first off the train is Guinevere su Britannia, the first princess. She's been working on increasing the productivity of Area 10 and it's worked. That dashing man escorting her is her fiancée who she will be marrying in six months. There's still no word on who will be taking over Area 10.

"Coming in behind Princess Guinevere are Princesses Cornelia and Euphemia li Britannia. Princess Cornelia is best known for her work reclaiming country outside of the current Area 12. There's been no word of trouble from the tribes of people that are still running around, but Cornelia has a handle on those barbarians. The latest news is that she just finished putting down a rebellion, so we might have an Area 13 to look forward to in the future.

"And, what do we have here? It's the crown prince, Odysseus eu Britannia and his younger brother Prince Schneizel. We haven't seen much of either of them lately. Prince Odysseus has been spending most of his time in Pendragon, preparing for his future as the emperor of Britannia. He returned to his Area just to attend the Reaping ceremony. Prince Schneizel, on the other hand, rarely leaves the capital, save for the yearly Reaping, but Area 1 doesn't seem to be suffering from his absence.

"The next train should be bringing the rest of the royals that are missing, and that train is due in five minutes. Everyone take a quick break, run for those snacks that you have waiting while we roll some commercials. I'll see you back here and introduce some of the younger members of the Britannian family."

* * *

Nunnally folded her hands in her lap, trying to avoid pulling at the loose strings on her skirt. Clovis had stepped out in the hallway to wave in a few of the royal siblings that he thought would be sympathetic to her, leaving her alone in one of the drawing rooms. Nunnally swallowed, tipped her head back to look at the ceiling, trying to get all of her awed staring out of the way before any of the royals came in.

She had heard about the imperial palace from Lelouch and Marianne. Her brother had been the most reluctant to talk about Pendragon and his recollections had been the spottiest. Marianne had been the one to talk to about Pendragon, but she hadn't managed to prepare her for this. She had heard that the imperial palace was opulent but that was suddenly too small of a word to describe the room that she was in. And Nunnally had the horrible suspicion that this room was just the start. Clovis had been able to ignore the room easily enough, which probably meant that this was the norm.

The door creaked open, Nunnally jerking her gaze down to watch the people coming in. She recognized both of them from their various appearances on television, but never up close and never with the overwhelming sense that she was related to them. Nunnally resisted the urge to bow, it was only because of a mistake that she was not on equal footing with them and she refused to make that the reason she failed in her task. Instead she smiled and gave a respectful nod. "Princess Cornelia. Princess Euphemia."

Euphemia stopped dead inside of the room, staring at Nunnally in confusion. Cornelia was the one to cross the room and loom over her. For a moment, Nunnally was sure that Cornelia would scold her for not giving the proper respect to two princesses of the empire. Instead Cornelia turned to look at Clovis. "This is that girl from your Area, the one that you excused. Did you bring her as your model?"

"No." Clovis gave a weak laugh as he sunk into a chair. 'She convinced me to bring her."

"To watch her brother die?"

"To try and save him." Clovis rubbed his forehead and sighed. "I'm afraid that I've made a mess of things. By excusing Nunnally I sent Lelouch to the Games. Now she's trying to save him."

Cornelia laughed, flopping down on the sofa. "I hope that you understand the impossibility of that task." Nunnally caught a flicker of disappoint on Cornelia's face. "The emperor is not in a forgiving mood."

"I don't expect him to listen to me. That's why I'm appealing to you, because you'd understand." Nunnally turned her wheelchair so she was facing all three of them. "What I want to do is more than just rescue my brother. I want to stop the Games completely."

"Stop the Hunger Games."

"Yes. Forever if I can manage it."

Cornelia sat up, staring at her before waving her hand dismissively. "You've got a better chance at saving your brother than stopping the Games. At least that is something that you can achieve."

Nunnally bit her lip to keep herself from blurting out anything before she had thought about what she was saying. She didn't have Lelouch's way with words; she was more like Suzaku on that count. She was more likely to say what she was feeling without considering the impact of her words. It was the reason that she rarely won arguments with Lelouch because she would get flustered and angry, nothing against Lelouch's calm. And, right now, she needed that cool, calculating mindset, at least when speaking to the royal family.

She took a deep breath, forcing herself to rest her hands flat on her legs before opening her eyes. She didn't get the chance to address Cornelia, interrupted as Euphemia walked over from her place by the door. "You said Lelouch was in the Games."

"Yes."

"Euphy, it's probably some kid named after our brother."

Nunnally turned to face Cornelia, tensing in her chair. "It's not."

She was surprised when Euphemia nodded, the princess coming to lean on the back of the couch that Cornelia was lying on. "We don't know, Cornelia, we didn't see the opening ceremonies or much after they announced that she wouldn't be competing. You were on your way up to Area 3 and I…" Euphemia blushed and looked down. "I never watch anything to do with the Games until I get to Pendragon. I don't want to."

Cornelia snorted, but she looked over at Clovis. For a moment, Nunnally was tempted to stop her attempts to be calm and shout at her. But she had no proof that she was a princess, she had been born in Area 11 after Marianne and Lelouch had been exiled. Technically she wasn't supposed to exist; it was part of the cover story that Marianne had put out after she had gotten settled in Area 11. Clovis had been one of the people to help create the cover story, like he had been the person in charge of making sure that Nunnally and Lelouch would never be threatened by the emperor again. Clovis would be the only way she had of confirming that she was who she claimed to be.

She looked at Clovis, expecting him to sigh and mutter an answer under his breath. Instead, Clovis looked almost enraged. "Do you think I would bring her here if I didn't think that she could do it? Do you think I would bring just anyone claiming to be Princess Nunnally to you as a way to get ahead? You know that I don't care about the politics of the empire. I just want to be left alone and not be bothered with having to send children away to be slaughtered because Father continues the tradition. Do you think I enjoy knowing that one of us could be thrown into those Games if we go against Father's wishes?"

Cornelia looked uncomfortable. "Father wouldn't do that. Besides, you are above the age limit."

"So was uncle, but that didn't stop Father." Clovis flinched and glanced at the door, quickly lowering his voice. "Uncle was still sent into the Games even though he was above the age limit and royalty, two things that are supposed to grant immunity. And Father still did it because of the rumors that Uncle had spread. Can you say that Father is blameless even now or did you agree that Dalton deserved what happened to him?"

"Don't bring him into this."

"So you agree with Father that slaughtering those people was the right thing to do?"

"No." Cornelia took a deep breath and sat up, Nunnally relieved that the full face of Cornelia's anger was directed at Clovis. "There were other ways to handle the situation, especially since it was just a call to talk instead of a rebellion like Father said. There was no indication that it would have turned into a rebellion." She hung her head. "There's no call for punishing the boys either, they did nothing. Not even when Dalton was…killed."

"Then why aren't you jumping at this chance"

"Because it can't be done!"

Nunnally looked over her shoulder as someone rested a hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at the princess, surprised when Euphemia bent slightly at the waist to whisper to her. "You really want to stop the Games?"

"Anything to save my brother."

Euphemia shifted nervously. "And, your brother, is name is really Lelouch?"

"Yes, and my mother's name is Marianne. Clovis can tell you the whole story; I only have bits and pieces. But Lelouch really is a prince and neither my mother nor I think that Father will pull him out, because he's too mad. And I don't think that Lelouch will admit that he's a prince to get out of the Games."

Euphemia bit her lip, glancing up at where Clovis and Cornelia were still arguing. "I don't care."

"What?"

"I don't care if your brother is a prince or not, not that I don't believe you. I would do this for anyone who was brave enough to do this."

"But the fact that we're royalty will help."

Euphemia looked taken aback for a moment before she nodded. A smile crossed her face. "That sounded almost like Lelouch."

"Don't expect much of that. I'm not as smart as my brother."

"There are different kinds of smart people." Euphemia offered her hand, Nunnally giving it a firm shake. "Between the two of us we can manage something."

She gave Nunnally's had a last squeeze before straightening up and walking back over to her sister. Cornelia and Clovis were still arguing, Nunnally watching the two of them and resisting the urge to shake her head. She cared about the other people in the Hunger Games, but her priorities were Lelouch and Suzaku. If she couldn't manage to stop the Games this year then she could attempt again the next year, although she couldn't image how the Games could continue when two of the tributes had been removed.

Nunnally cleared her throat, surprised when that was enough to turn their attention back to her. She swallowed nervously before forcing herself to speak. "I don't care about the motivations at this point; they don't matter as much as getting people out. And I would rather get everyone out because Cornelia is right, the Games aren't about a reminder of a past rebellion anymore, they're a convenient way for Father to murder people that annoy him. I just need to help people see that."

Cornelia snorted dismissively. "They see it already."

"Then help me encourage them to push back. If we show that we're not afraid of him then they'll help."

Cornelia stared at her for a moment before shaking her head and standing up. "I'm sorry about your brother, but I can't help you. I promised Dalton that I would look after his sons, and staring a rebellion won't help me do that."

Nunnally pressed her lips together but didn't speak. She understood what Cornelia was trying to do and Cornelia probably knew as well as she did that it wouldn't work.

The door clicked shut behind Cornelia, Nunnally staring at her lap as she considered her next step. She looked up as Euphemia came around to sit by her, surprised that the princess had remained instead of following her sister.

"Cornelia will come around, but we'll have to give her time. Dalton meant a lot to her and those boys might as well be her own." Euphemia hesitantly rested a hand on Nunnally's armrest. "The best people to talk to from here would be Odysseus and Schneizel, neither of them agree with what Father is doing. Anyone else will be too scared. If Bismarck came up with us, he would do anything to help Lady Marianne. He helped your mother and Lelouch escape that night."

Nunnally smiled and rested a hand on Euphemia's, giving Euphemia's hand a squeeze when the princess jumped. "Thank you."

"You don't need to. It's about time someone told us to wake up and stop Father." She stood up, carefully holding onto Nunnally's hand. "I'd consider it an honor if you stay with me Nunnally. The emperor won't pay me any attention because I'm not important. He wouldn't think anything of me showing you around."

Nunnally looked back at Clovis. He was the only royal sibling she had ever known and she was suddenly reluctant to leave him. Euphemia had no reason to trick her, but Clovis was safe, Clovis the one that Marianne had trusted with her safety.

To her surprised, Clovis waved her off, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. "Go on, she's right. The emperor will call on me more than Euphy. Besides, she's closer to your age; you'll have more in common."

Nunnally gave Clovis a wary look but didn't argue. He was going out of his way to help her. And it might be best if they approached the problem from two different sides. Nunnally was sure that Clovis wouldn't go back on a promise that he had made to Marianne and he had seemed to care about Lelouch despite her brother's disdain for the royal family.

She smiled at Clovis, giving him an awkward half bow. "Good night then. And thank you."

That made Clovis jerk, but he didn't open his eyes. Instead he curled in on himself and made no effort to return the sentiment. He raised his hand and waved her away again.

Nunnally huffed, glancing back at Euphemia. The princess shook her head and walked over to grab a hold of the wheelchair. Nunnally reached for the armrests, about to take control of her wheelchair when Euphemia leaned over, gesturing to some of the paintings. "Sorry to assume like this, but I don't want to have you wandering around on your own. Father might not care about you, but he won't be happy until Dalton's boys are dead."

Nunnally shivered. "What about Lelouch?"

Euphemia hummed. "I'm not sure. I'll have to find out. You're right to bring that up, it would be important."

Nunnally nodded slowly, trying her best not to stare at the décor of the palace. She had to focus on the short list of things she had thought up, reviewing them. She wanted to make sure that she had all of her ideas straight for when she met the other royals, the same ideas that she hadn't had to share with Euphemia.

She frowned, staring straight ahead. "This almost seems too easy. I don't know anything about you."

"Well Clovis vouched for you, and he doesn't lie about family. And I've always thought that Lelouch and Marianne were alive or else Clovis would have asked to be viceroy of another Area, one with less administration responsibilities so he'd have more time to work on his painting. But he stuck with Area 11, which meant that there was something important there. And then I heard about Lelouch and I was sure that he was the same Lelouch, you just confirmed that. The only unexpected thing was gaining another sister." Euphemia laughed, the sound quickly becoming strained. "But you're right that the Games have to stop. I see how they affect the people in my Area and I see how badly Cornelia is taking the choices this year. What Father is doing honestly scares me because I could do something wrong and get sent to the Games without knowing the reason behind it. But that's a bit selfish, isn't it?"

Nunnally hesitated before reaching her hand up to rest on Euphemia's. "It's a good worry, one that I think everyone has. I know that I was frightened when my name was called. All that really matters is the reason why we are doing this and it's not only for ourselves."

"But is that the reason everyone else will see?"

Nunnally shrugged. She was sure that Lelouch would have had an answer to the question, but she wasn't good at thinking about people in her brother's analytical manner. She just wanted to believe in the good in people and that it would come out. She was also tired from her journey to Pendragon. Nunnally closed her eyes, carefully choosing her words. "If we are honest with the people then they will see that we do mean what we say. I think that they would appreciate honestly after so many years of lies and threats."

She felt the small change in pace, turning her head slightly to the side to see Euphemia's face. Euphemia looked thoughtful; the princess staring ahead as she almost came to a stop. It was only when one of her feet bumped into the back of the wheelchair that Euphemia shook her head and started walking again.

They didn't speak to each other until Euphemia was pushing Nunnally into one of the residential wings of the imperial palace. Nunnally almost caught herself leaning too far out to one side or the other as she tried to see everything at once. She pressed herself against the back of her wheelchair, trying not to look like she was gawking at anything.

Euphemia giggled, Nunnally surprised that the laugh didn't seem mocking. "It's a bit much isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I think it's mostly the others who decide to keep it like this, like they need to remind themselves that they're royalty. No one else comes down here." Euphemia stopped, stepping out from behind the wheelchair to open a door to one of the rooms. "Then again, all of us who get put in here came after the scandal with Marianne and Jeremiah, so none of us really feel secure. I might be the only one that does, just because my mother had already had Cornelia."

Euphemia stepped out of the way to allow Nunnally to wheel herself into the room. Nunnally's mouth dropped open at the sheer amount of pink, glancing back at Euphemia before maneuvering her wheelchair out of the center of the room. "This is-"

"A bit much? I haven't had it changed since I took over Area 3 and that was years ago. Maybe I should update it."

"No." After living in Area 11, Nunnally had gotten used to bare walls and equally bare floors. But even then their house had seemed to be alive, so much better that the hallways and drawing rooms that she had been shown so far. Those only seemed to exist to reinforce the idea that the emperor could afford such things; there was no life in it. Euphemia's room had that same life, that same feeling of a safe haven. She turned to look at Euphemia. "It's wonderful, Princess Euphemia."

"It's Euphy." Euphemia waved her hand, making a disgusted face. "No titles, not between us. And everyone else calls me Euphy, it sounds better than Euphemia. Euphemia is what my mother calls me when she's mad."

"Euphy then." Nunnally tilted her head to the side, the corners of her mouth twitching up. "Thank you for everything."

Euphemia blushed, turning away and beginning to sift things around. "There's another suite just through that door, you can have it. I'll have Clovis direct your things to there. You're probably very tired so," Euphemia paused, taking a deep breath and smiling, "so we'll talk some more tomorrow. Alright?"

"Alright." Nunnally was tempted to thank Euphemia again, but the princess was already walking away. She shook her head and backed her wheelchair toward the door of the suite.

Nunnally rested one hand on the knob, taking a deep breath before opening the door. The suite was pink, but the color was muted from the main part of Euphemia's room. Nunnally wheeled herself into the room, glancing around before closing her eyes. It seemed like too much of a dream to be real. At any moment she would open her eyes and find herself back on the train or back in the small house in Area 11. Nunnally opened her eyes, unable to keep the smile off her face when the room remained the same.

She wheeled herself over to the bed, spending a few moments mentally planning the moves she would have to make before hoisting herself onto the bed. She smoothed her fingers over the silk covers, lingering there for a moment before pulling her legs onto the bed. Her things still hadn't arrived, so she would have to make due for now, and it was nothing that she couldn't handle.

Nunnally laid back and closed her eyes, not quite ready to go to sleep. It wasn't everything that she had wanted, but it was enough of a start that she didn't feel panicked. The only thing that worried her was the amount of time she had before the Games and everything she still had to do. It wouldn't be enough to pull Lelouch and Suzaku out without a miracle, but she would work to make that miracle happen. She turned onto her side, closing her eyes. "Please, stay safe."

* * *

Suzaku tried not to flinch as the arrowed missed its mark. It was much harder to make himself look worse than he actually was. He sighed and lowered the bow, glancing around the room. Lelouch was off at the booth where they were teaching about edible plants. Suzaku set down the bow. Lelouch had slowly been making his away around the room, talking to the few people that had approached him. Suzaku couldn't tell what Lelouch had decided, but he was sure that Lelouch would share with him later.

He tired to go to another station, wanting to brush up on his knot tying skills when a hand landed on his shoulder. Suzaku tensed, suppressing the urge to back out immediately. He plastered a smile on his face, turning to face the person.

Suzaku barely managed to his surprised when he saw Luciano Bradley staring down at him. He was tempted to roll his shoulder away, but he stood still. This would be a good chance to get information about Luciano before the Games.

Luciano gave his shoulder a squeeze, gesturing toward the target. "You're getting better, but the bow might not be the right weapon for you."

Suzaku shrugged. "I want to be able to use whatever I get from the Cornucopia."

"Diversification." Luciano laughed. "I like it. You're smarter than half of the kids here, going on what they already know. Smart people like you deserve to live and I can guarantee that."

"You…can?"

Luciano nodded, spinning Suzaku around and gesturing towards a group of tributes gathered together. "I already have a team and I can guarantee that you'll live through the first four days, maybe five. Long enough for the rest of them to die out."

Suzaku tried to fight back his disgust, distracting himself by carefully noting who was in Luciano's alliance. "Why?"

"Because I noticed you. That's something, right? Everyone is too busy noticing that weakling who volunteered for his crippled sister to see that you'll be the one to win."

"I don't know about that."

"Listen, your Area didn't do you any favors I'm guessing and they're probably set you up to push attention to their one star." Luciano lowered his voice, whispering in Suzaku's ear. "Unless you get the people's attention you'll get nothing, you'll be the one at a disadvantage, especially if you stay with that one. With me you'll get everything that you could need, because the emperor is sure to support me. Staying with me will get you noticed."

"I don't know. Lelouch is my friend…and we already have things planned." Suzaku tried to edge out from under Luciano's arm, flinching when he felt it tighten around his shoulders.

"You were friends, but that won't work in the arena. It's all about getting out alive, and staying with him won't do that. It'll just get you killed, and that would be a same. You want to win glory for your Area, don't you?" Luciano pulled his arm away. Suzaku relaxed only to stumble forward when Luciano slapped his shoulder. "Tell you what, I'll propose a deal with you. To be honest, there are people that I'd rather be without and your friend is one of them. I'll make sure that you stay alive, maybe until it's just the two of us if you let me kill him. I just want to see the crowd's golden boy bleed."

Suzaku reacted before he had thought his move through properly. It was habit to defend Lelouch, since he knew that Lelouch would always defend him. He also had been spending the past few nights sleeping and waking in starts as the nightmare of Lelouch being killed was played over and over in is mind. He didn't want a face to go with that nightmare.

He spun around and punched Luciano, automatically settling into a fighting stance as Luciano stumbled back. Suzaku took two steps to the side to keep his back away from Luciano's alliance. He hesitated just long enough to be sure his next hit would land before charging forward, using the momentum to send Luciano back into the table. For a moment, Suzaku considered picking up one of the knife and using it to threaten Luciano, but it would have taken things too far. He also didn't know if anyone would come and back them up or if he would be punished for his actions, and he wouldn't want Lelouch to suffer for this.

Suzaku stepped back, making sure to keep his hands by his sides. He wouldn't reach out and strangle Luciano, which would be going too far. There weren't any rules for this sort of thing, but Suzaku was sure because most tributes ignored all of the others. He didn't know why if it was different this year or if it even was any different. Maybe it was a way of letting off steam, but Suzaku couldn't be sure. The one thing that he could be sure about was that, if he didn't remove himself from the room, then he would do something that he would have ended up regretting.

He gave Luciano's alliance one last look before turning and storming to the door. It was far too early to be called away for the day, but there was nothing to keep him in the room, especially when it was likely that he was going to be killed for threatening Luciano like that. It wouldn't be fun for the people of Pendragon if they didn't have their twenty-four tributes ready to kill each other in the Games.

The doors gave way when he pushed on them, Suzaku glancing back over his shoulder long enough to see that the room was still frozen in a state of shock. He flinched when he saw Lelouch staring at him, almost ready to walk back into the room. There was no telling what Luciano would do to Lelouch in an attempt to get back at him, but to stay would be worse. Suzaku closed his eyes and walked out of the room, hoping that Lelouch would have the good sense to stay in a group or to just leave the room entirely. It wouldn't be according to the plan that the two of them had created and it would probably hurt them.

Suzaku walked quickly to the elevator, pressing the button harder than he had to. It was all that he could do to not punch the wall, even though he knew that it wouldn't do him any good. The dummy in the training room was starting to look very good, although Suzaku had been saving that for the night when they were scored, but he had probably blown his chance with that too. He knew that he looked mild mannered, and he helped that along with a friendly smile. Years of living in Area 11, of having to look after his father and himself had made him a little more dangerous than harmless, and that wasn't something that Suzaku was exactly proud of.

He looked up from the floor at the soft ding that signaled the arrival of the elevator. He quickly stepped in, pressing the button for his floor. A shout from the hallway made him look up, Suzaku not able to see who had called him before the doors had shut. He remained staring at the doors for a moment more before stumbling back to lean against the back of the elevator. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

It had been a bad idea to push Lelouch to voice his feelings, it had just made Suzaku that more protective of him. Before it had been easy enough to convince himself that he was just seeing things, reading too far into what Lelouch was doing when he started to get overprotective. Of course, he had known that it wasn't true, but it had been enough. He had only brought it up with Lelouch to prepare himself for what would happen at the end of the Games. He was Lelouch's only close friend, but Suzaku was sure that he didn't know Lelouch well enough to be able to read Lelouch as well as Lelouch could read him. He had hoped that it would bring Lelouch some kind of closure for the end, but it had just ended up torturing him more. Now that he knew without a doubt that Lelouch felt the same about him, he didn't want to let that go.

He looked up when the elevator came to a stop, pushing away from the back wall and stumbling out into the hallway. Suzaku didn't know what Tohdoh and Cecile did while they were at training, but he could guess that Cecile met with the rest of their team to talk about the direction they were going. Suzaku couldn't see Tohdoh meeting up with the rest of the mentors, not since the man held such obvious disdain for the Games. Either way, Suzaku guessed that he was safe for the time being.

He turned and walked to the room that he and Lelouch were sharing, not bothering to turn on the light as he entered. Suzaku did slip off his shoes at the side of the bed before he crawled under the covers. He was still a bit sweaty from the training and Lelouch would yell at him for that, but it was Suzaku's side of the bed and he could do what he wanted. Suzaku huffed and pulled the covers over his head, aware that he was just acting like a child now, but that was far better than being in a rage, which was his other choice of reaction.

What Luciano had suggested, that Suzaku trade his life for Lelouch's, had disgusted him completely. What was worse was that Lelouch would have urged him to take up the offer in an attempt to think up another plan. Suzaku groaned and pressed his face into the pillow. Lelouch could plan all he wanted but nothing was going to change. They were either going to die in the first rush of the game or Suzaku was going to see the Games through long enough to see Lelouch the winner. He hated the outcome, he hated the idea that he wouldn't be there for Lelouch anymore, but it was for the best.

Lelouch was a prince of Britannia with a grudge toward the emperor and the corrupt government that was run by Charles zi Britannia. Suzaku knew that Lelouch's pride was hurt enough that Lelouch would make a move against the emperor, but he also knew that Lelouch wouldn't do anything until he was sure that his family was safe. Marianne had enough supporters to take care of her and Nunnally had been declared safe from the Games. With the popularity generated from her Reaping and Lelouch volunteering for her, the people would riot if the emperor tried to send Nunnally into the Hunger Games. That just left Suzaku out, but he would be dead by then and far beyond the reach of anyone that would hurt him. Lelouch would be free then to change what he wanted, and he wouldn't be stopped at that point, Lelouch would be too enraged by everything that happened.

It wasn't the best way to bring about change, but Suzaku had long since stopped looking for ways to do it carefully. There was no way that he could gain influence with the emperor, not with the Hunger Games still going.

The covers were yanked suddenly from over his head, Suzaku opening one eye. He wasn't surprised to see Lelouch kneeling over him, still breathing heavily. Lelouch had probably run after him, completely ignoring the fact that Luciano could have cornered him at any time between the training room and their floor and Suzaku wouldn't have been able to do anything about it. He sighed and closed his eye, pressing his face against the pillow again.

"No!" Lelouch grabbed his shoulder and pulled, Suzaku tempted to resist. In the end, he turned onto his back under the pressure, opening his eyes to look up at Lelouch. Lelouch didn't seem to notice the compromise, instead leaning over Suzaku and glaring at him. "You are going to explain to me what just happened."

Suzaku shrugged, staring at the ceiling as he tried to stall for him. "I was doing what you suggested."

"It didn't look like it."

"Well, I got Luciano to point out his alliance." Suzaku closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before beginning to recite the names of the tributes. "Monica Kruszweski, Sancia…I didn't catch her last name when they announced it, Nonette Enneagram and-"

"I don't care!"

Suzaku looked down at Lelouch, raising an eyebrow. "You should. It's important."

"It is important but more so at a later date. The information I really want is what just happened."

Suzaku sighed, shaking his head. "I can't stand Luciano."

"That doesn't explain why you punched him."

"He made a deal that I didn't like and that's all. You weren't punished for that, were you?"

Lelouch shook his head, finally getting off Suzaku and sitting on the other side of the bed. "I don't think any of them knew how to react. The other tributes were shocked, too shocked to really do anything." Lelouch chuckled, pulling one leg up and resting his hand on his bent knee. "It's been a while since I've seen you react like that, so it had to be something."

"I told you what it was already." Suzaku rolled to his other side, staring at the wall. Unless Luciano approached Lelouch to talk about the subject, which is something Suzaku doubted, he wouldn't tell Lelouch. "Just…try to keep from being alone."

"I can't be as careful as you want me to if you don't tell me what I need to avoid."

Suzaku smiled at the exasperated sound that Lelouch made, raising an eyebrow when Lelouch flopped over. "Just avoid Luciano."

"I was aware of that before, Suzaku." The little smile that Lelouch gave him showed that Lelouch wasn't patronizing him; Lelouch was just attempting to tease. "I thought the plan was to avoid him at all costs."

"It's not my fault he approached me." Suzaku glanced over at Lelouch. "He wanted be to join his alliance and I refused."

"Vehemently apparently."

"It wasn't an overreaction."

Lelouch huffed but didn't argue. He slid off the bed, rolling his shoulders. "Are you going to stay here for the rest of the day?"

"Yes. What about you?"

"Well, I don't think you would let me go back down there alone, so I might as well keep you out of trouble up here. You have told me on multiple occasions to relax."

"Which you won't." Suzaku dodged the weak slap that was directed at him, sitting up as Lelouch walked back to the door.

In response Lelouch just waved his hand. "There are more important things to do at the moment, like trying to get Cecile on our side before Tohdoh finds out about what you did."

Suzaku winced. Tohdoh would have encouraged him to use some other method as he had only managed to piss Luciano off. If he had thought about what he had done a bit longer, he could have come up with something else, something that would have made Luciano hate the two of them less. He sighed and stood up. "You're our damage control?"

"Of course. What other choice do I have? You'll just look miserable and take a lecture that you don't deserve." Lelouch opened the door and gestured to the hallway. "It's to our advantage that this will be kept quiet. No one wants to ruin the image of the hard working tributes"

Suzaku wasn't as sure as Lelouch, but he was sure that Lelouch and Cecile would be able to twist the story to their advantage. Lelouch was the crowd's favorite after all, and Luciano was just another uninteresting tribute from Area 2 and he would remain that way until the Hunger Games actually started. Suzaku was sure that the people's loyalty would change then, and it wouldn't be to their advantage. The people wanted to back the tribute that would win and Luciano looked every inch the winner.

* * *

Nunnally was taken aback when she entered the room that served as Prince Schneizel's office. She had expected something more like the drawing room, not that the office wasn't elegant. It was neat and the furniture was obviously expensive if not an antique from the past glories of the empire. What surprised Nunnally the most was the fact that the office only had the essentials, what decoration there was were on the furniture. It looked different, like it was actually used.

She turned to look at the door, waiting for it to open. Schneizel had waved them in without looking at them as a man had come running up with a folder. The prince would return to them when his business was done, but there was no telling how long that would take. Nunnally folded her hands in her lap, glancing between the door and the desk. At this point, Nunnally wasn't sure if she wanted to speak to Prince Schneizel. It was necessary for her plan to work, but the man she had seen in the hall was intimidating.

Nunnally looked down at her hands as Euphemia reached over to hold them to stop their shaking. She was about to give Euphemia her thanks when the door opened, her whole attention going to Schneizel.

The prince crossed the room to sit behind the desk, a different man trailing him and holding the folder. Schneizel paid the man no attention, his focus going immediately to Euphemia. Nunnally was surprised to see Schneizel before he spoke to her. "It's good to see you again. Everything going well in your Area?"

"At the moment, but it looks like I may have to dedicate my time to rebuilding after the Games." Euphemia frowned. "Father may not care, but I refuse to let my people live in squalor. But that is something for another time. We have a more pressing matter."

Schneizel's gaze flicked over to Nunnally for a moment before his attention went back to Euphemia. He much a small motion for Euphemia to continue.

"It's about one of the tributes from Area 11, I assume you already know."

Schneizel pressed his fingers together. "I've been looking into it, but Clovis has shown a rare streak of brilliance in protecting those he's hidden. I have managed to verify the tribute's identity enough to be sure that it's Lelouch."

"Then you know that Father has violated the rules of the Games."

"As he has done before." Schneizel leaned forward, his smile disappearing. "But we were all too young to act before and the last member of royalty in the Games deserved his end. This time it is someone who could convince the people to love him and probably already has by saving his sister. Forgive me for waiting so long to acknowledge you, Princess Nunnally, but you caught me by surprise. I would never have predicted that you would come up yourself."

Nunnally jumped at being addressed as a princess, but managed to keep herself from stammering out a stupid question. Instead she tipped her head up slightly. "Since you know all of this already, will you help me?"

Schneizel didn't answer immediately. Instead he sat back in his chair and stared at the both of them. After a long moment of silence, Schneizel sighed and shook his head. "Do you have a plan?"

"To get my brother and his friend out of the Games. But what I really want to do is to stop the Games entirely." Nunnally swallowed, aware that she had started to blush. "But I don't have much more of a plan past talking to those that could help me."

"But you're not going to the emperor."

"He wouldn't recognize my complaint. I'm just another girl from the Areas to him."

"The emperor is the only one with that kind of power, but it should be easy enough. I'm sure that there are enough of the people from the Area who want to see Charles zi Britannia off the throne." He made a motion with his hand, the man walking over to the bookshelf. "Most of the nobles share the same sentiments as they are all terrified that the emperor will turn his attention to them and try to destroy them. They'll back you if you call for a coup."

She stared at Schneizel, trying to follow his line of thought. Lelouch was much more straightforward, mostly because she could read what he was thinking from his face as he moved from point to point. Schneizel's face was completely blank, and his final conclusion had shocked her. She just wanted to stop the Games not upset the government, but she had to admit that Schneizel had a point. It would make many things easier if they just removed the most pressing problem. Nunnally sighed and shook her head. "That shouldn't be our first step. We should barter with Father before we move against him."

The smile was back on Schneizel's face and Nunnally didn't know what to make of it. It reminded her slightly of the smile Lelouch showed when he was being sincere, but she couldn't be sure. Nunnally sat back, trying to work out what Schneizel was really saying as he spoke. "That's the method that has been used for years already and nothing has changed. Nobility will flatter him only to be put to death for something they said seventeen years ago. Loyal soldiers will make good decisions and be killed instead of rewarded. The only avenue left to us is to take control."

"But that would make it worse for the people!" Nunnally leaned forward, feeling Euphemia rest a steadying hand on her arm. "While the emperor is being deposed others will take it upon themselves to take advantage of the situation. Even then, how can we reassure the people that nothing like this will ever happen again?"

Euphemia squeezed her arm. "I agree with Nunnally, it should be done quietly without disrupting the country too much. They're on edge enough."

Nunnally thought she saw Schneizel slump for a second, but she was distracted as the man slid a folder across Schneizel's desk. The prince flipped the folder open and began shuffling through the papers. "I concede that it is the better way to go about things, but we may have to resort to force if the plan gets out of hand. Sometimes you have no choice but to take the harshest route."

He flipped through the papers, a frown on his face. "What is your plan, if you could do it your way?"

Nunnally shrugged. "Talk to the people and try to convince them to help us." She paused for a moment, thinking over what she had just said. It was too vague, too weak and she knew it. People reacted best to things that could easily be proven, things that they could see as the truth. Nunnally leaned forward in her seat. "We'd need facts to tell them, facts that can easily be proven."

That had Schneizel smiling again. "So you want to erode his support from the outside."

"Yes."

"Then permit me to propose a second plan. While you work on the people I will start work on the inside. By the time that the people call for a new emperor there will be one ready to take the throne."

Nunnally held herself back from answering immediately, resting a hand on Euphemia's arm to keep her from answering as well. She wanted to be able to trust Schneizel, but she didn't want to just go into the plan without hearing all the parts of it. "We'll have to be in constant communication. We're working together for the good of the people."

"Of course. It would be catastrophic if we disagreed with what the other does."

Euphemia pulled away from Nunnally with a laugh. "Thank you Schneizel!"

He just nodded. "Don't thank me; this has been put off for far too long." Schneizel glanced back at the man that stood behind him. "I'll speak to a few people to gauge how simple it will be. I don't expect this to take more than a day or two to look. I'll supply the proof for the two of you and I'll bring you along with me when I gather our supporters together."

Nunnally nodded. "Thank you Schneizel."

Schneizel stood up, handing the folder back to the man. "It was good to finally see you Nunnally. If all goes as we plan, feel free to remain in Pendragon as long as you like, and extend the invitation to Lady Marianne. I think she'll find that the whole palace misses her."

He walked out of the room before Nunnally could thank him again. She turned to look at Euphemia, surprised to see her smiling. Euphemia bent down to hug Nunnally. "It will work!"

"I don't-"

"You can trust Schneizel, you really can." Euphemia rocked back onto her heels. "He just wants to help. I can't remember the last time that he did anything for himself."

"But he's in the position to take the throne."

"He won't. He's already the prime minister of Britannia and viceroy of Area 1. He knows what that power feels like, so he knows well enough to not go for the throne."

Nunnally wasn't sure if she should believe Euphemia. She wanted to think well of Schneizel, but she wasn't too sure of herself. Schneizel had been ready to use force to take their father from the throne, and she was worried about that. If a war was started it would be far too easy to forget about the tributes in the Game or try to kill them all to threaten the Areas again.

Nunnally shivered, offering a smile to Euphemia. "He's just a bit intimidating."

"Well that's Schneizel. He has to be to get anything done. Father can be relentlessly stubborn." Euphemia hesitated for a moment before standing up. "Father doesn't pay us much attention in this first place because he prefers to chase after his projects so it's left us to take care of ourselves. It might be going too far to compare what happens among us to the Hunger Games, but sometimes I feel like I can sympathize with the tributes, but at least I get second chances.

"Anyway, you can trust Schneizel when it comes to the Games. He really does want to stop them as much as you do. Kanon was in one of them." Nunnally tipped her head to the side, Euphemia elaborating after a moment of silence. "His aide, the man that was in here. Kanon won the Hunger Games twelve years ago. He wasn't supposed to have gone, there was already a male tribute for Area 1, but Kanon's sister insulted the emperor by refusing his hand in marriage so the emperor put Kanon into the Games as punishment. Schneizel didn't even come up that year and father was so angry." Euphemia wrapped her arms around herself. "Schneizel knows what it feels like to have someone dear forced to compete and the fear that they won't win. If he makes a promise about the Games, then he'll keep it."

Nunnally was surprised by the sudden change in Euphemia's usually sunny demeanor. Out of everything that Euphemia could have told her to convince her of Schneizel's loyalty, the fact that Schneizel had been in the same situation as she was had come as a surprise. It also made her a bit less wary about Schneizel's real plans, although she still worried about them. She sighed and shook her head. If it would get Lelouch and Suzaku out of the Games, then she was willing to take any help that was offered, but she would fight for a peaceful resolution until the end. She didn't want to even think about what would have to happen for her to give up that idea.

She allowed Euphemia to wheel her into the hallway, folding her hands in her lap. Tomorrow she and Euphemia would start talking about their plans, although she was afraid that they would have to wait until the Games started to get any attention for themselves. It would be too hard to compete with what the people were required to watch. At least when the Games started there would be times when nothing was broadcast, there was only one channel that kept a constant stream of the action.

They would make their then, speaking to the people when the violence and death were the most effective. There had been time enough to forget how horrible the Games really were. If they left it too long, then the slaughter would just become common place again, just another form of entertainment. It was in that between those times that they would make their move.


	4. Chapter 4

Lelouch had to commend the person who decided to keep the tributes apart for their scoring. He wasn't sure that he would have been able to spend any more time wit the other tributes staring at him.

Logically, he knew that they were staring because they thought that he was crazy. He was staying with Suzaku when Suzaku had made a very obvious enemy of Luciano before the Games, something that had never happened before. Usually the tributes were careful to remain on neutral ground with each other until the Games were well under way. Any other tribute would have abandoned Suzaku to fend for himself, but Lelouch was still with him. There was no other choice open to him even if he had wanted to leave. He had been too busy ignoring the stares to classify them to see if he could go with any of the other alliances and he was too much of the crowd favorite to gain the sympathy of another tribute. The news stations were still running the story of how he had bravely volunteered for his sister and, because of that, he had remained at the top of the popularity poll.

He looked up at the soft chime that signaled the end of the scoring of the tribute before them, the last from Area 10. Lelouch swallowed and sat up straight, staring at the doors. They had been called down when the last tribute had been called into the room and, while they couldn't have been waiting for more than five minutes, it already felt like hours.

He jumped as Suzaku patted his arm. "Good luck, Lelouch."

Lelouch just nodded. He turned his full attention to the doors, they would be opening in a minute and then he would have to perform. The only thing that was coming to his mind was mixing medicine, the one thing that he excelled at after hours of practice with Nunnally. He could use any of the weapons in the room, but there was always a tribute that could use them better, which put him at a disadvantage. His real forte wouldn't be of use in the arena, there was no chance that he would be able to bargain for his life.

The doors swung open, Lelouch startling backward. He swallowed and walked into the training room, ignoring the panel of judges. They wouldn't be paying much attention to him, they had just sat through twenty other tributes, not that it worried Lelouch. He was sure that the emperor had already managed to sabotage him in some way. It was unnerving to hear nothing from his father, especially since that Lelouch had not hidden himself well. If he was perfectly honest with himself, there was a higher chance of sabotaging his own efforts than his father caring.

Lelouch stopped at the table that held the medicines, giving the judges one last glance before setting to work. He was going to get a bad score, he was sure of that already. Here he could at least prove that he was competent at something to prevent himself from getting a one or even a zero, then he would have let Suzaku down. A lower score meant that he was less of a threat to the main players that had started to emerge, but it also meant that he was nearly useless and expected to die early on. None of this was ever spoken on camera, but it was understood by the entire nation. Those that could not perform a task would be killed quickly, and that was considered the best way for them to go.

He tried not to flinch, finding himself falling back into his usual patterns. Before, he had helped Nunnally with her medicines, the two of them mixing together little tinctures to help with small things. If anyone from the town wanted help with a serious problem, there was a doctor that traded his skills for food and was willing to go the extra mile for the people of Area 11. But Nunnally was the one to go to for the little remedies, the ones that would soothe pain or would help clean a small wound. It had been enough for the people of Area 11 since the proper medical supplies were often not in stock. Even the doctor had happily bought what Nunnally could sell him when they had been passed over again, anything to keep people from dying needlessly.

That was his sister all over, doing what she could to make sure that everyone else was happy, because then she could be happy to.

Lelouch felt his hand shake, pausing for a moment to take a deep breath. For Nunnally's sake, he would have to do well, just to show that he hadn't turned into a complete failure after years away from her careful tutelage. Then there was Suzaku to consider. The public was more likely to support highly scored tributes, because it meant that they would survive. Public support meant that there would be money and gifts that could be given to help through the Games. Lelouch had no doubt that Suzaku would get a high score, but there was his own pride to consider. He was still enough of the little brat he had been at four to want to be able to get through the Games on his own merits instead of depending on Suzaku. Then again, there was the chance that the public wouldn't send money until Lelouch was completely out of the picture, which would mean splitting up their alliance. Of course, Lelouch would be able to figure out a way around the problem, the most obvious one being that he would stay out of sight until it was too dark to keep the cameras on the tributes and then meet up with Suzaku, but Suzaku wouldn't agree to that plan either.

He bit his lip to keep from making an aggravated sound. It would just be misinterpreted as him struggling with his task, which would mean an even lower score for him. Lelouch glanced up at the judges, not surprised to see them drinking and eating, none of them even looking at him. It was the one man in the corner that caught Lelouch's attention, the one man that was standing by the back wall and focusing all his attention on Lelouch.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes as he tried to remember the man, ignoring the feeling of familiarity a moment later. It was the royal representative, he knew that much. There was always one that watched the tributes and took the scores as well as his own impressions to the emperor. Lelouch was just surprised that the man was paying attention. On the whole, the royal representative was the most attentive of the judges, but after twenty different tributes they were usually ready to leave. Lelouch couldn't remember the last time the emperor supported any tribute from any of the Areas after Area 7.

He looked back down at the medicine that he had been mixing, pushing the final jar away. He had done the simplest things, the ones that he had helped Nunnally with so many times that he couldn't possibly mess them up. It had been too long for him to try anything more complicated, but Lelouch was counting on the fact that none of the judges knew that or that none of them were sober enough. Lelouch sighed, clenching his hands on the edge of the table before pushing away. He was just going to have to slip under their radar and be done with it. Speaking to them wouldn't get any response, none of them actually cared about him. Lelouch made sure to meet the gaze of the royal representative, waiting until the man nodded before walking out of the room. If nothing else, he had managed to impress the one person that that his father was going to help him.

Lelouch just barely kept himself from storming out of the room, standing at the doors that led out into the hallway on the other side of the training room. He kept still until the doors were opened, quickly slipping out of them and heading to the elevators, still seething. His father had probably made sure to tell the judges not to pay him any attention; they were all nobles who were the current favorites of the emperor anyway. What little stir that had been caused by his name and appearance had already died down among the people that really mattered and Lelouch was sure that the common people didn't remember him. All evidence of his existence as a prince had been removed sothe people probably didn't remember what he looked like. With his father at work, Lelouch wasn't sure that he would get any support from any other group aside from what Area 11 could scrape together for him.

He slowed down long enough to pinch at the bridge of his nose, feeling the beginnings of a headache. He wasn't able to talk to Suzaku about their predicament, about the way that he was quickly coming to the conclusion that he was going to be a dead weight for the Games. Suzaku would be the one who would determine what support they would get. Suzaku would be the one that would be keeping him alive in the Games. He would be depending entirely on Suzaku, something that he wasn't quite sure that he liked. He didn't want to depend so completely on someone without a way to return the favor and there was nothing that he could think of. Any plan he came up with depended too much on factors that he could not control or his father could easily ruin.

At the moment he was stuck. And, if he told Suzaku, his friend would just smile, say that he had done his best and cheerfully go off to die. He was smarter than his father and Lelouch would do everything that he could to make sure that the two of them got out alive. He had never been beaten before and he was certainly not going to accept defeat now. It was just endlessly frustrating that he could do nothing at this point.

Maybe Suzaku was approaching the Games in the right way, that they wouldn't be able to make any plans until the Games started. Lelouch made a soft sound of disgust. It wasn't his preferred method, but he could work under those conditions. Then again, nothing about the Hunger Games was his preferred way of doing things. It was time he adjusted to the situation since he couldn't change the situation to his favor.

Lelouch paused again, looking back over his shoulder at the doors, frozen in the act of reaching for the button to the elevator. He was tempted to just wait for Suzaku, to stay close to his friend for some sort of solidarity. He wasn't sure if he was technically allowed or who else had access to the hallway. It was the first time he had been alone since the day that Suzaku had picked a fight with Luciano and the other tribute hadn't made any moves towards either him or Suzaku. The odds were in his favor that Luciano would just stay away, especially since the escorts had to speak with their tributes about the approach to the interviews tomorrow. Still, Lelouch wasn't willing to risk it, even if what he was dreading was merely a lecture from Suzaku.

He sighed and pressed the call button for the elevator, turning his back to the wall to stare at the doors. If he was lucky, then the elevator would be slow and Suzaku would be finished. Lelouch doubted that Suzaku had much to impress the judges with, not after they were all aware that he had bested the current favorite to win. Lelouch smiled at that, tipping his head back to look at the ceiling. At least that was an accomplishment, they had showed that they weren't going to be pushed around or intimidated by another tribute from a more prosperous Area. That was something to be proud of if they accomplished nothing else. Area 11 had shown that it didn't fear the emperor like the rest of the Areas. Of course, Lelouch preferred to be alive for when that happened.

He shivered, jumping when the elevator doors open. Lelouch gave the training room one last glance before stepping into the elevator. He wouldn't wait, not when he knew that it would make Suzaku worry. The two of them had to be at their best over the next two days, one day to impress Milly Ashford at the interviews and the next when the Hunger Games finally started.

* * *

The judges were all drunk. Suzaku didn't need to look at them to know that. He glanced toward the back corner, nodding at the man who waited there, the only one that looked completely sober and like he had his full attention on Suzaku. But that wouldn't last for long. It wouldn't take too long for them to realize that he had been the one to start the fight in the training room. Even then, he was ready to impress them all and get out of the room as quickly as possible.

Suzaku glanced around the room, seeing a faint stain on the table, probably from where Lelouch had preformed for the judges. He guessed that Lelouch had mixed medicines, it would allow his friend to think and plan instead of focusing on something hard. And it was something that Lelouch excelled at. He sighed, scratching at the back of his neck. There was nothing left for him to do but to go all out.

He stretched his arms before walking over to the table with the weapons on them, giving them all a quick look over. He knew that the judges had seen him struggling with the bow and arrow the past two days, but it was the only weapon that would work for his plan. Suzaku grinned, resting one hand on the table as he went over his plan in his head. Lelouch would probably kill him for what he was about to do, but Suzaku needed a way to blow off some steam.

He plucked at the string of the bow, picking it up and nocking an arrow. Suzaku narrowed his eyes, checking his aim on the target before changing his mind at the last minute.

He turned, lifting the bow slightly before releasing the arrow. He only waited long enough to see that the arrow would hit the practice dummy right in the forehead and then he moved. Suzaku reached out for one of the knives on the table, speeding up when he felt the handle was secure in his hand. He waited until he was a few strides from the dummy before pushing off of the ground. He glanced at his target on one of his spins, Suzaku waiting until he was close to the dummy before lashing out with his leading leg and feeling the impact.

Suzaku waited just long enough for the dummy to fall backwards before reaching out and grabbing the dummy by the neck. He fell to the floor with the dummy, pressing the blade of the knife against its neck. Suzaku took a few deep breaths, keeping his gaze down until he was sure that he had control of his expression. The fall had hurt his knees more than he had anticipated and he could feel his leg muscles protesting. He hadn't used the spin kick that Tohdoh had taught him in years.

He swallowed and looked up, smiling when he saw that the judges were looking directly at him. He had made an impression, probably the wrong one to make. Now he was something dangerous and the people of Pendragon wouldn't like that. If a tribute was going to be aggressive, they had to show it from the start, not hide behind a smile. He adjusted his grip on the knife, turning it over to stick it in the dummy's neck. Only then did he stand up.

Suzaku got his first good look at the judges' reactions, easily dividing them between fear and shock. He didn't know if inspiring fear was the best tactic, but he was sure that no other tribute had done as much from the judges' reactions. He looked at the royal representative, surprised that the man merely looked impressed. Suzaku tipped his head to the side.

The door was opened, Suzaku taking a moment to bow to the judges before walking out of the room. They would be more awake for the last two tributes, the scores would be fairer that way. Even better was the fact that Kanon Maldini was acting as the representative of the royal family. Kanon had been a winner of the Hunger Games and would know what to look for. Unfortunately, he wouldn't have influence on the scores. Still, getting a good representation with the emperor was better than nothing.

He ambled down the hallway, tucking his hands into his pockets. Suzaku hummed under his breath, leaning against the wall by the elevators. He jumped when the elevator doors opened immediately. Suzaku glanced inside, almost expecting Lelouch to be waiting for him. He shrugged and stepped into the elevator. Even with the protest that Lelouch had put up, it looked like he was paying attention to Suzaku's warning. The other tributes were probably in their rooms but Suzaku could think of nothing to stop them from roaming around. Thankfully, most of them would be too busy waiting for their scores to do anything. He sighed in relief and leaned back against the wall.

Lelouch would great him with a barrage of new plans form them, but that was something that he would have to sit through. Suzaku was sure that none of them would ever be used. Suzaku shook his head, staring at the ceiling. But that was Lelouch, and he wouldn't change anything about Lelouch.

He looked at the doors as they opened, smiling when he saw that Lelouch was waiting for him. Lelouch waited until the doors were completely open before pulling him out into the hallway and towing him toward the common room. "They'll be announcing the scores within the hour. We'll need to be ready."

"You know we'll be more likely to be sent to bed before we can plan."

"We can still talk. The interview isn't our biggest worry, not since we already have the edge there." Suzaku rolled his eyes, not getting a chance to respond before he was shoved onto the couch in the common room. Lelouch flopped down beside him, tucking his feet up on the sofa. "The others are probably struggling to come up with something now and it will show."

Suzaku sighed, slipping one arm around Lelouch before moving closer. He felt Lelouch tense for a moment, about to pull away when Lelouch found a comfortable place to be, resting his head on Suzaku's shoulder. Suzaku closed his eyes, savoring the moment. Cecile and Tohdoh would come in before the transmission of the scores and they would probably break apart then. Until then, Suzaku would enjoy what he had, it wouldn't last long. He tried not to tighten his hold on Lelouch, he didn't want Lelouch to worry. He turned his head and dropped a light kiss on Lelouch's chair, closing his eyes.

Everything would be fine, he trusted Lelouch on that. He trusted Lelouch with his life.

* * *

"Milly Ashford here with the moment you've all been waiting for. The scores have been calculated and will start showing up on the screen in a moment. The announcement of the emperor's favorite will be on after the interviews as we do a last wrap up of the Games.

"Now, to my left you'll see the scores by Area. These will be rolling for the next few hours, so make sure to check in on your Areas or your favorites. As tradition dictates, I will announce the highest and lowest scores. First up is the lowest scores and the run of Area 11 being the lowest scoring Area has been broken. Meeya Hillmick from Area 12 has received a score of a three from the judges. Sorry about that Meeya, but I'll still be cheering for you and your Area will still be behind you.

"There's still a startling turn around here, for once the crowd favorite has been given a score lower than a six. That's another record broken. Lelouch Lamperouge from Area 11 holds the second lowest score with a four. Lelouch has been the crowd favorite from the start since his heroic act of volunteering for his sister. But I'm sure that this score won't get his fans down. They still love you, Lelouch, so prove them right.

"There is yet another record broken this year. After more than seventy years, we finally have a tribute was given the score of eleven. If you remember your history then you will know that the last tribute to earn an eleven was Katniss Everdeen, a tribute from Area 12 and the favorite for the win in that year. Unfortunately she didn't live up to crowd expectation, but maybe the tributes from this year can do it.

"That's right folks, I said two. There's not one but two tributes with a score of eleven. One is Luciano Bradley from Area 2 and, in a surprise upset, the other is Suzaku Kururugi from Area 11. There are your two powerhouses for this year's Hunger Games and, to make this even more interesting, they are on two different teams. Reports from the training facility say that Suzaku and Luciano have already had a small disagreement. Keep your eye on those two, I feel confident enough to give you a Milly Ashford promise that one of those two young men will win.

"You've probably had enough of my blathering on, so I'll finally give you what you want. Here are my top picks for this year's Hunger Games.

"I'm going against what the rest of my colleagues are probably thinking and backing the two from Area 11. Those two will power through anything together. Unfortunately, there can only be one winner. I ate to say it, but you'll find me backing Suzaku Kururugi, although I would love for Lelouch to win. Keep your fingers crossed for that boy and maybe we'll have another surprise victory."

* * *

Nunnally looked away from the television as Milly hunched over a stack of paper. She didn't want to hear about the in-depth analysis of the scores; she was already mildly panicked as it was. Lelouch already had once of the lowest scores, she didn't want to hear how badly he had done according to the judges. Euphemia looked like she shared the same sentiments, the princess reaching for the remote to turn off the television when there was a knock on the door. Euphemia left the remote in Nunnally's lap and went to open the door.

"I see you're watching the scores." Nunnally turned at the sound of Schneizel's voice, smiling as the second prince entered the room. Schneizel walked over and sat in the chair beside her, his head slightly inclined towards the television. "Did you find anything helpful?"

Nunnally shook her head, turning off the television with a sigh. "Nothing that we didn't already know."

Schneizel hummed, tipping his head back to look at Kanon. "Milly Ashford certainly seems to want Lelouch to win."

"But she picked Suzaku as her favorite."

"It's a logical conclusion, but she did mention Lelouch as her favorite and many people probably want him to win as well. It's the sentimentality of the thing. The people already like Lelouch, so why not build up on that?"

Nunnally exchanged a confused glance with Euphemia, trying to work out what Schneizel meant. She was aware that people liked Lelouch and that they wanted him to win, because they wanted that reunion. But reminding the people of that would do nothing, especially if he would lose. She sighed and closed her eyes. They would all prefer to watch instead of act, they all wanted the gratification of a reunion but they had no emotional attachment to Lelouch. There was no attachment to either Euphemia or herself and that would be the factor that beat them.

She jumped as Euphemia stood up suddenly. "We can have them rally around Lelouch. We make him a hero fighting to save his sister and the only way to do that is to stop the Games."

"But-"

"It won't be a lie, since Lelouch would have done the same for you. And he would do the same to get out of the Games." Euphemia tipped her head to the side. "Lelouch must hate Father or he would have at least tried to appeal for safety."

Nunnally shook her head, not wanting to disagree completely with Euphemia. "He would do that and he would probably understand if we talked with him after the Games about what we did. But the problem is how we would make Lelouch the focus of all our efforts?"

"Start with the truth." Schneizel smiled. "Tell your story and I'll provide the facts. Don't worry about what happens in the Games, but just give the people as much information as you can. The candidate for the throne will agree with the two of you to combat any retaliation that Father comes up with."

"Then all we have to do is show support by gathering other nobles and our siblings, because then people will feel safe enough to support us."

Nunnally stared at the two of them, suddenly feeling ignorant. The conclusions that Schneizel and Euphemia were jumping to she could barely begin to make. And the scope that they were giving the project was far beyond what Nunnally had even thought. She swallowed and looked down at her hands. She had done the right thing by bringing attention to the issues, but she wasn't sure if she could help any longer. The way that Schneizel and Euphemia worked was too far beyond how her own mind worked.

"Nunnally," she looked up at the sound of her name. Schneizel smiled at her, a gentler smile that she had seen on him. "This is all your call. If you don't want to proceed-"

"No. I want to, but I don't think that I can do things that you two are doing."

"You don't have to." Euphemia patted her arm. "Just be yourself, Nunnally, that's what we really need."

Nunnally shifted nervously, not sure that she quite believed them, but the smile that Euphemia gave her was going far to convince her. Nunnally sighed and raised a shoulder in a shrug. "I-I guess so."

Schneizel stood up, Nunnally watching as Kanon inched closer. "As I said before, it's your call Nunnally. The only thing that we are asking for you to do is to be honest. What Euphemia and I are doing is just what we were trained to do."

She nodded slowly, not sure if she quite believed the excuse for Schneizel. Euphemia was probably just thinking about the people that could help, but Schneizel was probably thinking about what he could gain through her bid to stop the Games. Or she had just spent far too much time listening to Lelouch about the corruption in the royal family. Nunnally bit her lip. She wanted to believe the best in everyone, especially since Schneizel had a compelling reason for ending the Games. The people of Pendragon, despite their flaws, all wanted the Games over so they wouldn't have to suffer under a changeable emperor. And, considering the circumstances, it would probably be better to think the best of everyone. Nunnally was sure that Lelouch's aggression and hatred would only get him so far in this situation.

Nunnally took a deep breath. "I trust you, both of you."

"And I can vouch for any others that join us." Euphemia beamed at her.

"You will probably have support forthcoming. Milly Ashford will run to your side soon enough if the favor for Lelouch isn't a publicity stunt. Then again, the Ashfords did support Marianne's claims of innocence. And there will be others who supported your mother who will start coming out as well." Schneizel grinned, glancing back at Kanon. "I'm sure that Bismarck Waldstein will join our cause as well as most of the soldiers from the palace. I'd say that the odds are on our side."

He bowed to the two of them before leaving the room. Nunnally stared over her shoulder at the door until Euphemia laughed. She looked over at the princess as Euphemia pressed a hand over her mouth. Euphemia took a few moments before speaking. "Schneizel wouldn't be helping us if he thinks we didn't have a sure chance of winning. He's cautious like that. He must have had a plan already before you came."

Nunnally shifted nervously. She wasn't quite sure how to take the news, but she was willing to take whatever part of the plan that Schneizel had. Any plan she considered good, anything that would get Lelouch and Suzaku out of the Games.

She shrugged and turned her wheelchair to face Euphemia. 'Do we have our own plan to attack?"

Nunnally was surprised by the smile that crossed Euphemia's face, chuckling as Euphemia scooted the chair closer. It felt like some of the scheming sessions with Marianne at home, the first thing that had felt like home since she had come to Pendragon. She leaned her cheek on her hand, a smile on her face as Euphemia began to outline their plan.

* * *

Lelouch flinched away from the stylist wielding the comb, stepping off the block that he was standing on. He caught the man's arm as the stylist attempted to get at his hair again. Lelouch turned to shout at the man, beaten to it by Lloyd as the chief stylist walked into the room. "That's enough. They'll stand out more if you don't try to primp them up like the other tributes. That's the entire point."

The man sulked and step away, Lloyd rushing off to stop the other assistants from messing up Suzaku Lelouch watched their stylist go and shook his head. They would definitely stand out as they were. While the other tributes were in elaborate costumes, suits or dresses, he and Suzaku were in almost casual clothes. At least this time they matched, both of them were wearing white pants and a white jacket, the only difference of color were the shirts, Lelouch with a pink shirt and Suzaku with a black one.

He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, glancing over to the door. The interview would start soon, at least the portion that featured them. The tributes from the other Areas were still on stage, getting more airtime. That just meant that he and Suzaku would have to make an impression.

Lelouch stepped away from the door, walking over to where Lloyd was arguing with the other stylists over Suzaku. He glanced up at his friend, and rolled his eyes. "For someone that does this as a punishment, he's really into this."

"It's not a new thing, or that's what I learned from Cecile. Apparently he's lucky enough to be considered amusing instead of offensive, which is what has saved his life. But the extra money that he earns from the people who like his designs goes into funding for his research facility."

"People like his designs?"

"It's the Hunger Games. People like the stuff that they get out of it." Lelouch snorted, not surprised that Suzaku looked amused by his disgust. Suzaku just shrugged. "They're strangely popular, although no one likes to watch us die."

"Except for Pendragon."

"You keep confusing the royals with the rest of the people. Stop it, not everyone wants you dead Lelouch."

He just glanced at Suzaku through the gentle scolding, waiting for his friend to finish before scoffing and turning away. "At the moment I can think of twenty-two people who want me dead. No, not everyone in Pendragon wants me dead, but the important ones do, and that's what matters."

Lelouch was sure that Suzaku was giving him a disgusted look, but he didn't get the chance because Cecile bustled in. She completely ignored where Lloyd was flailing on one side of the room, walking over to Lelouch and Suzaku with a smile. "Ready to go?"

"Yep." Suzaku slung an arm over Lelouch's shoulder, giving it a squeeze when Lelouch opened his mouth. Lelouch huffed and let Suzaku guide him toward the door. Suzaku gave his shoulder another squeeze. "Remember to smile and use all that charm you learned in the palace."

"Learned?" Lelouch laughed, ducking out from under Suzaku's arm. "And what will you do?"

"Smile and look friendly. You're the intelligent one here, I'm just the muscles. And don't argue."

"Pendragon is a bad influence on you. You've become astute."

"Nah, that's just from hanging out around you so much. And maybe it will do me some good."

Lelouch sighed and shook his head. There had been some element of a joke in his statement, but there was same truth. As it was now, Pendragon was a bad influence on Suzaku. Instead of standing up for himself, as Lelouch had seen Suzaku do many times back in Area 11, Suzaku was conforming to the ideas that the citizens of Pendragon had. It was a good overall strategy, but not the one they needed. Lelouch was aware that their best chances of survival rested with playing to the crowd, but he couldn't let himself. He was too proud for that, too aware that the emperor was watching. Lelouch didn't want to be seen begging for the help of the populace, he wanted to be able to do this on his own, to prove that he was better than the tarnished reputation his name carried.

He tensed as the door swung open, Lelouch watching Cecile speak to one of the people who worked backstage. The conversation didn't last long and they were waved through almost instantly. The man gave them both a thumbs up as they passed, Suzaku the only one to return the smile. Lelouch was too focused on the set of couches that were set in a semicircle, most of them already filled with tributes. There were two couches left, one for him and Suzaku and the last one for the tributes from Area 12. In the clear space left in front of the couches were two chairs, one taken up by Milly Ashford.

The blonde was just finishing up an interview with the last tribute from Area 10, a dark haired girl who was all smiles, although Lelouch wasn't sure if that was the girl's personality or just nervousness. The girl didn't seem to be too affected in any case, leaning forward to shake hands will Milly Ashford before carefully walking back to the couch where her fellow tribute waited.

"The lovely Mariel Lubie, everyone." There was a round of polite clapping from the audience, although Lelouch couldn't exactly see the audience with the bright lights from the stage. He jumped as he was nudged forward by Cecile, quickly regaining his composure as he stepped over the wires that ran backstage and out toward the main stage.

He blinked as he stepped into the light, focusing on Milly to keep from looking too dazed. As it was, it took him a moment to adjust; Lelouch depending on Suzaku's steadying presence by his side and the sound of Milly's voice in his momentary blindness.

"Ah, my two favorites!" Lelouch only got a second to prepare himself before Milly was hugging him and Suzaku, one arm around the both of them. He tried not to show his surprise or protest when Milly slipped between the two of them, situating herself in the middle as she guided them out onto the stage. "Don't they look dashing, folks? If I could, I'd get a couple of these for my own apartment, including the clothes. Lloyd's done a good job this year. I'd get this outfit myself. Will it be available for your fans, Lloyd?"

The last question was directed backstage. Lelouch assumed that it would be passed back to Lloyd and that Milly wasn't expecting an answer. By the way she guided the two of them toward the center of the ring of couches; Lelouch suspected that Milly knew she wouldn't get an answer.

Lelouch relaxed when Milly dropped her arm from his shoulder, the blonde settling back in her seat. "I think I'd like to talk to Lelouch first, if you don't mind Suzaku."

"Not at all." Suzaku bowed and stepped back toward the couches, Lelouch glancing over at Luciano. The tribute from Area 2 looked murderous, but that was to be expected since Suzaku had matched him in the scores. It wouldn't help their cause in any case; it would just fuel the rivalry that people saw between Luciano and Suzaku.

He sighed and sunk down into his seat, surprised when Milly leaned forward, the blonde almost looking sympathetic. "I want to talk to you about your sister, if you don't mind. Everyone wants to know about the two of you and Area 11 hasn't been forthcoming. Prince Clovis even went so far as to ban camera crews from going to your house and speaking to your family."

"My mother prefers her privacy." The lie rolled off his tongue easily. "And Nunnally is really a shy girl. I don't think she would consider speaking in front of a camera."

"Ah, still saving your sister." Milly smiled. "That's so sweet. But, since she won't talk to us, tell us a little about your life in Area 11."

"Well, I was mostly just the errand boy. Mother was usually out doing odd jobs for money and Nunnally small cures that I would go sell. Honestly, there wasn't anything interesting about my life."

"Not true. You obviously loved your sister enough to volunteer for her."

"I wasn't sure if they would take her or not."

"I'm sure that Prince Clovis would have figured out something, but you moved faster. Now that's brotherly devotion." Lelouch sat through the clapping with a smile. He would let Milly come up with any explanation that she wanted, they would be better than anything he would come up with. Right now was not the time to expose the problems of the royal family. He looked back at Milly as the clapping slowed, not surprised to find that Milly had scooted closer. "Well if life was so boring then tell me a bit about yourself?"

"That's not too much either." Lelouch tried to sound sheepish, glancing around and trying to gauge the reactions of the other tributes. "I don't really have any hobbies, there wasn't much time for them. Mother was busy as was Nunnally, so I ran errands and kept house." Lelouch managed a laugh. "I'm honestly not that important."

"Oh, I doubt that. You've managed to catch the attention of so many people and that's not just because of you saving your sister. Even with the low score you received, your popularity hasn't waned." Milly turned and gestured at the small television that was sitting on the ground, Lelouch barely glancing at it. He didn't need to look at it long to see that he was on the top.

He shrugged and smiled. "I guess I'm charismatic."

"It's more than that."

Lelouch struggled to keep his smile on his face. He wasn't quite sure what Milly was trying to say, especially since she had the same overly enthusiastic smile on her face. But he was sure that there was some motive behind her questioning, all of the questions were leading in the same direction. Of course, that was a part of her job, but he thought that she would have held onto the Nunnally topic for longer. Suzaku would have called him too paranoid, but Lelouch was sure that there was something more in Milly's line of questions. If that was the case, he knew how to play that game.

He tilted his head to the side. "You think so?"

"Of course."

"If I'm completely honest, I'm a bit intimidated. I haven't been to Pendragon before and it's all so big and crowded." Lelouch chuckled and glanced back at Suzaku. "I think Suzaku has managed to take it better than me. I still feel like staring at the buildings."

"So you're glad that Suzaku is with you?"

"He's my best friend. Of course I am." Lelouch allowed himself a more honest smile. "I don't think I would have kept my head without him here. Then again, I kind of wish that he wasn't here. We've been friends since we were kids and I just don't…I don't want to see him die." Lelouch ducked his head, carefully counting off seconds as he shook, looking up when he felt that the proper amount of time had passed. "Sorry."

"Don't be. It's going to be tough out there." Milly was sympathetic now, completely thrown off the track she had been following. Lelouch wasn't sure if it was because she knew what would appeal to the people or if she hadn't been too intent on her line of questioning in the first place. He didn't flinch away as she reached out to touch his hand. "And there's your sister to think of."

"Yeah. I really do want to be able to go home to her but…"

"But what a choice to make, your best friend or your sister. I don't envy you."

A bell chimed, Lelouch jumping at the sound. Milly pulled away from him, looking out into the audience. "Well, there you have it. It's time for the other half of this dynamic duo. Thank you, Lelouch, and I wish you the best of luck."

Lelouch murmured his thanks and walked back to the couch to applause. If he hadn't won people over with his performance, then he had at least secured those who had supported him for sure. He had also managed to successfully dodge around any questions that could have revealed him as a prince. While that information was sure to save it, it would do little to help Suzaku and it would indebt Lelouch to the royal family, something that he wanted to avoid at all costs.

He sank into the seat with a long sigh, offering a smile to Suzaku. Suzaku gave his shoulder a pat before walking over to take a seat across form Milly. Lelouch looked away from them as Suzaku and Milly carried out the initial pleasantries, choosing to focus on the other tributes. Most of them looked tired and few were completely alert. Luciano was the only one that was showing a definite emotion and he looked like he wanted to strangle Suzaku, something that made Lelouch tense. They wouldn't be allowed to harm each other yet, but Lelouch wasn't sure how far the security team would let it go before they called a fight off.

Lelouch shifted to look back at Suzaku and Milly. Worrying about Luciano was not his top priority at the moment. He just had to react properly to the comments that Suzaku made.

"So, how does it feel to have one of the top scores of the Games?"

"I don't know. I don't think it's sunk in yet. Although, I do worry. It means that everyone will be coming after me and Lelouch."

"So your two plan on staying a team?"

To Lelouch's relief, Suzaku didn't look back at him. "Of course. We've known each other for so long that it would be weird not to work with each other. Between the two of us, we have a good thing going."

"Really? So how long have you known each other? We had the same problems finding people to talk about you."

"That's because most of them are here." Suzaku laughed. "I was basically raised with Lelouch and Tohdoh because my father was busy. Then Lelouch took me when I was ten. We have known each other for about six years before then."

"Well, if you two lived with each other, then don't you two think of each other as brothers?"

"No. We're friends. I just sleep at his house. There would probably be far less arguments if we were." Suzaku shrugged. "Although, maybe not. Lelouch and I can get into some good arguments, although he calls them debates. I don't think anything could change that about us and I don't want it to."

Milly chuckled, pushing hair out of her eyes. "That's something that wouldn't change, the personality of a person. But you're allowing me to get off topic. Why did you move in with Lelouch? Your father had to move or…"

"No. He died in an accident. Area 11 provides most of the sakuradite for the Britannia and my father was a miner. I'm not sure if it was the sakuradite or the drink that killed him, I wasn't there when he died. Lelouch's mother took me in after that. It's not a complicated or sad story. It's just something that happened."

Lelouch's eyes widened, watching as Milly leaned closer to Suzaku. He wasn't sure what to think of Suzaku's tactic, not really sure that it was much of a tactic in the first place. Suzaku was just being himself, the same honest boy that he had always known. The same boy that had hated Lelouch for lying and had tried to stop him. Lelouch smiled to himself, leaning his cheek against his hand.

"Knowing that happened, how do you feel about the upcoming Games?"

That caught Suzaku off guard; Lelouch could tell by the way that Suzaku sat upright. Suzaku shifted but didn't look back at Lelouch. "I…I don't really know. I intend to survive as long as possible. But there are more people that deserve to live than I do."

"Like Lelouch?"

"Exactly." Suzaku gave a weak smile. "It wouldn't be too easy to kill me. I've been told that I'm stubborn."

Milly laughed, sitting back. "I wouldn't expect anything else from someone who had gotten a score of eleven. But you've got to give me a bit more than that, being a saint doesn't sell well. There must be something that you'd regret if you died in the Games."

"There are plenty of things. Nunnally is like a sister to me and I would hate to leave her without a goodbye. I would have volunteered for her if Lelouch hadn't been so quick. But there are plenty of other people that I would want to say goodbye to as well, like Tohdoh and Lelouch's mother."

"Yes, but is there anyone special?"

Suzaku rubbed the back of his neck. "There is someone, but keeping them a secret would sell better."

"I will admit that, but give us just a little teaser in the few seconds we have left."

"Well," Suzaku sighed, letting his shoulder droop. "I will admit that there is someone, but I can't say and I'm sorry about that. But that is the one secret that I will keep."

"Taking it to your grave?"

The wistful smile that crossed Suzaku's face made Lelouch shiver. He wished that he had managed to convince Suzaku that the romantic angle could have worked. Milly was eating out of the palm of his hand and Lelouch was sure that Suzaku could have convinced Milly of anything, especially since Suzaku could have put real feeling behind what he was saying. But there was some part of him that was glad that Suzaku held back. He wasn't a prince officially anymore, so this was something that he could keep to himself. Lelouch was sure that he would have never used Suzaku in this fashion in any other circumstance.

Suzaku stood up, bowing to Milly. "I will be taking it to my grave."

"That may be closer than you think."

"I know. But there are other things more important than me and my life."

Milly looked like she was about to speak, but the bell went off. Suzaku gave the audience a bow, walking back to his seat in silence. He sat down beside Lelouch, carefully resting his hand over Lelouch's. The gentle pressure was enough encouragement for Lelouch to flip his hand over to let them hold hands properly. He moved their hands so that the cameras would not be able to see their joined hands. There was nothing for it anyway, he would give up his plan to use the sentiments of the people. Frustratingly enough, Suzaku had managed to outmaneuver him.

Lelouch let his head drop back to rest on the back of the couch, using the lull to steady himself as Milly introduced the next two tributes the last two tributes for the night. Lelouch glanced over at toward where Luciano was sitting. As soon as the interviews were over, Milly would announce the one tribute that the emperor would favor, but Lelouch was already sure which one would be chosen. He closed his eyes, listening as Milly began her banter with the first tribute from Area 12.

* * *

Nunnally supposed that she should have been used to the grandeur of the imperial palace, but she doubted that she would ever be completely used to it after being raised in Area 11. But she had managed to bide her shock at least, something that would be useful to her for meeting with the other royals. She just wished that she had move time to prepare. Schneizel had just whisked her out of Euphemia's room before they had even gotten to the Area 11 portion of the interview. The only explanation she had gotten was that it was important and that she was meeting with the candidate for the throne. Nunnally almost wished that they could put off meeting the candidate for another day, or at least until they had watched the interview. Nunnally just wanted to be sure that her brother was alright.

She glanced over at Schneizel as the door to the drawing room opening, not quite willing to look at the candidate in the fear that the chosen person would be unsympathetic to their cause or would be the emperor himself. Nunnally could just imagine what he would do to her before the Games began to make Lelouch suffer.

"This is highly irregular, Schneizel. You're lucky father was distracted tonight or I wouldn't have been able to come."

"That is exactly why I called you here tonight." Nunnally was turned around as Schneizel took the wheelchair from his aide. She found herself staring at an older man, struggling to place him. She glanced back at Schneizel. The second prince didn't seem to notice her confusion, stepping away from the wheelchair. "It was a risk worth taking in any case. You expressed an interest in something like this before, so I naturally thought to include you."

"And what are you speaking of?"

"All in good time. First, I'd like to introduce the young woman who will make this all possible. Odysseus, this is Nunnally, Marianne's daughter and Lelouch's sister."

Odysseus glanced at Nunnally before shrugging. "I know that you though well of Marianne and that Lelouch was your favorite sibling, but this cannot possibly be true. I believe that Marianne did nothing to betray Father's trust, but she and her son died not long after they left Pendragon. There was no chance for Marianne to have a daughter."

"You were easily convinced by that story, which means that they will continue to be safe." Schneizel gestured to Kanon, the aide walking over to Odysseus' side, presenting the tablet to him. "But I assure you that it is true. Nunnally is our half sister and in full rights to her title, as Lelouch is to his."

Odysseus glanced up from the tablet, his face pale. "But, that means that the Lelouch in the Games is our Lelouch, especially if she is here."

"Father has not divulged that fact, but that means that it's more likely to be true than a rumor." Schneizel chuckled and shook his head. "And we remain quiet about the issue because we're too scared to question him. But that is completely beside the point. Nunnally has the proposition that would interest you."

Odysseus jumped, handing the tablet back to Kanon and walking over to Nunnally. "Is that true?"

She tried to draw herself up to her full height. "Yes. Father had broken the law by including Lelouch in the Games, but it's more than that. He's also used them to terrorize the citizens of Britannia. The Games were an overreaction to a rebellion that happened long ago and now it's only used to keep the people cowed and the emperor is using it to kill people. I want to save my brother and Suzaku, but I want to end the Games completely. I want to end the Games as peacefully as possible because there had been enough violence."

"You know that will be difficult. Father won't listen to you."

"This is why I came to you. Schneizel said that you would be able to help."

"You'll need more than my help. I'm afraid that I don't have much influence on Father."

Nunnally blushed and looked away for a moment, gathering herself together before looking back at Odysseus. "Schneizel said that the sure thing would be to take the throne away from him, it is the only way to gain the power that is needed. And…I find that I agree with him. Father doesn't seem to care about any of us. There must be someone better suited to govern Britannia."

"So our brother brought you to me." Odysseus looked up at Schneizel and took a step back. "Schneizel, you cannot possibly think that I would be the best candidate."

Schneizel shrugged. "You have spoken to me about this same desire, so why not you. The people trust you in matter of peace as I am trusted in the matters of the state. The people would support you no matter what they felt for their emperor."

"And what about you, Schneizel?"

"Unfortunately it would be expected of me, and I find that I have no ambition for such matters. I am content to remain prime minister."

"In power without the dangers of being overthrown. It does sound like you, Schneizel." Odysseus shook his head, turning away from the two of them.

Nunnally was tempted to reach out to him, but a glance toward Schneizel stopped her. She settled back in her wheelchair, watching as Odysseus paced up and down one side of the room. Nunnally sighed, suddenly wishing that Euphemia was there. She knew that Schneizel was going to use the planned coup to gain power, that was obvious enough. Lelouch would have had a problem with it, but Nunnally had seen enough of the legislations tied to Schneizel alone. That was enough to satisfy her. She wasn't sure how Schneizel would work under an emperor like Odysseus, but Nunnally was sure that he wouldn't change. But the fact that Schneizel was so obvious about his bid for power was the thing that worried her the most.

Odysseus came to a stop, looking down at the watch on his wrist before looking at Kanon. "Father won't have announced his favorite for the Games, but you were the one to deliver the report to him. Who did he pick?"

"Luciano Bradley, your highness, without a moment of hesitation. I didn't even hand him the scores."

"But Bradley has been portrayed as one of the best career tributes from Area 2 in the decade." Odysseus rubbed his chin. "But that means that he was looking for someone that could kill easily without being killed."

Schneizel snorted. "Father wants an assassin, unsurprising since he wants to eliminate the four Daltons. Well, and Lelouch now too."

"They could slip through, like Kanon did."

Kanon flinched, reaching down to rub his knee. "I'm afraid that I barely made it out of those Games alive. I was lucky, my prince."

"I see." Odysseus paused, glancing up at the ceiling. "Then we shall have to make a move. You can take this as my agreement to the plan."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." Odysseus walked back over to Nunnally, resting a hand on Nunnally's hand. "I will warn you of this then, Schneizel, there are things that I will not be swayed on. This is one of those things. I want to be sure that we move according to Nunnally's plans."

Schneizel laughed. "I would never think of doing otherwise."

Odysseus nodded, walking over to the door. He paused with his hand on her knob. "I'll wait for your signal on this Schneizel. It was a pleasure to meet you Nunnally." Odysseus gave her a bow. "I hope that we will have another chance to meet and talk again, preferably not in a formal environment. I wish you luck."

"And you too." Nunnally grinned. "Thank you for your help."

Odysseus didn't reply, the prince leaving the room quickly. Nunnally managed to keep her smile up until the first prince was gone. Then she turned to Kanon, staring imploringly at him. "An assassin?"

Kanon nodded. "Luciano will know what he is expected to do as soon as the announcement is made. Everyone knows that the emperor wants the Daltons dead and that Lelouch is the one tribute that will be the easiest to beat. Luciano already has a grudge with Suzaku, so he won't let that stand. It is likely that Luciano will choose to kill everyone as quickly as he can, it is the only way he will be able to survive."

Nunnally swallowed and slumped, feeling her hands shake. She had thought that, because their father had ignored Lelouch thus far, that Lelouch would be safe, at least from whatever the emperor wanted to do with the other tributes. She rubbed her hands over her face before she looked up at Schneizel. "Is there anything we can do?"

"No and I am sorry for it." Schneizel knelt by her side, gently taking one of her hands in his own. "But Lelouch is smart and he will be able to think of a way around anything that gets in his way."

"And he has Suzaku." Nunnally whispered the words under her breath, hoping that, if she believed them enough, it would make them come true. She squeezed Schneizel's hand gently before letting it go. "And you are sure about your promise not to interfere in a grab for power. You, my brother and Father are very much alike."

Schneizel looked taken aback for a moment before he recovered. "A very pertinent worry, but not one you have to fret about. I'm afraid that I lack the ambition that my younger brother or my father. You will be safe with me."

Nunnally nodded, relieved when Schneizel stood up. She was more than ready to return to Euphemia's rooms and speak with the princess. Talking with Schneizel exhausted her mentally because she had to keep up with all of his twists and turns while second guessing him. Nunnally just wanted good, simple conversation, something that would let her keep her idea that there was good in all people. Nunnally knew that the idea wasn't true, but it was the way that she preferred to view the world in when she could.

She carefully tucked in her dress as Schneizel took up his place behind her wheelchair, Kanon going to open the doors for them. Nunnally muttered her thanks to Kanon before turning her attention to the hallway. "We'll begin after the Hunger Games start."

"It's a wise decision. You can't compete with the Games." Schneizel hesitated for a moment. "You won't have to watch them, Nunnally."

"What else can I do? And what would happen if he died? It would hurt, but at least I would know. And then, I would fight to save those who were left. I many not be my brother, Schneizel, but I am a vi Britannia all the same. I may not have the same political knowledge that the others have, but I will learn."

She felt Schneizel slow, sure that he had gotten her message. Nunnally kept herself from turning around. She was sure that Schneizel wasn't insulted by her statement, if anything he would be impressed. But what she had wanted to do was intimidate him, to make sure that Schneizel would keep to his promise to not try and snatch power. Nunnally sighed, reminding herself to keep paying attention to the way politics in the palace worked. It would be to her advantage to be able to compete with the other siblings if they tried to sabotage what they were doing. Then there was the part of her that wanted to impress Lelouch, the part of her that wanted to show that she could take care of herself.

She appreciated everything that Lelouch had done for her, but she was fourteen now, and Lelouch was nearly eighteen. It was time that he was able to let go and start his own life without Nunnally to hold him back.

* * *

Cecile let the sentence she had started trail off, Suzaku watching her attempt to start again. He offered her a smile. It was the same for Tohdoh, their mentor not speaking a word since they had found out that the emperor favored Luciano Bradley. Suzaku hadn't even seen Lelouch since they had gotten back from the interview.

He took a step forward, patting Cecile's arm. "Thanks for everything. You're really good at this."

"I'll take Area 11 next time too."

"They'll appreciate it." Suzaku stepped away from her, not surprised when Cecile walked away. He and Lelouch were dead men walking. All of the tributes were if they were completely honest. Tributes like Luciano were the most common winners of the Hunger Games, the strong tributes that were trained from birth for the job. Still, Suzaku was optimistic enough that he and Lelouch could slip through, or that he could give Lelouch enough of a chance to. And that in itself was a kind of relief that Lelouch wouldn't have to kill him.

Suzaku walked out of the common room and into the hall. In some ways, it was good that he had managed to get on the wrong side of Luciano before the Games. The problem was convincing Lelouch of that. Suzaku shook his head as the door to their room slid open, not surprised to see Lelouch curled up under the covers. He crossed the room and slipped under the covers, about to wrap his arms around Lelouch when his friend turned to face him.

"We can't make it."

"Of course we can." Suzaku smiled, sure that Lelouch couldn't see it in the darkness. "We still have a chance."

"A small one. One not worth acknowledging."

"We can still do it, Lelouch. It's not worth just giving up. There have been cases were underdogs like us have slipped through."

"Not enough." He could easily guess that Lelouch was pouting. "There's not enough of those cases to call it a plan. And now we have to compete with Luciano. He'll get everything that he needs."

"We have enough supporters to get a good supply ourselves. Your popularity guarantees us that. I say we'd be pretty evenly matched."

Lelouch scoffed, not the witty reply that Suzaku had been expecting. Suzaku wished that he could see Lelouch properly, so that he could at least try to convince Lelouch not to give up just because the odds were rising against them. Then again, Suzaku wasn't sure that he wanted to see Lelouch. He wasn't sure that he would be able to keep his face straight, which would clue Lelouch into what he was really feeling. He wanted to be able to believe that they would be able to make it through the Games, that they would make it through alive. But he was practical and he knew that only one of them would be able to make it out, but only with a lot of effort.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around Lelouch, not bothering to offer any more cheerful advice. Lelouch was in one of his funks and wouldn't be convinced, not until Lelouch was almost out of his bad mood. Suzaku rested his cheek against Lelouch's head and closed his eyes.

He didn't get to relax, Suzaku staring at Lelouch as his friend sat up. He heard Lelouch sigh before Lelouch touched his cheek. "You were probably right to wait to tell me about…that. It makes everything worse."

"You were the one who pushed."

"I know that." Lelouch snapped. "But that changes nothing. It makes everything more difficult, because now I want to protect you."

Suzaku kept his mouth shut, keeping himself from making the teasing comment that first came to mind. He sighed and pushed his face into the pillow. "I want the same Lelouch, don't think that I don't. But, well, you know why I'm insisting on the way our plans are going."

"Your views make no sense! There's no difference between you and me at this point. And we're both equally as important. There's nothing that makes sense about any of this!"

"What do you want to do? Start a rebellion from the inside of the Games? That will make us lose for sure. From where we are, the only way to do anything is to win and then use that position."

"What's the point if yo-certain people aren't alive?" There was a rustle as Lelouch pushed the covers off of him. Suzaku looked up towards where he guessed where Lelouch was.

"And that will stop you, Lelouch?"

Lelouch didn't respond immediately, Suzaku imagining that Lelouch was frowning at him. He didn't want to make Lelouch mad, but it sometimes seemed like it was the only way to get Lelouch to consider the other side of an argument. The longer that Lelouch stayed silent, the more likely it was for Lelouch to give up on his current argument.

He didn't get much of a chance to relish his small victory. Lelouch flopped back onto the bed. He was still in his funk, but at least Lelouch was thinking. Suzaku sighed and closed his eyes.

He opened them quickly as he felt Lelouch's fingers on his cheek. Suzaku peered into the darkness, reaching up to hold Lelouch's hand on his cheek. He heard a soft chuckle before the bed dipped under Lelouch's weight. His eyes widened as he felt a puff of breath against his lips for a moment before Lelouch kissed him. In his surprise, Suzaku froze, feeling Lelouch's hand slip into his hair.

The moment passed quickly, Lelouch pulled back a fraction, but he didn't pull his hand out of Suzaku's hair. Suzaku swallowed and carefully scooted forward until their foreheads touched. He was sure that Lelouch was waiting for him to return the kiss, but Suzaku wasn't sure that he could, not with the Games looming before them. Lelouch might have been able to deny himself things easily, but Suzaku couldn't. He couldn't stop himself from wanting something except by ignoring it completely. Suzaku sighed and kissed Lelouch's forehead, the only compromise that he could think of. Promises to each other would mean nothing at this point, so all Suzaku could do was assure Lelouch that he felt the same way now, because their now was more promising than any future that either of them could think of.


	5. Chapter 5

Lelouch pulled the dark jacket closer to him, shivering as they walked down the hallway to where their platforms waited. They had been driven out to the arena early in the morning in cars with blacked out windows. Lelouch wasn't even sure that they had even come close enough to the arena to warrant the blacked out windows, it was just a safety precaution in case any tribute saw a bit of the arena. He rolled his eyes. They wouldn't have been able to see the arena in the first place, seeing as there was a wall built around one end, the wall doubling as seating that was used when the tributes were first released into the Games. The rest of the arena stretched back towards the city limits, and blocked by a force field that would keep tributes confined. The only way out, for the tributes at least, was to win or to be carried away as a corpse. And there was no fooling the people on that count, not after a tribute had attempted to escape by playing dead. Now all of the tributes were chipped so the ones running the Games could watch their vital signs.

He rubbed the bit of inflamed skin, hissing at the pain. They had all been chipped this morning, held in the small room until the chips were working and then they were let out into the hallways that would lead them to the platforms. Lelouch glanced over at the plastic tube and the circle that was waiting at the bottom. It shouldn't have been as threatening as it was, but Lelouch found that he couldn't stop shaking. The things that he should have been afraid of were scattered throughout the underground tunnel, each of them waiting to be loaded onto the platforms. What made it worse was the fact that Suzaku was nowhere nearby. If Suzaku had been there he would have been trying to cheer Lelouch up. It would have been annoying and enough to make Lelouch snap at him, but it would have been something to distract him.

Lelouch ran his fingers over the spot where the chip was under his skin one more time before looking back at Cecile. She had stuck by his side while Tohdoh had stayed with Suzaku. She gave him a little smile before turning her attention to the tablet that she held in her hands. "You still have a few minutes before the final call. Do you have any questions or…anything?"

"No, not unless you can get a message to Nunnally."

"I…I might be able to do that."

"Good. Tell her that I love her." Lelouch hesitated before shaking his head. "That's it. And don't let any of the camera crews get close to her. Keep her safe."

"I'll pass that message along. I don't know how much power I'll have in actually keeping her safe…but I'll do my best."

Lelouch nodded, reaching out to touch the plastic tube, only to draw his hand back. He sighed and looked back at Cecile. There was nothing else that he could get her to do, knowing her limited power in this case. She was officially one of Lloyd's assistants, so her power waxed and waned depending on what stupid thing Lloyd had done. It wasn't the best way he could guarantee Nunnally's safety, but it was the only thing that he could do. Lelouch took a deep breath and turned around to look at Cecile. "I'm counting on you to get us what we need in a timely manner. It could be life or death."

Cecile's tightened on the tablet, frowning before she nodded. "You don't need to remind me." She pressed a finger against the tablet, looking down at it instead of Lelouch. "I'll just remind you of a few things then. Upon being raised to the surface you will have to remain on the platform until the bell sounds. It shouldn't be more than sixty seconds after the force fields are released; you should hear a popping noise when that happens. If you step off the platform before then, the mines will still be active. After that you will be free to get whatever you can from the Cornucopia. There should be a pack tailored just for you down there, if you can find it."

"Thanks." Lelouch nodded, carefully stepping onto the platform. He pulled his jacket more tightly around him, the plastic walls uncomfortably close.

Cecile stepped up to the entrance of the tube, clutching the tablet to her chest. "I wish you luck."

Lelouch tipped his head in acknowledgement, not sure if he would be able to speak without his voice cracking embarrassingly. He looked away as he heard the small entrance into the tube slide shut. He tipped his head back, looking at the small circle of light in the distance. Lelouch jumped at the whir of the engine starting up, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt the platform start to rise.

There was a sudden gust of cool air, enough of a warning for Lelouch to open his eyes before the platform slowed. He blinked as he was sent up into the sunlight, glancing around. He was facing the huge Cornucopia that dominated the area near the wall, Lelouch narrowing his eyes at the glare of the sun shining off the Cornucopia. Lelouch raised himself onto the balls of the feet, trying to look past the Cornucopia at the arena itself.

In the distance, Lelouch could see a few stands of trees, nothing large enough to be called forests, but large enough to provide shelter for a short amount of time. Farther out, Lelouch could just make out what looked like a stand of rocks, but he couldn't be sure if it was more. The rest of the arena was just tall grass. The grass circled the Cornucopia, creating a ten foot circle of clear space around it. From what he could see, aside from the stands of trees, there was no obvious place to hide.

Lelouch turned back to look toward the walls, glaring at the people that were cheering from their places in the stands. He couldn't pick out individual people, they were just all one multicolored mass that ran along the wall. In the center he could see the royal box, not surprised that he could easily pick out the emperor, Charles zi Britannia was the only one standing. Lelouch frowned when the emperor raised an arm, gesturing to the people to get more applause. He couldn't show how disgusted he was with the display, because the cameras were rolling. He didn't need any other reason for Luciano to kill him. With Charles in the box were Odysseus and Schneizel, their presences not much of a surprise considering that they were the crown prince and prime minister of Britannia respectively. It wouldn't do to have them missing from the start of the Hunger Games.

He turned back around to face the Cornucopia, tensing as he heard the cheers get louder. Lelouch glanced over to his right, finding Suzaku waving sheepishly at him. Lelouch nodded back, relieved when Suzaku turned his attention back to the field in front of them. Lelouch guessed that all of the tributes had gotten to the surface, which meant that…

"Hello everyone!" Lelouch jumped as Milly Ashford's voice boomed out over the stadium. He was tempted to turn and find her in the stands, but he was sure that she was underground with the rest of the people running the Games, watching them through the feeds. "I'm Milly Ashford and it's finally time to start this year's Hunger Games!"

She paused long enough for the cheers to die down, Lelouch almost missing the sound of the force fields being deactivated. He tensed, staring at the clear path to the Cornucopia. He couldn't tell if there was a pack with things he could use from where he was, and he was sure that he wouldn't have the time to look with all of the other tributes rushing for weapons. And, by the way that Suzaku was shaking his head slightly, his friend was thinking the same thing. The best strategy would be to run and grab the nearest pack and then hide. He was sure that the other tributes would be busy getting their own weapons and killing anyone that they could.

"Alright everyone Cheer your favorites on, because here we go!"

The bell rung, Lelouch hesitating for a split second before taking off. He had never been good at running, at least over long distances, but he was confident that he could at least manage the sprint to the nearest pack and then the sprint into the tall grass. How he was going to find Suzaku was a problem that he would worry about later.

Lelouch stumbled to the left as a tribute bumped into him, Lelouch feeling the tribute grab at his ankles. Lelouch kicked at the man, feeling his foot come in contact with the tribute's head just before he hit the ground. He grunted, tucking his limbs in and rolling until he could scramble to his feet. Lelouch pushed off of the ground, reaching for the nearest pack.

His first attempt to grab it missed, Lelouch gritting his teeth and snagging the strap on his second try. Lelouch turned quickly, not bothering to check and see if there was anything better. He could already hear screaming and shouting as the other tributes vied for the best of the packs. Lelouch ducked his head, sprinting the last few feet before diving into the grass. He hit the ground again, clutching the pack close to his chest as he rolled.

For a moment, Lelouch remained on the ground, his eyes clenched shut as he listened to the screams. He took a deep breath, curling tightly around the pack before forcing himself into motion. Lying here would do nothing to help him, it would probably get him killed in the end. He had to find a place to hide or, even better, a place with water. From there he could plot his next move, whether it be gathering the alliance that he and Suzaku agreed upon or find Suzaku himself.

Lelouch pushed up from the ground, glancing over his shoulder as he slung the pack over his back. He couldn't tell if anyone was following him, and Lelouch was sure that he wouldn't be able to see if anyone was, not unless he got to a higher ground. He would just have to listen for the sound of rustling grass, if that was even possible while he was moving. Lelouch hitched the pack higher on his back, turning toward the place he remembered the closest stand of trees was.

The best way to travel would be from stand to stand, to risk moving through the grasses, that way he would get the chance to look over the arena and spot who was moving where. He would have to be cautious and move quickly, the latter probably being the hardest for him. Lelouch wasn't the most athletic and his stamina wasn't the best, so he would have to make the most of when they decided to rest.

Lelouch walked quickly through the tall grass, trying to simultaneously move quietly and listen for an approach. He wasn't sure how long the Cornucopia would keep the rest of the tributes occupied, but Lelouch was sure that he had been the first to get away. That was an advantage to him at least. Hopefully Luciano would be too busy trying to thin down the competition to come after him, and most of the other tributes would leave the initial slaughter to do the killing for the day, too many of them would be looking for places to sleep and a steady supply of food. This was the one free day that they'd all have, any longer without contact and the people that ran the Games would interfere and force them to kill each other.

He paused to look around, letting a breath hiss out between his teeth. A compass would be nice but, then again, Lelouch had no idea what was in each direction. Suzaku had been right about the Games eliminating any plans that he had started to form, but he didn't want to have to admit it. Suzaku would just smile and ever so carefully not talk about the subject. Lelouch rubbed a hand over his face. There had to be another way to navigate when the grass was taller than him, one that didn't involve jumping to see over the top.

Lelouch looked down at the ground, twisting to look behind him. There was a definite slope to the ground now, probably because it was rising toward one of the stands. From there he could finally get a good look at the arena away from the Cornucopia. There he could come to his final decision on what to do. He adjusted the pack on his back and started walking again, beginning to breathe heavily.

It was heating up and it probably would have been better to take off his jacket, but Lelouch wanted to be sure that he was safe before he stopped. Getting rid of the jacket entirely wasn't an option either, because Lelouch bet that the temperature would drop as soon as the sun went down. It was how the people in charge of the Games would try to lure them into making a fire, which would draw the other tributes to them. Lelouch swallowed and kept going, looking forward to the shade that he would find under the trees.

The grass went right up to the stand of trees, the top of the blades rising nearly to the height of the trees. He stumbled out into the open clearing, Lelouch glancing around cautiously. Strangely enough, he felt more exposed, despite the fact that he was probably safer in the clearing with the trees. He could see who was approaching him and he could climb a tree to get a better vantage point, but Lelouch had felt safer in the tall grasses than in the trees. He swallowed and walked over to the base of one of the trees, resting a hand against the trunk as he looked at the tree.

None of them looked too difficult to climb up, but doing so would expose him, at least to any of the tributes that had already made it to a stand of tress. Still, it would give Lelouch the chance to see what was going on around him. He gritted his teeth and reached for the lowest branch, grunting as he hauled himself onto it. He took a moment to regain his balance, Lelouch scooting closer to the trunk of the tree before beginning to climb the tree, testing each branch carefully before putting his full weight on them. It would be a death sentence if he injured himself this early in the game.

Lelouch steadied himself on the last branch before pushing his head through the leaves of the tree. He raised a hand to shield his eyes against the sun, settling down so only his head stuck out through the leaves. He wouldn't risk pulling himself completely out of the canopy, Lelouch wasn't too sure of his balance on the branch. It was still enough to see the Cornucopia and back toward the stands. There were still a few tributes around the Cornucopia, little figures moving around the base of the structure, but most were gone. Lelouch could see their paths through the grasses, most of them heading in the opposite direction that he had chosen. What worried him was the large swathe that was cut through the grass in one direction. It could only mean that a group of people was moving together. It was strange for an alliance to already be assembled, although it was probably the one Luciano had made. If they were already together then they were in trouble, because it meant that Luciano could move that much faster.

He was tempted to clamber down the tree and start moving, just to put distance between himself at the alliance that had already formed. But the group was moving away from the stand of trees that he was in and getting down from the tree would mean losing his first chance to look at the arena and he wanted to be sure of where he was going instead of blundering around. Then there was the fact that this was the most obvious spot for Suzaku to look for him.

Lelouch looked down, pressing his foot more securely into the joint between two branches. He tested the new hold before peeking through the leaves again, slowly turning so he could survey the field.

Beyond the stand of trees that he was currently in the field of tall grass continued on, Lelouch seeing five more of the stands of trees. The only other place that rose above the grasses was a group of rocks far in the distance. The rocks probably marked the edge of the arena, because the landscape beyond them had a faint wave to it, like heat rising, which marked the start of the force field. The force field would continue in a circle around the arena until it met up with the generators in the wall behind him. All told, it would probably take about two days at most to cross from the Cornucopia to the rocks in the distance. It wasn't a large arena, not compared to some of the others used for the Games, but it wasn't too large that it would be easy to get lost. Then again, it would be easy to find other tributes and get into fights.

Other than the trees and the rocks, it was impossible to tell the landscape, most of it hidden by the grasses. The ground always rose to a stand of trees, and Lelouch could see places were the grasses were shorter, probably because of a dip in the ground, but Lelouch wasn't sure how deep those dips were. He couldn't see any indicators of water, which could become a problem. He and Suzaku only had today to find where water was and lay in a supply of food.

Lelouch gave the arena one last glance before beginning to climb down the tree, carefully placing his feet. The tributes were mostly gone from the Cornucopia, save for those who were picking what they could before others returned. There would be a few that would go back to see what they could get or in the hope that the most dangerous tributes would stay away from the Cornucopia. Lelouch was tempted to head back later, but he wanted to be sure that Luciano was as far out as possible so they would have all the time that they needed.

He stopped just before he hit the ground, Lelouch settling himself comfortably in the tree. He didn't want to risk going completely to ground at the moment. It would be easier to spot someone coming out the grasses and he could use the fact that most people didn't look up while they were walking to his advantage. Lelouch settled back against the tree after pulling his pack off of his back, making a face when he wobbled. It took a moment longer for him to arrange himself into a position where he felt safely balanced on the branch.

After glancing around to be sure that he was still alone, Lelouch opened the pack, carefully sifting through the contents. It was far better than he imagined, especially since he had just grabbed a pack from the edge of the pile. Included in his pack was a blanket, a knife, a small canteen and two small bags of food, probably dried fruit and jerky. It wouldn't last forever, but it would come in handy if they got into a tight spot.

Lelouch shut the pack with a sigh. At least he knew what he was dealing with, something that made him feel a little better, just a little less lost. The next problem to tackle would be where they would stay the first night, something especially important if they both wanted to sleep. Knowing Suzaku, his friend would volunteer for all of the watch details and never sleep. That alone was a good reason for gathering together a group, they could at least trade off watches. Lelouch rubbed a hand over his face, taking a deep breath. He couldn't let himself plan too far ahead, then he would be caught off guard when everything didn't go as according to plan. The farthest he could plan was the end of the first day, something that he wasn't happy about. Planning was one sure way to keep himself calm and now he couldn't even do that.

He pulled one knee up towards his chest, staring towards the Cornucopia as he waited for someone to show up. He would give Suzaku until the sun started going down before striking out on his own. He was confident that they would find each other eventually. In the meantime, if any of their agreed upon allies came by, Lelouch would try to recruit them. It would be productive, far more productive than just running around to try and escape from all of the other tributes. Lelouch tipped his head back so it rested against the tree, settling down to wait.

* * *

Suzaku shot forward at the sound of the bell, running as fast as he could for the collection of supplies. Around him, he could hear the other tributes trying their best to beat him and the others. He ducked his head and sprinted, reaching for the closest pack to him. His fingers just touched the strap before the pack was yanked away from him. Suzaku looked up, getting a glimpse of a tribute running away before something hit the back of his head.

He stumbled forward a few steps before turning around, his eyes widening as he saw Alfred Dalton staring at him. Alfred glanced back at him, giving Suzaku a nervous smile before jogging off. Suzaku shook his head, turning and reaching for another pack when he heard someone shout. He dropped to the ground, looking up at a scream.

Alfred was reaching toward his back, Suzaku staring at the knife that was buried in the man's back. Alfred fumbled for the knife for a few more seconds before falling onto the ground. Suzaku glanced over his shoulder before crawling over to Alfred. He wasn't sure how the tribute would react to a promise of help, especially since it would look like an attempt to kill him. It wouldn't make sense to help Alfred, not now when he could easily just kill him and that would be one less person tracking them down, but something in Suzaku wouldn't just let someone die, not when there was still something he could do.

Suzaku scrambled to his feet, rushing around to Alfred's side only to get kicked away. He looked up in time to see the female tribute from Area 7 ruthlessly pull the knife out of Alfred's back and used it to slit his throat. The girl looked up as Suzaku made a strangled noise, holding the knife threateningly before turning and running.

Suzaku stared after the girl before pushing off of the ground, grabbing his pack. It would be smarter to get out of the area immediately around the Cornucopia before he was killed. He didn't want to, there were a few people that he would have liked to save, but it would be useless to get himself killed here, especially with Lelouch still out in the arena. He allowed himself a quick glance around the area before nodding. Lelouch wasn't around, which meant that he had gotten away quickly. That was one less thing for him to worry about.

He slipped behind the Cornucopia, pressing his back against the metal horn before sprinting for the cover of the grass. He would attempt to get rid of anyone who tried to chase him, then he would worry about finding Lelouch. Knowing his friend, Lelouch had probably found a spot where he could safely observe everything going on, which would be one of the groups of trees, probably the closest one to the Cornucopia. Suzaku grinned to himself and kept running. Lelouch would stay put for a while, Suzaku was sure of that. It meant that he had a short amount of time to look for a source of water and a place for them to rest. He didn't know what kind of food they would find in the arena, possible small game and birds, both familiar to Suzaku, but not catching them in a habitat like this. If there was a large enough river, then there was a chance for some fish. Cooking would be a problem, but that was something to worry about later.

Running through the grass was difficult, Suzaku having to keep pushing aside the huge stalks to squeeze by in some places. It was even worse not knowing where he was going, the grasses looming above his head. And then there was the fact that Suzaku could hear some of the other tributes running in the grass, the soft sound of their passage by him making Suzaku jump. None of the other tributes were coming after him, which meant that they weren't worrying about him. Luciano was the one that everyone was probably trying to avoid, save those who had cut a deal with him.

Suzaku slowed down to a jog, a pace he could keep up for a long time. He wanted to cover as much ground as possible before he had to go and find Lelouch. He was jumpy enough about leaving Lelouch alone as it was. Suzaku tightened his grip on the pack, taking a deep breath. Aside from Alfred Dalton's body, he hadn't seen anymore dead tributes at the Cornucopia. Lelouch was smart enough to get away quickly and avoid a fight. Suzaku wasn't sure he was willing to go as far as to believe that Lelouch would just hide, but he was sure that Lelouch would see the benefits in lying low.

He continued, hoping to find some sort of landmark to mark where he was going. Unfortunately, there was only the grass rising above his head. Suzaku frowned, looking at the base of the stalks to see if there were large rocks that the grass grew around. He had seen where the arena had risen into small hills from where he had stood on the platform, but those had just been where the trees were. In the grass there was no way to navigate, which would be a problem. Suzaku could only hope for a compass, it would be the only way to navigate. He certainly didn't know how to navigate by the sun and stars, he had only used landmarks while hunting in Area 11.

The faint sound of water made him stop, Suzaku glancing around. It was good that he had found water, but the trouble would be finding it again. Suzaku frowned and moved toward the sound, noticing that the grasses began to grow thicker the closer he got to the sound and were a brighter green color. He pushed through the thick grass, not surprised to see a variety of plants. He thought he saw a few cattails, Suzaku storing the fact for later. There would be a way to find water again; it just was a matter of seeking out certain plants. Suzaku was sure that he could identify patches of darker green from the rest of the grass if it came to it, then it was a matter of sticking to that direction.

He sighed and pushed away the last of the grasses, staring down at the water. He was surprised that it was a large stream, expecting only a trickle in water to make their lives difficult. Then again, trying to get back to this stream would be hard.

Suzaku knelt by the water, looking around as he opened his pack. It was as good a time as any to look through what he had in his pack. The other tributes would be scattering and looking for places to stay. After the slaughter at the Cornucopia, it was unlikely that they would try to kill again, but even that wasn't a constant, not with Luciano. Suzaku scowled and looked down at his pack, carefully looking through it. The canteen was buried at the bottom of the pack, Suzaku making a face when he realized that there wasn't a blanket in his bag. On the plus side, there was more dried food because of it. He pulled out the canteen, holding it as he looked through the rest of his pack.

Aside from the dried food there was a bit of rope and something that looked like fishing line. Suzaku winced, opening the pack wider in the hopes of finding something else. He smiled when he saw a knife, relieved that he had some kind of weapon, and something useful for survival in the Games. There was nothing else that would be remotely useful, Suzaku cursing and looking back over his shoulder. There was a chance that there would be materials left by the Cornucopia. Most of the tributes would be gone by now, and Suzaku felt sure that Luciano wasn't one to guard the Cornucopia. Luciano looked like he would prefer to make his kills in person, but hunting his targets down. Based on that, it would be easy enough to sneak back to the Cornucopia and pick through what was left.

On the other hand, it would mean more of a delay. Suzaku glanced up at the sky, relieved that it looked like not much time had passed. He wasn't comfortable with delaying too long, not while he didn't know where Luciano was. Almost all of the most dangerous tributes were bound to be with Luciano, so it would be alright to relax a bit once he knew where they were. For today, it would be better to find Lelouch and go after the Cornucopia tomorrow when they were sure that Luciano had moved on.

Suzaku leaned over to look at the stream, cupping his hands and dipping them into the water. After taking an experimental taste, Suzaku sat up, making a face. It wasn't perfect, but it wasn't poisoned. As he didn't have a water purifying kit, it would have to be enough. Suzaku would rather have water to drink than have to wait until he got the proper equipment. He was sure that Lelouch would argue with his logic, but that would have to be discussed later.

He filled up the canteen, screwing the cap on as he stood up. Suzaku carefully stowed the canteen back in his pack before walking away from the stream. It was surprisingly easy to find his way back to his own trail through the grass. The grass was listing to the side and hadn't snapped back into place like he thought it would. Suzaku cautiously touched the grass, pulling his hand back quickly. He didn't think that the people in charge of the Games would bother to genetically engineer the grass to endanger them, not when there were other, more exciting ways to kill off tributes. But he wasn't above thinking that those running the Games would make it easier for the tributes to find each other. From a high spot, it would easy to see exactly where the tributes were going. That thought made him pause. If that was the case, then he would have to reevaluate his initial plan of just hiding in the grasses. It would be to their advantage to find a high spot and stay there.

He sighed and started back in the direction he had come from. The easiest way to navigate would be to return to the Cornucopia and choose a direction from there, or at least get to a place where the grass wouldn't be so high. Suzaku ducked his head, beginning to jog again. He wanted to get to Lelouch as quickly as possible so they could get a solid plan.

Finding his way back to the Cornucopia was easier than he thought it would be, Suzaku expecting to run into other tributes. While the arena was big, it wasn't big enough that they could avoid each other at all times, that would defeat the purpose of the Hunger Games. Suzaku paused just long enough to glance back at the supplies still piled around the Cornucopia, catching glimpses of some of the tributes rooting around in the supplies. A few of them met his gaze before ducking back into the grasses or the Cornucopia itself. Suzaku swallowed and glanced up at the nearest rise, smirking to himself. Lelouch would be waiting there; it was an obvious enough place. If he wasn't, Suzaku shook his head. He didn't like the idea of spending his time wandering around searching for Lelouch.

Suzaku plunged back into the tall grass, heading for the first hill. He came across places where the grasses were bent back, trails from other tributes moving away from the Cornucopia. The most disturbing trails that he found had blood smeared across places, probably from injuries sustained trying to get supplies. It was extremely lucky that he had managed to get away without any harm done. Suzaku knew that it was rare for tributes to escape without some kind of harm done to them. Then again, most of the tributes had purposefully tried to get away as fast as possible because of Luciano. Suzaku would just have to remember that, because Luciano was a tribute, that nearly every rule that he knew about the Hunger Games had been changed.

He managed to avoid trouble until he was part of the way up the hill toward the first stand of trees. Suzaku's foot caught on something, Suzaku falling onto the ground. He rolled onto his side, staring at the thing that he had tripped over because he had felt it give a bit when his foot had hit it.

Suzaku's eyes widened as he stared at the body that was staring back at him. He jerked back, pulling up the foot that had knocked into the body. He carefully got to his feet, edging toward the body. Usually the tributes would be picked up immediately by the people running the Games, but the high grasses would have made finding the bodies difficult. Suzaku adjusted the pack on his back as he stared down at the body. He couldn't remember the girl's name, which disturbed him a bit more than it should have. He knelt down next to her, gently pushing her hair back from her face before shutting her eyes. There was nothing else that he could do for her, and it would be best if he left before the helicopter came to get her.

"I'm sorry." Suzaku stood up, brushing off his hands on his pants before turning and sprinting up the hill. He wasn't good with dead bodies, not since he had walked back into his family home and found his father dead. Suzaku had avoided the few funerals in Area 11 for that reason; he always got the urge to run when faced with a dead body and the horrible feeling that he was doing the person a disservice in running.

He burst out of the grass, bending over as he tried to catch his breath. Suzaku tensed at the sound of a helicopter, looking over his shoulder to see the machine coming in their direction. He stood up and moved further into the trees, carefully keeping an eye on the helicopter as it circled close.

With the noise that the helicopter was making, Suzaku missed the sound of someone sliding down out of a tree. The hand on his shoulder made him jump. Suzaku pulled the hand off of his shoulder and turned, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Lelouch. He chuckled nervously, freezing when Lelouch motioned for him to be silent before moving further into the trees. Suzaku gave the helicopter one last glance, turning away as he saw that they were lifting the girl's body from the grasses.

He flopped down next to Lelouch, opening his pack and wordlessly handing the canteen over to Lelouch. Lelouch took it, taking a drink before making a face. But, to Suzaku's surprise, Lelouch didn't complain, he just continued to watch the helicopter.

Lelouch handed the canteen back to Suzaku, only speaking up when the helicopter had headed back in the direction of Pendragon. "I thought that was you for a bit there, until she started screaming. Then I figured that it wasn't you and I had better stay in the tree. It took a while for them to get her though."

"Navigating in that grass is hard."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow and gestured to the canteen. "You did fine."

"Yes, but it was a quick trip out and back. To actually find our way around this place, we'd need a compass or to move from hill to hill."

"Who says we have to travel?"

Suzaku plucked at some of the short grass around the tree. "I'm not sure that it would be a good idea. For one, the other tributes seem keen to stay close to the Cornucopia because it's easier to see. That and the food supplies around here would run out and we would have to range."

"I'm guessing that Luciano and his group are the only ones moving at the moment." Suzaku nodded, Lelouch grinning and leaning back against the tree. "Knowing that, the safest place to be would be on a rise so you could see them moving. Further out the ground dips, so we would hide there."

"We?"

"Gather the tributes around the Cornucopia into an alliance."

"Is this you trying to lead a rebellion from inside of the Games?" Suzaku shook his head. "It won't work, they're going to play by the rules Lelouch."

"But this will get them out alive."

"It doesn't matter. There's only way one to play the Hunger Games in their minds, and we're not doing it right. They'd rather play the Game the way it's always been played than take a chance and die. Besides, I'm enough of a deterrent. Luciano hates me and I got a score of eleven, few people would want to have an alliance with us."

"Some people might, if they're desperate enough." Lelouch sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "But you're right, we wouldn't get the people that would be able to stand up to them. Still, a couple of extra hands around would be helpful."

"As what, bait?"

"No." Lelouch looked offended. "For the help. Then we come up with a plan to get us all out of here alive."

Suzaku rolled his eyes, but didn't tell Lelouch off for the plan. Lelouch could plan all he wanted, but Suzaku would never say no to trying to help other people survive. He shrugged his shoulders, standing up and stretching. He glanced up at the tree, gesturing at it.

Lelouch waved his hand dismissively. "I've been looking around on and off since I got here. There hasn't been much movement since that tribute was killed and you came."

Suzaku nodded, jumping to grab the lowest branch and hauling himself up into the tree. He clambered to the top, pushing the leaves aside so he could see. He didn't bother looking over the whole arena; he doubted that they would have to make use of the entire arena. What he was more worried about was looking for patches of brighter green in the sea of grasses. Some areas were already beginning to yellow, making those that were close to the stream that he had found and any other sources of water that much easier to find. He turned slowly in place, smiling when he spotted a stretch of green grass, this stream probably not the one that he had used since it was much closer to their hill. There were a few other patches that were nearby, close enough to warrant looking at.

He turned his attention to the layout of the area around them, disappointed that nothing immediately appeared. Suzaku sighed and ducked back under the leaves. He had hoped to find a place where they could hide for the night, a dip in the ground that they could use if the weather got bad. In any case, Suzaku was sure that they would be staying in the area for a while. He agreed with Lelouch in not moving too much, at least not while they had no idea how to navigate the tall grass. That made it easier to get food, since Suzaku just had to set snares and traps and make a few rounds during the day. It wasn't the typical way that the Hunger Games were played, usually the tributes moved around constantly to avoid each other.

He dropped out of the tree, glancing at Lelouch as he brushed off his clothes. "Might as well stay here for the night."

Lelouch nodded, not bothering to get up from his place by the tree. "No fire then?"

"No." The other tributes were still too close, and Suzaku wasn't sure how desperate the other tributes were or how close Luciano was. He had seen where Luciano had led his alliance, but not how far out they had gone. He sighed and glanced back toward the Cornucopia. "Not tonight at least."

"So we live off the food we got from the Cornucopia."

Suzaku nodded, reaching down to pull the wires out of his bag. "We'll go back down tomorrow to see what else we can dig up. In the mean time, I'll see what I can get us for tomorrow."

Lelouch gave him a dismissive wave, Suzaku snorting at the easy dismissal. He rolled his eyes and set off down the slope, ducking into a partial crouch as soon as he entered the grass. It was amazing that the change was enough to set him on edge, but Suzaku keenly felt the loss of his range of vision. He swallowed and focused on the ground, searching for any kind of prints. He didn't know what kind of animals that the people running the game had released for them to catch or if there was even game for them. If the snares didn't work, Suzaku would just turn his attention to the streams. There would be no fun in the Games for the people of Pendragon if all of the tributes slowly starved to death. Any gifts from their supporters wouldn't arrive until the second day, as they had done nothing to earn them.

Suzaku sighed, focusing on his task. There were a few rabbit trails, nothing that encourage him to believe that there was plenty of food. Maybe the rabbits would come back when things settled down, although the fact that there were bound to be deaths every day and helicopters coming for the bodies would probably keep them away. Suzaku shook his head as he set up the last snare, turning to climb back up to the top of the hill. Hopefully they could catch a few rabbits for the next day, if not Suzaku would resort to fishing.

Lelouch was in the tree when he arrived at the top of the hill again, Suzaku giving him a long look before leaning against the tree. "Anything?"

"Just checking on the movements of the tributes." Lelouch frowned as he braced himself against the trunk of the tree. "There are still a lot of them around the Cornucopia, but they're starting to disperse. I haven't seen any more helicopters since that last one. It's been…quiet."

"Isn't that what you want?"

Lelouch snorted, beginning to awkwardly scramble down the tree Suzaku reached up to steady him, Lelouch shoving Suzaku's hands away as soon as he was on the ground. "Quiet is good in short breaks, but not for hours. It means that someone is up to something."

"Yeah, people are trying to survive." That got him a slap on the shoulder, Suzaku easily shaking it off. "Don't worry too much, Lelouch, this is our one day off. Tomorrow we have to get serious."

"What do you mean tomorrow?" Lelouch paused in the motion of pulling a bag of dried food out of Suzaku's pack.

"Lelouch." Suzaku rolled his eyes and flopped down to the ground. He hesitated before reaching out to touch Lelouch's arm. "We're safe."

"For now."

"Yes, for now. So we take advantage of it. We find a place to sleep and get a good night's sleep. We'll be better rested than most of the other tributes. Do you think that those in Luciano's group will sleep easily knowing that the emperor chose Luciano just to kill people? Do you think that anyone else will sleep well not knowing where the others are?" Lelouch didn't have an answer for him, he just kept his head down. Suzaku sighed and scooted closer, resting his head on Lelouch's shoulder. "We'll be alright."

He felt Lelouch's stare for a moment before Lelouch sighed and rested a hand in Suzaku's hair. "You're far too optimistic."

"One of us has to be." Suzaku grinned and reach out to grab a handful of the dried fruit from the bag that Lelouch had opened. He popped a piece into his mouth, chewing slowly as he scanned the area around them. He doubted that anyone would be able to sneak up on them, but that didn't keep him from feeling jumpy. For Lelouch's sake, he would try to play down his unease. He tipped his head to the side, staring at the trees above them. "How about sleeping off the ground tonight?"

"Like in a tree?"

"Yeah. It would be safer and it would make you more comfortable. We have the rope for it and the trees look like they would support our weight."

"You're crazy." Lelouch's tone of voice was carefully bland, meaning that he didn't disagree with Suzaku.

Suzaku shifted so he was lying on Lelouch's shoulder, staring up at the leaves. "So, you're willing to give it a try,"

"Just for you, to keep you happy." Lelouch sounded annoyed, but the gentle touch on his arm showed Suzaku that Lelouch appreciated the offer. Suzaku smiled to himself, leaning into the touch.

He stared up at the sky, watching the colors that streaked through the sky. The sun was setting, which meant that they should find a place to bed down in the trees, and not to far apart from each other. Suzaku closed his eyes with a sigh. Hopefully the other tributes had been doing interesting things so they would be left alone the first night and so that the cameras would stay away from them. He would be ready to deal with the cameras tomorrow, when he was more adjusted to the Games and not in a panic. He would know where Lelouch was and wouldn't have to worry about Lelouch dying somewhere.

Suzaku shivered, sitting up abruptly when Lelouch shoved at him. Lelouch stood up, gesturing at the trees. "Come up, it's getting dark. We should get ready before it gets too dark."

Suzaku crammed the rest of the dried fruit into his mouth, pulling the rope out from his bag before following Lelouch as they made a round of the trees, trying to pick out the ones that would hold their weight. They would have to get secure before the other tributes started to search for cover. And, the sooner they were secure, the harder it would be for the other tributes to sneak up on them. Suzaku looked guiltily at Lelouch's back. Anyone would want to get rid of one of the highest scoring tributes; it would make everyone feel safer.

"Suzaku." He jumped at the sound of his name, jogging over to stand by Lelouch as Lelouch began to outline his idea for their camp during the night. Suzaku tightened his grip on the rope, nodding at the appropriate moments, but most of his attention was elsewhere.

The moment of peace that he had felt with Lelouch was suddenly gone. That he had found Lelouch was a huge relief, but it had seemed too easy. He had found Lelouch in the first place that he had looked and no one had disturbed them. The one thing that had messed up his luck had been the dead tribute on the hill. Before, he could just over look that fact because it had just been he and Lelouch sitting under a tree, like they had done in their childhood when they were both too exhausted from work and what little play they had gotten in. Well Lelouch had been exhausted, Suzaku had humored him by sprawling on the ground beside him. It had been too much like the few moments in his childhood that he wanted to cherish them, even if they came at odd times. The moment had come and disappeared as quickly as he had feared. Now all he had was worry about what would happen next.

"Come on, Suzaku."

He glanced up at Lelouch, offering Lelouch a smile. Suzaku was sure that Lelouch could tell that he was faking a smile, but he also knew that Lelouch was far too busy with his preparations to pay much attention to him. He muttered an apology before handing up Lelouch's bag. He waited until Lelouch was secure on a branch before hauling himself up. Suzaku gave one last glance over his shoulder before throwing himself into their preparations. Despite good intentions of their parts, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

"And that should be the last of them." Rivalz Cardemonde took a step back, Milly taking the chance to lean forward and look at the pictures that had just been uploaded.

The list of the dead tributes had been given its final updates, the people running the Games finally cutting off the first day. In a few minutes she would record the voice over for the deaths on the first day, and then it would be broadcast at the end of the current news program as well as being projected in the dark sky above the arena so the tributes in the Games could see who had died. It was the only way they were going to get information, save what their escorts could sneak into the gifts given to the tributes.

Milly rubbed her eyes and sank down into her chair, aware that Rivalz was still hovering over her. He had been hovering over her since the Hunger Games had started, not that Milly minded. It was a relief to have someone who shared her position about the Hunger Games, someone who wasn't afraid to look sympathetic about the plight of the tributes instead of crowing about how good these Games were like Diethard Ried. Neither of them were allowed to say anything bad against the emperor or even suggest that any of his policies were wrong, that was the strength of Diethard's conviction. Milly was surprised that she had gotten the job; her family had been obvious in their support of the late empress Marianne. Diethard had been convinced that Marianne had been nothing but the whore that the entire capital had believed that she was. Milly could only guess that it was her own work ethic that had gotten her hired.

She looked up and gave Rivalz a tired smile, watching him brighten at the expression. "Thank you, Rivalz."

"Anything to make your life easier." Rivalz pulled up a chair, sitting backwards on it and propping his arms on the back of the chair. "You've been busy the past few days with everything going on. You deserve what breaks you get, if you can get them."

Rivalz looked up at Diethard, the glance too quick for their boss to catch, but Milly saw it. She gave a weary nod in response. Just that morning Diethard had been talking about having interviews with the current crown prince and prime minister of Britannia. He had been pushing for an interview for the emperor himself, but that had been dismissed by post of the palace staff. Apparently, the emperor no longer spoke to his public and would only make appearances for the Hunger Games and any other event deemed important by the staff. Milly didn't quite know how to take the news, but she was more than willing to just ignore it for the time being, she had more important things to focus on.

She pushed her hair back behind her ears, glancing up at the clock that was hung on the wall. "Well, we'd better get ready to start this. The sooner we record this, the sooner you can go home."

"Nah," Rivalz waved a hand, "I thought I would volunteer to do what I can."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know. But I know that I would go insane with only Diethard around for company, so I'm doing this for your own sanity." Rivalz gave her a lopsided smile. "The overtime pay for the Hunger Games is fantastic."

Milly laughed, leaning back in her seat and clutching her stomach. It wasn't really funny, but it was honest. Milly had almost forgotten what that sounded like after acting a part for so long. She pressed a hand over her mouth, muffling the sound as the laughter subsided, throwing a glance over at where Diethard was. Diethard was walking over in their direction, meaning that it was almost time to start. Milly motioned to Rivalz, the man grinning before scurrying behind the camera.

She shook her head at Rivalz antics, moving through the slides of the tributes that had died to be sure that she knew how to pronounce their names. This would be the only eulogy that these tributes would be getting. Unless the people running the Games were planning something twisted this year, like the time they had mutated the animals to resemble the tributes or the time that they had used the bodies to contaminate the water in the arena, the bodies would be sent back home at the end of the Games with very little fanfare. All of that would be directed at the tribute that won.

Milly paged back to the beginning of the slides, looking up at the camera as Diethard cleared his throat. It was the only signal she would be getting from him. She nodded at Rivalz, waiting until the man had ducked behind the camera to plaster on her smile. It was a fake smile, but a good fake. No one in Pendragon had been able to tell the difference thus far.

She reached out for the controls to the slides, flicking back and forth between the first and second slides until Rivalz gave her a wave from behind the camera. She sent the slides back to the beginning, giving the camera a small wave. "This is Milly Ashford reporting in at the end of an exciting first day in the Hunger Games. I'm sure all of you have seen the live footage and, if not, it will be replaying all night tonight and in an abridged form early tomorrow. Tonight, it is my duty to bring you the names of those who have died in the first day of the Games."

Milly flipped to the next slide, glancing down at the picture of the black haired, brown eyed girl. "From Area 2, Sancia Patel."

The next slide had a young man with blond hair and blue eyes. "From Area 4, Alfred G. Dalton." Paired with Dalton on the slide was a woman with brown hair and blue eyes. "From Area 4, Mutusuki Minase"

That was both of the tributes from Area 4 dead, which would probably mean an interview with Princess Cornelia about how she felt about being out of the Games so early. Milly moved on to the next slide quickly to avoid thinking too much about what that interview would entail. She knew that Cornelia had been close to Dalton and all of his sons, so the loss would be hard on her.

Milly cleared her throat, looking that the next dead tribute. It was a young woman with blue hair, probably dyed, and brown eyes. "From Area 6, Inoue Naomi."

Thankfully the next slide was the last one. The first day always turned out the most deaths, unless the tributes forced the hand of the people running the Games. If they dodged around each other too well, then they would be sent a disaster just to make the deaths skyrocket. She was more than happy handling a handful of deaths that trickled out over the days that the Games were running.

The next slide had a picture of a man with brown hair and dark eyes, Milly trying her best not to sound relieved when she said his name. "From Area 12, Yoshida Toru." She turned off the slide show, eager to end the segment. It was her least favorite part of the Games. "And that's all for this batch folks. Stay tuned tomorrow for an overview of the first day narrated by yours truly and the next exciting day of the Hunger Games."


	6. Chapter 6

Suzaku slowly opened his eyes, suddenly keenly aware of how his back ached. He wasn't used to sleeping upright and his body was protesting. He yawned, reaching down to fumble with the end of the rope. He wanted to get down from the tree and stretch, but more than that, his stomach was complaining about the lack of food. A handful of dried fruit had not been an ideal dinner. The knot slipped free, Suzaku carefully shifting on the branch, eventually getting to his feet. Suzaku balanced carefully on the branch, taking the chance to look around the stand of trees. Thankfully, there were no other tributes around. He glanced over at where Lelouch was sleeping peacefully before climbing up to the top of the tree.

The trails from the day before were still visible, which would make it difficult to see if the tributes were moving today. Suzaku frowned, turning slowly until he was facing the Cornucopia. There was no sign of movement around it for now, which meant that the tributes who had chosen to remain there had moved off or bedded down inside of the Cornucopia. Suzaku stood up on his tip toes, only managing to stay like that for a moment before having to come down. If he and Lelouch did go back down to the Cornucopia, they would have to be careful. He briefly cursed their lack of real weapons before shaking his head. There was nothing that they could do about it now in their position.

He slid down out of the tree, remaining crouched on the ground for a moment longer than he had to, just to be sure that no tribute was hiding and waiting for the opportune moment. Suzaku stood up slowly, glancing around as he backed toward the tree that Lelouch was sleeping in. He didn't remember being this worried the day before. He shook his head and scaled the tree that Lelouch was in. He was just being overly paranoid. There was a reason to be on the alert for other tributes, but not to the point where it interfered with survival.

Suzaku balanced carefully on the branch, shaking Lelouch's shoulder. Lelouch woke slowly, giving him a sleepy smile. Suzaku returned the smile, allowing himself a moment of weakness to hug Lelouch, pressing his face into Lelouch's hair. He jerked away a moment later, remembering the fact that there were cameras on them. Suzaku didn't know where the cameras were, but he could assume that they were everywhere.

"Anything?"

Suzaku shook his head, shifting to a branch of his own as Lelouch untied himself. "Nothing that I could see, but I want to check the traps."

He didn't need to add that he didn't want to leave Lelouch behind. Lelouch just nodded, beginning to wind up the rope he had used to tie himself to the tree with. "After that?"

"It depends on what's in the traps."

Lelouch sighed, pushing the blanket and the rope back into his pack. "Then we go scavenge what we can and see who else is in the area. Baring a major disaster, we should stay here. We're better off here."

Suzaku shrugged, climbing down from the tree. It would be nice to be able to remain in one spot, but he was sure that they would have to move at some point, just to get away from Luciano's alliance. He glanced over to where he remembered seeing the group of rocks. That was guaranteed to be safe, but it would probably be difficult to get to. Then there was a chance that, if they used a base, that Luciano's alliance would come after them at their base.

He froze when he felt Lelouch touch his arm, slowly relaxing under the touch. Suzaku tipped his head so that he could see Lelouch. "Fine. Let's see about those traps."

Finding the snares again was harder that Suzaku anticipated. He was an idiot for not putting markers by the snares so he could see them instead of relying on his old path through the grass, or what he thought was his old path. It took for more stumbling through the grass than he anticipated as well. Suzaku was sure that Lelouch was losing his patience with him. Fishing would probably be safer for them from now on; at least it wouldn't give them this trouble.

Out of the five snares that Suzaku had set up, they had managed to collect one rabbit, a disappointment that he felt keenly. He had been the one in charge of getting their food and, so far, he was failing. They wouldn't be able to live off of what they had or what they could get from the Cornucopia forever.

Suzaku sighed, picking up the rabbit by its back legs and disassembling the snare. There was one more to find, and he could only hope that he had managed to get lucky.

They trudged to the last snare, Suzaku resisting the urge to move slowly because of the oppressive feeling of the grass. If they got out quickly, they would be fine, then he would have to worry. As it was, Suzaku felt like he was being pulled in too many directions at once as he tried to remain aware of everything.

It was Lelouch's hand on his shoulder that stopped him and directed his attention to the scuffling sound in front of them. Suzaku glanced back at Lelouch before nodding, reaching for the knife that he had kept in his pocket. He motioned for Lelouch to stay where he was, not surprised when Lelouch shook his head. Suzaku really hadn't expected Lelouch to remain behind, not with both of them so afraid of being separated. Suzaku slumped and rolled his eyes, creeping forward with Lelouch on his heels.

The grass had been trampled down around where the final snare was, Suzaku not too sure what that signified. In the quick glance that he had given the area, he didn't see any signs of blood, but that didn't mean a struggle hadn't taken place. Suzaku shifted his grip on the knife, freezing when he saw someone step into the flattened area. The boy gave a quick look to his left before lunging for the rabbit in the snare.

Suzaku waited only long enough to shove their rabbit into Lelouch's hands before charging the boy. The boy glanced up, dropping the snared rabbit and retreating. At the surrender Suzaku froze, watching the boy. At this point the boy could either run or try to kill him, although the latter looked like the least likely to happen as the boy didn't have an obvious weapon.

"Well?" They both jumped as Lelouch spoke, Suzaku glaring at his friend as Lelouch strolled towards them. "What are you going to do now?"

Suzaku noticed the boy reaching for something in his pocket, quickly revising his idea that the boy didn't have a weapon. There was probably a knife concealed on his person. He jerked forward only to be stopped by Lelouch. When he looked back Lelouch gave a small shake of his head before continuing to walk forward.

"Obviously you could try to kill us both, but I think you're outnumbered here and you wouldn't want to risk an injury so early in the Games. So, what are you going to do?"

"W-what do you mean by that?"

"I see that you have two options. One, you can run away and hide until Luciano and the others come after you."

"They won't. I'm not that important."

"But you got a score of six and you're a Haliburton."

"So?"

Lelouch grinned, Suzaku sighing and straightening out of his crouch. Lelouch was in his element now and there would be no stopping him.

"I seem to remember that your brother is making quite a fuss in Area 3. He's campaigning for the closure of the schools that produce career tributes just because he feels that it would bring some fairness back to the Games. Luciano was one of those careers, but he can't get to the one person making the fuss. He can get to you."

That made the boy freeze, Suzaku watching him carefully as Lelouch crossed the remaining distance between them. "There's safety in numbers, you know and we wouldn't mind your skills on our side. We could use a smart boy like you, Rolo Haliburton."

Rolo looked a little overwhelmed, not that Suzaku could blame him. Lelouch was going at full force, and Suzaku could tell that Lelouch wouldn't let Rolo slip away. Lelouch was desperate to stick to his plan, to play against the usual rules of the Games and, to do that, Lelouch would need people to support them.

"What happens if I join you?"

Lelouch shot Suzaku a triumphant grin. "We'll help each other, share food and defend each other. It will be easier than attempting to win on your own."

Rolo looked skeptical, but it was also looking at the rabbit that Lelouch was holding. Safety would be a big draw, but the fact that they could provide food was another one, almost more important. Suzaku was sure that the promise of food would be enough to convince Rolo.

Finally, Rolo nodded, pulling his hand away from where Suzaku assumed a weapon was hidden. "Alright, as long as I get my share."

"Of course you would." Lelouch took a step back, bending down to pick up the snare and the last rabbit. "And so would anyone you allied with already."

That surprised Rolo, Suzaku glancing over at Lelouch in shock as well. The fact that the offer was extended to the others that Rolo had already made an alliance with was admirable, but also worrying. The two of them had gotten lucky today with the food that they had caught. Even with more people to help there was no guarantee that their luck would hold. Then the alliance would fall apart. Suzaku frowned, about to demand an explanation from Lelouch when Rolo gave a decisive nod.

He expected Lelouch to shoo Rolo away with a promise to meet them later, not for Lelouch to wave the boy in next to him and start back up the hill. Suzaku scrambled to catch up, not surprised when the rabbits was shoved back into his hands. He fumbled with the two rabbits for a moment, trying to remove the snare one handed as Rolo and Lelouch fell into a conversation. Suzaku rolled his eyes, managing to free one of the rabbits from the snare as he listened to Rolo list off what he could do. The boy had an amazing array of talents he could do with a knife, but nothing more suited to survival skills, Area 3 was one of the more well off Areas.

Suzaku hurried to catch up to the two of them, settling into place on Lelouch's other side. He cleared his throat, ignoring the glare that Lelouch shot him as he leaned over to look at Rolo. "So what made that bit of flattened grass?"

Rolo looked nervous, glancing over his shoulder before speaking. "Luciano. He was going after someone, but I don't know if they got caught."

Suzaku tensed, resisting the urge to glance back over his shoulder. He had thought that Luciano and his alliance were further out and would stay that way, hunting the tributes that moved away from the Cornucopia. He didn't think that Luciano would start to move in on them for a good few days. Unless the scuffle was the result of an argument within the alliance, then they were still safe. Still, it was another fault in Lelouch's plan to remain in one place. If Luciano was moving, even if it was just to stop arguments within his own alliance, running was their best option.

He glanced over at Lelouch, slightly annoyed that Lelouch didn't seem to care. Lelouch just waved his hand dismissively. "Then he's come and gone."

"Lelouch-"

"One thing at a time, Suzaku."

Suzaku made a face, careful to look away from Lelouch and Rolo. They were all still on shaky ground and Suzaku didn't want to ruin any chance of an alliance so early in the Games. Besides, they had both wanted Rolo from the start; Suzaku remembered that the boy had been skilled with knives. Rolo was an asset to their team and he had to remember that instead of being paranoid. Suzaku looked over his shoulder, scanning the grass for any sign they were being watched before adjusting his hold on the rabbits. There were more important things to be worried about than Luciano.

* * *

Lelouch ignored Suzaku's frequent looks around. For the first few minutes of their investigations of the Cornucopia, Lelouch had looked up whenever Suzaku had, only to find that there was nothing there. He shook his head and continued working through the pile of leftover supplies, Rolo working further back where his small size came in handy.

As Lelouch had suspected, there wasn't much left in the Cornucopia by way of food, the tributes that had stayed behind had picked the place clean, probably gorging themselves before heading out. Most of the good weapons were gone as well, leaving them their pick of small knives and weapons that were too unwieldy to carry around. Lelouch pulled out a short sword, staring at it before letting it drop into a pile.

They had managed to find some useful things, a few first aid kits and more wire, and Rolo had found a bag of fruit that had been tucked into a far back corner. Now they were just looking to see if they had missed anything, Suzaku acting as their sentry. As it was, Lelouch didn't have much hope that they would find anything else that was useful.

He leaned back to give Rolo room as the boy came back with a bunch of blankets, depositing them into the small pile of supplies that they would take with them. Lelouch leaned back on his hands, watching Rolo pick his way back to the far corner of the Cornucopia. The boy would be helpful, Lelouch had seen that while they were training, but he was also the same age as Nunnally. Lelouch swallowed and started looking through the piles again.

He missed Nunnally badly, but it came with the relief that she was safe back in Area 11, especially with Clovis in Pendragon. Still, it left him without someone to take care of, something that he had been doing all of his life. He had taken care of Nunnally while his mother had been out hunting and then when Marianne had gotten a steady job. Suzaku wouldn't let Lelouch take care of him; he was more inclined to make sure Lelouch was alright. That left him to gather an alliance just to stop the general feeling of uselessness that had been hanging over him since the Hunger Games had started.

Suzaku would have accused Lelouch of trying to start a rebellion within the Games, and that wasn't entirely untrue. If he managed to keep a small group alive, then he would be successful in handling a rebellion against his father. If he could test his skills on a small group, then he would be sure of himself when he got out of the Games. It would also get him a loyal base, people that remembered him and would flock to his side when he called. Then there was the reason that Suzaku would never know, that he wanted to just save same people, partially to prove to his father that he could do it and partially because he wanted to. If he couldn't save a group of people, what chance did he have of getting Suzaku out alive?

"Lelouch." He jumped at the sound of his name, looking back at Suzaku. A wave had him walking over to where Suzaku was crouched in the shadows.

He dropped into a crouch by Suzaku, staring at the patch of grass that was waving. Lelouch rested a hand on Suzaku's arm, hoping to keep him in place as the tribute stumbled out into the open. He stared at the red haired girl, relieved when no one else followed her out. The girl looked nervously around before trudging their way. If the girl was alone, there was no harm in trying to recruit her.

Lelouch let go of Suzaku, giving him a pat before stepping out of the shadows of the Cornucopia. He saw the girl start before she fumbled for something in her pack. He put his hands up, remaining in one place until she looked back his way, obviously confused by his behavior. Lelouch attempted a smile, not sure if he managed a convincing one by the way she took a step back.

He was about to start his offer when Suzaku stepped in front of him, his friend smiling at the girl. "You hungry? We have rabbit if you want it."

"Really?" The girl inched forward, catching herself and blushing. "I didn't have much last night."

"Honestly, neither did we. So why not eat together with what we have now."

"Why?"

Suzaku shrugged, reaching out to grab Lelouch's arm as he backed toward the Cornucopia. "Why not? If we help you, you might help us, but I think that you'd like to have some other people around."

That made the girl take a step back, Lelouch wanting to reach out and hit Suzaku. They were supposed to be recruiting people, not scaring them away. It was tempting to insist that Suzaku should back down and let Lelouch hadn't the situation; at least Lelouch would speak without putting his foot in his mouth. He went to pull away from Suzaku, only to have his friend tighten his grip on his arm. "I think everyone just wants protection."

"Yes, but…"

"It's not real, right?" There was something wistful about Suzaku's smile now. "It's only until the end of the Games? That doesn't matter. I'm offering food and safety for as long as you want it, no catch."

The girl swayed in place, obviously thinking over Suzaku's offer. Lelouch was surprised that she was debating over it for that long. Usually other tributes jumped at the chance of an alliance, just for the safety it would bring. That she was even considering the future rather then the immediate result.

Finally, she nodded, walking over to them and offering her hand. "Shirley Finette."

Suzaku took her hand and gave it a shake. "I'm Suzaku and this is Lelouch. Rolo is somewhere back there."

"Rolo?" Shirley peered around him. "He's from my Area."

She walked away from them, Lelouch surprised to see her striking up a conversation with Rolo. He hadn't expected them to be on friendly terms with Rolo, just the usual civility that the tributes shared. For a moment, he wondered if she and Rolo had had some sort of alliance before his offer.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Suzaku slapped his shoulder. "See it doesn't always have doesn't have to be a good speech."

Lelouch didn't answer, preferring to watch Shirley and Rolo interact. He didn't feel threatened by them, but he did want to know the extent of their loyalty, it was important for his plans. He wanted to be sure that he could trust him as much as he trusted Suzaku, that he could let them out of his sight without constantly having to check on them.

He leaned against the side of the Cornucopia, watching as Suzaku started to prepare the rabbits for cooking. They had already agreed that having a fire was worth the risk, especially so close to a stock of weapons. But they would eat on the move while returning to their base, so they would be long gone when Luciano came to investigate. Lelouch looked back toward the long grass that surrounded them, watching for any movement that would show that a tribute was watching them. They had gotten lucky today, maybe their luck would hold out.

Lelouch looked back at the small group in time to see Suzaku sitting back and Rolo lugging out a case to sit on. He sighed and went to sit next to Suzaku, letting Shirley have the other seat.

Suzaku reached up to play with the end of the spit. "So, how far out have you two gone?"

"Not far." Rolo shrugged.

"As far as I could walk before night fell." Shirley sighed. "I just wanted to see what was out there, but it's hard with all of the grass. And, past that first hill there, things start to get difficult. There are hidden ravines and dips. I turned around before I could get much further. It seemed like the safer thing to do."

Lelouch glanced at Suzaku. It was probably for the best that they stayed where they were, just by what Shirley had said. Otherwise, they would have to be careful where they moved out of the safety of the Cornucopia. Lelouch was sure that Suzaku wanted to keep moving, to play the Hunger Games as they were supposed to be played instead of refusing to do anything. But Suzaku would listen to him, Lelouch was sure of that.

Shirley laughed, reached over to touch Rolo's shoulder. "I never thought you would join an alliance."

"I never thought that I would need one, but the offer was good." Rolo cleared his throat, refusing to meet either Suzaku or Lelouch's gaze. "What about you?"

"I was following some other girls, but I got lost. I'm not used to all of this grass." She paused and looked at Lelouch. "My father owned an orchard, or at least part of one. He retired from the military and bought a few trees, just to see if he could do it but…but he died. He was called back to duty during that little misunderstanding and there was a landslide…" Shirley took a deep breath. "It's just me and my mother now, although we're alright, we're handling things. But, sometimes, I wish that it hadn't been turned into more of a war. Then he wouldn't have died. I probably should have said that though."

"Why not? They can't do anything to you here." Lelouch ignored the look of fear from Rolo. "You're out of the government's hands here and all they can do is listen."

"What about you Rolo?" Suzaku jumped into the conversation before Lelouch could continue on. "I hear you have a brother, but…"

"My family isn't really close." Rolo's hands clenched into fists. "No one cares about what happens to me, they just want to know that I'll be able to support them when they need it."

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "I care." That made Rolo's head snap up and his eyes widen. "I care because you are an important part of our team. Just because they can't see your value doesn't mean that you don't have any."

It wasn't quite true, at least in the way that Lelouch was sure that Rolo was taking it. Lelouch cared that Rolo existed, but not personally, it was far too early for that. Rolo was simply an important asset and reminded him of Nunnally. Still, his words had provided the intended effect; Rolo was looking at him with awe. That was a loyalty that he could use.

He couldn't help but smile as Suzaku nodded, holding up his own statement silently. He wanted the alliance to function as a team, a lasting one that wouldn't break under pressure. That would be one sure way that they would beat Luciano.

Suzaku leaned forward to poke at the rabbits, peeling a bit of skin back with a hiss before pulling the spit away from the fire. Immediately, Rolo came forward to stamp out the flames, paying careful attention to the grass that surrounded them. Suzaku gave the rabbits one last look before jerking his head in the direction of the hill. "Come on, we'll eat on the go."

He pulled one rabbit off the spit, handing the spit to Rolo and Shirley, gesturing for Lelouch to come over to him. The four of them started walking to the hill, not even bothering to hide the remains of the fire. Everyone would assume that other tributes had bene there, which wasn't much of a surprise. Lelouch sighed, pulled a leg from the rabbit and making a face at it. It wouldn't be the best thing that he had ever tasted, but it was the best that they could do at the moment. He took a bite, chewing the meat as he thought over what they would have to do.

He was sure that Suzaku would want to fish to make sure they would have food for the next day. He was also sure that Suzaku wanted to try and find a more secure place for them to sleep, something that Lelouch wouldn't argue with. Another night in the tree was not the most appealing solution at the moment, especially with his back still complaining from the first night. Lelouch was at a loss to explain how Suzaku was able to move without looking sore, chalking it up to Suzaku just being Suzaku.

He swallowed and looked over at Suzaku, noticing that his friend glancing from side to side. He raised an eyebrow, glancing at where Shirley and Rolo were walking in front of them. "Are you planning to look for somewhere to sleep?"

"Yes. One of those ravines or dips would probably work. It's much better than sleeping in the open." Suzaku sighed, staring at the rabbit he held in his hands. "We also have to get water and food for our dinner."

"But that would be difficult with four people." Lelouch look another bite of rabbit. "We'll stick together until we find a place to bed down."

"Lelouch…"

"I'll be fine with Shirley. We both have weapons and we have the sense to hide. I'm not stupid enough to stand and fight against the careers."

Suzaku didn't look too convinced, Lelouch shaking his head. Suzaku would come around eventually, it was the logical thing to do at the moment. He turned his full attention to their food, sharing the rabbit with Suzaku and paying close attention to how much Suzaku ate. Lelouch was glad that Suzaku was willing to abide by his plans and that Suzaku would help everyone in their alliance, but he wouldn't let Suzaku starve himself for anyone, especially him. The whole point of sticking with each other was to take care of one another.

They skirted the base of the first hill, Shirley guiding them. It was exactly like she had said, the flat land changed into a rolling landscape, the dangers hidden by the grasses. There were a few times that they almost fell into the dips that crossed their path. It was Suzaku who called a halt by a promising dip, the grasses falling over the front of it, almost creating a kind of cave. Lelouch slipped in, glancing around in the semi-darkness. It would be large enough for all of them with a bit of a squeeze, not that Lelouch would mind. He backed out of the shelter and nodded to the rest of the group. It would work for one night. If they could find it again, Lelouch would be happy to have a secure place to sleep.

Lelouch wiped his hands on his hands. "It's small but safe enough."

"Small?" Suzaku gave him a sideways glance, finally shrugging and walking around to look at the entrance of the fake cave. "Small we can work with. But we won't survive without food and water. Rolo, come on."

Rolo hesitated, glancing between Shirley and Suzaku. Lelouch tried not to show his displeasure. Rolo was still more loyal to the other tribute from his Area, not that Lelouch could blame him. It would take time for any trust to grow, but Lelouch wasn't willing to let it take too long.

"Shirley and I will be fine. We can hide if we need to."

"Yeah." Shirley reached out to touch Lelouch, only to pull away at the last moment. She settled for crossing her arms over her chest. "Go on boys."

Lelouch tried to hide a smile at the expression on Suzaku's face. He had to press a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter when Shirley made a shooing motion at Rolo and Suzaku. "Go on."

Rolo immediately stumbled back, pausing when he saw that Suzaku wasn't following. Suzaku made a motion for him to wait, taking a step toward Lelouch. He saw that Suzaku went to reach for his cheek, Suzaku grabbing his arm at the last minute. Lelouch glanced down at where he was being touched, looking up when Suzaku gave him a shake. "Stay safe."

"That goes for you too."

Suzaku nodded, turning and walking off without the expected comeback. Lelouch reached up to rub at his arm, watching as the grass settled back into place. He had expected the Games to be hard and that they would have to adapt, but he hadn't expected Suzaku to get so serious about them. As much as Lelouch wanted Suzaku to take the Games seriously, he didn't want to lose Suzaku because of it. If Suzaku changed, then his entire plan would be pointless.

"Lelouch?" He turned to look at Shirley. The girl looked torn between just turning away and speaking to him. Lelouch was about to ask her what she wanted when Shirley finally spoke up. "They'll be fine."

"How do you know?" Lelouch hadn't meant to snap. He swallowed and looked away from Shirley, turning his attention to the packs that Rolo and Suzaku had left behind.

To his surprise, when he looked back up at Shirley, she didn't look shocked that he had snapped at her, just amused. "To be honest, the both of them are better suited to survive than we are. With the training, I feel like I might make it through a few days instead of dying immediately." Shirley paused and looked over her shoulder. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think that the emperor had put me in here with the rest of the people that he despised."

Lelouch fumbled with the supplies that he was picking up, turning abruptly to stare at Shirley. She couldn't have known who he really was, he had never heard of any Finettes around the court when he had been there. He ducked his head, frantically trying to come up with a response.

"I doubt that though, my father was nothing but a solider, no one important in the end. But that doesn't mean that I can still just do what I want in these Games."

"That's a bit of a change from before."

Shirley looked around nervously before inching close to Lelouch. "That was…there are cameras everywhere. I can't be seen to be talking against the empire, because my family is still out there. So is yours and yours is in more danger. You're popular."

"That's not the point."

"It's one good point that we have to think about." Shirley raised one shoulder in a shrug before ducking into the dip.

Lelouch watched her go before shaking his head. He understood Shirley's fear for her family; it was something that he had already internalized. There were other things that he had to concentrate on at the moment, and trying to keep on the good side of the empire was not one of them. He sighed and picked up the last of their equipment, giving the direction that Suzaku and Rolo had gone in one last glance before following Shirley.

* * *

Milly looked up as Rivalz walked past her. He didn't stop but just gestured to the camera, ducking into his accustomed place behind it. Milly sighed and leaned forward. "Staying with me again?"

"Of course." Rivalz popped up briefly from behind the camera, beaming at her. "I have nothing better to do. And, apparently, I'm the only one who can film you right."

"So says Diethard?"

"So says Diethard." Rivalz looked over his shoulder, quickly ducking back behind the camera as the man in question walked over. Diethard took up his customary stand, which arms crossed over his chest. He gave her a curt nod, a signal enough to start running through the names of the dead.

Milly sighed and looked at the slides, flicking back and forth between the two slides as she waited for the signal. It came from Rivalz, the man waving his hand before pointing at Milly.

She flipped her hair back over her shoulder, remembering to smile. "Milly Ashford here, helping you wrap up another day of the Hunger Games. I could go on all night about the interesting things that happened, but my boss won't be happy with me. He'd have to pay for all of that overtime. What I can give you is the names of the tributes that were killed today."

Milly moved to the first slide, barely glancing at the brown haired, brown eyed boy, because he was just too young. "From Area 5, Saburo Okawachi." Her fingers trembled as she moved onto the next slide, wanting to get these two done as quickly as possible. "From Area 8, Edgar Dalton. Tune in tomorrow for another recap and then the continuation of this years Games."

"And cut." Diethard moved from his position by the camera, pointing at Rivalz and then Milly as he gave orders. "Get that out to the right people as soon as possible, we're running a bit behind. And, Milly, get some sleep. You're losing your charm."

Milly nodded, waiting until Diethard had left the room before she slumped over the desk, staring at the picture of Edgar Dalton. He looked too young to be dead to, even though he looked completely serious in his picture. The seriousness and quasi-military pose was ruined by his purple hair, but Milly would give him slack for that. You were only young once and, if you were chosen for the Hunger Games, for a very short amount of time.

She sighed when she felt a hand on her shoulder, sitting up slowly. "I'm fine, Rivalz."

"I know." He didn't call her out on her lie. "And I hate to agree with Diethard, but get some rest. I'll be here if you need someone to talk to."

Milly paused in the motion of stand up, looking at the cameraman. "Shouldn't you go home and sleep?"

"Nah, I couldn't. I'm not as brave as you." Rivalz shuddered. "I can't sleep without having nightmares about those kids."

Milly smiled and waved to him, quickly walking out of the studio before her façade could break down. Rivalz was wrong, she wasn't brave, she was just a coward. If she was really brave, she would speak out against the Hunger Games and call attention to the hypocrisy the emperor indulged in. If she really was brave, she would actually put money toward her favorite tributes instead of remaining just a smiling face and a voice. If she was brave, she would have done something by now instead of smiling at the camera and downing sleeping pills just to be sure that she could have a dreamless sleep.

If she was brave, she didn't think that the citizens of Pendragon would remain cowards.

* * *

Nunnally released a long sigh as the program switched its attention from the report on the Hunger Games to the news of the night. She closed her eyes and rested the back of her head against the back of her wheelchair. It had been hard enough to watch the first day, especially since it was the day that usually had the most deaths. Thankfully, both Lelouch and Suzaku hadn't been too exciting and hadn't been on camera much, which had left the program to focus on Luciano and the few other tributes that were still unaffiliated. It didn't make for an exciting show, which worried her. If nothing happened, then those who ran the Games would do something to keep the Games interesting. That was the last thing that Nunnally wanted.

Originally, she had wanted to wait one more day, just to be sure that she wouldn't be ignored by the rest of Pendragon. Just looking at the Games as they were, she would have to make her announcement sooner. She was nervous about going public with the news, not for a lack of concern about her brother, but because of what could happen. She trusted Euphemia; the princess had been nothing but accommodating and helpful. Euphemia was one of the few of her siblings that she felt she could trust, and yet she had brought Euphemia into this. If the emperor didn't approve and actually moved violently against them instead of using propaganda, then Nunnally would have brought not only Euphemia into trouble, but Kanon, Schneizel, Clovis and Odysseus too. And then Lelouch would really be dead, because no one would attempt to save him or Suzaku.

Nunnally took a deep breath, backing her wheelchair away from the television and toward the main room. She fumbled at the code for a moment before the door slid open, glancing outside. Euphemia was sitting in the main part of the suite, still watching the broadcast despite the fact that the coverage of the Hunger Games had stopped. Nunnally swallowed and rolled into the main room, Euphemia turning to smile at her.

"Hey. I'd say that went well."

"Yes. They're still alive." Nunnally didn't look at Euphemia, instead focusing on the carpet. "But that might not last long. I…It might be too early, but I want to go public, while they're both alive."

"Why?"

"Nothing has happened for two days. Maybe I can make it three days. I'll be a distraction for them."

"Nunnally…" Euphemia sighed. "It's early to be making a move, but I think that Schneizel could have the outside information you would need in the morning. If anyone can do it, Schneizel can."

"Thank you." Nunnally went to leave, surprised when Euphemia stood up.

The princess walked over and patted Nunnally's shoulder. "I wish I could be brave like you."

"I'm really not that brave. I just know what I have to do." Nunnally shifted so she could tip her head back to look at Euphemia. "Will you be there with me?"

"Of course." Euphemia squeezed her shoulder. "I wouldn't miss anything of this for the world, Nunnaly. If there's a chance, I want to help change things for the better."

Nunnally reached up to pat Euphemia's hand in silent thanks for her support. She doubted that Clovis would have put in as much effort; he had seemed to be relieved to get rid of her. Nunnally could just image how she would have struggled to do this on her own. She wouldn't have even been in a position to make an announcement; she would have been at the mercy of the royal court. Nunnally gave Euphemia's hand another pat before backing away, feeling lighter than she had in days.

As much as she feared going in front of cameras and what would happen to those that were helping her, she was more excited about saving Lelouch and Suzaku.


	7. Chapter 7

Lelouch opened one eye at the sound of someone moving around. He lifted his head from where he had pushed it against Suzaku's shoulder. For a moment, Lelouch contemplated not getting up, belatedly remembering the situation. He was about to sit upright when he aw that Rolo was just going to crouch at the entrance. Lelouch stared at him for a moment longer before pressing his head back against Suzaku's shoulder. He should have been more worried about people moving and around their sleeping place, but he couldn't be bothered. He was comfortable and warm, and that was all that mattered at the moment.

He reached up to wrap an arm around Suzaku, jerking it back a moment later. There were bound to be cameras and Lelouch wanted to savor what he had for a while without broadcasting it to the world. As a compromise, he shifted so his legs were tangled with Suzaku, the only closeness that he would allow for himself since the cameras wouldn't be able to see the two of them under the blanket. Lelouch would move when he heard Shirley and Rolo started to move around. He sighed, finding a more comfortable position.

He didn't have much time to enjoy the quiet, Lelouch jerking upright when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at Rolo, surprised to see the slightly startled look on Rolo's face. Lelouch pushed Rolo's hand away from him, glancing toward the front of their hideout. "Rolo?"

"Sh." Rolo leaned toward his knife, still staring at the entrance. "I heard something out there, another tribute."

Rolo walked back to the front of their hideaway, leaving Lelouch to wiggle out of his blanket and Suzaku's hold. He joined Rolo by the entrance, the two of them leaning back as two shadows passed, both of them walking right by. Lelouch glanced at Rolo, surprised when the boy ducked out of the entrance. He went to reach for Rolo, only to be motioned back.

Lelouch frowned but settled into place. He trusted Rolo enough to be alright with the younger tribute scouting ahead. And, if Suzaku's exhausted mutters from the night before were to be believed, then Suzaku was pretty sure of Rolo as well. He shifted into a more comfortable position, carefully scanning what little he could see through the grasses that hid them from sight.

There was a chance that the tribute that Rolo had heard was a scout for Luciano and the others, but Lelouch wouldn't push the others to move until he was sure. Nothing would be worse than stumbling right into the middle of the careers.

A muffled groan made him look back, Lelouch shaking his head as Suzaku sat up, still practically asleep. Suzaku stared at him for a moment before inching over to Lelouch's side, using Lelouch's shoulder as a pillow. "You moved."

"I had to."

That made Suzaku frown. "We didn't put up a guard, we didn't need to."

"Rolo is looking for someone. A tribute." Lelouch paused after the clarification, giving Suzaku a push back. "We should be ready to run anyway."

"Shirley is already up and we're already packed." Suzaku moved closer, one arm wrapping around Lelouch's waist. "Give me a few more minutes and I'll be ready. You left too early."

"You need to stop being so dependent." There was no bite in the remark, it was just a statement of fact, one that Suzaku didn't bother to try and refute. Instead, he just pressed his face against Lelouch's neck, breathing deeply. Lelouch shuddered at the feeling of Suzaku's breath against his neck, focusing on the mouth of the dip to make up for his hyper-awareness of Suzaku by his side.

He managed to gather himself together before Rolo came back, Suzaku righting himself long before them. Lelouch smiled and scooted back, allowing Rolo to look in. Rolo glanced back at Shirley, nodding at her before sitting down beside Lelouch. "I followed her for a bit, but I don't think she's with Luciano. Too jumpy and she was moving too fast. I had problems keeping up with her and still being quiet. But I don't think that she'll be a problem for us."

"Then we could ask her to join."

That made Rolo start, Lelouch seeing the look of horror on his face for a split second before Rolo shook his head. "I don't know. It would be harder to take care of more people."

"That's exactly what I want to do." Lelouch leaned forward. "If we refuse to kill each other then they can't move the Games on."

"They can make us."

"We're stronger than that, and smarter." Lelouch tipped his head back toward where he guessed the wall was. "The force field will be stronger there, but it will be easier to short it since the points where it originates can only handle so much of a charge before they overload. After that we find a way to hold our own. They've already given us weapons."

"Talking about your rebellion again?" Lelouch turned to glare at Suzaku for the question. Unfortunately, Suzaku looked completely unrepentant but at least he didn't look annoyed by the fact that Lelouch was pushing for a rebellion.

Lelouch shook his head. "What of it?"

Suzaku opened his mouth to reply, his attention suddenly shifting to something behind Lelouch. Lelouch turned to look, seeing Rolo tense just before he saw the shadow in front of them. He reacted on instinct, rolling to the side to allow Suzaku to rush by. Lelouch bumped up against Shirley, feeling the girl steady him before she reached for her own weapon. Lelouch grabbed his own knife just as he heard a scream from outside.

He and Shirley exchanged a confused glance before pushing through the grasses to help Rolo and Suzaku. Lelouch stepped to the side as Rolo stumbled away from a female tribute, Suzaku still circling her warily. Lelouch leaned forward, stopping himself at the last minute, just before a scream came from behind them.

It was Shirley who responded the fastest, shoving Lelouch to the side so she could move. She braced herself and grabbed their attacker's hands, Lelouch stumbling forward to help her only to have Shirley let out a short laugh. "Sophie?"

"Shirley?" Sophie stepped back quickly, glancing over at where Suzaku and Rolo were staring at the other girl. Sophie sheathed her knife, shaking her head. "Where have you been? We've been looking for you."

"We thought that Luciano had gotten you." The other girl was inching over, Suzaku and Rolo still following her. She paused to give the two of them a disgusted look before crossing her arms over her chest. "And I thought that you intended to stick with us."

Shirley shrugged, looking sheepish. "I got lost after the Cornucopia, but then I found these guys. I think they might be our best bet, they know what they're doing."

"And if they don't?"

"Then we probably do." Shirley shook her head. "Mariel, these guys have a plan to survive instead of just living day to day."

Mariel didn't look too convinced, but at least she wasn't glaring at Suzaku, which was a relief to Lelouch. That Shirley was willing to stick with them instead of her original alliance was something as well. He and Suzaku must have managed to do something right.

Lelouch hid his knife away, stepping up beside Shirley. "Trying us out on a trial basis wouldn't be too disastrous for you two and, if it doesn't work out, we can go our separate ways with no hard feelings."

He was sure that Suzaku wouldn't like the idea, but Lelouch was sure that the girls would appreciate the chance to escape if they wanted to. Lelouch also didn't want to be tied down to anyone that would insist on interfering because they thought that they knew better. He might not have been their first choice for a leader, but he wasn't about to let himself be jerked around because they thought that he was wrong. He still had that much of his princely pride left to him.

Mariel and Sophie were giving his offer some serious thought at least, something that he would have preferred the two to do while they were moving. They hadn't met Luciano yet and their good luck wouldn't last for too much longer.

He ignored the two girls for the time being, turning to his alliance. "We'll need a place for a fire and more fish. I want to try and see if we can smoke meat to have an extra store and not have to stop and hunt everyday."

Rolo nodded and rushed off to do as Lelouch had ordered. Suzaku was slower, giving the two girls and long look before following Rolo. That just left him and Shirley, which significantly lowered the threat and would hopefully encourage them to make up their minds faster. Lelouch was tempted to just let Shirley deal with them, but he was the leader. He couldn't leave when something so important was being decided. It was his own impatience with the matter that was getting in the way.

He managed to hold his tongue long enough for Suzaku and Rolo to return, giving them both a wave before turning to leave. "Last chance."

Mariel and Sophie exchanged a glance before the two of them nodded. Sophie acted as the spokesperson. "You're the better choice and I don't think that any unallied tributes will survive long. The others are already dead."

Lelouch narrowed his eyes as the two girls started after Rolo, Shirley staying close to the two of them. He waited until they had passed him before falling into line. As expected, Suzaku fell into step with him, holding Lelouch's pack out. He raised an eyebrow at Lelouch, sighing. "You have that look."

"The game changed, and not in the way that I had anticipated."

"But you can deal with it, right?"

"Maybe." Lelouch rubbed his forehead. "It's going to be two groups against each other, not what I was working for. It will be harder now, because they may panic and turn on us."

"So make sure that they don't."

"It's not that easy. You make it sound like I just have to speak to them and they'll believe me."

"Words are your thing."

Lelouch chuckled and shook his head. "I'm out of practice and they're all scared kids."

"We're scared kids too. Talk to them on that level, it will probably work better than a speech from a prince anyway. I don't think that would trust a prince at this point."

Lelouch shrugged, not sure that Suzaku was right about what he said. There were always some people who would trust the royalty no matter what the situation was. The truth of the matter was that he did not feel up to giving a speech. He was hungry and tired despite their good luck with food and the uninterrupted sleep they had gotten. He was also the dirtiest he had been in a long while. Overall, Lelouch felt completely beaten down, he wanted nothing more than to find a place to sleep until the Games were over.

He looked up as Suzaku patted his shoulder, giving him a wane smile. Suzaku let his hand linger there for a while before pulling it away, but he didn't step away from Lelouch, the two of them brushing against each other. Lelouch was tempted to grab Suzaku's hand, but he refrained. It was enough that Suzaku was offering some sort of comfort by just being there.

"Hang in there, Lelouch. Just for me if you have to, hang in there."

Lelouch sighed, giving a shrug. There was no way that he could give Suzaku the assurance that he wanted, not when Lelouch himself wasn't sure he could. His plan was working perfectly, but he hadn't counted on the stress. There were four more people to keep safe, four more people that he had to watch out for. And, as much as he hated himself for the thought, four more people that could be used to keep him and Suzaku alive.

He rubbed a hand over his face, only to have Suzaku grab a hold of it. "Just hang in there as long as you can. If you need to, you can lean on me, it's what I'm here for, support."

Lelouch gently pulled away from Suzaku, shaking his head. He was too self-sufficient to just sit back and let someone else take care of something that he knew that he could do. There was also his fear that he wouldn't have anyone to rely on for too long. Besides, if he had been a prince, he would have had to deal with problems like this by himself. He wouldn't even have known Suzaku if that had been the case. Then again, it he had been a prince, Lelouch was sure that he would have ended the Hunger Games long before now.

He pushed away another of Suzaku's attempts to pull him close. "I'm fine. I just need time to figure out what we are going to do today and how we'll split into teams, if we need to."

The look that Suzaku gave him said that Suzaku clearly saw through his lie, but he was relieved that Suzaku didn't push, relieved and a bit scared. So far it was only Suzaku who would tell that he was out of his depth and that was through the experience of knowing Suzaku personally for years. If that was the case, how long would it take the rest of their alliance to figure it out? And then, who would stay behind and who would turn against them?

* * *

Nunnally looked over the notes that Schneizel had passed to her that morning, trying to lose herself in them instead of paying attention to what was going on in the studio. What little distinction they offered wasn't much as Nunnally had heard the story from her mother and brother many times. It was just a matter of the amount of details used, and those were enough to make her want to stop reading.

She glanced up at the studio, watching the bustle of the people. It wasn't the studio that handled the Games, but that studio was directly in the pocket of the emperor. Even all of Schneizel's connections couldn't convince them to allow her to speak. To them, Nunnally was just another person trying to tarnish the reputation of the emperor by bringing up things that were better kept quiet. At least that view allowed them access to the competing program.

Nunnally shuffled through her notes, looking over to where Euphemia was helping set things up. She had said that it would look bad if either she or Schneizel appeared with Nunnally immediately, but Nunnally hadn't been able to grasp the political concept behind their reasoning. But at least Euphemia was here with her, which was something of a relief. It was far better than being left on her own to stumble through what she had to do, there was a friendly face instead of expectant looks. The people in the studio didn't care about what she had to say, they just cared about the story that would tear attention away from the Hunger Games, at least for a brief moment.

Euphemia walked over to her, sitting on the edge of the table and reaching down to hold Nunnally's hand. "Everything is ready. When you're ready, we'll start. I'll be in the wings if you need me." Euphemia gave her hand a final squeeze before slipping off the table and stepping behind the camera.

For a moment, Nunnally was tempted to call the entire thing off, but the thought was shaken away quickly. She wouldn't let herself be intimidated, she never had been before. And, if she did give up, then she had wasted a trip to Pendragon. The only thing she had to be worried about was speaking clearly; she had heard this story too many times to mess it up. Nunnally shifted her notes in order as the countdown come before setting them to one side and looking at the camera. Just before the signal came she took a deep breath, deciding not to smile at the last minute. She wanted to be taken seriously, not be seen as another smiling princess.

"Good people of Pendragon, I am Nunnally vi Britannia, daughter of His Majesty Charles zi Britannia and his consort Lady Marianne. I'm sure many of your recognize me from the Reaping in Area 11 when I was called by the name Nunnally Lamperouge. I can assure you that I have introduced myself to you correctly and that, despite rumors to the contrary, I am alive as is my mother. Any rumors that my mother and I died were spread by Lady Marianne to make sure that my father wouldn't attempt to follow our family. I've spent my life in Area 11, hearing that I was a princess but unable to speak out about it out of the fear that the emperor would come and kill us.

"The animosity between my mother and father came about by a single rumor, that my mother had been unfaithful. This rumor came from a trusted source, the emperor's brother. The emperor acted on that information alone and put the man believed to be responsible into the Hunger Games despite the fact that his name had never been drawn. Jeremiah Gottwald died in the Games for being nothing more than a loyal guard to my mother. In the face of this and the fear that the emperor would force her into the Games, my mother fled to Area 11. It wasn't until the news that my mother was dead had spread to the capital, nearly half a year later, that the emperor bothered to look into the accusation.

"The rumors were proven to be false, although nothing was explicitly said. Testimonies from the other guards employed by Marianne and trusted men like Bismarck Waldstein and Gilbert Guilford, both spoke about Jeremiah and Marianne's innocence and proved it. When the time came to question my uncle, the truth came out that he was simply jealous of Marianne and wanted her gone. As a punishment, my father sent his own brother to the Hunger Games despite the fact that he had not been drawn for any Reaping and was far over the age limit.

"While I agree that my uncle deserved the punishment, I will never agree with the punishment of using the Hunger Games to get rid of enemies. It is true that other emperors had used this method, but repetition does not make something right. As I speak, there are two young men, the remains of four brothers, who are in the Games for something their father did and they were not involved with. That is not the action of an emperor, but of a tyrant and it brings me to wonder how long the rest of us will have if the emperor can continue in this manner. It makes me wonder why the Games even exist. They have ceased to remind us of an old rebellion, but to allow the emperor to do was he wants. If that is the case, then why do we stand for it?

"What I am asking for is not a full blown revolution; I don't want more innocent lives to be wasted. I merely ask for a stop to be put to the Games, so we can save those that participate in it right now and prevent any more needless deaths. The people have learned from their attempts at rebellion but haven't had the chance to show it. And, then, maybe the rebellions were a sign to the royal family to listen to the people that they rule.

"I for one firmly ally myself with the people, the same people who have helped me through the years. I will dedicate myself to them for them for the good of all the people. Being a princess is new to me, but being a simple Eleven is not. That is what I promise you, and my word is my law."

Nunnally finally allowed herself a smile at the end, not looking away from the camera until the cameraman nodded to her. Only then did she turn to Euphemia, hoping that the princess would be able to tell her if she had done everything right. To her surprise, Euphemia looked ecstatic. Nunnally pushed away from the desk, Euphemia running over to her.

"That was perfect, Nunnally!" Euphemia threw her arms around Nunnally's neck, Nunnally staring down at her for a moment before Nunnally hugged her back. She heard Euphemia laugh before the princess pulled back. "But you didn't mention anything about Lelouch."

"I told them where they could recognize me from, and it will give Lelouch time to get himself ready for anything that will come for him." Nunnally bit her lip. "I don't think that anyone will believe me right away. That would be too easy."

"What's the matter with that?"

Nunnally gave Euphemia a wane smile. "I've never had anything happen easily to me. Besides you and Schneizel make it sound like it would be difficult."

Euphemia looked sheepish, stepping back from Nunnally. "That is true. Father is very stubborn, extremely so." She levered herself up onto the table again, staring at her hands. "But there's no reason not to be an optimist, not after Schneizel and I declare that we are in support of you and we can start countering the propaganda."

Nunnally nodded, tracing patterns on her armrests. "Have fast do you think that will take?"

"As fast as we can push it. We can't do anything else."

Nunnally nodded, glancing at where the people in the studio prepared her statement for television. She couldn't push much faster, Nunnally was sure of that. She sighed and pushed her hair back behind her ears. Nunnally froze at the sound of loud noises coming from the back of the studio.

She leaned to the side, watching as people ran to the back where another television was showing something that she couldn't see, but she could hear the people from the studio talking.

"I thought we had more time than this."

"They were probably withholding this in case we got something important."

"That's impossible; they didn't go to anyone else. They wouldn't have known about what we have."

"Do you think that we what have will be enough to get us more viewers?"

"Of course. This is typical of the Hunger Games."

"But these Games have been so slow…"

"They don't have a statement from the royal family."

Nunnally glanced at Euphemia before carefully wheeling away from the table. She picked her way across the studio, Euphemia following her. She craned her neck to see the television as she got closer. The people standing by the television stepped away to allow her to see.

At first, Nunnally saw a blur of green and brown before the view came into focus, showing a group of tributes running out of the tall grass to the glittering horn that was the Cornucopia. Nunnally recognized Luciano, the tribute running in front of his alliance. She looked toward to other side of the screen, pressing her hands against her mouth as she recognized the tribute standing against them. "Lelouch!"

* * *

Suzaku looked up from where he was settling the last spit into place, shaking his head when he saw Lelouch poking morosely at one of the other spits. Smoking meat would take too long, and it would be easier to just cook what they had caught and distribute it among themselves. With six of them to feed the meat wouldn't get the chance to rot, not if they were going to keep moving around the Cornucopia. Even with the safety that the Cornucopia offered, the effort of hunting for six people was bound to start wearing on those that were the best at hunting, so having meat at the ready would mean one less thing to do during the day.

He sighed and stood up, stretching out his back. Suzaku stepped back from the last small fire, Sophie and Mariel immediately scooting closer and staring at the fish. He sighed, taking a few more steps back to give them distance. He was content to leave the choice of who was in their alliance to Lelouch. He was more concerned about the day to day matters. As it was, he would have been content with Rolo and Shirley. Rolo was starting to warm up to them, Lelouch much faster than Suzaku, but there was some trust there. They had managed to fish together as a team and Rolo had been the one to bring down the lone rabbit they had found today. Shirley was good too, finding places to hide and managing to dig up a few edible roots that had been completely demolished when they had been brought back to the camp. So far the other two additions had done nothing but give them distrusting looks.

Suzaku supposed that Mariel would come in handy when they shorted out the walls, she was from Area 10 and they were well known for their skills with technology. She would also come in handy for scavenging bits from cameras, if they could manage that without a penalty. At least Mariel had more of a purpose that Sophie, but Suzaku was willing to give her a chance. It was the fear that they would stretch their limited resources too fast that kept him skeptical. That and the fact that they had yet to meet with the other alliance that was roaming the arena.

The other alliance was the main worry for Suzaku. They couldn't even put up a guard, the surface of the Cornucopia too hot in the middle of the day for anyone to climb. Suzaku craned his head upward, squinting against the glare of the sun. He was sure that Rolo was peeking around the corner every once and a while, but that wouldn't be enough if they were surrounded. His hand jerked to where his knife was before he could stop himself. The more he thought about their position, the more he disliked it. Even with the tiny fires they were using, there was still smoke and, long grass or not, the smoke was visible.

He walked over to Lelouch, crouching by his friend. "Hey."

"I know. We should move soon." Lelouch glanced around before returning his gaze to the fish on the spit. "I'm sure we can divide up the food on the run again and I want to find a more secure place to sleep. Perhaps we could set more guards up."

"Why?"

"I may not think of it as often as you, but I am aware of how much time is passing." Lelouch sighed and stood up, brushing his pants off. "We've gotten lucky and I want to keep it that way. As things stand, we look like a good group to back. We're surviving."

"But we're not interesting."

"We don't have to be. The tension within Luciano's alliance must be making these Games." Lelouch chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. "From what Sophie and Mariel have told us, we can infer that the rest of the remaining tributes are with Luciano, including the two remaining Dalton boys. They have to know that Luciano is under orders to make sure that they die and yet they are with him instead of us. Then there is the fact that Luciano has the strongest tributes with him, save for you, that means some sort of competition, just what the people of Pendragon want to see.'

"They're not killing themselves."

"Not yet."

Suzaku sighed, giving up on convincing Lelouch. He would try again later when Lelouch was so focused on his own plan. The best times for talking seemed to come just as they were waking up and just before they fell asleep, because they were away from the other people in their alliance. Lelouch was probably just trying to make sure that his authority as the leader wasn't challenged, not that Suzaku would want to take leadership away from Lelouch. He felt sorry for everyone that was stuck in the Games, but his priority was Lelouch.

He looked back up at the Cornucopia, getting a glimpse of a flash of light as an aerial camera zoomed past them. Suzaku tried to follow the camera's path, ending up losing it as it moved back into the grass. He shrugged to himself, about to move back to the fires when he caught sight of the camera again, watching it steady itself over something that was lurking in the tall grasses.

Suzaku froze mid-step, still focused on the camera. The people running the Games would have no reason to send a camera to pan over the grass, the people watching the Games would have already gotten panoramic views of the arena to start off the next day of the Games. That left him with two other options, that it was either a dead tribute or a tribute moving toward them, and it couldn't be the former. If another tribute had died, the cannon would have gone off the instant the tracking device registered them as dead and the helicopter would have been sent out from where it was stationed behind the wall. It wouldn't have taken too long before the helicopter was spotted rising over the wall, but there wasn't a sign that it was coming. The camera was far more likely to have spotted a tribute moving their way, which was not good news.

"Rolo!" He pulled out his knife as he shouted for the younger tribute, Suzaku catching sight of Rolo jumping up from where he was sitting at the fire with Shirley. Suzaku smiled as he saw Shirley react buy beginning to push dirt over the fire, stamping out the last burning embers as she collected the fish. He nodded at her, focusing back on the grass, which was beginning to move. He took a step back as Rolo came up beside him. "We're going to try to stay together as much as possible. Engage first to give the others time to run. First one to back off turns to act as front guard."

"Right."

"Suzaku?"

"Not now Lelouch." Suzaku waved a hand behind him, not bothering to look back. Lelouch was smart enough to realize that something was going on and he would be getting ready to run. Suzaku would leave the care of the other members of the alliance to Lelouch. If the tribute got past him and Rolo, it would be up to Lelouch and the girls to defend themselves.

His attention was quickly drawn back to the waving grass. Suzaku glanced up to gage the camera, using it to trace the movements of the tribute as they ran closer. Just before the camera moved from the grass to the open area around the Cornucopia, Suzaku looked back at the grass, bending his knees to lunge forward. He didn't wait to see who the tribute was, rushing forward as soon as they broke out of the grasses.

Suzaku got a glimpse of a frightened face, quickly turning his knife in his hands so the blade was facing down. He reached out to catch one of her wrists, pulling her to a stop. The tribute fought his grip, reaching down to scratch at his hand. "Let me go."

"Calm down. Just tell us what's going on."

She turned to look at him. "They're after me. That's what happening!"

Suzaku let her go, turning to look at Lelouch. Luciano's alliance was coming to the Cornucopia, there was no other group that the tribute could mean by they. He glanced back at the patch of grass that the tribute had run through, swallowing as he began to back up. "Run."

"Why?"

"Don't argue with me!" Against his better judgment, Suzaku spun around to glare at Lelouch. "Not now. Just run!"

Lelouch stared at him for a moment before nodding stiffly. Suzaku allowed himself to let out a sigh of relief at that. For a moment, he had been frightened that Lelouch would continue to try and argue with him. He didn't want to waste time with Lelouch when they could be getting far away from Luciano. He wouldn't even bother staying behind to give them time. Suzaku rested a hand on Rolo's shoulder, giving him a small push in the direction of the rest of their alliance.

"Stick close to another person so you won't be lost on your own. We'll stop when we reach the top of the first hill to see if they're still following. If they are, then we'll-"

Suzaku didn't get the chance to finish the rest of his sentence, the six of them freezing at the shouts that came from all sides. Suzaku exchanged a look with Lelouch, watching as his friend's eyes widened. They were surrounded.

There was a possibility that they could slip between the other tributes, but that would be difficult considering that they didn't know where the other tributes were. He groped for Lelouch's hand, giving it a squeeze once he found it. As much as he cared for Rolo and Shirley, he wasn't going to let the others get Lelouch. "Get ready to run."

There was a moment of silence, Suzaku feeling Lelouch tense through the hold he had on Lelouch's hand. Suzaku just tightened his hold, glancing around and trying to get a glimpse of the camera again, but it had disappeared. He sucked in a quick breath, adjusting the grip on his knife so he could defend himself if he needed to. That was all the time he got before the tributes burst through the grass.

He found himself staring down Monica Kruszewski as she charged out of the grass, Suzaku turning to see where the next tribute was coming from. Bart Dalton was rushing in from the side, the two of them just off enough that there was an opening that they could slip through.

Suzaku darted forward, dodging the spear that Bart inexpertly threw at them. He kept a tight grip on Lelouch's hand as he ran along the side of the Cornucopia, pausing long enough to peer around the side only to jerk back as Luciano swung a sword at them. Suzaku stumbled back a step, pushing Lelouch toward the grass. He would distract Luciano just long enough to keep the tribute from going after Lelouch before leaving. He was not about to get killed so early in the Games.

He ducked the next swing, punching Luciano in the stomach before backing away, nervously circling his opponent. He couldn't risk staying too long. That would get him surrounded by the rest of Luciano's alliance. But he couldn't risk just letting Luciano go either, not without injuring him in some way. Suzaku stopped, shifting his grip on the knife. The next time Luciano swung at him, Suzaku leaned back, letting the sword just miss him. He slashed across the back of Luciano's sword hand, ducking the next wild swing before running away. Behind him, he could hear Luciano screaming in agony, Suzaku allowing himself a smile. He didn't know how deeply he had cut Luciano, but it would be enough to inhibit any more attacks, or he hoped it would.

Suzaku plunged into the grass, sprinting for the hill that would be their meeting place. He was sure that the other tributes in Luciano's alliance wouldn't make a move without their leader; they were too scared for that. After all, with Luciano injured he was the highest ranked tribute in the arena and he was perfectly fit. That had to be enough to give them pause.

He scrambled up the slope of the hill, only slowing down when he was under the shade of the trees. Suzaku leaned over, trying to catch his breath. They would have to keep moving after this and find somewhere to hide, somewhere that the others wouldn't look for them. He reached up to wipe a hand over his forehead, glancing down at his knife and making a face. Suzaku knelt down, carefully wiping the blood off the blade before putting the knife away again, freezing at the sound of someone dropping from a tree.

Suzaku spun around, his hands clenched into fists in the absence of his knife. He only relaxed when he recognized Lelouch carefully walking over, his hands held slightly out to show that he was unarmed. Suzaku chuckled, shaking his head and standing up straight. "It's just me."

"Good." Suzaku looked up in time for Lelouch to punch his shoulder, Suzaku rocking back more out of shock than from the force of the blow. Lelouch immediately stepped back, rubbing his knuckles. "Don't ever do that again, you could have been killed."

"Lelouch-"

"If they had surrounded you, you would have died. And I don't want to hear any of your reasons for staying behind, they aren't important! We function as a group and, if you disappear, then where would we be."

"You have Rolo."

"He isn't the same!"

Suzaku flinched as Lelouch yelled, glancing toward the Cornucopia before grabbing Lelouch's arm. Luciano and the others might still be coming after them. He began to drag Lelouch toward the other side of the hill, ignoring any sputtered protests and the way that Lelouch scratched at his hand. For now, Lelouch would abide by his plans, which centered around all of them getting out of sight for a while.

Lelouch pulled away from him. "What's gong on."

"We're moving, now. The rest of the alliance will be coming any minute." Suzaku began walking. They could disappear into the grass before any of them appeared. He glared up at the tress, watching as the rest of their alliance came out of hiding. "Avoiding confrontation would be better. They'll tear each other apart eventually. We just have to wait."

"It won't happen instantly. Running and hiding will work, but not forever." Lelouch crossed his arms over his chest. "We'll have to confront them sometime."

"Not like we are now. They're a team. We're a group of people."

Lelouch huffed and looked away. Suzaku sighed and reached for Lelouch's shoulder, jerking his arm away as he heard the grass rustle. He stepped up beside Lelouch as someone stumbled out of the grass, recognizing the female tribute from before. Only now she was holding a knife. Suzaku immediately stepped away, holding an arm in front of Lelouch as they moved.

The tribute whimpered and waved the knife. "They said they would kill me if I didn't kill you and I don't want to die."

"No." Suzaku gave Lelouch a shove backward. "I'm sorry, but I won't let you. We need him as much as you do."

The girl sniffled, glancing over her shoulder as if she expected Luciano and the others to come after her. The alliance would have to if they wanted to make sure that the girl did what they wanted. Suzaku titled his head to the side, making a split second decision. He had to get the others out of there without the chance of the girl following them. He would hate himself forever for it, but Lelouch was more important. That was the strategy and the thing that he had to keep telling himself. Lelouch was more important.

He gave Lelouch another shove back, risking a glance back to where the others stood. He made eye contact with Shirley, giving her a nod before lunging forward. "Run!"

Suzaku didn't wait to see if they followed the order, he was sure that all of them had the sense to get away. He charged forward; bring his knife up in time to stab the girl in the heart, shutting his eyes as he did so. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

The girl made a garbled noise, Suzaku not trying to figure out what she said. He pushed the knife further in, wanting to make sure that it was as clean of a kill as possible before backing away. He snatched up the girl's knife and sprinted to the other side of the tress.

"Eleven!" Suzaku turned at the scream, seeing Luciano's alliance charging up the hill. He didn't stay long enough to identify them, taking off again. They could deal with the body of their failed assassin and their injured leader. It would be enough of a delay that Lelouch and the others could get away.

Rolo was waiting for him at the bottom of the hill, waving at him before pointing in one direction. Suzaku nodded, falling in behind Rolo as they jogged through the tall grass, following the trail that the others had made. When they had put enough distance between themselves and Luciano's alliance, they slowed down to a walk. Rolo glanced around nervously before looking back at Suzaku, Suzaku noticing the way his gaze lingered on the knife in his hands.

"Did you…did you kill her?"

"I had to. My way was kinder." He winced as he spoke, feeling worse when Rolo nodded. He had no right to decide her fate like that, but he had chosen it anyway. Nothing would make that right, not even the reasons he kept repeating to himself. Suzaku cleared his throat. "They would have made her suffer for failing."

"Who did she want to kill?"

Suzaku gave him a surprised glance, Rolo's attention already elsewhere. He sighed and followed the younger boy. He hadn't found that out, he had just assumed that she was aiming for Lelouch, but she was just as likely to have been trying to get him too. He was the other tribute with a score of eleven. Either way it was too late to worry about what he had done; he would just have to deal with the consequences.

Rolo lead him down into one of the ravines, the two of them walking halfway down before someone shouted. Both Suzaku and Rolo turned, Suzaku lifting his knife to throw. He relaxed when he saw that it was Shirley, the girl waving down at them before pointing to a specific part of the side of the ravine. Suzaku turned toward the path, smiling when he saw how narrow it was. Even if they were followed, they would be able to hold any of the careers off.

He let Rolo climb up first, keeping an eye on the way they had come into the ravine. He doubted that they would be followed, but Suzaku wanted to be careful. The cave would be useful for shelter and holding off anyone who came from below, but it could also act as a trap. He shook his head and began to climb, trying to calm himself down. It wouldn't do him any good to continue worrying endlessly, he didn't react as well to pressure as well as Lelouch did.

On the last feet to the cave, Suzaku had to turn his attention to scaling the most difficult section. He could hear the girls chattering about them, Shirley the one guiding them up the wall while Mariel and Sophie came up with plans. Suzaku hauled himself up into the small ledge outside the cave, feeling Shirley pat his back before she moved further into the cave.

He sat up, scanning the cave only to find Lelouch hiding in the back corner, far away from the rest of the discussion, which meant that he was sulking. Suzaku shook his head and crawled over, slopping down at Lelouch's side with a sigh.

"I heard the cannon."

Suzaku glanced over at Lelouch, shrugging. "It was the girl with the knife."

"I thought it was you. You told us to run but didn't follow. Until now, I honestly thought that your eagerness to die for me would have calmed down."

"I stayed to be the rear guard."

"Then you should have actually followed us." Lelouch finally looked up at him, obviously angry. "I looked back, Suzaku, and you weren't there. I worry about you just like the rest of them and you more so sometimes. This is your warning. Don't do anything stupid like that. You're an important part of this alliance and we would suffer without you."

Suzaku sighed and rolled his eyes, about to defend himself when Lelouch scooted forward, obviously done with him. Lelouch moved to join the discussion, immediately commanding the attention of the tributes. "We lost four packs and all that was in them along with what food we had caught today so we're going to work harder tomorrow. Considering what happened, no one is to leave without a partner or a weapon. If you can, avoid leaving the group completely. They will try to pick us off, which is harder to do in a group. My focus tomorrow is to build up a food store, but the floor is open to any other suggestions, including future plans."

Mariel raised her hand, jerking it down a moment later. "You said that you would need my help with the wall, but I'm guessing that plan has been put off. But I think that we can use the mines from around the Cornucopia. They're deactivated at the moment, but I can get them working again. Then we could plant them along certain sections of the river banks. The other alliance will need water eventually."

The others were nodding, but Suzaku felt slightly sick at the thought of killing more people. He was more than willing to leave that up to Luciano. But it was a viable strategy and made good use of the skills of their alliance Suzaku sighed and pulled his legs close to his chest, watching as Lelouch go into a deeper conversation with Sophie, Mariel and Rolo over what their plans would be for the future.

He looked up as Shirley came over to sit with him, surprised when she offered him a smile. Shirley leaned back against the wall, shaking her head as she watched the others. "Sometimes, I just feel like I'm the least helpful member of this alliance."

"Not true. You keep calm in bad situations. That's very useful."

"But Lelouch is the one that keeps us all together. Sophie and Mariel stay because they think he's a match for Luciano."

"Yeah, well that's just how Lelouch is useful. You don't panic and that's good. We need someone to keep us all steady."

"For when you are gone?" Suzaku stared her Shirley in shock. She just smiled back at him. "Lelouch gets worried when you leave and for good reasons, you two are best friends, you look after each other. I'm sure if we had more time together, he would feel that way about the rest of us."

Suzaku shrugged, not wanted to commit himself to an answer that wouldn't matter within a matter of days, he was far better with just remaining in reality. Lelouch was the one who enjoyed dabbing in the world of what ifs, Suzaku just managed to make himself miserable when he did it. Suzaku sighed and looked up at the miniature conference. "He cares, just more for your skills than your personalities. As you said, he might come around with time."

"Then we could at least try to get him to recognize us for who we are."

Suzaku glanced at Lelouch. "I think he does, but he doesn't like to recognize it because of the situation."

"Anyone would and I don't blame him." Shirley laughed. "I like him now and I would like to get to know him as well as you do. It's like he's a different person then he is around everyone else, and I like that Lelouch better than the one we see almost all of the time. In any other world, it might have turned out differently."

Suzaku cleared his throat and looked down. He struggled to come up with something but eventually settled for an ineloquent, "Yeah."

Shirley reached over to pat his shoulder standing up in the half crouch that the cave allowed her. "I'll get you and Lelouch something to eat. The rest of us divided up what was left already."

"Hasn't-"

"He wouldn't, not until he was sure that you were coming back."

Suzaku looked over to where Lelouch was holding his council, not sure why he was surprised. Still, Lelouch kept managing to surprise him in the Games. He was surviving far better than Suzaku had imagined and he was almost managing to set up a rebellion within the Games, the alliance he had created out of nothing almost completely loyal to him. Suzaku smiled, not bothering to hide his expression when Lelouch looked over. As expected, Lelouch rolled his eyes and focused completely on the task at hand.

They would be alright, Suzaku was sure of that. It wouldn't take much more than a solid plan and a good night's sleep to set Lelouch to rights. And everything would be fine. Even if he had to bring it about through force instead of peaceful methods, Suzaku would make sure that Lelouch was alright.

* * *

Milly stretched as soon as the cut was called, her gaze still lingering on the picture of the girl that had died that day, the only fatality. Meeya Hillmick from Area 12. From what she had heard from Diethard and read on the station's homepage, the people of Pendragon were happy that something had happened. It wasn't the face off that they wanted, but it would come. The people had demanded, and now the confrontation would come. That was the power of the people and the emperor would bow to this one demand.

She sighed and brought her arms down, looking around the nearly deserted studio. Suddenly, she didn't want to stick around to speak to Rivalz no matter how entertaining he was and no matter how much he helped her make it through the day. Right now, she just wanted to go home, to rest and think.

The chair squeaked as Milly pushed it back, Milly giving Rivalz a wave farewell before walking out of the studio. Tomorrow she would find some way to make up for her quick desertion. Rivalz didn't deserve to be left alone to the tyranny of Diethard, especially now that Diethard was getting the show that he wanted.

She waited until she was out in the car park to pull out her cell phone, scrolling through the messages that had been left. There was the usual one from her father, another reminder of another man that she would be encouraged to marry, despite the rejections that Milly had given his other choices and the many times Milly had told her father to back off. There were a few others from friends, including Nina. The one from Nina was probably a plea to hang out now that the Games were running smoothly. From what Milly could gather from the message, Nina wanted to ignore the Games altogether for a while now that it was finally sinking in that people were dying.

That just left the call that had come toward the end of the day from her grandfather. Milly stared at his number before she slipped into her car. She looked at the number until the screen went black, tipping her head back with a sigh. There was no reason for her grandfather to remind her of her duty to the family. She had distanced herself as much as possible from her family, first out of teenaged pique and then to keep them safe when she had taken over the commentary for the Games. That latter reason had been advice from Caesar Flickerman himself, just to keep the wrath of the emperor pointed at her instead of anyone else. To the Ashford family she was unavailable, living the dream that she had cherished since high school. With the call, all of that would be changed in a minute if she chose to do what her grandfather asked.

She should have felt more trepidation over the call she was being asked to make, but she felt nothing but relief. As much as she had relished the challenge that came with the Games she hated having to watch them, they were just a barbaric ritual wrapped up in fancy words and celebrations. Two years in and she was already tired of them. How Caesar had done the job for so long was beyond her.

Milly laughed to herself, looking down at the phone as she flicked it open. There was really no choice considering the facts and her own familiarity with the situation. And then there was the fact that her grandfather had called to ask her to do this. Out of everyone in her family her grandfather was the one that understood her need to stay away and had let her go. On that count alone she owed him this favor.

It took her a moment to find the number, one that she had saved in case she ever needed an in with the royal family. Of course, Diethard was only a fan of the prince when he acted exactly like his father, because that made good news. But Diethard did not speak for the entire station, there were few who believed so whole-heartedly in the emperor.

Milly raised the phone to her ear, listening to it ringing as she waited for the man to pick up. She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, sighing when the phone kept ringing, almost missing the soft click of the phone on the other end of the line.

"Hello, Prince-"

"Earl Maldini?"

There was a pause. "Do I have the pleasure of speaking to Miss. Milly Ashford?"

"You do." Milly looked at her watch. "I apologize for the late hour."

"That is no problem. The affairs of the prime minster rarely allow for regular hours. Now, am I correct in assuming that you are calling on the same subject as your grandfather?"

"Yes."

"Good, we could use your expertise later. For now-"

"I want to speak to her."

Kanon didn't seem phased by her interruption. "That will come later. For now all we need you for is help in counteracting what the emperor will put out tomorrow. Neither the prince or myself wants to put you in danger just yet."

"Fine." Milly tried not to sound surly, knowing that Kanon wasn't lying to her. It made sense, but she wanted to do something before more tributes died.

"Contacts in other studios have already agreed to put the information out around the same time. The needed information will be given to you tomorrow morning when you go into work with further instructions."

"Thank you Kanon."

Instead of the customary farewell, Kanon just hung up. Milly stared at the windshield for a moment before shutting the phone. She dropped the phone in one of the cup holders and slipped the keys into the ignition. It wasn't the step that she had hoped for, but it was something and she had gotten a promise of an interview, which was good enough for her.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm sure that all citizens of Britannia are aware of the announcement made late yesterday, and it grieves me that I have to speak out in response. As your emperor, I hoped to see more loyalty in my people and more trust in the government. Everything that has been released before now has been true. The only true thing that girl spoke of was the unfounded rumor that Lady Marianne had been unfaithful. Jeremiah Gottwald was accused and he was executed suitably. Under further investigation, the rumor was revealed to be nothing more than a malicious scheme and the original instigator was punished. This reversal of thought was well broad cast.

"Everything else was a lie. It is likely that Lady Marianne reached Area 11 as she was unable to be called back to the capital, but it is unlikely that she could have given birth to a daughter as she died thirteen years go. The eleventh prince, if he was still alive at that point, has been lost to the empire for so long it would be better to declare him dead than encourage a search for him. The tribute in the Games from Area 11 was only allowed to participate because he volunteered for his crippled sister and he is no different from the rest of the population of Area 11.

"The girl who made the announcement is nothing more than a liar, trying to stir up resentment where there should be none. It is because people are swayed by revolutionaries like her that the Hunger Games continue. The Games were started because the Areas decided to rebel, even after the protection that Britannia had offered them in the chaos after the war. The Games are a reminder of who protects the Areas and how sacrifices must be made for the good of the many. They won't stop until the Areas prove themselves completely loyal to the crown. By the way that so many instantly believed what this girl had said, despite her lack of correct information, are the reasons that the Games continue.

"If you want to blame someone for the status of your area, look to them. If you want to look to someone to blame for the deaths of your siblings and children, look to them. I promise that, when the doubt ceases, the Games will cease as well.

"Give no more attention to this girl and her lies. Focus on the Games instead. I assure you that they are about to become interesting."

* * *

Suzaku woke up earlier than the rest of the alliance, lifting his head from the bundled up jacket that had served as his pillow. He looked over at Lelouch, a bit disappointed that Lelouch hadn't come back to his side, but it looked like the group who had been working on future plans had fallen asleep in a tangle. From his vantage point, Suzaku could see that Rolo had commandeered Lelouch's arm as a pillow.

He ignored the twinges of jealousy that their position brought, it was completely unfounded. It was warm in a group and they had been working on what they had to do next. Lelouch was pouring his heart and soul into their little group, so the least Suzaku could do was make sure that Lelouch had everything that he needed.

Suzaku edged around the group to go to the mouth of the cave. They hadn't posted a guard despite their best intentions. He guessed that the security that was brought about by the placement of the cave had saved them this time. Suzaku shook his head and drew his knees to his chest. He would let them sleep for now, hopefully that would give Luciano and the others time to move away from the Cornucopia. That would be the assumption that Suzaku would work under, that they were all going back to the Cornucopia, at least until Lelouch told him the plan.

The sound of trickling water made Suzaku look up from the ground. He frowned, leaning out of the cave. He and Rolo hadn't passed any source of water on their way in, and any source of water he would be able to hear from the mouth of the cave would have been visible. He shifted, trying to see where the sound was coming from, getting worried when he couldn't find the source. Suzaku gritted his teeth, staring down at the bottom of the ravine only to pull himself back quickly.

The floor of the ravine was covered in water.

From what Suzaku could tell, it wasn't rising, but it was there, like it had been drained from somewhere else. He looked back at the top of the ravine to see if it was pouring in from the top. He was sure that he would have heard a sound but he wanted to check every possibility. The appearance of the water was just too strange to ignore, even if it just turned out to be a glitch in the systems running the Games.

Suzaku stepped out of the cave, twisting to see the top of the ravine from the new angle. They could run through the ravine, but Suzaku wasn't sure if it would be their best plan. The water could rise at any moment. Alternatively, the route to the top of the ravine would be difficult, but it would get them to higher ground faster. He would just have to get the alliance moving as fast as possible.

He slipped back into the cave, making for where their two packs were. Suzaku began to rifle through them, smiling when he found a length of rope. A rope would help the people who had problems climbing and would act as a guide and what bit of safety they could get. Suzaku turned back to go to the entrance, only to come to an abrupt stop, staring at Sophie.

"Where do you think you're going with that?"

He jerked his head toward the entrance of the cave. "Getting us out of here."

Sophie frowned but rushed to the front of the cave. Suzaku followed at a slower pace, able to tell when she spotted the water. He came to stand beside her, turning to look at the upper part of the ravine. "They must have gotten bored with us, so they're setting up a disaster."

"Why haven't they set it off?"

"It won't be fun that way. They have to make sure that it will really make the Games exciting."

Sophie made a face but swung out into the open. She turned to Suzaku, gesturing for the rope. "You wake the others. I'll set this up. If what you say is true, then we don't have much time."

Suzaku nodded, not bothering to watch Sophie secure the rope. He crawled back into the cave, hesitating for a moment before going to wake Shirley first. They needed Shirley's calm in a situation like this. She would keep them all together while he spoke with Lelouch.

"Shirley." She woke up at the shake of her shoulder, Suzaku immediately backing away to give her space. "Wake the others and distribute what supplies we have left. Keep them calm."

She nodded and turned to wake Mariel. Suzaku let her work, going over to Lelouch. He stepped around Rolo, kneeling by Lelouch's side. "Lelouch. Lelouch wake up."

Lelouch jerked upright, Rolo yelping as he was shoved away. Lelouch reached up for Suzaku, nearly grabbing his shoulders before he woke up completely and pulled away. Lelouch cleared his throat, Suzaku catching a blush on his face before Lelouch put on his usual annoyed face. "What?"

"We need to go."

"We will. Give me time to talk with them."

"Things have changed, Lelouch. We're leaving and going to higher ground now." Lelouch's eyes widened slightly, Suzaku taking that as understanding. He patted Lelouch's shoulder before pulling away and walking to the front of the cave.

The water had risen, not a dangerous amount, but enough to worry him. He craned his neck, catching sigh of the rope that dangled down. Suzaku searched for Sophie, worrying that she had gotten attacked. He relaxed a moment later when she peered over the edge and waved them up. Suzaku waved back before looking into the cave. "First one, come on."

He was surprised when Shirley stepped up and gave him a smile. "Help me up."

Suzaku boosted her up, waiting just long enough to see her get halfway up before calling for the next person. It was risky to push them so quickly, but he was suddenly very aware of the sound of lapping water. As few quick glanced showed that it wasn't moving quickly, but that didn't stop him from feeling jumpy.

Rolo was the next one up, followed closely by Mariel. Suzaku watched their progress carefully, jumping when Lelouch grabbed onto his arm. A glance back showed that the water level had suddenly risen drastically. Suzaku cursed under his breath before cupping his hand in preparation to boost Lelouch up. "Come on."

Lelouch jumped up, bracing himself against Suzaku for a moment before reaching for the end of the rope. Suzaku watched, ready to catch Lelouch if he fell. He sighed when Lelouch started to settle into a rhythm in his climbing. He bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited for Lelouch to get halfway up, exhaling quickly before jumping for the rope.

He almost missed his jump, Suzaku wincing as he scraped his hands on the rocks. He gritted his teeth and started climbing, easily catching up to Lelouch and staying behind him until they pulled themselves over the edge of the ravine and onto flat ground. Lelouch immediately rolled onto his back, panting for breath and Suzaku coiled up the rope. He glanced around the group, making sure that everyone was present before handing the rope off to Mariel to put in the pack she was carrying.

"Well, we survived." Lelouch pushed himself up from the ground, steadying himself against Suzaku. "They were too slow in flooding the low areas. But to think that they would give us that much of a warning…"

Lelouch jerked away from Suzaku, turning to look across the ravine. Suzaku turned with him, expecting to see the other tributes. Instead there was nothing, just a faint rumbling sound. Suzaku tipped his head to the side, trying to hear it better, only to have Lelouch step in front of him.

"Get to higher ground."

Suzaku turned to run without questioning the order, pausing only long enough to make sure that the rest of the alliance was following him. He hadn't needed to look, everyone was following as fast as they could, the distant rumbling louder now. Suzaku glanced over his other shoulder to see Lelouch lagging behind. He dropped back to run beside Lelouch, waving Rolo on ahead. He would keep pace with Lelouch. He wasn't sure what was coming, but he didn't want to be the first to make it to high ground and then learn that Lelouch had been left behind.

The two of them tore through the grass, not bothering to follow a known path, trying to take the shortest route to the nearest hill. They could just see where Shirley and Sophie plunged through the grass in front of them. In barely seen glimpses, Suzaku could see the rest of the group, sometimes losing even that as Lelouch took an alternate route to get around some of the more difficult changes in the landscape. Always behind them was the sound of roaring.

Their panicked run seemed to take much longer than any other trip across the plains. Suzaku was sure that they were doubling back on their path, although he was unable to confirm the thought because the grass was pushed back wherever they ran and after spending three days trying to avoid anything past the first hill, Suzaku wasn't familiar with the landscape. He was only sure of where they were when they reached a bit of flat ground without anything to block their path, a sure sign that they were coming up on a hill. By then, water was beginning to lap at their ankles, making running difficult. But, from the ominous sound of rumbling, there would be worse to come.

Suzaku stumbled running up the hill, looking up as Lelouch grabbed onto his arm and pulled. He flipped his hand over in an open invitation that Lelouch immediately took. Suzaku slid his fingers between Lelouch's, enjoying the contact as they clambered up to the top of the hill where the others were waiting. To his disappointment, Lelouch released his hand to go over to their alliance.

Suzaku opened and closed his hand over nothing, turning slowly in place. He was almost willing to be that the slow leak in the ravine they had camped in had been a mistake. None of the other tributes would have gotten the same warning, just the sound of rumbling at the water that was flowing over the plains. Suzaku frowned and turned to look up at the nearest tree, not waiting for a signal from Lelouch to start climbing.

Before peering through the leaves, Suzaku braced himself on the branches, feeling the tree sway. He remained in a crouch until the movement of the tree had stopped; only daring to peer out then.

He found himself staring at a plain of water, only a few stalks remaining above the surface. All of the landscape they had known over the past few days was completely swallowed by the rising water. But even that was worrying. For a disaster to bring more excitement to the Games it couldn't be slow, it had to be flashy and fast.

A roar from the arena surprised Suzaku. He scrambled to get his balance as he rocked backward, grabbing onto whatever branches of the tree he could reach. He double checked his hold on the tree before looking out at the arena.

A wave of water rushed down from where the pile of rocks had once been, sweeping quickly across the arena toward him. Suzaku tightened his grip on the tree, leaning back as the wave came toward him.

It happened too fast for Suzaku to call out a warning. Instead he just clung to the tree and closed his eyes, listening to the rush of water. They were safe on the high ground, he knew that much. There was no higher ground than the hills. The thought wasn't quite enough to calm his racing heart as he listened to the water crashing against the sides of the hill, convinced that he would be swept away at any moment. Suzaku ducked his head, shivering as he waited for the sound to die down. The sound continued, the cacophony added to by the sound of the cannon going off twice. Suzaku opened his eyes and pushed himself back above the leaves. Two tributes were already dead in the disaster and more would follow. There were enough hills for everyone, but there was only one this close to the Cornucopia so their group might be in for a fight.

Reluctantly, he climbed down from the tree. He wasn't able to see anything useful with the flood still going on. They were blind until the people running the Games pulled the water back. Suzaku dropped to the ground, relieved that the alliance had stayed together. He put on a smile and walked over, shrugging in response to Lelouch's glance. "It's a flood. I can't see anything or anyone. As long as we're on the hill we'll be safe."

"Which leaves us to dig into emergency supplies."

"Well, the fish aren't confined to the streams alone and won't be for a long time." Suzaku tipped his head toward the side of the hill. "It won't split us up and we could use the chance to fill what canteens we have."

Lelouch nodded, the rest of their group heading off to the edge of the hill. Suzaku went to follow, freezing as he felt a hand on his arm. Suzaku turned his head, glancing down at the hand on his arm before looking back up at Lelouch. As an answer for his actions, Lelouch simply held up his right hand, Suzaku's eyes widening at the blood that was smeared across Lelouch's palm.

"What happened? Are you hurt?"

"Am I…" Lelouch let go of him. "I'm not. This is from where I grabbed your hand."

Suzaku blinked and looked down at his hands. He remembered scraping them as he had climbed out of the ravine, but he couldn't remember any pain from climbing the tree. Then again, he had been completely focused on finding out if they were safe. He stared at the cuts, noting a few were still bleeding sluggishly, but nothing too life threatening. Suzaku chuckled and wiped his hands on his pants. "I'll be fine, Lelouch. It's nothing to worry about"

Lelouch made an obvious effort not to speak, grabbing Suzaku again and pulling him down to the edge of the hill. Suzaku allowed himself to be pulled along, even to the point where Lelouch shoved his hands into the water. He gave Lelouch a long look before acquiescing to Lelouch's demand and washing the blood and grime off of his hands. Lelouch watched over him the entire time, even when Suzaku splashed further out to help Rolo catch fish as a bunch were washed their way, most of them newly dead.

He stumbled out of the flooded area when they had caught enough, Shirley and the others already eating the first catch as they cooked the others. From the size of their haul, it looked like they would be able to have a bit leftover, which meant they would have a supply of extra food. The extra would come in handy if another disaster happened and luck was not with them.

It was amazing how much relief he felt just from realizing that they would have enough food. In Area 11 they hadn't been the richest family, but they had never been close to the poverty that some of the other families struggled in. He had felt secure, although part of the feeling had come from the fact that he had been hunting in a place that was familiar with him and he had felt confident in his ability to catch game. Now, completely out of his element, just the sight of food was enough to calm him.

Suzaku found a space by the small fire between Lelouch and Shirley, flicking water at Lelouch until his friend slapped his arm. Suzaku just grinned, hearing the others around the fire laugh as Lelouch pouted. It was worth it for the barely there smile that Lelouch gave him. Suzaku settled back, letting his hand rest just a bit too close to Lelouch's. Maybe Lelouch would take the hint and let their hands rest on each other, but it was more likely that Lelouch would continue to remain oblivious but close. And that would be just fine.

He looked around the circle at the rest of their group, watching as they talked among themselves. It was obvious that Shirley and Rolo seemed the most at ease, but Mariel was starting to look relaxed. Even Sophie had stopped staring at everyone like she expected someone to try and kill her at any minute. Their alliance wasn't perfect, but it was working, and Suzaku was sure that it completely lacked the stresses that were in Luciano's alliance. That was one thing to their advantage.

He sighed, closing his eyes and enjoying the sunlight. For a first disaster, it was not as bad as he thought. He expected more panic and more loss of life, but they had gotten out quickly because of an error. He just hoped that their luck would hold. There would be other disasters. It was just a matter of time before they tried to spice up the Games, especially if Lelouch continued to use his avoidance strategy.

Suzaku opened his eyes, going to shift positions when the cannon fired. He sat up, staring at the sky to see where the helicopter would appear. The flood was over from what he could tell. The only other thing that Suzaku could think of was that tributes had gotten into a scuffle over a portion of high ground. Then it was a matter of figuring out where they were.

The steady whir of the helicopter grew louder but did not go over their heads, which meant that tribute that had been killed was just on the other side of the hill. Suzaku turned to look at the other side of the hill, feeling his stomach drop. They were close, wherever they were. They could have been there the entire time and he hadn't noticed.

Suzaku got to his feet, noticing the immediate change to watchfulness and getting ready for action. It was a surprising shift, especially when the focus was on him. It was flattering that they trusted him so much, but it was also a larger responsibility. Suddenly, instead of just being in charge of Lelouch's safety he was in charge of the safety of the whole group. He shifted his stance, dropping into a crouch as he waited for something to happen, trying to come up with a plan. Retreat was hardly an option, especially with the arena still flooded. There was a possibility that they could all swim to another hill, but that would present a better chance for them to get killed. The only out recourse that he could think of was to climb the trees and let themselves get stuck there until Luciano's alliance got bored or to stand and fight.

The decision was taken out of his hands when the alliance came into view. Monica was the one to spot them, the girl grabbing onto Luciano's arm and pointing. Lelouch stepped in front of Lelouch as Luciano headed their way, the tribute smiling and raising a badly bandaged hand. "Looks like I'll get to pay you back for this, Eleven."

Suzaku was tempted to call Luciano over, but that was something that he could do when he was alone. He shook his head and took a step back, listening to the other alliance laugh.

"Well, look at that. The top scoring tribute is a coward. Who knew?"

Suzaku glanced back at Lelouch, surprised to see that his friend looked angry. The insult wasn't worth anything, especially since being a coward wouldn't goad him into acting, he was smarter than that. Lelouch had taught him to be smarter than that. He tipped his head to the side. "Lelouch?"

"We can't avoid them, not this time. But we can't afford to get into a full battle. They've trained for this. Injure where you can and drive them back."

Suzaku nodded, pulling out his knife. He trusted that the others would follow and listen when orders were given. He reached back with his free hand to touch Lelouch's arm before stepping forward. The movement brought another laugh from the tributes, Luciano waving them back.

"You got me by surprise last time, Eleven. You won't be so lucky this time."

Suzaku shrugged as an answer, settling into a crouch when something flashed by his shoulder. Suzaku looked back to see Shirley stumbling back, obviously just coming back from throwing something. He looked back at Luciano as the tribute screamed and clutched at his arm. Suzaku smiled and adjusted his stance, keeping a careful eye on the others. None of them looked like they were going to attack. Suzaku smiled and charged forward, rushing toward the group while they were completely off guard.

Nonette was the only one who reacted, ducking around Bart Dalton and getting in between Suzaku and Luciano. Suzaku reeled back to avoid a slash by a knife. He dodged to the side, reaching out to grab her wrist only to miss. Suzaku cursed and retreated, drawing Nonette away from the rest of the group. If they drew them apart, then they would have a better chance of winning.

Suzaku ducked another blow, managing to grab onto Nonette's wrist, the one that was not holding the knife. He pulled her close, attempting to switch the grip only to have Nonette strike at him. He shouted as the knife dug into his arm, Suzaku trying to jerk away only to be pulled in close.

The pressure that Nonette was putting on the knife disappeared as someone collided into Nonette. Suzaku took the chance to pull the knife out of his arm, staring at Lelouch as he stood up, amazed that Lelouch had chosen to come into the battle.

Lelouch rolled his shoulder, turning the motion into a shrug. "You looked like you needed the help."

Suzaku gave a breathy chuckle, watching Nonette carefully as she got to her feet. He smiled when he felt Lelouch press against his back, trying to calm his own panic. They would need every person they had to repulse Luciano and the other tributes, which meant Lelouch had to fight. And there were far worse places for Lelouch to be than by his side.

* * *

The sensation of fighting beside Suzaku was strange. He had been around when Suzaku had fought back in Area 11, but had always been on the sidelines and watching with disgust. Then again, the fights had been nothing more that perceived slights that Lelouch could have settled himself. Then there were the barely remembered fights from their childhood when he and Suzaku had fought each other and he had been arrogant enough to believe that he would win because he was royalty.

To fight alongside with Suzaku was something else entirely. For one, he didn't get to see Suzaku move, aside from quick glimpses. He had always appreciated the show of Suzaku's skill and restraint in fights. Now he was peripherally aware of his friend, just a glimpse out of the corner of his eye and a brush against his side. Lelouch didn't really have the time to focus on Suzaku either, his attention quickly taken up by David Dalton.

He supposed that he should have felt bad about fighting David since the young man had no choice but to stay with Luciano or he would be killed early on, but all he cared about was staying alive. The fact that he didn't quite know how to handle a knife didn't help at all. Suzaku was in no position to help him, so Lelouch was on his own. Lelouch looked over his shoulder to see how Suzaku was doing. He barely got a glimpse before he had to look back, just in time to see Bart Dalton shoot an arrow toward him.

Lelouch tried to duck out of the way, hissing when he felt the arrow scratch his cheek. He raised a hand of his face staring at the blood on his fingers in shock. He had seen other people hurt and bleeding, but it had never been him. He took a step back, completely forgetting about David. He had always known that there was a possibility that he would die, but he had been too focused on Suzaku to really think about what could happen to him. Now it was so obvious that he was embarrassed that he had never entertained the thought. What kind of a strategist was he if he had never even thought of that eventuality? Lelouch dropped his hand to his side, taking another step back. What is something happened to him, what would happen to the rest of the alliance?

"Lelouch!" He jumped at the sound of his name, looking up as David charged at him. Lelouch stumbled backward, barely ducking David's wild swing. Lelouch swallowed and wiped his fingers off on his pants. He wouldn't be able to go off in thought like that, there wasn't time. Lelouch adjusted his grip on the knife, taking a deep breath before dropping into his best imitation of Suzaku's fighting stance as he waited for David to make his next move.

As expected, David charged him again, probably trying to get Lelouch to retreat. Lelouch stood his ground, lashing out as David passed him. He smiled at the cut that he made. It was a small cut and not something that would actually stop David, but it was enough of a confidence burst for him. Lelouch spun on his heel, taking the chance to stab his knife into David's shoulder.

David screamed and twisted to try and pull the knife out. Lelouch circled the tribute, lunging in to pull the knife out. Knife securely in hand, Lelouch backed up until he bumped into someone. He looked over his shoulder, smirking when he saw that it was Suzaku. He rolled his shoulder back, just enough to brush against Suzaku in reassurance.

Lelouch went to step forward, only to be grabbed by Suzaku and pulled back. When he turned to frown at Suzaku, his friend just shook his head. "Go to Shirley and Sophie."

"What?"

"They need help, Lelouch. I'm fine here."

"Suzaku-"

"I have a plan. We can't keep this up forever."

Lelouch gave him a glare to show his displeasure but followed Suzaku's orders. The two girls have him a thankful look before concentrating on the battle. Lelouch acted as a guard for their back, cursing as he watched Bart dart and weave through the trees as he fired arrows. Thankfully, Bart wasn't a skilled archer, but he was good enough to be an annoyance. Lelouch wouldn't do more than force Bart to keep moving, hoping that it would be enough to help the others.

It was enough, apparently, because they were slowly gaining ground on the other alliance. From his new position, Lelouch could see that they were forcing the others down the hill. Lelouch didn't know how they were managing it, they were just a small group that were together to try not to be killed immediately. And yet they were defeating the favorites for the Games. He was amazed that they were still alive at this point, although he could guess that they were doing better than them on the survival front, but that wasn't enough of a reason of their success.

Lelouch was brushed out of the way as Bart ran past him, Lelouch turning to try and slash at Bart only to stumble back. Luciano was calling for a retreat. Suzaku, Rolo and Mariel were pushing them right into the water. Lelouch swallowed and walked up to stand by Suzaku, watching the other tributes carefully. He tensed when Luciano looked his way before the tribute laughed.

"Alright, we'll let you guys off this time, we already had our fun. We'll get you next time, we can't have the Games getting too boring now can we?" Luciano chuckled, looking over them before pointing to Suzaku. "And I think that I'll try and get you. Then again, we might make a good finale, right Eleven?"

Suzaku didn't say anything, but he did tense. Luciano just laughed and gave a mocking wave before wading out further into the water. Lelouch breathed a sigh of relief. They were going to another hill, which was a good distance away. Luciano would be leaving them alone for a while, which was just what they needed. Lelouch kept watch until the other alliance was far enough away.

He looked over at Suzaku, expecting his friend to be happy about the victory. Instead, Suzaku looked furious. Lelouch reached out to touch Suzaku's arm, pulling away when Suzaku stepped back.

"They're playing with us."

"Suzaku, can't we just-"

"No. We haven't won, Lelouch. It wasn't a victory, it was a draw."

"Then take that, Suzaku."

"That wasn't what I expected to hear from you." Suzaku turned to stare at him, Suzaku slumping a moment later. Suzaku shook his head and reached out for Lelouch, stopping short of touching Lelouch's face. "Come on, let's get cleaned up. We can take advantage of this. We'll fish again later and make a feast."

Lelouch was tempted to snap at Suzaku, but he sighed and let Suzaku go ahead. The others looked just as exhausted. Lelouch waved his hand, relieved when the others acted on Suzaku's order. He stuck close to his friend as they walked over to where the water met the hill, kneeling on the ground. Lelouch stared at the water, jumping when something wet touched his face.

He looked over, surprised to see Suzaku dabbing at his face with a torn off bit of sleeve. Lelouch's first reaction was to shout at him for doing that. There would be worse times that they would need bandages, not for a small cut that he could easily take care of later. Lelouch turned his head away, hearing Suzaku laugh before the cold sensation of water against his cheek vanished.

"You did better than I expected."

Lelouch snorted and rolled his eyes. "Just because I'm not freakishly strong like you doesn't mean that I don't know how to fight."

"I know. I just forget sometimes."

"You'd better remember." The words came out softer than he had intended. "I can take care of myself, Suzaku. I had before I met you."

Neither of them had to say that it had been a different world entirely. Life in the palace had been tough, but not like this, not when Lelouch had lived in Pendragon.

He sighed and sat back on his heels, watching as others cleaned themselves off. Out of all of them, Sophie had the worst injuries, but those came in the form of many cuts. Then again, she had been in the thick of things. It could have been far worse. The others just had smaller cuts or scrapes, far less than what Lelouch had expected. Lelouch smiled to himself and stood up, drawing the attention of his alliance as he did so. Suzaku had been the one to lead them into battle, so now it was his turn to bring them back to calm.

He wiped his palms on his pants, putting on the most sincere smile he could manage at the moment. "That went far better than expected and it bought us the rest of the day. Thank you."

"They'll come back." Rolo glanced at Lelouch before wrapping his arms around himself. "We didn't stop them, we didn't even kill one."

"We didn't have to, all we had to do was prove that we're too difficult to just attack and expect and easy victory. We also managed to stave off another disaster. That is something. Take these little moments, there won't be more." Lelouch glanced over at Suzaku, noticing that his friend was smiling. He rolled his eyes at Suzaku and turned to look back at the rest of the alliance. It hurt his pride to have to scale back his plans, but he was still sure that they would work. "What we have to do is focus on getting out now. No more playing their game. And we'll start tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

Lelouch didn't catch who had spoke out in surprise, but it didn't matter. "Yes. We can't afford to just wait them out, we know that now. What would you prefer, more disaster or a chance to get all of us out alive?"

They didn't answer, they just looked at the ground. Lelouch took that to mean that they were thinking it over, and he would allow them the time to think. He was coming off the adrenalin rush from the fight and was suddenly exhausted. He sighed and sat down on the ground, not even bothering to get look up when Suzaku knelt beside him. Lelouch stared at the ground and gave his orders. "Set up a guard for the night and make sure to rotate. Tell them to watch for Luciano and to watch the water. We lost our rope so we'll all have to sleep on the ground tonight."

"Alright." The reply was almost whispered. For a moment, Lelouch was tempted to lean back into Suzaku, just for the familiar feeling of security, but he couldn't allow himself to. It wasn't fair to depend on Suzaku so much. He felt Suzaku's hand rest briefly on his head before Suzaku was walking away. "Rest, Lelouch. I can take care of things for a while."

It was only because Lelouch was exhausted, both by the fight and the sudden weight of what they would have to do. He pulled his knees to his chest and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Tomorrow they would eat and then make their way back to the Cornucopia, if the water had receded. From there they would gather what weapons they could before taking on the wall. Lelouch would plan out the attack afterward. He couldn't bring himself to think too far ahead, not when so many things could go wrong. Instead, he just listened to the sound of the others preparing the camp and let his mind go blank.

* * *

"Recording in five, four, three, two…what?"

Milly looked up at the interruption of her cue, the speech she was preparing about how well the Games had gone suddenly disappearing. It was on. She grabbed a fistful of her skirt under her desk and turned her attention to the television. The program that she had snuck into the studio was running.

She exchanged a glance with Rivalz as Diethard stormed away, shouting for someone to turn it off. No one made a move to do so. Most of them had been informed by the head of the channel and Milly to do nothing and just let it run. Everyone in the studio would have done anything in order to annoy Diethard, no matter what it was about. Milly almost wanted the others to know about what the broadcast was about, but she could name at least three people on the verge of alcoholism because of what their job entailed. Still, this was an important political matter, something that could change anything.

Milly spun around in her chair, raising an eyebrow at Rivalz, smiling at the amused look at his face. Of course, watching Diethard panic was amusing in its own way. She sighed and focused on the broadcast again, leaning her cheek against her hand.

"By now, I am sure that you have all heard the announcement mad by Princess Nunnally. I can assure you that her claims are valid." Milly looked up at the screen as silence came over the broadcast, watching the proof of Nunnally's lineage scrolled past on the screen, listening to the mutters from around the studio. Unlike the announcement from the emperor, Schneizel was providing all the evidence that they wanted, something that made her sit up straight. She had never thought too much about the political connotations, but the announcement showed that he supported Nunnally's campaign. Milly pushed her chair further away from the desk to get a better view of the broadcast.

"The fact that the empire denied these claims is something that I find appalling. Once again, the emperor has made a statement without looking into the matter. It took no longer than half an hour for me to find the proper information. Lady Marianne is alive and well, as she has been for thirteen years, under the protection of Prince Clovis.

"There are many things in this country that the emperor knows nothing about. Since I took the position of prime minister, the emperor has only taken interest in two things, the Hunger Games and expeditions to find mystical artifacts. Few if any of the legislation that has been focused on domestic affairs has been handled by the emperor, save what manipulations he needs to get people who have angered him into the Games, not that the act was ever hidden. It has been like that for the Games since Charles zi Britannia took the throne.

"For the sake of the people and Britannia, I refuse to continue on in this manner. While others may fear speaking out, I do not. Without the Games, there would be no need to fear. The other countries of the world have recovered and moved on from the disastrous war that put us in this state, yet we remain stagnant and we will continue to do so for as long as Charles rules as emperor. Is that the best for Britannia, to remain stagnant and tied to a past that consists of a yearly slaughter? I think not. The Games are best set aside; there is no one alive that believes in the rebellion that started the Games.

"This is full endorsement for Princess Nunnally's case, with full knowledge of what that means. Surely my commitment will be enough to encourage others. It is a prince's job to lead the people in the end. I can only believe the people will follow, as that is their job. There is only one way out of this situation and I believe that moving forward is better than remaining behind the times."

The broadcast flickered before it was shut off, Milly starting. She hadn't expected the message to run to the end, but at least everything important had been said. Now there would only be the backlash from the announcement. Milly looked down at the desk. There would be unrest over all of this, she was sure of it, but the Games would still go on. The Games would go on until only one tribute was left. Milly believed in the cause, but she didn't believe that they would be able to move fast enough, especially with the resistance that the emperor would put up.

She sighed and sunk back into her chair, listening to Diethard yell at the people gathered around the television screens. They would get organized soon enough and continue with their announcements like nothing had happened. Milly flipped through the slides again, trying her best not to look too depressed, she didn't want Diethard to yell at her too.

From Area 7 Yoshitaka Miniami. From Area 8, Ichijiku Hinata. From Area 10, Shogo Asahina.

Only three, which wasn't too bad considering the disaster. Two had drowned and one had been killed before the struggle between the two alliances. Milly had been sure that there would have been major casualties from the fight. Then again, there were other plans that she wasn't privy to, the ones that the tributes were making, and she was willing to be that Lelouch had a few good plans. Luciano was probably just thinking about whom to kill next or something mundane. Lelouch was sure to have something, something that would get his alliance out alive. Milly sighed and leaned forward, her fingers sliding onto the screen. "Bring them out alive, Lelouch. Please."

She swallowed and looked up, clearing her throat when Rivalz gave her a smile. She gave him a nod, a reassurance that she would be alright. If there was a chance that the Games could be stopped, then she would be alright.


	9. Chapter 9

Lelouch leaned against a tree, tapping his fingers against his arm as he considered the wall. The flood waters had receded sometime in the middle of the night, before his watch. Suzaku had shaken him awake before down with a muttered update about the situation. The water had disappeared, leaving the grass flattened completely, which had taken away their advantage. Lelouch huffed and pressed his back more firmly against the tree. There would be no hiding now, just running. In that equation, Lelouch knew that he would be the loser. There were plenty of others that were faster than him. He bit his lip, looking over the wall.

All the more reason for them to advance their plans. It was far earlier than he wanted and possibly very dangerous for all of them. The longer the Games went on, the more likely it was for the attention of the public to slip away or turn on them all together. Lelouch didn't particularly enjoy the idea of being shot at as they tried to escape. Then there was the fact that Lelouch hadn't even considered where they would go. He just knew that he would go to get his mother and sister before running. Maybe there would be a place for them in the EU. It would be less likely that they would be handed over then if they fled to the Chinese Federation. But all of that hinged on their ability to escape within the next few days

The confrontation with Luciano had boosted his confidence in their group but Suzaku's pessimism had gotten him thinking properly again. They had gotten out of the situation too easily and Luciano eagerness put him on edge. Luciano would come back for them and they had nowhere to go. They could always fight again, but Lelouch was sure that they would lose and lose spectacularly. He touched the cut on his face. It was enough that his mother and sister had to see him suffering; he didn't want to make them watch him die. Lelouch shook his head and pushed away from the tree, turning to walk back to where the others were.

The alliance had already eaten, Lelouch could tell by the fish bones that were scattered and the fire. He didn't meet Suzaku's gaze, sitting down close to Mariel. "Could you do it today?"

Mariel jerked back in shock, but nodded, looking at the ground. "It would be difficult, but I think I could. Y-you would just need me to short out the force field?"

"Yes. We'd get weapons and run. It's the best plan."

"So we'd run away?" Lelouch looked over at Sophie, expecting her to argue. Instead she looked relieved. "That makes more sense than staying and fighting."

Lelouch ran the numbers in his head. Eleven of the tributes were dead, which left only thirteen tributes, including him and Suzaku, in the Games. Knowing that there were two alliances with six tributes each left just one tribute running around and Lelouch wasn't even sure that the tribute would want to join them. It was more likely that the tribute would kill them. Lelouch clenched his hand into a fist. They were outnumbered and outclassed any way he looked at the problem, which was even more of a push for them to move. There would be enough tributes to carry out the Games if Pendragon demanded it. He stood up and wiped off his hands. "Come on, let's get this done."

There were murmurs of assent, Lelouch stepping back and letting the others gather the minimal supplies they had left. He fell into line, smiling as Rolo dashed to his side, the younger boy walking very close to him. Lelouch ruffled Rolo's hair, listening to Rolo laugh before he turned to look over their group. If there had been any other circumstances…Lelouch frowned before he could complete the thought. There were no other circumstances, and he would do better to remember that. Thinking otherwise would make him too slow. His gaze drifted over to Suzaku, watching as his friend guarded the rear.

Suzaku was taking his job completely seriously, not that Lelouch blamed him. But he wanted Suzaku up by him. Lelouch doubted that Luciano would use a surprise attack, not with the way that he had been gloating. That was even more of a reason to keep Suzaku close and within range in case something happened.

He turned his attention to the others, surprised when Mariel dropped back to walk with him. She pulled at the end of her sleeve, refusing to look at him. "It might be harder than you think it would be. We have to find where the mines are and then there's the matter of getting them activated and in place before they go off because of the force field."

"I'm sure that you already have a solution."

Mariel nodded. "I just worry about what they'll do when they figure out what we're doing. What if they send in soldiers?"

"We'll have weapons and we'll post a guard. We promised to protect each other and I don't make promises like this lightly." Lelouch tried to keep his voice steady. "We'll all stand by you until everything is completed."

That seemed to be what Mariel wanted to hear. She smiled at him before pulling Rolo aside to talk to him, something about his small hands. Lelouch sighed, listening to them talk with only half his attention. Posting a guard would have been a good idea in any case; it would relieve some of Suzaku's tension as well. Then there was the fact that planting the mine might cause it to explode. Lelouch looked at the wall again. They would have to blow up the entire wall itself instead of the generators of the force field. It wouldn't be the subtle escape that he wanted; they would have to be ready to run fast when the time came.

They walked out into the area around the Cornucopia, Lelouch surprised to see that the leftover supplies were still there. He would have thought that the people who ran the Games would have removed them just to make their lives harder. Still, Lelouch was not willing to bemoan the windfall. Lelouch tipped his head to the side, wanting to see if Suzaku was thinking along the same lines that he was. He narrowed his eyes when Suzaku's face remained blank. He wasn't sure if Suzaku was still mad at him for the night before or because he was completely lost in thought.

Lelouch took his place by the Cornucopia, watching as Sophie, Shirley and Suzaku took their places around where Mariel and Rolo were working. Lelouch watched the two of them work for a moment, Mariel and Rolo testing the ground for where the mines were buried. He looked away, scanning the area. He felt more exposed now without the tall grass, which was strange because it had been so annoying before. Lelouch rolled his shoulders forward, trying to dispel the feeling. They were all safe; the other alliance was far away. But he couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.

He heard something knock against the side of the Cornucopia, jumping before he calmed himself. Something had just fallen over in the Cornucopia. There was no need to jump at every noise. Then again, there was every reason to be on edge. Lelouch swallowed and moved to look inside the Cornucopia. He squinted into the darkness, only having a moment to comprehend what he was seeing before he had to stumble back, ducking the swing of a sword.

He fell onto his back, Lelouch rolling to his side and trying to get to his feet. He felt someone step on the edge of his jacket, Lelouch spending a moment in panic before he jerked the jacket out from under the tribute's feet. He scrambled to his feet, clutching his jacket close. Lelouch turned to face the person who had attacked him, his eyes widening as he saw Luciano smirking down at him.

"Told you I would be back."

There were shouts from behind him, but Lelouch didn't pay attention to them, he was too busy thinking over how they had been out maneuvered. The flood had disappeared during the night, so they must have waited for that moment before moving down to the Cornucopia. They had slept right through the set up of the trap and Lelouch had led them into it.

He snapped out of his daze as the rest of the alliance stepped out of the Cornucopia. Lelouch stumbled back, fumbling for his knife before making a quick decision. They couldn't fight again, they had gotten lucky once, but Lelouch didn't think they would do too well. There was no way he could make them fight. Lelouch looked away, keeping an eye on his alliance. From the looks on their faces, he was sure that they agreed with him.

Lelouch took a deep breath before turning and running. All he could think of was that they needed a place to hide, or a place where they could turn the tables on the other alliance. It hurt his pride to run, but it would be stupid to stay and fight. Lelouch put his knife back into place, looking up at the hill before making a split second decision to avoid it. They could lose the alliance in the landscape beyond the first hill.

The sound of someone running beside him made him turn his head, Lelouch finding himself staring at Shirley. She glanced at him before grabbing his hand. "Come on."

He let himself be towed by her. Shirley still knew the area better than any of them did, so she would find them a place to hide. Shirley had been the one to find hiding places every night. He trusted her with their lives.

After his initial burst of speed, he struggled to keep up with Shirley, stumbling along after her. It didn't take long for the rest of their alliance to catch up, none of them running past Shirley. None of them wanted to get lost and become easy prey for Luciano and those that followed him.

Shirley suddenly pulled him to the side, letting go of his hand and pressing on his back. Lelouch stumbled into a ditch, Shirley immediately pulling him down the length of it. She dropped to her knees, pulling drenched grass aside to reveal a small indentation. She looked back at them before jerking her head. "Get in."

Lelouch dropped to his knees and crawled in, pulling Rolo in after him. Mariel rolled in after them, pressing herself into the farthest part of the indent. Shirley was the next one in, passing off the duty of holding the grass aside to Suzaku. Lelouch let go of Rolo, reached out a hand to Suzaku only to be pushed away. Lelouch gritted his teeth. 'Get in here, you idiot."

"Sophie is still out there."

Lelouch frowned and crawled forward, sticking his head out into the open. Sophie must have fallen behind during their escape or had gotten lost. Lelouch groaned, shaking his head before reaching for Suzaku's arm. "We'll keep an eye out for her, but don't wait out here."

"Lelouch…"

There was a scream from the way they had come. Lelouch jumped and crawled completely out from where they were hidden. He felt Suzaku place a hand on his back, the two of them jumping as the cannon fired. They exchanged glances, Lelouch hearing the mutters from the rest of their alliance. He swallowed and looked down at the ground. There had been threats to their alliance but never a death. There was no one that it could be other than Sophie, and it was surprising how much Lelouch felt like he had failed her. He hadn't known her for too long, but he had been responsible for her. He hung his head, taking a deep breath before grabbing Suzaku's arm. "Come on."

"Lelouch," Suzaku didn't look back at him, "they'll find us, it's not too hard to. We can't fight them here."

"What else can we do? They're too close to run again.'

Suzaku glanced at him, holding his gaze for a moment before looking away again. "He won't stop, Lelouch. He'll keep following us until we drop."

"He has others."

"That he promised to keep alive until he has no other choice. For now, it's safer and easier to hunt us."

Lelouch shook his head. Luciano had the two Daltons he could kill and get a reward from the emperor. The rest of the alliance was probably too scared of Luciano to do anything to cross him. "Suzaku, that's-"

"What? Not logical? It's completely logical, Lelouch." Suzaku pulled away. "I promised that I would protect you."

"Who asked you to? I can take care of myself."

"Nunnally, your mother. They want you to live, Lelouch."

"They want you to live too."

"I know, Lelouch. I know. And," Suzaku gave a laugh that sounded more like a sob, "I won't want to make them sad, I really don't. But I can't-" He swallowed and leaned close to Lelouch, whispering in his ear. "Your mother made me promise, she knighted me Lelouch."

His eyes widened. His mother had never told him that, he had thought that his mother had abandoned all vestiges of the royal family when they had moved to Area 11. He had thought that they had been safe enough for them not to need knights. He thought that his mother had trusted him.

"I didn't plan on doing this, honestly. It was something to do if everything went wrong and we couldn't get out."

"We can get out."

"Lelouch, I don't think we can and I don't want to risk it. I'm sorry." Lelouch opened his mouth to protest, snapping it shut when Suzaku grabbed his hand. Whatever Lelouch had been planning to say disappeared when Suzaku lifted Lelouch's hand to his mouth, pausing just inches away. "Come find me."

"I will."

Suzaku smiled at him before kissing is knuckles, Lelouch tempted to jump away. It was an action due to royalty. He had never thought that Suzaku would do it to him. He had never thought that Suzaku would have the chance. Lelouch felt his mind reel, trying to keep ahead of Suzaku. His friend wasn't making sense. Suzaku was just acting as a distraction, but it felt more like a goodbye. Lelouch licked his lips. "Suzaku?"

"Stay safe, my prince."

He was gone before Lelouch could process what Suzaku had said. Lelouch stumbled forward a step. "Suzaku!"

Lelouch's only answer was the sound of shouting and people running through the grass. There was an overenthusiastic whoop before Lelouch recognized Suzaku's yell. He listened intently for a while longer, waiting for a scream or the sound of the cannon. When neither came, he fell to his knees. Suzaku had managed to lead them away and would probably lead them on a merry chase, but Lelouch wasn't sure he would be able to find Suzaku before something happened to him. He had promised the others that he would get them out, but he couldn't leave Suzaku. He had promised himself that they would get out of the Games alive. There were many plans that he could have been making, but all he could do was stare at where Suzaku had run off.

"Lelouch." He turned his head at the sound of his name, staring at Shirley as she tugged at his sleeve. "Lelouch they might come back."

When he didn't respond, Shirley gave his sleeve a harder tug. "Lelouch please. We need you."

He looked back at Shirley, the girl taking advantage of his distraction to pull him back inside. Lelouch let her pull him to one side, settling him against someone else before going back to cover the entrance. Lelouch almost told her not to, but he let himself get pulled back against the wall. Suzaku would come back, he was sure of it. Suzaku would always come back. He fixed his eyes on the entrance and settled down to wait.

* * *

Nunnally stared at the screen waiting for the camera pan to where Suzaku was. Instead, it was still fixed on Lelouch. It had been hard enough watching Suzaku run away, but it was worse to see Lelouch breaking down. There was no other word for what her big brother was doing. He had been kneeling on the ground, staring at where Suzaku had disappeared to while the rest of his alliance shouted his name. She swallowed and turned her head away, biting her lip.

She turned back when Lelouch was finally pulled back into safety, pressing her hand against her eyes. She wouldn't cry, not while they were still alive. She was sure that they would still get out of the Games; there was just the fear that they wouldn't find each other in time. Nunnally shivered, taking a deep breath.

When she looked up, she saw that they broadcast had started to replay the scene, Nunnally wanting to shout for them to stop. She didn't want to watch her brother suffer again. Nunnally went to pull away, freezing when she heard Suzaku's voice.

"Stay safe, my prince."

"You heard that right folks." Milly's voice was an unwelcome interruption, far too cheerful for what was going on. "We have royalty in the Games. No only has he risen from the dead, but he's volunteered for his sister despite his station. What an exciting twist to the Games. First a new princess and then the return of a prince! Even I didn't expect this to happen."

The broadcast switched back to a live feed, following Suzaku as he continued to run from Luciano and the rest of his alliance. Nunnally stared at the screen, shaking her head.

"Why?" She turned her head to look at Euphemia, the princess leaning heavily on the chair. "Why would he do that? Lelouch was safe and then…Luciano will be after him now. What good was it to let that out?"

"I'm sure that he was just acting for the best."

Both of them turned as the door to the sitting room they were in opened. Schneizel walked in, followed closely by Kanon. Schneizel nodded at the two of them before claiming one of the seats. "It was a good move."

Euphemia pushed away from the chair and spun to face her half brother. "How is what just happened good?"

"Suzaku Kururugi just confirmed what Nunnally said and what I told the nation. While they might not believe what I have said, they would definitely believe Suzaku. It essentially boils down to the same thing, there is a royal in the Games, a prince of Britannia who is competing, and they will expect him to be withdrawn."

"But he won't do that, will he Schneizel?" Nunnally couldn't meet Schneizel's gaze. "Father wouldn't, because it would be acknowledging us. He hasn't come after mother, so he doesn't care."

"I doubt he cares much about any of us any more." Schneizel pressed his fingers together. "No, if he removed Lelouch that would be playing right into what the population wanted. Lelouch is completely innocent and shouldn't be in the Games. Also, by failing to recognize either of you or look for Lady Marianne, he has already lost."

Schneizel looked back at Kanon. "We've been getting calls since Suzaku let the secret slip. The nobles are suddenly interested in our cause, although I wouldn't look too deeply into why they decided to choose our cause now. The important thing is that the nobles are flocking to us and the rest of our siblings will follow, or at least the cowards among them will."

Nunnally winced at the easy dismissal of so many of their siblings. It wasn't a crime to be frightened, it was how she had lived in Area 11, afraid that someone would come and send them away. It was fear for her brother's sake that she had come to Pendragon. The only difference between her and the others was that she wasn't allowing her fear to stop her.

She pushed her hair back from her face, addressing Schneizel. "And the next step will be?"

"We'll speak to the people again, before the emperor reacts. We have the advantage because the emperor won't give into the whims of the people, not even to save his son. That will win us the sympathy of the people. For now, we'll play your announcement and try to keep the people firmly on our side."

Nunnally exchanged a glance with Euphemia, clearing her throat. "I would like to speak to the people again, for myself. Being distant is what got father into this position and I don't want to be put into the same position. I may not be the one who will take the throne, but I am a princess and there is no use in hiding from my people."

"It would be dangerous." Euphemia sighed, coming around her chair to sit next to Nunnally. "Riling up the people is always dangerous."

"Rebellion has always been that way." Nunnally smiled at Euphemia. "But Lelouch would be disappointed if I didn't lead what I started. Despite your help, this is my rebellion and I have to see it through to the end."

"Then you'll need guard."

"And she'll get them." Schneizel leaned forward. "The army is already on our side simply because we have invoked the name of Lady Marianne. It may be only a fraction of the army, but the rest will come soon enough. We just have to show that we hold the power."

"Then that will be your task. I will continue to speak to the people with Euphy. Contact mother's old supporters and see if they will come to our side."

Schneizel nodded and stood up, Nunnally expecting him to give another order. Instead he just bowed and turned to leave the room. "I sometimes forget that you and Lelouch are brother and sister, but you never let me forget for long."

Before she could ask what he meant, Schneizel was gone. Nunnally sighed and looked back at Euphemia, trying her best to smile. "I guess we should plan our next moves"

Euphemia nodded and stood up to turn off the television, Nunnally getting one last glimpse of Suzaku before the screen went black.

* * *

Lelouch stared at his knees, barely paying attention to what the rest of the group was talking about. He was waiting for the sound of Suzaku returning, or the sound of the cannon. He was sure that the cannon wouldn't go off, Suzaku would come back. Suzaku had always come back. They had even managed to find each other when the Games had started. If that didn't prove that they could do anything together, Lelouch didn't know what did. And they would have done anything, if Suzaku had stayed with them.

It had been a stupid plan to begin with, for Suzaku to give up his life. Lelouch was still in trouble, now more than ever since Suzaku was no longer there for protection. Luciano wouldn't stop chasing Lelouch, he would just chase Suzaku until he had lost Suzaku and then go right back to chasing Lelouch. It was stupid and so very much like Suzaku to do something like this.

He swallowed and pressed his forehead against his knees, not sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. Neither choice was the better one, especially since the others were still looking for him to lead. But what he really wanted to do was sit and wait. Lelouch squeezed his eyes shut, taking a deep breath.

"Lelouch?" He looked up as Shirley called his name. She was probably able to ask what they were going to do. He went to stand up, only stopping when Shirley rested a hand on his arm. She pulled her hand back almost immediately, blushing. "A-are you really a prince?"

Lelouch nodded, there was no reason to hide his identity any longer. "Lelouch vi Britannia, eleventh prince of Britannia. Well, former prince."

"No, you're still alive, so you're still a prince." Shirley attempted to give him a smile, scooting closer to him. "So it still counts."

"Why didn't you get out?" He turned his head to look at Mariel, the tribute nervously clutching her sleeve. "You could have called your father. You didn't even have to volunteer for you sister. Why are you here?"

"If I could have gotten out, I would have already." It was a lie; he wouldn't have let Suzaku go through the Games alone. "He doesn't care."

"If he doesn't care about you, what kind of chance do we have? If we had escaped he wouldn't have stopped because of you. We would have been killed." Mariel scooted back. "I don't want to escape anymore. I don't want to die."

Rolo snorted. "You're going to die anyway."

"At least that will be a choice of my own. I don't want to be gunned down like a criminal."

Shirley moved away from Lelouch to comfort Mariel. "Lelouch is going to get us out. I still believe in him."

"How can he protect us? He couldn't protect Sophie. Suzaku is going to die protecting us and it's all his fault!" Mariel pushed out of their hideout and into the open.

Shirley gave Lelouch a quick glance before following Mariel. Rolo was quick to leave as well, muttering something about food. Lelouch let them go. They had to adjust to the new dynamic and the loss of two members of the alliance. Lelouch had no doubt that Shirley and Rolo would come back, he had their loyalty. It was Mariel that he had to worry about. Sophie had been the one closest to her and Mariel had, apparently, trusted Suzaku more than him. Then again, she had nowhere else to go.

He sighed and closed his eyes, curling up on himself. Everything would be fine. All he had to do was convince himself of that, to trick himself into seeing that. Lelouch shivered, trying to move off to another train of thought, another plan. But he just kept chasing the same thoughts around in a circle.

He jumped as Shirley ducked back into their hideout. "She'll be fine, just give her a while. It's been a day full of surprises for all of us."

She sat down next to him, Lelouch feeling the sudden distance between the two of them. They sat in silence for a while before Shirley touched his arm. "It's not your fault, remember that. It was his choice."

"He was an idiot."

"Suzaku just cared. You two are best friends. He would do anything for you and you would do the same."

He appreciated what Shirley was trying to do for him, but he just felt annoyed. He didn't need to be reminded of his failure. "What do we do then?"

"I don't think anyone would care if we waited to escape until we found Suzaku. Until then, we can focus on taking out Luciano's alliance. We just survive, Lelouch. And, if something does go wrong, then we can move forward with the plan. We have our alliance, we stick together."

Lelouch nodded, hoping that Shirley would get the hint and move away. Instead, she just moved closer. "Tell me about him. Suzaku."

"Why?"

"We don't know anything about the two of you, but you know about us. Now we know why you didn't talk about yourself, but what about Suzaku. What was he, some kind of secret guard? It wouldn't have been coincidence that he was chosen after you volunteered. One of your half brothers is the viceroy of Area 11."

"No." Lelouch still wasn't sure what Suzaku had meant when he had said that he was knighted. It couldn't have been official since their entirely family was in exile, but the message was still there. His mother had wanted to make sure that they were protected, which was why she had seemed slightly relieved that Suzaku was going with him. Knowing Suzaku, Lelouch would have been well protected. He might have even won. He still had that chance to win as long as Suzaku was still alive. "He's just my best friend. We were…close."

Shirley patted his shoulder awkwardly. "It'll be alright. Suzaku is smart enough to get through this on his own."

Lelouch gave Shirley a weak smile. She was trying her best, but she was just making it worse. One of the worst things had happened. He had wanted to keep Suzaku by his side and safe, because Suzaku was important as Nunnally and Marianne, perhaps even more. Part of him was relieved that they had stopped at a kiss, while part of him wished for more. Maybe he wouldn't have been regretting what he had allowed Suzaku to do. Then again, it probably would have been worse.

"Lelouch…"

"I know he'll be fine, Shirley. It's just the waiting and not knowing."

Shirley nodded, Lelouch relieved when she changed the subject. "Do you think that you'll get pulled from the Games now?"

"No. If I wasn't before I won't be ever. As I said, I'm an former prince, useless for whatever my father wants."

"So we just have to tough it out on our own." Shirley didn't sound too enthusiastic about the idea, something that Lelouch felt the same about. He ducked his head, intending to zone out. Shirley patted his shoulder again. "You're not alone, you know. I'll help you. I want to help you." Shirley blushed. "If we get out of this, I think you would be a good prince, someone that would help us all. You could be a good emperor, if you wanted to."

Lelouch shook his head, not quite sure what he was refusing. He just knew that he was surprised that Shirley trusted him. "You barely know me."

"I've seen you in the worst conditions; I think I can trust you on what I've seen."

Lelouch turned to look at her, suddenly wanting to send everyone in the alliance away. He knew himself well enough to know that he would go after Suzaku, whether or not it was good for the rest of the alliance. But they would be safer if they stuck together, and Lelouch wouldn't turn them away at the moment, he had already promised them too much. Lelouch sighed and reached out to grab Shirley's hand. "I'll get you out of here. I'll get you all out of here. I promise."

Shirley didn't answer, but she squeezed his hand, enough of an answer for Lelouch. He had his priorities now and there would be no more running. "We move tomorrow."

"Alright, Lelouch. We'll be ready."

Lelouch nodded, about to thank her, but Shirley was already gone, probably to help Rolo with their camp for the night. It was hard work for two people, especially with Mariel avoiding him, which just left him to help them. Lelouch hauled himself upright and walked into the open. He could sulk and curse Suzaku some more later. He turned to look in the direction that Suzaku had run in. "Stay alive."

* * *

"Perfect, just the thing to change the direction away from those annoying announcements. Remember to keep an eye out for more of those seditious messages. It's too bad about the death count; it would have made the day perfect."

Milly watched Diethard walk off, still muttering about how well the Games were going. Of course he would be encouraged by a day like this, anything that spiced up the Games. It was almost ironic that Diethard was crowing about the thing that just confirmed the messages that he hated, all he cared about was that there was someone who claimed to be a prince. For Milly it just confirmed that what Nunnally had said was true. There was a prince in the Games, and nothing had been done about it. The common people would react, just the thing that Diethard wanted, but not the reaction that he wanted. They people would be outraged.

As strong as Diethard felt about the emperor, most of the team was willing to turn to Nunnally's side, especially with the evidence that was being put out by legitimate sources on the internet despite attempts to silence them. In fact, aside from the comment by the emperor, there had been little done to stop them, just proving that the emperor cared little for what was going on. The favor of the people seemed to be turning towards Nunnally.

Milly pushed away from the desk, pulling out her phone and walking out into the hallway. She didn't hesitate to call Kanon's number, waiting until the second prince's aide answered. "We'll take any interview that you can give us. Diethard doesn't speak for all of us."

"Ah, I was just about to contact you Miss Ashford. We were actually more interested in you than anything else. We want the face of the Hunger Games and the daughter of Lady Marianne's strongest supporter on this."

Milly nodded, freezing a moment later. "For what, exactly?"

"A simple interview, on the same set as the other tributes if you can manage it."

"I suppose that your people will supply the questions."

"To a degree, just be aware that there are some things that it would be better not to ask. We want to keep the public firmly on our side. And there is the spectacle to think about."

"You're sounding more like Prince Schneizel the more I talk with you."

"That tends to happen with prolonged exposure to another person. And in this case, I have spent a lot of time organizing for the second prince. I suppose that you would like to know when the interview is scheduled before I allow you to return to work. I'm sure Diethard will call you back to work at any minute. How does tomorrow sound?"

"Tomorrow?"

"It would be best to follow up on the reveal of Lelouch. We can't let the emperor get ahead of us this time. Diethard won't be a problem; the second prince will take care of him. Does eleven sound good?"

"Sounds fine."

"Good. Thank you for your support Miss Ashford. I hope to find your family equally as helpful."

"Ah," Milly didn't get a chance to thank him, Kanon hanging up. She groaned and shut her phone, staring at the wall. At least she had gotten the interview, which was one thing that she could be happy about. She tapped her phone against her leg before turning and walking back into the studio.

She would tell Rivalz, the rest of those that would be needed would be contacted by Prince Schneizel on the day of the interview. Rivalz she would try to maneuver into the position of director. He had been directing enough late night sessions for her to feel confident that he would be handle the set up well. Rivalz was, after all, sympathetic to their cause. Diethard couldn't be trusted to handle the subject matter.

Milly sighed and glared at her phone again. As soon as they were let out, she would call her family and warn them of the upcoming call from the second prince. Maybe she could even encourage them to call up their other contacts. The sooner they could get a sizable force behind Nunnally, the sooner Nunnally would be able to do what she wanted and the sooner the Games would end.

* * *

Suzaku pressed his stomach to the grass, carefully watching the tributes. Somehow, Luciano and the others had managed to circle around him, but he had lost them sometime in the early evening. That alone had almost gotten him to turn around and find Lelouch, but he had stopped himself. It would be better if he stayed on the outside and tracked them. He was sure Luciano would chase him no matter what, and that could be the thing that saved Lelouch and the others.

He took a deep breath before crawling forward, trying to make as little noise as possible. He wanted to see if he could get close enough to hear any plans that were being made before he had to find a place to sleep for the night. Hopefully, he would get the information he needed to start trailing the alliance.

The sound of beeping made him tense up, Suzaku losing a moment to panic before he realized what was going on. Luciano was getting a gift from his sponsors; the sound was just the homing device as it signaled that it was close to its target. Suzaku let out the breath that he had been holding and pressed his forehead against the ground. Whatever Luciano was getting he would have to warn Lelouch about, somehow.

He heard the alliance gathering around the gift, picking up bits and pieces of their conversation and a thud as the carrying case hit the ground. Suzaku pulled himself closer, catching the glint of moonlight off the case and the small piece of paper that had been discarded along with it. Suzaku glanced over at the alliance before reaching for the scrap of paper, only to yank his hand back when the tributes moved closer to where he was hidden.

"What is it?"

"A blow pipe."

"Can you use it?"

"Of course." That was Luciano, Suzaku lifting his head to see him. The tribute was smiling and holding the blow pipe. "I was trained to use every weapon."

"What about the darts?"

"Careful, they're poisoned!"

"Was that what was on that paper?"

"Yes. The emperor doesn't tell me who to kill, that would take all of the fun out of the Games."

"Can we test it?"

"No. I have an idea on who to test it on. If that works, then we know we're good. We shouldn't waste the two darts here on rabbits."

There were various noises of agreement from the other in the alliance. Suzaku closed his eyes and took a deep breath. At least Lelouch and the others would be well prepared for what was coming next; he would make sure of it. A poisoned dart, even if there was only two, would disable their alliance. With Sophie dead, they would be down to four people if the darts were used, not enough to stand against Luciano and the others. It would affect their ability to survive as well, since everyone was already so specialized in what they could do.

Suzaku chewed on his low lip as he adjusted his plan. He would return to Lelouch and the others in the morning, and he would somehow have to convince Lelouch to allow him to return to spy on the other alliance. If the emperor was giving Luciano gifts, then they would need to know about them. Lelouch wouldn't agree with the spying missions, but Suzaku would insist. Lelouch wanted to get everyone in their alliance out alive, so it was a sacrifice that they would have to make.

He opened his eyes, relieved to see that Luciano and the others had started moving away, probably trying to find a spot that wasn't soaked through. Making a fire would be difficult for everyone tonight since everything would create a thick cloud of smoke. In Luciano's case, it wouldn't matter; there was no one after him. Suzaku wouldn't put it past Luciano to try and attack Lelouch and the others in secret. If it had worked once there was a very high probability that it would work again. That would be another thing to watch for, something that he would entrust Rolo to look out for. If Lelouch tried to do everything, as he was prone to do, then their alliance would be in trouble.

Suzaku went to scoot back, pausing and looking at the scrap of paper that Luciano had discarded. He wouldn't put it past Luciano to lie to his alliance, especially on the matter of killing. The emperor's favorite had to receive orders, how else were they supposed to receive the gifts that became their rewards.

He reached out to grab the paper, carefully pulling it toward him. There was barely enough light to read the words typed on the page. Suzaku glanced around before turning onto his side, holding the paper on a slanted angle so the moonlight would help him. Even then he had to bring the paper close to his face to make out the small words.

_'Eliminate Lelouch over all others. The reward will be great.'_

Suzaku didn't realize that he had crushed the paper in his hand until he heard it crumple. He felt himself shaking, too far removed from everything to pay much attention to what he was doing. The order had come to take Lelouch out and Suzaku would not let that happen. Even if he had to fight off Luciano and all of the others, he would keep Lelouch safe. Sleeping would have to wait; it was time to return to Lelouch.

He went to back away from where the alliance was, wanting to remain flat to the ground until he was a good distance away before getting up and running away. If they did chase after him again, Suzaku wanted as much distance as he could get between them. He shifted so he was completely on his stomach, pushing himself backward. He paused for a moment, jerking his head to the left as he heard the grass rustle. It was the only warning he got before someone stepped on his back.

Suzaku froze for a split second before he began thrashing on the ground, reaching back to claw at the person's leg. When the pressure let up for a moment, he tried to reach for his knife, cursing aloud when the person took it away. He heard it tumble into the grasses a few feet away before the pressure returned to his back. Suzaku growled and tried to push himself up from the ground and onto all fours, the air being pushed out of him suddenly as the person stepped down.

"Hey Luciano, come and look at this."

"What is it?" Suzaku looked up as he heard Monica speak, his eyes widening as he saw the girl bounding over. She froze part of the way between where Suzaku was trapped and where the others were. Monica stared at him for a moment before squealing and jumping in place. "Luciano!'

"What is it?"

"Look Luciano," Monica pointed at Suzaku, "we caught ourselves a rat."

"Really?" Luciano strolled over, Suzaku keeping an eye on the blow pipe that Luciano held in one hand. The tribute laughed when he saw Suzaku, crouching down to stare at him. "Eleven! Were you so eager for our rematch that you came after us? I'm flattered, but I don't really want to waste such a good finale. Tell me where your friends are."

Suzaku tried to get up again, coughing when he was kicked in the side in addition to being shoved back down again. He gritted his teeth, meeting Luciano's gaze. He couldn't get free, so he would have to play their game for now. "I don't know."

"Come now, Eleven, you were doing a good job of keeping up with them before you distracted us. You know where they are."

"I don't."

"Pity." Luciano stood back up as the three others in his alliance joined him. Suzaku stared up at them, watching as Bart nocked and arrow and aimed it at him. The others took up similar guarded positions, all save for Monica and Luciano.

It was Dorothea that spoke up after looking nervously around at all of them. "Aren't you going to do something about him?"

"Yes."

"Then use that blow pipe."

Luciano grinned and shook his head, using the blow pipe to point at Dorothea. "I like the way you think, but no, he's not the one I was going to test it on. It would be too easy." He faked a yawn. "I'm too tired to deal with Eleven right now, so I think I'll give him to you and Monica, since you've been kept away from the action, and that's not fair. Enjoy."

Luciano gave a lazy flick of his fingers, Suzaku feeling the weight lift from his back. He rolled to the side, jumping to his feet. The entire time, Bart kept an arrow trained on his chest, Suzaku taking a step back as he considered his options. He didn't know what Luciano really meant to do with him, whether the tribute really meant to pass him on or if he would actually kill him right there. Suzaku swallowed, carefully looking at all of the alliance. Save for Bart, all of them had put their weapons away, obviously obeying what their leader had ordered. Suzaku was at the disadvantage because his knife was somewhere in the dark and any move he made towards it would just end in an arrow sent his way.

He settled into a slightly alert stance, feeling that it was his best decision for the moment. That drew more laughter from the rest of the group. Suzaku rocked forward at a slap to his shoulder, glaring at David Dalton as the tribute walked around to join the rest of his alliance. "You've got guts to want to fight all of us."

"Eleven's got spunk." Luciano laughed before waving him away. "Go ahead and run, I won't stop you. Monica and Dorothea can have their fun. Keep up with him girls, he's all yours now."

Suzaku glanced over at them. There was no other choice that he could have made. Both Monica and Dorothea had drawn their weapons and were advancing on him. Suzaku was unarmed and at a distinct disadvantage. He couldn't run back to the others, not without leading Monica and Dorothea to them. But he did have the advantage in speed and he was sure that he could outrun them.

Suzaku gave the two girls a grin before taking off at his fastest run. He heard the alliance laugh a few of them calling him a coward. They could jeer all they wanted, but that was still not going to get him to turn and fight, he was smarter than that. The sounds of the calls got drowned out by the sound of the two girls running after him. Suzaku glanced over his shoulder, seeing the shadows of the two girls running after him. He gritted his teeth and focused on running.

If he couldn't find a place where he could hide the he would do his best to eliminate the two that were following him. Suzaku was sure that he could get them to break a leg or lose them in the dark. Anyone stumbling around in the dark would probably end up hurting themselves and Suzaku was sure that Luciano wouldn't hesitate to rid himself of a useless member of his alliance. Maybe if Luciano kept directing his alliance to keep chasing Suzaku then he could be outnumbered when he faced Lelouch. Even then, Suzaku wasn't sure that Luciano would go for the plan. Luciano was the kind of person who would go after the easiest prey. It was why he was tormenting Suzaku now, because Suzaku was on his own and far away from any help. Suzaku smiled to himself and darted off to the right. He couldn't do much, but he could do his best to lead the two girls on a merry chase.

He cut across the even ground, keeping one eye on the ground. It was mostly flat for now, but Suzaku was sure that the terrain would get difficult soon enough. He jumped up onto a small rise, slipping on the damp grass. He grunted and scrambled to his feet, listening to Monica babble excitedly about what they were going to do to him when they caught him. Most of the suggestions had to do something with dismembering him. Suzaku gritted his teeth and concentrated on keeping upright.

His luck ran out when he slid down into a ditch, Suzaku climbing up the other side only to stumble into another ditch. The ground briefly stayed flat for a single step, Suzaku having to scramble on his hands and knees just to keep from falling. He threw a quick look over his shoulder, seeing that Dorothea was running right up behind him. Suzaku flipped onto his back, catching Dorothea's arm and flipping her over him, planting his foot on her stomach to assist in the flip. Suzaku didn't wait to see where she landed, getting to his feet again.

Suzaku heard Monica's shout for the other tribute, bending at the waist as he used another ditch to put more distance between them. Monica alone could probably best him on her own just by jumping on his back. He shivered, finding a place where the ditch was washed out. Suzaku took a short break, catching his breath. Hopefully the two would give up, because he wouldn't be able to keep up the same pace all night.

"Eleven!" Suzaku jumped at Dorothea's scream, turning and taking a step to the side.

His foot didn't land on solid ground, Suzaku stepping into a hole. He flailed, trying to keep his balance only to fall backwards. He caught himself on his elbows, gasping as he felt his ankle twist. He turned his head biting down on his sleeve to keep from making any noise. When he was sure that he could keep quiet, he reached forward and gently pulled his leg from the hole. He clutched at his ankle, checking to see if it was broken before getting to his feet.

He wobbled on the first step, but the pain wasn't enough to make him stop, he could still manage a limping run. Suzaku gritted his teeth against the pain and forced himself to keep moving. With the lack of flat land, where he could depend on his good leg alone, he had to use both legs to transverse the rises and dips. He could feel his leg trembling the longer he used it, his ankle throbbing any time he put pressure on it.

"There he is!"

"He's moving funny. Do you think he hurt himself?"

"I hope he has. That hurt!"

Suzaku's eyes widened, trying to pick up the pace only to fall as his ankle finally gave out. He groaned, curling his fingers into the grass before dragging himself forward. There would be somewhere he could hide. If he pressed himself into the shadows then Monica and Dorothea might not find him. He would figure out what he would do once he was safe.

All the air was pushed out of him as he felt someone jump onto his back. "Hold on there, Eleven."

"Hold him Monica."

Monica laughed. "You gave us a fine time. It's disappointing that you failed just when it was getting fun."

"Don't encourage him. He's more trouble than he's worth."

Suzaku tried to look over his shoulder, his eyes widening as he saw Dorothea pull out her sword. Suzaku twisted, trying to get out from under Monica. She just laughed and elbowed him in the side. "No way. You've been running all night. Rest for a while Eleven."

"Get off!" Suzaku bucked up, Monica squealing as she was thrown off. He fell to his hands and knees when he tried to get to his feet. Suzaku hissed and started to drag himself along the ground.

He didn't get far, Dorothea kicking him onto his side. Suzaku glanced up at her, surprised when she just shook her head. "Monica, hold him down."

Monica grabbed onto his shoulders, Suzaku not willing to look away from Dorothea. He reached up and tried to pull her hands off of him, freezing when he saw Dorothea raise her sword about her head. Suzaku shifted, twisting so he was lying on his side. He sucked in a deep breath, watching as the sword came down.


	10. Chapter 10

Nunnally carefully maneuvered her wheelchair into place. She glanced around as the others set up the interview. The camera was calling for small changes to be made while Euphemia spoke with Kanon about some last minute details. Nunnally glanced behind her, mentally calculating the space she had left to not be sitting on the edge of the stage. She looked up as someone sat in the other chair. Milly Ashford smiled at her, offering Nunnally her hand. "It's an honor to meet you, princess. Is there anything you need before we start?"

"No."

"Then we'll just move the chair." Milly waved her hand, one of the stage hands moving the extra chair. Milly gave the man a thankful smile before looking back at Nunnally. "We want to show a strong princess, no matter how you look to the public. The people can see that you are in a wheelchair but it doesn't have to make you any different. Knowing the usual trend of the emperor's arguments, he won't hesitate to use that against you."

Nunnally sat back, shaking her head. She had never thought about the arguments that her father could make. The longer she stayed in Pendragon, the more she came to dislike her father. She looked back up at Milly, grasping the hand that was offered her again and shaking it. "And what do you think about it?"

"That it's a way for you to get around and nothing more. Nothing that everyone else thinks it says anyway." Milly smiled and sat back. "Which is why this will be all about you. You're already somewhat of a darling to the people and I intend to make you more of one. We haven't had a princess willing to speak to the people since Euphemia, so it's still something of a novelty. Besides, both you and Princess Euphemia working together will inspire the people, because you care about them."

"I'm sure that my other siblings do to."

"They do, but they prefer not to anger the emperor, especially when they feel that their positions are tenuous. The emperor has a lot of power."

"He does, but that hasn't stopped us."

"And that's why the people like you, you're very honest. Just keep this honestly all through the interview. I have a few premade questions but the rest I just may go off of what you say. I won't be formal, so you don't have to be either."

"I don't want to have to be." Formality was strange to her, something that she couldn't quite understand in full with all of the rules. She preferred to stick to what she knew so she wouldn't be trapped by what she said.

Nunnally took a deep breath, looking at Euphemia as she moved behind the cameras, giving Nunnally a thumbs up. Nunnally nodded and turned her attention to Milly, watching the countdown from the corner of her eye.

"Welcome everyone! We're interrupting your early morning lull to bring you our exciting new interview wit Princess Nunnally. And, before you can turn this program off, it is true. Confirmation of her royal bloodline has been tested and retested along with that of her brother in the Games. We have royalty in our presence folks, so please join me in welcoming Princess Nunnally."

Milly turned, sweeping a hand toward her. Nunnally gave the camera a small wave, accompanying it with a smile. She heard Milly chuckle before she turned her full attention to the interview.

"Thank you for your time, your highness, you must be really busy yourself."

"Not as busy as I could be. I'm doing much of the thinking and making contacts. It's better than I thought, I'm actually getting sleep."

Milly laughed, leaning closer. "Well, I expect that I can't ask too much about what you are planning."

"As of now, I just want to end the Games. They're an unfair punishment for all of us. The rebellions are over and none of us has brought up the subject until now. And even that is more of a request than a demand. Isn't that enough for the emperor to listen to this request? I know that I want to stress that I want this to be non-violent. We don't have to use violence not unless I know that there is no other way."

"So what are you going to do?"

"In ending the Games I want to create a kinder and gentler world. We're all Britannian, why should we keep trying to kill each other instead of working together? That's all I really want to try and create, a Britannia that doesn't need the Hunger Games."

"As you've said. But exactly how will you create that?"

Nunnally blushed. "Well, I'd like the change to come from the people. Royalty may suggest it and be able to do some things, but I want most of the push to come from the people themselves. They have just as much of a right to speak as the royalty does, and they haven't gotten a chance to speak in a long while."

"Did your days in Area 11 prompt this?"

"Yes. I wasn't a princess there. I knew that I was, but it wasn't anything that I could use, so I was just another person. I had to watch everything so I know what it feels like to be powerless. I know what it feels like to struggle and know that what you have is the best that you could ever get. And I know that it can get better. My brother, my mother and I had to work everyday to survive and it wasn't until this year that we had any extra money, just enough so that we could buy things when supplies were low. Until now, I never thought that I could do anything because I had never thought that I could make a difference. I guess when Lelouch volunteered for me I just snapped."

"That's when you finally came to the capital?"

"Yes." Nunnally looked down. "I admit that I was selfish and a coward, because I had only thought about saving my brother. It wasn't until I got here that I decided that I should actually act the part of a princess and help the people instead of myself. And, for that, I apologize."

She bowed at the waist, holding the position for a moment before sitting up. It wasn't a move that anyone expected, not even Euphemia. Nunnally knew that she was a princess, but there were times that she felt that sticking to the proper way to act would get her nowhere. The people would probably think that it was a ploy for their sympathy, but Nunnally was ready to prove them wrong.

Milly cleared her throat and shuffled through her papers before setting them aside. She gave Nunnally a grin. "Well, that sounds like a solid plan. But that leaves us knowing all about what you want to do but nothing about you. Prince Clovis blocked all of our attempts to find out about Prince Lelouch and Suzaku. So, tell us about your childhood."

"That's nothing different from any other story that has been told during the Hunger Games. The Areas have been getting better; they're not so impoverished anymore. But that doesn't say much. So my life was working hard and doing the best I could to help, which wasn't much, but it was something to help out." Nunnally looked at her hands, rubbing the calluses on them. "I don't have the hands of a princess anymore. Despite my brother trying his best to protect me and live a life of ease, I couldn't just let him and my mother work and do noting. Not even when Suzaku came to live with us."

"So, nothing special? Sounds pretty special to me." Milly chuckled. "Any story from the Areas is special because you made it so."

Nunnally nodded, surprised when Milly leaned forward. "So, are they're any secrets you can tell us about your brother? Just between us girls?"

Nunnally stared at her before relenting. "Well, I'm surprised that he's managed to get his far, not because he's weak, but just because he's so neat. I expected to see Lelouch trying to keep everything clean."

"I wouldn't have minded." Milly winked at her. "Area 11 sent two pretty boys to the Games."

"I-I wouldn't know."

"Really? Not even Suzaku?"

"No! Suzaku is like a brother to me." Nunnally pressed a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh. "The two of them were always trying to keep me safe. 'Nunnally, don't do that.' 'Nunnally, I've got this, don't worry.' 'Need me to do anything, Nunnally?'"

"Sounds like they were overbearing. It makes me glad that I'm an only child."

"Oh, I wouldn't have traded them for the world. Those were some of the best years of my life." Nunnally swallowed and looked away. "And, honestly, I would do anything to get them out alive and I'm sure that the families of the other tributes could say the same. I don't hate any of the other tributes, because they have someone at home who wants them back as much as I want Suzaku and Lelouch to live."

"But Lelouch is a prince. The rules of the Games allow him to get out."

"He won't leave Suzaku or the tributes that he's gathered. Lelouch had his pride and he feels some way about the Games as I do."

"You're not worried that Suzaku has disappeared?"

"I would be lying if I said no, but I trust the two of them to get out alive." Nunnally swallowed. "They'll do their best, which is why I'm rooting for both of them."

"Both?"

Nunnally looked up at Euphemia, eventually deciding that she could let some information slip. As long as she refrained from speaking about the possible coup or promise support that she didn't have she would be fine. Schneizel had left everything about the interview up to her and Milly had obviously put her questions aside, obviously a signal for Nunnally to speak freely. She smiled, shaking her head before meeting Milly's gaze. "I'm hoping that the people will come to their senses and call for a stop to the Games. If not, then I might have to pull royal privilege, but I don't want to. I don't want to behave like my father."

Milly looked at her in shock, staring for a moment before recovering. She straightened her skirt, clearing her throat before finally speaking. "I think that's a noble sentiment. Continue to keep up the good work, Princess Nunnally. Your have the support of the people behind you."

"Thank you." Milly reached for Nunnally's hand, shaking it when it was offered. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I like to keep up with what my brother is doing."

"I'm sure that Prince Lelouch appreciates that you are cheering him on." Milly sat back, Nunnally closing her hand over the scrap of paper that had been passed to her. Milly had moved on from there, turning to the camera and speaking. "You heard it here first folks. Princess Nunnally is out to change the world for the better, so send in your support to her and the two brave boys from Area 11. There's no doubt that they'll need it."

Nunnally joined in waving at the camera, waiting until it had shut off to look at Milly. The reporter was already gathering her stuff, pausing to look back at her. "That's my cell number if you need it. Call me for another interview or an in with the Ashford family. You can even call if Schneizel starts trying to pull the plan away from you. I know that he's your half brother, but he may try to grab power from this. Don't let yourself be pushed out because of him."

"I'm holding Schneizel to his word." She didn't need to add the 'for now,' but she did pocket the number, watching Milly nod her approval. Milly seemed like a person that she could trust and, if not, Milly was in a position that Nunnally could use.

She tired not to wince at the thought. She wanted to keep herself from settling into the mindset that her other siblings had. Nunnally was alright with entertaining the royal mindset, but not with allowing herself to use it. She wanted to appeal to the people, which was the one thing in her favor.

Nunnally wheeled herself over to where Euphemia was waiting. Euphemia exchanged a nervous glance with her. "I've been watching for you. Nothing has happened, but Luciano is on the move and Monica and Dorothea are back with him."

She shivered, not looking up at the screen. Then two female tributes had been sent after Suzaku with the assumption that they would return when he was dead, but there had been no cannon, no sign that Suzaku was dead, he had just disappeared. Nunnally slumped. "Luciano could have called them back."

"Which is bad news for Lelouch."

"But is gives Suzaku a break." He would need the break. The cameras hadn't been able to follow the entire chase, but Suzaku was probably exhausted from his run or bleeding slowly to death somewhere. Nunnally preferred to believe in the former. She cleared her throat. "Lelouch is more alert now; he'll be ready for whatever comes."

"I hope so." Euphemia wrung her hands, Nunnally reaching up to steady them. Euphemia smiled thankfully at her. "What do you want to do next?"

"Today I want to be visible to the people, to spend the day out and talking to them. I won't protest a guard, but I don't want it to be too obvious."

"I think that we could manage that. We'll have to go back to the palace to retrieve the guard and to have someone reporting what is going in the Games."

Nunnally nodded, giving the television a last glance before heading for the exit. She had confidence that her brother would survive what was going on. And, as much as the loss of Suzaku would hinder him, Lelouch would be that much more alert for it. Nunnally just hoped that Suzaku would turn up soon, she worried that he had disappeared completely from the Games. He had to still be alive, she didn't know what she would do if he was dead.

* * *

Lelouch pushed through a difficult patch of grass, holding it aside as the others passed through. Shirley was the last one, keeping a hand on Mariel's shoulder. The other tribute had come back, although it had been later at night, almost enough to cause Lelouch to worry. Then again, he had been listening intently for the sound of the cannon or Suzaku returning. Lelouch remembered starting and sitting up like he was about to stand as Mariel had climbed back into their hide out. He had even called out to her with Suzaku's name. He was sure that she had shot him a disgusted look, but it had been too dark to see. Mariel had been giving him the cold shoulder for the entire morning, looking like she was about to run away. It was under that assumption that he had asked Shirley to watch her.

He sighed and let the grass go, watching a few dry stands move back into place. Lelouch patted at them before walking after his alliance. That was the only good thing about the situation at the moment, their cover was coming back. Of course it would take much longer for it all to come back, but they needed the cover now. They were at their most vulnerable, their numbers were low and they were missing Suzaku. The latter shouldn't have mattered as much as it did, but it had killed the morale. Lelouch had thought that they had trusted him to lead, but the truth was that they only trusted him as long as Suzaku was there as well. He supposed that he should have been angrier than he was, but Lelouch just felt tired. He felt too exhausted to really feel anything. In retrospect, Lelouch realized that he had done noting to inspire trust. Suzaku had been the one to lead the attacks and stay calm. The environment of the Games was overwhelmingly in Suzaku's favor and not his own.

He sighed, reaching out to touch the grass as he walked through it. There was little use for him to be completely melancholy. They had found food earlier that morning, a rabbit that hadn't quite escaped the flood along with a few fish. They hadn't quite been rotten enough to be bad, but even cooking the food hadn't gotten rid of the taste. It had fed them and would tide them over until they got back to a stream, then they could fish while the girls made a run for the weapons that were still in the Cornucopia. If they were going after Suzaku they would need to arm themselves with something other than knives. Then again, sending Shirley alone with Mariel was probably a bad idea, Lelouch could no longer trust Mariel not to just turn on all of them. So that left the three of them moving together.

Lelouch looked up at the sky. He didn't know how to tell time by the sun, but he knew enough to be sure that it was past noon. Luciano hadn't appeared which probably meant that Suzaku was still alive. Lelouch wasn't sure if he wanted Luciano to appear. If the other tributes did, then it would give Suzaku a much needed break. He rubbed his forehead, wanting nothing more than to have more information about his opponents so he could predict what their movements would be.

He looked up as Rolo touched his shoulder, the boy jerking his hand away quickly. "We are close to a stream now, your highness."

"Drop the title. We don't have the time for it." Lelouch rolled his eyes. They didn't have time for any nonsense that the others thought was needed for his station. He looked off to his right. "That way?"

Rolo nodded. "Yes."

Lelouch glanced up at Shirley and Mariel, biting his lip. He had to come to a decision soon. He waited for Shirley to turn her head, using that time to continue to debate over what he wanted his alliance to do. She finally looked back at her, letting her had fall from Mariel's shoulder.

"Are you holding a conference?"

"Rolo found a stream." Lelouch raised his hand to shield his eyes. "We're close to the first hill and the Cornucopia. If you two keep going you should be able to get there before evening."

"So we'll keep going." Shirley patted Mariel's shoulder. "We'll scout the area and set up a camp."

Lelouch swallowed, quickly coming to a decision. He was going to look for Suzaku; it wouldn't be fair to leave his friend on his own. The move wouldn't be popular, but the alliance would have to follow if they wanted to stay together. "Don't make it permanent, we move back into the arena tomorrow."

Mariel narrowed her eyes and Rolo tensed, Shirley the only one to nod and smile. "Good, we're going after Suzaku."

"We are."

"Then we'll see you later." Shirley gave them a wave before leading Mariel away. She turned around to give them parting words. "See you tonight boys!"

Lelouch rolled his eyes but waved back, turning to Rolo as soon as Shirley was a good distance away. Rolo shifted nervously before taking the lead. They plowed through the grass, Rolo keeping his shoulders pulled forward. Lelouch watched him for a long moment before sighing, the sound seeming to be the trigger for Rolo to speak.

"Why are we going after him? Is it because he's your friend?"

"Yes. I owe it to him."

"Only him?"

Lelouch stared at Rolo. "I'd do it for all of you. We're an alliance."

"You didn't go after Sophie, but I guess that you didn't have time to." Rolo glanced back at Lelouch. "But you would have gone after her."

"Yes." He didn't have to think about the lie, anything to keep Rolo on his side. Then again, it wasn't too much of a lie; he would have done after Shirley and Rolo. He didn't care enough for Mariel and Sophie to try and save them, Mariel had only been useful for her technological skills. Even now he wasn't sure that he should keep her around. If anything, she was too much of a risk. Lelouch reached out to touch Rolo's shoulder, pushing the thoughts out of his mind. "Don't worry about me, Rolo. We're a team and we'll stay that way."

That was enough to get Rolo to smile, and it was probably enough for Shirley if he had to reassure her. Lelouch wasn't sure if he felt bad that he was lying to them or because he was generally fond of them and lying. Lelouch supposed that it was like lying to Suzaku, necessary but unsettling. And he would have to keep doing it through the Games to keep them all alive. Eventually he would be found out, Suzaku had figured out how to tell when he was lying quickly enough. But that was something that Lelouch would figure out how to handle later. As long as Rolo and Shirley were ignorant, he was safe.

"Rolo-"

"I'm loyal, your highness.' Rolo ducked his head, refusing to meet Lelouch's gaze. "What you said about my brother was right, he's just messing with the government but nothing will ever happen. It's not like we have it bad in Area 3, Princess Euphemia is very kind to us, but everyone knows that it can be better. The princess is trying her best, but she doesn't have the power to help everyone. When we get out of here you will, and you won't forget about us. I know it."

Lelouch wasn't quite sure what to say to Rolo. His plan was to leave Britannia until the opportune time arouse. Trying to gain control straight from the Games would be a terrible mistake. The way Rolo spoke about it made it sound like they intended to take control right from the end of the Games. It would take some convincing, but Lelouch was sure that Rolo would come with him no matter what.

He tipped his head back. "It will take some time to organize…but I won't forget. I came from an Area too; I'm more Eleven than prince."

"It won't take much to change that."

Lelouch shook his head. "You might be right about that."

Rolo turned around to smile at him before turning back to look at the stream that they were approaching. Lelouch watched Rolo move down to the bank, Rolo just splashing right into the water. Lelouch took his own time, stepping carefully into the water, watching as Rolo waded out into the middle of the stream. "What are you doing?"

"Something Suzaku taught me." Rolo spoke without looking up from the stream. "It's how he caught fish, so I finally asked him the trick of it. To be honest, I still don't get it completely, but I can catch a few fish."

"That's better than me. I'm useless without a line and bait. And I didn't even know that Suzaku could do this." Then again, it was something that was right up Suzaku's alley. Suzaku had enjoyed the outdoors more than anyone that Lelouch knew. He smiled wistfully to himself.

He took up the guard position, a strange place for him to be. For as long as he could remember Suzaku had been the one watching his back and vice versa. It was strange to be acting in the same position for someone else. Lelouch reached back for his knife, pulling his hand away at the last minute. He didn't want to scare Rolo into thinking they were in trouble during one of their rare moments of peace. Lelouch sighed and adjusted his position, contemplating getting out of the water. It would probably be better because he wouldn't scare the fish that Rolo was trying to catch.

Lelouch stepped out of the water, waving Rolo away when he looked up. There was no reason for Rolo look up for every move that he made. Lelouch shook his feet to get rid of the excess water before looking around. A light breeze rustled the grass, relieving a bit of the heat. The arena wasn't as hot as he had thought, but any breeze was welcome, especially when the grass wasn't around to block the sun.

The grass rustled again, Lelouch turning just as Rolo flinched and slapped his neck. In response to the raised eyebrow that Lelouch gave him, Rolo chuckled and rubbed his neck. "Bugs. They're probably out because of the flood. But that means that we'll have more water available while on the move."

"And we'll have a clear view of whatever comes our way. That's better than stumbling around blindly. Then again, hiding will be a problem. It's a fair enough trade." Lelouch drummed his fingers against his arm, scanning the open ground before looking back at Rolo. "We can always sleep in tress on the hills or find somewhere else like…Rolo?"

The young boy was clutching his chest, looking pale. Lelouch splashed into the stream, grabbing onto Rolo's arm and pulling him out of the water. Rolo immediately leaned against him, coughing weakly. Lelouch swallowed and looked around while rubbing Rolo's back. Rolo hadn't seemed to have any problems before, so there was no reason for him to be struggling now. Lelouch paused with his hand on Rolo's neck, about to ask him a question when his fingers brushed against something embedded in Rolo's neck. Lelouch frowned and pulled at it, surprised when the object came out.

He stared at the object, turning it in his fingers. What they had thought was a bug was actually a dart. Lelouch kept his fingers away from the end, not wanting to touch the tip in case there was poison. Lelouch hissed and dropped the dart, leaning partially over Rolo. Whoever had fired the dart had to be waiting, probably to see the effect on Rolo. Lelouch didn't want to stay too long and find out. He tapped Rolo's shoulder. "Can you walk?"

"I-I think I can." Rolo flinched and stumbled onto his feet, having to lean heavily on Lelouch. He coughed again, still not letting go of the cloth over his heart. "Can't run though. My heart…"

Lelouch patted Rolo's shoulder as a response, glancing back in the direction of the first hill before nudging Rolo in the right direction. They set out as a slow pace, Lelouch grunting as Rolo used him as a crutch. There was a danger that they were leading the person after them to the girls, but Lelouch was willing to take that chance. Rolo needed what help he could get and Lelouch didn't want to leave Rolo on his own; anything could happen to the boy.

He tightened his grip on Rolo's shoulder, letting go when Rolo gave a pained whimper. He couldn't lose Rolo, not when they were close to escaping. All they had to do was find Suzaku and run. And, if he couldn't protect Rolo, then how could he protect Nunnally? His sister's safety was something that he had never allowed Suzaku to take care of. Lelouch had always kept her close, but doing that would put her in danger as well, just as it had put Rolo in this position.

Lelouch patted Rolo's shoulder, not sure who the reassurance was for. "Don't worry."

"'M not." Rolo managed a weak smile. "We have our mentors working for us right now. And you're popular, that should get us something. Don't worry about me."

Lelouch sighed but didn't reply. He did worry, about nearly everyone in their alliance. Despite his best effort, Lelouch had gotten attached. He gritted his teeth and tried to take more of Rolo's weight. He couldn't get Rolo to move faster, but he could try and help Rolo further. He kept his eyes firmly on the hill, stumbling through the grass.

"Don't worry…"

Lelouch went to correct Rolo when he heard the grass rustle despite the lack of a breeze. He turned, his eyes widening as he saw Luciano crouching in the grass. He had thought that Luciano had been further out and busy with survival. And, if Luciano was here, then where was Suzaku? Lelouch swallowed, watching as Luciano raised a blow pipe to his mouth.

He reacted, wrapping one arm around Rolo's waist and giving him a shove forward. "Run."

Rolo stumbled forward, Lelouch nearly falling with him. He grunted and took most of Rolo's weight again as they managed to get into a run. Lelouch glanced over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of Luciano standing up to target them better. Lelouch bumped Rolo, the two of them falling to the ground to avoid the dart. He peeked up as Luciano began to curse, the tribute must have missed them. Lelouch took the chance to pull Rolo to his feet. He could see the other members of the alliance popping out of the grass. With the entire alliance together, they had to move faster and hope that none of the others tried to come after them too.

To his relief, Luciano bellowed orders for retreat, Lelouch listening to the grass rustle as they ran away. He didn't bother to look over his shoulder, his focus back on the hill. Mariel and Shirley would be there soon enough to help him take care of Rolo. The sponsors would send a gift down to them, Lelouch was sure of it.

"Hold on, we're nearly there. You're not going to die here. You'll get out and we'll change the world. We'll make Britannia better. No more Hunger Games, no more Areas. Just Britannia."

Rolo didn't answer, but he did pick up the pace. Lelouch smiled at his willingness. It would be fine and he would prove to the world that they would not be beaten by the Games.

They kept up the pace for a few moments more before Rolo collapsed completely. Lelouch dragged them both for another step before he fell as well. He groaned and rolled to his side, scrambling to his hands and knees when he saw that Rolo had his eyes closed. He reached out to shake the tribute. "Rolo? Rolo!"

"Hurts."

Lelouch jerked his hand back, watching as Rolo panted for breath. He looked away from Rolo to stare at the sky, looking for the familiar parachute or to hear the beeping from the gift as it homed in. There was no reason that Lelouch could think of that a gift wouldn't come. They were the favorites of the Games, the ones that the crowds didn't want to see die. Then again, it was Pendragon. Lelouch cursed, tipping his head back to look at the sky. "Come on!"

Nothing answered his shout. Lelouch turned away, pulling Rolo onto his lap. He would carry Rolo all the way back to the hill if he had to.

"Lelouch…"

Rolo rested a hand on Lelouch's arm, Lelouch shaking his head. "No. I'm going to get you to safety and you'll be fine."

"They'll come after you. Don't want that to happen."

"Don't be stupid. Getting caught would be just as bad.'

"Hide me…then I'll come when I feel better."

Lelouch stared at Rolo, disturbed by the smile that Rolo was giving him. "No! I'm not just going to…I've already lot Suzaku, I'm not losing anyone else!"

Rolo looked surprised, the expression wiped off his face as another coughing fit took him. He curled up on his himself, not responding when Lelouch reached for him. When Rolo could, he reached back to push Lelouch's hand off of him, not quite managing it. "Your highness-"

"Stop that!"

"No." Rolo shook his head. "You saved us all when we were just going to play the Game as it had always been played. But you can get us out, I believe it and Shirley does. For that you deserve to be called a prince."

"I'm not a prince. I was disinherited when I was four. I can't help you as much as you think I can. I'm just trying to stay alive!"

"Then keep us all alive, I know you can."

"Are you listening to me?"

Rolo shook his head, patting Lelouch's arm. "Do what you can. No one will blame you. Get out as many as you can."

"What makes you think I can do that?" Lelouch gestured with one hand. "I can't even pull you to a hill."

Rolo didn't seem to hear him, staring up at Lelouch with an unfocused gaze. "Thank you, your highness. Thank-"

Lelouch stared at Rolo, waiting to hear the last part of Rolo's sentence. It took him a moment to realize that the tribute was dead.

He stared at the body, not sure how to react, or if he believed it. It was too fast and Rolo looked like he could be sleeping. Surely he could just shake Rolo and the boy would wake up. It had to be that simple. Lelouch sat and stared at Rolo's body until the cannon fired and even then he just slid Rolo off his lap. There were other tributes that could have died, Luciano and the others could have found another tribute. It wasn't until Lelouch heard the helicopter that he got to his feet and walked away. There wasn't anything else he could do here.

Lelouch stumbled away from the body, walking unsteadily toward the hill as the helicopter roared overhead. He paused, turning to see two soldiers scramble out of the helicopter and pick up the body. He didn't turn away as one of the soldiers aimed a gun at him, Lelouch remaining mute as Rolo was bundled into the helicopter and the machine took off. He turned to watch the helicopter fly away, following a moment later as he headed toward the hill. He was still in shock over the fact that nothing had appeared to help him save Rolo.

With their popularity Lelouch had been sure that something would have appeared, but nothing had, which probably meant that there would be no effort to save any of them. Lelouch looked toward the interior of the arena. That realization just meant that Suzaku was doomed as well. His own life was essentially forfeit, so there was almost no point unless he could win the Games, which would mean that he would need to sacrifice Suzaku according to plan.

Lelouch flinched at the thought. That would mean he was just as bad as the other tributes. Lelouch shook his head and stared at the ground. It wouldn't matter, he wouldn't win, he wouldn't be allowed to win. He was an unwanted prince and the emperor had everything that he needed to kill Lelouch. The others around him would die just to bring him down. That was the truth of the Games; the only ones that would win were the few that the emperor chose.

He trudged up the hill, surprised to see that Shirley and Mariel were already there. He froze under their stares, suddenly wanting to turn around and walk away. It would be far easier to have them by walking away now and leaving the two of them, but that wouldn't be fair to them and Lelouch was sure that Shirley would follow him anyway. Lelouch sighed and shook his head, about to give an explanation when Shirley rushed up to him.

"Oh good." She pulled him into a hug, only to push him away a moment later and slap his arm. "We thought that it was you and you didn't come back immediately!"

"No, it wasn't me." Lelouch swallowed and looked away, wanting to push Shirley away from him. He didn't want her sympathy, not when he had gotten Rolo killed. The worse thing would be that she would forgive him because she would see that it wasn't his fault, and he didn't want to be forgiven. He had been on guard but had managed to miss the approach of six tributes. That was unforgiveable, no matter what Shirley thought.

"I can tell that." Shirley sighed. "So what was the helicopter for? One of the alliance?"

Lelouch noticed that she hesitated before mentioning the alliance, probably just stopping herself from mentioning Suzaku, something that he appreciated. He looked away and shook his head, tensing when Mariel spoke up.

"Where's Rolo?"

Lelouch didn't meet her gaze, flinching away from Shirley as she moved closer. "Lelouch, where's Rolo?"

"He's," Lelouch had to pause to swallow, "he's dead. The alliance got him, they poisoned him."

Mariel huffed. "And you just ran away."

"No, I stayed with him until the end. I tried to save him."

"How hard?"

"I did everything I could." Lelouch turned to face her, his patience finally snapping. He took a step forward, watching as Mariel retreated. "I nearly dragged him all the way back here. I waited for something to that I could use to help him because I had nothing to save him with. We've lost everything that we had. I haven't made any attempts to kill any of you because I care."

"But you're a prince. You could be out of here in a moment." Mariel waved one hand. "Why would you bother to keep us alive if not for a kind of shield? You already let Suzaku take the fall."

"That was his own decision."

"How can you be sure? He's your best friend and you didn't try to save him at all." Mariel threw her hands in the air and stomped off.

Lelouch watched her go, shaking. He didn't know whether it was from shock or from anger, he couldn't quite separate the emotions at the moment. He ducked his head and took a deep breath, clenching his hands into fists. Lelouch didn't even move when Shirley reached out to touch him.

"What happened?"

"Poison of some kind. It did something to his heart and I must have made it worse because we had to run to escape the alliance."

"Lelouch, it wasn't your fault."

Lelouch gritted his teeth, forcing himself to stay in place. "It was, Shirley. And don't try to convince me otherwise."

"I won't then, but that doesn't mean that I don't trust you. I'm sure you tried your best."

Lelouch shook his head. Rolo had basically said the same thing. Repetition was not helping the matter. It was only reminding him of the plans that he had started out with, all of which had failed. It was like getting beaten, and no one but him could see that.

"Shirley, it would be better if we split up. You stay with Mariel."

"What will you do?"

"I'll find Suzaku." Lelouch didn't have a plan after that. He just wanted to find Suzaku and play through the rest of the Games without any responsibility. He would have to use his clout as a prince, but that would do nothing. He was trapped and he hated the feeling.

He went to walk away, surprised when Shirley wouldn't let him walk away. He went to pull her off of him, yelping when he was pulled close. "Listen to me, Lelouch. I'm not going to leave because I know that you're my best chance to survive. I don't care what you think about what my motivation is, even if it is because you think that I'm using you to win the Games. I will just tell you what I really think of you. I trust you to get us out of here, even if that means cheating. I trust you with my life, Lelouch."

Lelouch slumped and allowed her to pull him into something like a hug, not returning the sign of affection. "Shirley…"

"I'll follow, because it's not alright for you to have to fight on your own."

Lelouch glanced up at her. "Thanks."

Shirley returned with a smile, blushing and ducking her head. Lelouch felt her tighten her grip on him. For a single moment, he thought Shirley would kiss him, relieved when she pulled away. She had been the only one, other than Suzaku, who actively touched him, even when it had been revealed that he was a prince. Lelouch wasn't sure when Shirley had developed what looked to Lelouch like a crush on him, but he hadn't been paying much attention to her at all.

He jumped as Shirley gave him a shove, Lelouch stumbling to the side. Shirley nodded at him before gesturing to the side. He was about to tell her not to go after Mariel, that it wouldn't be worth their time, but he let her go. Rolo had been from Area 3 as well and, while they hadn't been close, they had worked together. Shirley was the kind of person who would mourn for anyone.

Lelouch sighed and went to lean against one of the trees, closing his eyes. They would drift apart from each other and Lelouch would call them together again. They would move out before nightfall and would keep moving as long as they could. They had already tried staying still, so movement would have to be their next strategy. In any case, moving would give them an advantage over Luciano and the others; it would be changing their pattern. Lelouch could only hope that it would be enough to throw off the alliance.

He muffled a groan against his arm, closing his eyes. What he wanted right now was Suzaku. He didn't even want Suzaku for any advice; he just wanted the comfort and something from home. Something familiar. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, taking a deep breath. Wishing would get him nowhere, he knew that but that didn't stop him from wishing that something would change.

* * *

Nunnally lifted the curtain from the window, her eyes widening at the crowd of people there. She hadn't expected so many to show up, let alone for two groups to form from them. There were a few who had gathered to protest the Games, but their numbers had dwindled since Rolo's death, joining the larger group of people with candles who were standing vigil in remembrance of the tributes who had died in Lelouch's alliance. Usually the mourning was just confined to the Areas that the tributes inhabited unless they were a favorite, but the support from a small group of royalty and nobles encouraged the people to show their sorrow for the deaths in the Games. The people seemed to like the fact that Lelouch hadn't used his royal privilege to get out of the Games and that he was actually trying to save the tributes.

Nunnally shook her head and let the curtain drop, turning to look at Euphemia. "They're still out there."

"Still peaceful?"

"Yes." Nunnally sighed. "They're listening at least. Just be sure that the guards know not to hurt them. They're not going to be a threat."

"I'm ahead of you there. The guards out there are up to date on what is going on." Euphemia leaned on the wall, taking the chance to look out the window. "But at least we know that we have made an impact. Now we have people working together instead of betting on the Games."

"I'll speak with them tomorrow." Nunnally planned to speak to the people every day that she could to keep up morale and to prevent any violence from occurring. If she could do that, then they would be able to keep ahead of any argument that the emperor could come up with. The people wouldn't be punished for asking for a change. Nunnally smiled to herself. "I want to speak with them as many times as possible."

"That's a noble aim." Nunnally turned around, hearing Euphemia squeak in surprise. Cornelia laughed, dropping her perfect posture to walk over to Euphemia. Nunnally saw the smile on Cornelia's face as she reached out to pull Euphemia into a hug. "Did I scare you? I didn't mean to."

"Well, you did." Euphemia crossed her arms to her chest. "Don't do that."

"Sorry." Cornelia hugged Euphemia close before letting her go. Cornelia took a glance out the window, Nunnally seeing her eyes narrow at the crowd of people. "It doesn't seem like you've taken the right precautions."

"We don't want to send them away or discourage them."

"I was talking about the safety of the people themselves. You could do with a few more guard further out, in case father turns to the police force. I'll lend you the Glaston Knights for the job."

Euphemia gripped, wrapping her arms around Cornelia. "You're going to help us?"

"I never said that I was against what you were doing. I was just cautious about the initial plan. I had four of my own to worry about. Now, it seems like turning to you is the best way to save them."

"They've joined up with Luciano."

"Apparently that was the best path for them." Cornelia didn't look convinced herself, but she just shrugged. "They had to make some decision, no tributes were allowed to just remain on their own this year, Luciano bullied them into joining or just killed them right out. As a strategy, it's one of the better ones."

Nunnally shook her head. "I'm not going to accuse them of anything and I won't try and stop you from saving them just because they're helping Luciano."

"If anything, Luciano would be removed entirely." Cornelia huffed. "Those tribute schools just train assassins for Father and I would feel safer without them around."

"I…I would not be opposed to removing Luciano." Nunnally blushed. She had never been asked to consider any tribute that she would prefer died in the Games. But she had never given any thought to keeping Luciano alive. She had always hoped he would die before she managed to stop the Games. He was the only tribute she couldn't convince herself to let live but, then again, she was biased.

Cornelia turned away from the window and came to kneel beside Nunnally. "Are you sure of what you are doing? Not about the Games but with Schneizel. You could be playing with fire."

"I realize that, and I'm trying to keep an eye on him, but that's a big job."

"I don't doubt that he wants the Games to stop, especially after watching Kanon compete. I can only guess that it is worse because it is Lelouch this time." Cornelia paused to look at the door, like she expected Schneizel to appear at any minute. "But I doubt that he doesn't have any ambition whatsoever. He's more likely to put himself in the place of the emperor. I don't think he'd make a bad emperor, but he calculates differently than the rest of us."

Nunnally shifted nervously in her wheelchair, not willing to voice her own doubts. She sighed and shrugged. "He's set Odysseus up as the next emperor if we need to start a coup. I've spoke to Odysseus and he seems willing enough, but we can't announce that without making it look like we are taking over Britannia. If nothing else, it's the support of the crown prince."

"And a puppet emperor." Cornelia cursed and stood up. She stopped herself before she began pacing. "Unfortunately, we need him; no one else can manipulate the government the way we need to. We'll find a way to check Schneizel somehow, and that is something that will be more difficult to figure out."

"We'll have Lelouch at that point. He should be enough. I've heard stories from Mother."

"About how Lelouch would bother Schneizel?" Cornelia laughed. "I remember that. It was normal to see Lelouch trailing after Schneizel. If he hasn't changed then we'll have no problem keeping Schneizel under control. But it will be a struggle."

"When is anything easy?"

Cornelia gave her a weak smile, looking back at Euphemia. "I'll take the guards and any military maneuvers you need. It's the least I can do."

"Then we'll leave you to protecting the people and helping get the military on our side. But don't attack anyone. We're the good guys."

Cornelia saluted, the more startling Nunnally. . "That's the best thing that I've heard in a while. There's no point in killing our own people."

Nunnally reached out for her, grabbing Cornelia's hand. "I'm sorry about Alfred and Edgar, but I'll try to save the other two."

Cornelia was visibly shocked, but she did nothing more than nod. Nunnally watched her go, aware of the slump of her shoulders. Everyone was suffering from the Games, even the royalty that were supposed to be above it. Nunnally glanced over at Euphemia, watching her half sister rub her hands together. She tried her best to smile, but Euphemia just shook her head.

"Why can't everything just be simple, like it was when we were young?"

Nunnally smiled, sure that Euphemia was thinking of a far different past, not the one where they were all separated. Nunnally suspected that she wouldn't have minded growing up with Euphemia and Cornelia, but she wouldn't have traded her childhood with Lelouch and Suzaku for anything. It hadn't been the easiest, but it had been a happier time, long before any of them had to worry about the Hunger Games. Nunnally was sure that she would have given up anything to go back to that time, but there was nothing that she could do to go back. If she spent all her time thinking about the past, then Lelouch and Suzaku would die in the Games.

She chuckled and shook her head. "If only we could, then we wouldn't have to worry about things like this."

"And maybe Father would have been a bit happier." Euphemia shrugged at Nunnally's surprised glance. "I've heard that he was happier when Lady Marianne was around, but I don't know how lenient it would have made him in the end, but it would have changed him. He wouldn't have felt so betrayed. Maybe he would have been willing to stop the Games."

"We could never know."

"I guess we couldn't." Euphemia sighed and glanced back to the window. "But that won't stop us from moving forward."

Nunnally nodded. "If we don't move forward then what can we do? As much as I enjoyed my childhood, I can't go back."

"And I can't either. I don't want to go back to being ignorant. I had to go through that realization once and I don't want to do that again. You were lucky, Nunnally, you were never hidden from the world."

Nunnally stared at her half sister. She had never thought about the royal life that way, she had just always thought that the royal and nobles hid themselves from the truth with the full knowledge of what was going on. She had never considered that the young royals were kept from the truth. She sighed and looked back to the window. There was so much that they would have to change when the Games had stopped, just to try and get Britannia back to its old glory. Nunnally rubbed her forehead before dropping her hands to the wheels of her chair.

"Off to bed?" Euphemia glanced over at her as she moved toward the window. "I think I'll stay up for a bit longer."

Nunnally nodded and turned around. She would let Euphemia think on her own, they both had been doing that more often. Now, it wasn't so obvious that they would manage to save the tributes. Nunnally was optimistic that they would stop the Games, but it was getting harder to believe that there would be more than one tribute saved. They still had to smile and carry on like nothing was wrong, and that was getting harder for Nunnally the longer she had to watch her brother suffer. But, if he could push through the Games, then she could continue to fight for them."

* * *

"Milly Ashford here, giving you the final report for day six of the Hunger Games, and we've got a few good hiders. We've only gotten glimpses of Kento Sugiyama from Area 9 over the past six days and nothing we've done has been able to spook him out of hiding for long. That leaves the alliances for the rest of us, and they're giving quite the show.

"After a slow start, Luciano is in full force. So far, Luciano has managed to hack Lelouch's alliance down to three members, first Sophie and Suzaku and then with Rolo Haliburton today from Area 3.

"Now, I have to apologize on behalf of the Hunger Games staff for a failure in the Games. We've lost Suzaku Kururugi. The tracking device was damaged and we can't find him. Officials are trying to get it back on line remote and will begin to search the arena for him tomorrow. The last I heard, they are giving Suzaku two days to appear before they declare him dead, although there is no talking of removing him from the Games if he is found. We'll be in for a surprise then folks, perhaps the best surprise of the Games. I can almost guarantee that."

Milly glanced over at Rivalz, holding her smile until he nodded. Milly reached over to over to turn the slideshow off, not wanting to look at Rolo Haliburton's face. The reports had come in that they boy had died because his head had stopped under the influence of a poison. It had been hard enough watching the boy die and realizing that nothing would come to help them. She had been sure that the mentor of Area 11 would have helped, but he had been blocked somehow. Milly was sure that those working on the Games and Schneizel would work to make sure nothing like it happened again. The Games were rigged and everyone knew it, but they couldn't be shown that way because the people would protest. They liked to try and believe that the Games were still fair. But the emperor was playing easily into the part of the tyrant, which was all the better for their cause.

She tuned out the wrap up of the day, staring at the desk as she calmed herself. Rolo's death had been heartbreaking and avoidable, which would help him attract some sort of fame. His death had touching, although Milly was sure that it had helped Lelouch's cause more that the emperor's. At least that was something, although Milly hated to think of Rolo as a means to an end. He was still a person, all of the tributes were, and that was her problem. Milly didn't think that Caesar Flickerman hadn't bothered to think of the tributes as more than entertainment. If she didn't learn the trick soon then she would have to quit her job, baring the fact that she hoped that the Games would be over by then.

She looked back up as Rivalz slid a drink onto the desk. He didn't speak, but just leaned on the desk, offering his silent support for her. Milly gave him a thankful smile, picking up the cup and taking a drink. Rivalz returned the smile and looked back into the studio. From the way that he clutched at his arm, Milly could tell that he was distressed and the fact that he had come to her made her smile. She wasn't alone and that was enough for her.


	11. Chapter 11

Lelouch braced himself, reaching back to offer Shirley a hand. The terrain had gotten harder to deal with the farther into the interior that they got. Lelouch couldn't imagine how Suzaku could have handled the terrain on his own, unless they were heading in the wrong direction. But Suzaku would have chosen a place to hide that they could find, if he wanted to be found. Lelouch gritted his teeth, leaning back as Shirley began climbing the rise.

Of course Suzaku would want to be found, they were supposed to be working together. Suzaku had proposed that he would act as a distraction, but would have Lelouch kill him in the end. If Suzaku intended that plan to go through then he would have to be found. Lelouch shook his head, Suzaku would be found, he wouldn't allow himself to doubt that.

Shirley scrambled to the top of the rise, leaning over to pant for breath. She looked back over the terrain they had crossed, Lelouch following her gaze and feeling his stomach drop. They were completely in unfamiliar territory, moving to the end of the arena. Lelouch didn't know how to search for Suzaku, especially with so much ground to cover. Lelouch shook his head, raising one hand to shield his eyes from the sun. "Is she still trailing us?"

Shirley nodded. "But it looks like she stopped again."

Lelouch could see Mariel standing out on the plain, keeping the same amount of distance between them. She was probably staying close to them for the protection, although she no longer wanted to associate with them. If Mariel had been smarter, she would have struck out on her own. Mariel might have felt safer around them or was trying to save Shirley, but Mariel would have been better off away from them, because Lelouch was sure that Luciano and the others were trailing them by now. It was just a matter of staying far enough away from them and close to the streams that criss-crossed the plains. At least the grass was beginning to dry out, although Lelouch suspected that their full cover would never be fully restored.

"Should we stop and wait for her?"

"No." Lelouch turned to keep walking. "She doesn't want to be with us anymore, so she's not going to catch up."

"I should try and talk to her." Shirley stood up straight again. "Even if she doesn't like us, there's safety in numbers."

Lelouch sighed. "You talked to her nearly all night and it didn't change anything."

"Maybe if I tried harder."

"Why?"

Shirley shrugged, going to stand beside Lelouch. "You promised that you would get all of us out."

"And you think that I'm lying?"

"No. But I think that everyone should have the chance. You aren't lying to them, they just made the wrong choice and Mariel blames you for that."

"It's their fault."

"But that won't stop me." Shirley sighed. "I just want as many people to be saved. You can't blame me for that."

Lelouch shrugged by didn't answer. What Shirley did wasn't his business; he kept trying to tell himself that. Then again, she was the only one that had willingly shared information about her life without any prompting from him. She had been the one willing to get close to him despite the circumstances. If this had been any other world, Lelouch would have considered her a friend. He wished he could consider her a friend now, but he couldn't in the Games. They had already taken away Suzaku; Lelouch didn't want to be hurt like that again.

He slid down the side of the rise, turning around to see Shirley following. He had thought that Shirley would have gone to speak to Mariel. Lelouch tilted his head to the side, Shirley just shaking her head. "You're right. If she wants to stay back that's her choice. Mariel can take care of herself, she had before." Shirley pushed a hand through her hair. "Mariel has been supporting herself for a long while. Her father was killed by the emperor. He was helping design Knightmares with Earl Asplund. Unfortunately, they both managed to annoy the emperor, Mariel's father was killed."

"Is she in the Games because of her father?"

"No, she was legitimately chosen." Lelouch raised an eyebrow at that, but Shirley gave him a little shove. "For the Games she was legitimately chosen. She was just unlucky and distrustful of royalty, hence her reaction to you."

"How did you get this?"

Shirley shrugged. "I just talked to her while we worked together. You were too busy with Suzaku. So I talked to them when they first came in. They didn't actually say much, but I took what I could on the occasions they did talk to me."

"And her distancing herself from us is because she doesn't trust me?"

Shirley nodded. "I tried to convince her to come along just for her own safety, but she didn't agree. She said that you would kill me."

Lelouch looked away, focusing on the ground instead of Shirley. He was more worried for Shirley than Mariel at the moment; the odds were not in Shirley's favor if she continued to stay with him. It was something that had kept him from sleeping well the night before. The only thing that had kept him from moving on alone was the fact that Shirley had chosen to come with him on her own. He was sure that his reaction should have been guilt, but he was sure that Shirley would be able to survive on her own. She had told herself that she was no one, and so would be left alone until the end.

He turned to look back at Shirley, the girl looking a bit distressed. Lelouch nodded to himself, scanning over the area before looking over to where the grass looked a bit greener. Their trek was being interrupted for frequent stops for water, something that was completely unavoidable. They no longer had anything to carry the water in or to fish, they just had one knife and that was the one that Lelouch had. Shirley had lost hers when they had fought the career alliance the first time. They had been going off their chosen path to find water. Lelouch hadn't allowed them to stay by any water for long, he didn't want to risk running into the other alliance.

Lelouch picked his way down to the water, yelping as Shirley knocked into him. He turned to steady her, losing his footing on the muddy slope. Lelouch had just enough time to wrap his arms around her as they toppled over. Lelouch shut his eyes and held onto Shirley tightly.

They tumbled down the hill, Lelouch losing his hold on Shirley as they reached the bottom. He rolled into a stand of grass, keeping his eyes closed until he came to a stop. Lelouch froze in place, taking a deep breath before uncurling. He glanced around before crawling out of the grasses. "Shirley?"

She didn't answer for a while, Lelouch wandering out further into the open. He kept in a crouch as he was sure that there was no one around. Lelouch stood up, cupping his hands around his mouth, ready to shout for Shirley again when she stumbled out, soaking wet. Lelouch nodded when he saw her, surprised when Shirley laughed.

"I found water."

Lelouch sighed. "Be more careful next time. That could have ended badly."

"But it didn't." Shirley turned on her heel and jogged back to the stream before Lelouch could correct her. He shook his head and followed after her. He wouldn't be able to hurt her endless optimism, not when he was dependant on that optimism to keep going himself.

Shirley was already leaning over to drink when Lelouch strolled over. He crouched by her side, scooping up water with his hands. Lelouch used one handful of water on his neck, rubbing the cool water against his skin as he contemplated how they were going to get back to their path. They couldn't climb back up to where they had been, Lelouch didn't want to try the slope. Continuing along the stream was probably the best thing. They would leave as soon as they could find a suitable spot. They had a long way to travel still; the nearest hill was still a long way away.

"Lelouch." He tensed at Shirley's whisper, looking at the tribute as she pointed to something on the other side of the river. "Look."

He turned to look, Shirley immediately pulling him back into the grasses. Lelouch struggled against her hold until he heard the sound of voices on the other side. Lelouch dropped into a crouch, watching as tributes ran out of the grasses. He wasn't surprised to see that it was Luciano and his alliance. What he was surprised to see was that Luciano and the others had been ahead of them. Lelouch narrowed his eyes and settled in to wait. Now that he and Shirley were on the run, they needed to be able to gather information they could. He motioned for Shirley to stay still before hunkering down herself.

Luciano was the first to come closer to the river. Lelouch noticed that Luciano no longer had a blowpipe but was now carrying a spear. None of the other tributes had changed weapons, not that Lelouch and Shirley could fight off all six tributes. But what really caught his eye were the extra packs that the Daltons carried. If the alliance had extra supplies, then they could avail themselves of the extra, provided that they were careful. All they had to do was wait for the alliance to camp for the night.

The alliance settled around the stream, not even bothering to post a guard. Lelouch tensed, hating the obvious show of nonchalance. He turned his focus to Luciano, watching the leader as he settled back.

"So, we missed them completely?"

"I wonder whose fault that is?" Nonette looked over to the two Dalton brothers, Bart the one to look away and blush.

David was the one to come to his adopted brother's defense. "I didn't see you helping. You or any of the other girls."

Nonette got to her feet. "Monica and Dorothea are out every night anyway. It's not fair to expect them to do all of the work."

"Then why do they bother to come back at all? Luciano gave them a job and they should carry it out."

Luciano stepped back into the conversation. "They're having trouble finding him and I don't want to take the chance that our numbers will be lowered."

Alfred huffed and turned away. "Well, they don't even know if he's dead or alive. And it's better to assume he's dead. From what Dorothea told us, there's nothing that could be keeping him alive at this point. What point is there in searching for the Eleven when he might not exist anymore?"

Luciano laughed and leaned forward. "You have a point, Alfred. I don't have two members of my alliance chasing after shadows any longer. Can we at least agree on that?" Luciano didn't wait for anyone to answer, standing up and stretching his arms over his head. "We'll give Bart a second chance at tracking them. They can't have gotten too far ahead; we'll catch them before night falls. Fill up the canteens and we'll move on."

The tributes scrambled to do as their leader said, Lelouch noticing that the girls were shooting disgusted looks at the two Daltons. There was a division in the alliance, something that Lelouch could use to his own advantage. He smiled to himself. He didn't have a solid plan yet, but Lelouch would come up with one, perhaps something that would get them extra supplies.

He looked over at Shirley, reaching out to rest a hand on her shoulder, holding her in place as the alliance began to move. He didn't want to risk moving too soon, they could both be killed. Lelouch took a deep breath, looking around as Luciano and the others began to walk off. They would have to close a route that wouldn't take them the same way as the alliance. Lelouch wanted to avoid a confrontation for a while more.

The sound of someone moving through the grass made Lelouch look back at the stream. Luciano waved his hand, the alliance dropping out of sight into the grass as Mariel stumbled to the bank of the stream.

Mariel didn't bother to look around for danger, just dropping to his knees beside the stream and beginning to drink.

Lelouch put more pressure on Shirley's shoulders to keep her down. They couldn't charge out there while the alliance was watching. He held up one finger, scanning the area before motioning to Shirley to stay in place. He would move around to where Mariel was before pulling her to safety. It wasn't the best plan he had thought of, but he didn't have time for a better one.

He crawled into place, shifting carefully into position. He would have one chance at snatching Mariel away. Lelouch reached back for his knife, getting ready to pull it out just in case he had to defend himself quickly. Lelouch took a deep breath, reaching out with his free hand. His fingers just brushed the back of Mariel's jacket when he heard the twang of the bowstring.

Mariel gasped and fell backwards, Lelouch moving out of the way. He stared at her body, his mouth hanging open as he stared at the arrow in her chest. Lelouch looked up and saw the alliance standing upright, Bart with another arrow already nocked.

Luciano reached out to pat Bart's shoulder. "You have redeemed yourself. Show me a good job in tracking and I may forgive you completely."

The rest of the tributes laughed as Luciano led them off, Lelouch still frozen in place. Mariel had died, but she had purposefully kept away from him in the first place. And it had been completely by accident. Lelouch shivered and stood up, turning to look at Shirley.

She was standing with her hands pressed against her mouth. Lelouch could only shrug helplessly, stepping away from the body. There was nothing more that they could do but move on. What Lelouch really wanted to do was run in the opposite direction as Luciano and the others and keep running until he was too tired to run any further. Luciano was searching for them and willing to use Suzaku as bait, the only thing to do would be to run.

Lelouch glanced at where the alliance was barely visible on the horizon, offering his hand to Shirley. The helicopter would be coming and the alliance was sure to turn and watch, then they would be spotted. He curled his fingers slightly. "Come on."

Shirley grabbed his hand, holding it tightly. He could feel her shaking slightly, Lelouch at a loss on how to consol her. He looked away, beginning to pull Shirley away. She went without a struggle. Lelouch turned to speak to her, snapping his mouth shut at the look on her face, deciding that remaining silent would be the best course of action. Lelouch swallowed and turned his focus to the landscape, leaving Shirley to her thoughts.

* * *

Nunnally watched the vigil continue, her stomach twisting. After the announcement by the Game makers about Suzaku, she hadn't been able to settle down. They were willing to admit that Suzaku was still alive, and his death wouldn't be official until tomorrow, but it was the thought of it that put her on edge. Even now he could be dying, which revived the mental image Nunnally was trying to keep away. What was worse was when Lelouch found out, because it would crush what little confidence Lelouch had left. Her brother was already struggling with the death of Rolo. Suzaku's death would be the final straw. At least Lelouch didn't know about Suzaku and he could assume that he was alive; he didn't have to see the candles being burnt for his best friend.

She let the curtain of the sitting room fall, wheeling herself back over to the television. She didn't want to see Lelouch's continued struggles just yet, not before she talked to the people. The only reason that she wasn't out there now as the fact that her guard had not appeared. Cornelia had been put in charge of the organization and had promised that they would arrive shortly, but that had been ten minutes ago.

Nunnally was contemplating turning around to look at the window when there was a knock on the door. The person didn't wait for her to call him in, just walking into the room. The guard looked slightly panicked, Nunnally about to ask for a report when the guard bowed. "My apologies, your highness, but something came up."

Her hands tightened on the arm of her wheelchair. Lelouch. There was nothing else it could be. She hadn't been watching the broadcast, so she didn't know. He could have been injured or had actually died and she wouldn't have known. Nunnally didn't realize that she was trembling until the guard touched her hand.

"My apologies again. The problem was with the people outside, not with your brother. I should have given you a clearer explanation."

Nunnally released the breath she had been holding, meeting the gaze of the guard. "No, it's just a misunderstanding. I'm sorry for worrying you…"

"Dalton. Claudio Dalton." Nunnally's eyes widened. She hadn't thought that the last Dalton would dare to be in Pendragon. He smiled at her, standing up. "Cornelia sent for me especially to protect you. I was delayed because I had to help her."

"You mentioned a riot."

He nodded. "The people are getting restless, especially with the announcement about Suzaku and the failure to remove him from the Games as he lost his tracker. Also, the camera has been following Luciano and the others all moving and they're talking about wiping out the competition."

Nunnally shivered. Luciano was making a move that she had hoped that he would hold off on for a while longer. Attacking now would completely kill Lelouch's alliance. "Have they…"

"Not yet, but the people demand a removal of the tributes immediately, they're tired of the killing. But the stations are insisting that the people just don't want to lose their bets."

"I want to speak to them." Nunnally sat up straight. "I need to before something goes wrong. We need to appeal to the right powers, not just riot."

"Of course. We have a guard assembled for you and are moving into place to protect the people." Claudio fell into step beside her, holding open the door as they moved into the hall. "The people are reacting badly to the appearance of the guards, but the emperor as called on a small fraction of the army to remove the people from the area in front of the palace. He's called in Viceroy Waldstein to assist in the removal."

"I'll answer that then. Be sure to give me plenty of time to evacuate the people if things get too bad. And be sure that all of the guards won't turn on the people."

"That has already been determined. They were all chosen by Cornelia for this task."

Nunnally nodded, squinting as she was wheeled out into the open. She blinking in the sunlight, Claudio taking control of her wheelchair in the moment and guiding her over to the small stage was set up for her. Nunnally grabbed his sleeve, pulling Claudio close. "Warn Schneizel is case he needs to make a move."

"Yes, your highness." Claudio bowed and walked out of Nunnally's line of sight. She was sure that he wouldn't actually leave her, but he would pass the order onto some other guard so he could stay close.

She ignored him for the time being, focusing on the people. They had calmed somewhat when she had come out, but they were looking expectantly at her, probably hoping for her to solve the current problem. Nunnally bit her lip, trying to come up with something to say to them. It had to be something without the promise of later, the people had been put off for long enough.

Thankfully, one of the louder protesters spoke up, the man cupping his hands around his mouth and shouting. "Princess, get him to pull Suzaku Kururugi from the Games. No tracker, no tribute!"

"Pull them all from the Games!" The call was taken up by the whole crowd, Nunnally watching them in shock. If she didn't act quickly she would have a mob on her hands.

Nunnally made a motion for them to quiet down, surprised when the crowd obeyed immediately. She swallowed and tried her best to keep her voice even as she spoke. "We have been trying, but the emperor won't speak to us. We're as stuck as the rest of you at this point. We can only beg and plead. But I will try to get Suzaku out of the Games because you're right, it's not fair. But, if I do that-"

"Pull them all from the Games!"

The few that had shouted were quickly silenced, Nunnally smiling thankfully at the rest of the crowd. "Believe me when I say that I want to, but I need your help to do it. You need to put pressure on the emperor by continuing to stay here and convince those that support my father that it would be better to agree with the people. Schneizel is working on our behalf in the government and Cornelia is calling on the military to protect all of you, we just need the emperor to back down."

It wasn't the best speech, but it was all that she could offer them. The plan had moved beyond her tiny sphere of power and Nunnally had never felt so useless. She couldn't quite console the people, which meant the riot might actually occur. Only the presence of the guards was stopping it, which was the opposite of what they wanted. The guards were there for their protection of the people, but they were too afraid to realize that. The guards had always been used against the people of Pendragon.

She was interrupted by Euphemia as the princess ran towards her from the palace. The crowd gave way for Euphemia, a few of them closer to the stage helping her up onto it. Euphemia thanked them before turning her attention to Nunnally. Despite the movement, Euphemia didn't try to keep her voice down or to step away from the microphone, meaning that she wanted the people to hear what she had to say. "Schneizel has Father's council working on a bill to remove Suzaku from the Games. He hasn't pushed the idea of stopping the Games, but they seem to be willing, especially in the light of some evidence that has been found."

Euphemia unwrapped the bundle she had been carrying, turning to show it to the crowd before opening the small metal container. She pulled out a syringe, holding it about her head as she spoke. "This is an antidote, not to cure all poisons, but enough to slow the effects. This would have saved Rolo Haliburton's life until they had figured out the exact poison used. But it never got sent. The people running the Games were prevented from sending it out because of orders from my father."

Nunnally gaped at Euphemia as the princess carefully wrapped the gift up. She glanced at Nunnally before turning to the people. "I was sent that gift this morning by Nina Einstein, the designer of this year's Games. She was the one who told me about what had happened and told me something that I will not soon forget. She said that the world needed more kindness, more goodness and I agree. She also apologized profusely for her part in the Hunger Games and sent us this bit of truth to prove it. I think we can prove her right."

There was a cheer from the crowd, Nunnally looking on in shock. She hadn't thought that anything could have stopped the people. She looked up as Euphemia grabbed her hand, holding their joined hands up as the crowd chanted their names. Nunnally basked in the moment; it was the only thing that had felt like victory in a long time. She turned her head, her eyes widening as she saw the guards standing near the back of the stage snap to attention.

She followed their line of sight to the skyline of Pendragon. Nunnally's heart beat faster as she saw the planes flying their way. She had never seen planes this close to the palace, and she doubted that they were allowed to fly this close. That they were was a definite sign that something was wrong. Nunnally turned her head to look at Claudio, the guard talking into his ear piece. She knew that he was just trying to get orders or confirmation on the planes, but they didn't have time. All Nunnally could think of was images from the last rebellion, the one that had started the Hunger Games, and the bombs that the military had dropped on the Areas.

She pulled her hand from Euphemia's, turning to look at Claudio. "Get the people out of the way, use everyone available. I want them scattered and safe."

Claudio nodded and walked forward, giving Euphemia a short bow before stepping in front of her. "We're calling for an evacuation under the orders of Princess Nunnally. Please remain calm and leave the area. There will be an announcement when you can return."

As expected, the people immediately panicked, rushing around in front of the stage. Nunnally watched for a moment before wheeling herself forward and taking over the microphone. "Please follow his orders; this is for your safety and not because of a change of heart."

Her announcement didn't help ease the panic, but at least a few people looked less inclined to run. Nunnally sighed and sat back, watching the planes come closer. She could be reacting the wrong way, but she didn't think so, not with the way the guards had been acting. She would rather have overreacted than to have ignored a possible threat, she didn't want a massacre on her hands."

"Princess, you'd better evacuate too." Claudio reached for her chair, jerking his hand back quickly. "We'll remain until the people are safe, but the two of you should return to the palace before it is too late. Your deaths will just demoralize the people."

"But-" She didn't get to complete her thought as the planes roared overhead, making one pass.

Nunnally felt someone grab her wheelchair and pull her backwards. A quick look to the side showed the Euphemia was being bustled off the stage as well. The rest of the guards were staying behind, helping the crowd escape from the grounds of the palace. Nunnally sighed, looking up at the sky as the planes banked and came back around. They had given them one warning pass and now the bombs would fall, but not everyone was out yet. Nunnally whimpered, wanting to close her eyes. Even she and Euphemia were not out of danger yet, and whoever had ordered the bombing didn't care that two princesses would die.

There was a screech, Nunnally turning to look as the Knightmare careened into the open space, scattering the people still escaping. She had never seen a Knightmare before; the new weapons hadn't been taken out to the Areas because they hadn't been any action drastic enough to warrant it. The Knightmares were confined to Pendragon for the time being, still too individualized to mass produce. The only people she knew that had them were those knighted by her father and the two non-royal viceroys. That she had never seen one was close was more than enough to keep staring at it, even if it had probably been sent against her.

"Is that the Galahad?" Nunnally looked at Euphemia as the princess spoke, surprised that the guards were slowing down.

Neither of the guards had time to answer the question, static coming from the Knightmare before a voice boomed from the speakers. "This is Viceroy Waldstein and I'm calling off the attack. You are unauthorized to be flying over the palace as you lack the proper paperwork. I don't care where your orders came from; I will not allow you to endanger royals in this manner."

Nunnally expected the attack to continue, but the planes turned away, heading back to where the military bases on the edge of Pendragon. The Knightmare turned, moving away from the stage before the hatch for the cockpit opened, the seat sliding back on its runners. Bismarck Waldstein stood up and looked down at them, Nunnally too far away to see the expression on his face. He remained perched on his Knightmare for a moment longer before lowering the tow line.

Nunnally found herself turned around, the guards relaxing. She craned her neck, watching the guards usher people back to the front of the palace, the people avoiding the Knightmare. Waldstein ignored the looks that he was given, striding over to them before dropping into a full bow. "I apologize, your highnesses, I came as soon as I got the news."

Euphemia stepped forward. "Did Cornelia send you?"

"No. I heard about an unauthorized flight over the palace and that the planes contained weapons. I didn't know that your highnesses were here until I arrived, although I had hoped to meet Princess Nunnally under different circumstances."

"I'm glad that you didn't. You saved all of our lives, Viceroy Waldstein." Nunnally reached forward, pulling her hand back when he looked shocked. She cleared her throat and looked back over to where the people were gathering. "What would you have come to speak to us about?"

"Getting the only son of Lady Marianne out of the Games. His royal privilege should have prevented him from going into the Games in the first place. There must have been a mistake."

Nunnally held her tongue. Waldstein was loyal to her mother, and would help her in any way, but getting him to act for her would involve lying to him or passing him off to Schneizel, which also felt just like lying. Either way, she would be stretching the truth. Nunnally ducked her head, hoping that he would just think that she was shy. "It was no mistake. Father didn't try to get him out of the Games. Lelouch was disinherited like me."

"Under false pretenses. It hardly counts. Both you and Prince Lelouch are considered royalty by many people."

"Yes, but Father is the one to convince. Lelouch isn't a prince to him, so Lelouch has to compete. The only way to get him out that I can see is stopping the Games altogether."

Waldstein glanced back at the palace and Princess Euphemia before looking back at her. He sighed and shrugged. "It can't be helped in the end. The Games aren't popular with the Numbers and cause more trouble than they're worth. If it means that we won't have any more royals mixed up in this mess, then I find that I can agree with you."

Nunnally let out the breath she had been holding. She had almost been afraid that he wouldn't agree because he had been raised to knighthood and then to the position of viceroy by the emperor. Apparently Waldstein would do anything for the royal family. She looked at the towering Knightmare, they needed to get it out before the people got too nervous. "I think it would be best for you to go to Schneizel, he's the one speaking to the council and the emperor about stopping the Games. Your support would help move the cause along."

"I suppose that you've only gathered those new nobles, what little help they could be. If I may offer you advice, your highness…" He waited for Nunnally to wave him on. "You should focus on the older nobles. They have the most influence on the emperor."

"You're the first that has responded."

"Then those nobles have forgotten the power that grave them their position. I will have to remind them of this." Waldstein bowed to them before turning and walking back to the Knightmare.

Nunnally ignored the sight of the Knightmare powering back up and moving out. She smiled shakily at Euphemia, surprised that Euphemia looked as shaken as she did. Nunnally licked her lips. "Well…"

"We were nearly killed." Euphemia took a deep breath, Nunnally only then realizing that Euphemia was shaking. "Those were planes…they had bombs, Waldstein said there were bombs and he would know. Why would someone want to do that? Only one person would have the power to give that order without the paperwork. But why would he do that? We were doing nothing wrong; we've been telling everyone not to disturb the status quo. He shouldn't have felt threatened. He's our father. Why would he want to kill us?"

Nunnally reached out for Euphemia, grasping her hand as the princess shook. It had come as a shock to Euphemia, but Nunnally had lived with the idea nearly all of her life. She had been lying low in Area 11 in the fear that the emperor would send assassins after them to get rid of the few that had gotten away. Knowing that didn't mean that she wasn't as shaken up as Euphemia, she had never expected their father to act so directly and quickly, there was part of her that had known that something like this might happen.

She squeezed Euphemia's hand. "You should go in, have a cup of tea and relax. Just calm down and you'll be fine."

Euphemia nodded, noy letting go as she started to walk away. Nunnally shook her head, trying to encourage Euphemia to let go of her hand. "I have to stay until the people are safe."

"No! What if they come back again?"

"Schneizel and Cornelia have been warned so they'll be ready for another attack." Nunnally reached up to pat Euphemia's hand. "They won't come again; there was too much panic after the first attempt to risk another one. We're safe for now, Euphy."

"No we can't. Nunnally, he tried to kill us. We'll never be safe again, not while Father is alive and in power. I didn't want to before, but I don't want to live my life like this."

Nunnally looked up at the guards and nodded. It would be better to take Euphemia inside where she could calm down. And, even if the palace wasn't the most secure at the moment, it was far better than breaking down in public. The news stations would already be all over the attack, Nunnally didn't want to use Euphemia's distress to their advantage, no matter how useful it could have been. Nunnally carefully recovered her hand from Euphemia, continuing to give her a reassuring smile. "I promise that I'll be in soon. I won't leave the guard and you'll be able to see me the entire time."

Euphemia finally nodded, wrapping her arms around herself as she was escorted back into the palace. Nunnally watched her go before turning to look back at Claudio. The guard gave her a shaky smile before bowing. "Shall we continue, your highness?"

"Yes." Nunnally watched the people slowly gather again. They were still nervous and probably ready to riot if not handled properly, but Nunnally hadn't been able to calm them before, that had been Euphemia. She took a deep breath and rested her hands on the top of the wheels. "Come along."

She wheeled herself off back over to where the people were gathered, listening to Claudio as he kept pace with her. The only thing she could allow herself to feel at the moment was relief, if she started crying she would push forward the wrong message. Besides she would keep her panic to herself. She was a princess, but she wasn't willing to give up all of herself for the people. The one thing that was keeping her from breaking down completely was her relief that Lelouch hadn't seen the attack; he would have been the one in a panic. That was something she was glad for.

Nunnally maneuvered herself onto the platform, looking down at the people. She licked her lips and bowed her head. "I'm sorry."

There were mutters from the crowd, Nunnally letting them run their course. She took a deep breath and plunged on. "I should have acted sooner and have gotten all of you out of the area in time. That was something that I should have been prepared for. And, for that, you have my sincerest apologies."

She barely had time to finish before the crowd was chanting her name. Nunnally leaned back staring at the crowd. She heard the title of empress thrown around a few times, Nunnally flinching. The crowd was all ready to crown her now, something that Nunnally wouldn't let happen. There was already an emperor and a crown prince. She was a princess, but she had no real place in the royal family, she could just appeal to the people. At a loss of what to do, Nunnally waved to the crown, listening to their cheers.

* * *

Lelouch looked up as Shirley fed another stick into the fire, surprised when Shirley met his gaze for the first time since Mariel had died. She smiled at him before dropping her gaze back to the fire. "She would have been safer with us."

"Yes."

"But we can't change that, can we?' Shirley shook her head, not giving Lelouch time to answer. "We can just move on and I bet you have a plan."

Lelouch shrugged, poking at the fire with a stick. "We keep moving to find Suzaku. He has to be out there somewhere and I don't believe what the others said. He's still alive."

Shirley made a noise of agreement. "I was talking about more immediately."

Lelouch looked back at the fire. They hadn't caught anything since breakfast; he had been too busy dodging the alliance as they crossed the arena. Since Mariel's death, Lelouch had been trying to spend as little time as possible at the streams, which ruled out fishing, not that Lelouch believed that he would have caught anything in the first place. He tried to ignore the ache in his stomach in favor of scooting close to the fire.

They had managed to get to the hill they had been rushing toward the entire day. That was something at least, the one accomplishment of the day. Lelouch sighed, looking down the hill onto the plain. He couldn't see anything, then again, he hadn't checked around the hill yet.

Lelouch sighed. "I was thinking about a way for us to get supplies to make this journey easier."

"But we're far from the Cornucopia…unless you're thinking about stealing them from someone else." Shirley shivered. "But that would be dangerous."

"We'll go in while they are sleeping and steal the closest packs. Then we'll run. No elaborate plans here, just efficiency."

Shirley nodded and stood up, kicking dirt over their small fire. Lelouch stared up at her, waiting to have the usual happy quip. Instead she walked out of the cover of the trees, Lelouch scrambling to follow her.

They paused outside of the trees, both of them scanning the area for a flickering light that would signal a fire. Luciano and the alliance were the victors at this point; they no longer had to worry about anyone trying to kill them. The alliance could risk a fire. Lelouch straightened up, freezing as he saw their fire. He decided to silently point it out to Shirley, watching her nod before setting off down the hill. Lelouch watched her go, struggling to come up with something to say to her. The only thing that sounded right was to remain silent.

He trailed after her, letting Shirley lead the way onto the plain. Lelouch went to take the lead, surprised when Shirley stayed in front. "Lelouch, you do have a plan?"

"I just told you it."

Shirley flinched and looked back at him. "Oh. I remember that. Sorry."

Lelouch frowned, reaching out for her. "Shirley…"

"Don't worry about me, Lelouch. I'm fine. I'm just tired of watching people die. But I guess you are too. I just want this done quickly because I'm tired. You seem to be just as exhausted as I am. I guess that's the point by this time, we're all exhausted and starting to struggle. I guess that's why I'm not surprised that so many are dying. I…I just don't know what I want anymore."

"I'm not sure either. It's just been so long."

Shirley nodded, slowing down so they could walk side by side. Lelouch accepted the invitation, the two of them falling into a companionable silence. He fell back into the pattern of helping her over the more difficult sections of the terrain, Shirley returning the favor.

It took longer than Lelouch expected to get close to where the fire was. The two of them sought out the taller stands of grass and inched closer. Lelouch kept having to remind himself to breathe, none of the tributes would be able to hear their breathing, especially over the crackling of the fire. He dropped to his stomach, crawling on his stomach to get closer to the fire. It was far easier than Lelouch thought, the two of them settling into place and watching the tributes around the fire.

Lelouch clenched his hands into fists, biting down onto his sleeve. They were still congratulating themselves on the people they had killed, talking about it like it was just a game played in childhood. It was Shirley who pulled his attention back to their task, pointing to the pile of packs. Lelouch nodded and motioned that they pull back. He kept his voice low as he explained the plan. "One at a time. Grab the nearest one and get away slowly. Don't run until you have to and don't stray away."

Shirley nodded and crept forward first. There was a better chance that she wouldn't be seen, Lelouch was willing to take the chance that he would be seen. Still, there would be one pack, and one was better than nothing.

Lelouch moved into position, watching as Shirley dragged the pack back into darkness, waiting until she had move past him before crawling forward. Fortunately, the grass remained high close to the fire, providing the cover that they needed right up to the vital moment. Lelouch stretched his arm forward, remaining still for a moment before pulling the pack into the grass. He waited for a moment, watching for any movement before pulling away.

He backed up until he could no longer see the fire or those around it before pulling the pack on and raising himself onto his knees. A quick look around showed that Shirley was waiting for him with her pack. She smiled at him and tipped her head to the side, Lelouch nodding. They wouldn't go back to the hill, they would just continue further on until they found another suitable place to sleep. There were more places to hide in this portion of the arena, something to their favor. If they were luck enough, they would be able to sleep undisturbed.

They struck out toward the rocks on one side of the arena, Shirley sticking by his side. They shared a smile, Lelouch feeling lighter. They had managed to take what they had needed and they would survive for another night. It was a victory, one they hadn't had in a long while. It was something that they both needed, a way for them to boost their spirits.

He hitched the pack higher on his shoulder, trying to see through the darkness ahead of them to prevent the two of them from tripping. One false move could disable them badly, something that neither of them could afford. Limping across the plain wasn't too appealing to Lelouch, especially carrying supplies.

Lelouch stumbled as they stepped into a ditch, Shirley reaching out to steady him. He shook his head and climbed up to the other side, letting go of Shirley's hand. Wary from the near fall, Lelouch picked his way across the terrain more slowly, staring at the ground for any hint that he was about to stumble into a hole. Shirley seemed to be doing much better than he was, stepping carefully around what seemed like patches of deep shadow.

Lelouch moved to follow her path, freezing when he heard the grass rustle. He turned, watching as someone stepped out of the grass. For a moment, Lelouch that it was Suzaku. He grinned and took a step forward, coming to a quick stop when the person stood up fully, the tribute too tall to be Suzaku. He backed up a few paces, staring at Luciano.

The tribute smiled, Lelouch unable to tell more about his expression in the darkness. Luciano laughed, lifting the spear from his shoulder. "You did a good job. None of us noticed that you had stolen from us. I only noticed because I went looking for something that was in one of those packs. You were so close to getting away."

Lelouch wanted to look back at Shirley to tell her to run. Running would be better at this point; they would find each other as soon as the sun rose. Luciano couldn't chase the two of them if they split up, and Lelouch was hoping that Luciano wouldn't want to chase them if they ran in separate directions.

He retreated as Luciano took a step forward, hearing the tribute chuckle. Lelouch watched Luciano play with the spear, unwilling to take his eyes away from the weapon. "You gave us quite the run; I never expected it of you. Your friend perhaps, but not you. You were supposed to be the easy prey, at least until everyone found out that you were a prince. Now, you just have a better prize for killing you. All of the profit and none of the fun."

"Did my father order you to do this?"

Luciano shook his head, raising his free hand. "That's not my business and I don't think it matters. The whole point of the Games is to kill each other. What the emperor wants is just coincidental Honestly, I'd rather kill you now, you're becoming a nuisance."

Lelouch gritted his teeth. There was nowhere to go if Luciano threw the spear. He didn't have Suzaku's inhuman reflexes, which left him just hoping for the best. Lelouch fumbled for his knife, pulling it out as Luciano threw the spear. Lelouch leapt to the side, twisting to throw the knife at Luciano. He heard a breathy gasp as he hit the ground, Lelouch propping himself up on one arm to see Luciano. He smiled as he saw Luciano stumble back, the tribute clutching at his leg. As expected, Luciano retreated, giving up the hunt as soon as he was injured. That showed what kind of a coward he was.

Lelouch stood up, watching Luciano limp away. When he was satisfied that the tribute was in full retreat, Lelouch turned around to grin at Shirley. He didn't get the chance to gloat long, Lelouch staring at the spear embedded in Shirley's stomach. He pushed the pack of his shoulders, lunging forward to catch her as Shirley began to fall backwards.

"Shirley!"

"Ow." She reached for the spear, making a soft whining sound. "It hurts."

"Don't pull it out. It'll hurt more."

Shirley let out a shaky sigh, dropping her hands from the shaft of the spear. "I-I know that. It just hurts."

"I know." Lelouch glanced up at the sky, shaking his head a moment later. Nothing had come to help Rolo, so he was sure that nothing would come to save Shirley. He cursed and reached for the bags. There had to be something that could help Shirley in there. Lelouch glanced back at Shirley. "Hold on. Everything will be alright."

"I know it will, Lelouch. I trust you."

Lelouch refrained from looking at her face, not wanting to see the smile that she was sure to be giving him. He pushed through the equipment in the bag, working mostly by touch. He felt mostly metal objects and a plastic bag. Lelouch pulled his hand out, pushing the bag to the side and reaching for the second one. He was rewarded nearly instantly when his hand closed around something that felt like cloth. He pulled out a length of bandages quickly turning to Shirley and pressing it around the wound. Lelouch reached for her hand, pressing it against the bandages. "Keep pressure on it."

Shirley nodded, grabbing onto Lelouch's wrist as he turned back to the bags. Lelouch looked down at where she held him, gently trying to pull her off. "I have to keep looking. There has to be something else in there."

"Stay with me, please?"

Lelouch glanced back at the bags before settling by her side. Shirley smiled up at him, adjusting her grip so that they were holding hands. "Thank you."

"You don't have anything to thank me for. I haven't managed to do anything."

"You gave us all hope. That's important. We thought we could get out."

Lelouch ducked his head. "I lied. There was no chance at getting out. It was all a lie."

"You didn't, we just weren't fast enough. But you can still get out, you and Suzaku." She lifted her hand from the bandages on her stomach, closing it around Lelouch's hand.

He tried to pull his hand free. "Shirley, to have to hold those to stop the bleeding."

"Find Suzaku and win for us, Lelouch. For all of us."

"I will, just as soon as I make sure that you're alright. We'll go tomorrow.'

"Yeah, that sounds good." Shirley turned her head to look up at the sky. She remained silent for a long while, Lelouch suddenly aware of how loud his own breathing sounded when compared to her silence. Finally, Shirley spoke up again, her voice softer. "I don't think that it will work like that though. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Never apologize. It wasn't your fault, it was mine. I should have been able to protect you and Rolo better. What kind of prince am I?"

"A good one, one that I was proud to know. One that will do anything to help his people. I am happy to have known you, even if it was for just a little while."

"Don't say things like that."

"It's the right time to say things like this. I didn't want to die with regrets." Shirley chuckled and weakly squeezed his hand. "I don't regret meeting and helping you. I would have liked to see you in politics. You would have been a great emperor."

"I don't think-"

"No, you would hate Pendragon, they kicked you out. I had forgotten. But you would be good, Lelouch."

"Why? You'll be there too."

Shirley shook her head. "I wish I could be there. Just remember me, that's the only thing I want. It may be selfish, but just don't forget the girl from Area 3."

"Shirley, just hold on!" He turned back to the packs, ignoring the tears that were streaming down his face. "I'll find something to save you. I won't let you die. I won't let anyone else die. Too many have died because of me. You're not going to become one of those people!"

"Lelouch," she pulled on his hand, "it's alright. I'm at peace. I don't regret anything."

"You should, you're too young to die. You should have regrets!"

"No. I'm fine, Lelouch, I really am. I got farther than I expected in the Games and I met a prince. What other girl could say that?" She tried to focus on his face, not quite able to. "I met a beautiful and kind prince. What better way to spend the last days of my life? Falling in love with a prince?"

Lelouch tensed at that, staring at Shirley and waiting for her to elaborate only to hear Shirley sigh. She released his hand, Lelouch watching as her eyes fluttered shut. He swallowed and reached out for her, gently shaking her shoulder. "Shirley? Shirley!"

She flopped limply, Lelouch letting go of her. His first instinct was to run away, but he forced himself to stay. He owed Shirley something better than just running away. He took a deep breath and stood up. Lelouch grabbed the spear and pulled it out, tossing it to one side before he fell to his knees, throwing up. Lelouch pressed his sleeve to his mouth, wiping it before quickly going back to his self appointed task. He groped for the bandages, pulling them from their messy sprawl on Shirley's stomach. He wasn't going to just let her go looking like this. He pulled her up against him, leaning her back against him as he went to wrap up her wound.

It was too late for any first aid, but it would make Shirley look neater, assuage some of his guilt. Lelouch knew he was blushing furiously as he worked with Shirley's shirt pulled up to expose her stomach. He just wanted to look Shirley look as beautiful as she could, especially since he was the one who had gotten her killed. He tied up the bandages, checking to make sure they were secure, but not too tight. There was some part of him that felt embarrassed doing this, it was not the proper behavior for a prince or a tribute. Lelouch shook his head and gently set her down on the ground, smoothing her hair out. Lelouch lingered near her body, fixing what small things he could see. It wasn't much, it was dark and Lelouch wasn't near any water that would help clear up all the blood.

He pulled his hand away, rocking back on his heels. There was nothing that he could do for her, but he wasn't going to leave her side until the helicopter came to him. He didn't want her to be alone for any length of time, he owed her that much. Lelouch sighed and reached out to place on hand on her stomach. He took her other hand into his own, rubbing it gently before stopping the motion. No amount of trying on his part would bring her back. He couldn't make miracles.

If he had been able to create miracles, then he wouldn't have gotten into this position. He would have been back in Area 11 where his family had been safe. Even having to work hard for the rest of his life was better than this.

He looked down at Shirley's face. "You found the wrong prince to fall in love with. I don't have anything to my name. There's just my knight." Lelouch paused to swallow. "And I even lost him. What a pathetic excuse for a prince of Britannia."

He managed a self deprecating chuckle, looking down at the hand between his own. He knew what Shirley would have said, she would have reminded him that it didn't matter as long as he was doing something good with his power. Shirley would have encouraged him to continue with their plan, because it was the one thing he could do, the one thing that would show the people of Pendragon that they were not to be toyed with. Even knowing that, Lelouch wasn't comforted. Knowing all of that told him nothing, just what he already knew and that didn't stop the doubt.

Lelouch looked up at the sound of the helicopter, finding the light that was on the front of the machine. He went to stand up, pausing halfway through the motion. He would stay by her side no matter what the threat to him would be. Lelouch shifted so he was facing the direction that the helicopter was coming in, not flinching away as the machine landed. He closed his eyes against the gust of wind and the bright light, opening them in time to see the soldiers step out. Only then did he stand up, but he didn't step away from Shirley.

The soldiers looked nervous at his refusal to move. They exchanged glances before one stepped up, brandishing his gun. "You won't be getting out this way, kid."

The second guard looked nervous, raising and lowering his gun. "That's the prince."

"I don't care. We're not going to take him out. He'll have to win just like the rest of them."

"As if I would take the easy way out." Lelouch scoffed and narrowed his eyes. "I simply wanted to make sure you handled her body with care. She may have just been another tribute but she was…special."

"We'll take care of your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend. She doesn't have to belong to me to be special. Just remember that and take care of her. This is an order from your prince."

"But you're not-"

"Yes, your highness." The second guard bowed, slipping his gun back into its holster before stepping forward to pick up Shirley. The guard attempted a bow before stepping into the helicopter. The first guard followed him, shooting an annoyed look back as they stepped into the helicopter, the machine starting up.

Lelouch watched them go; trying his best not to look intimidated or lost. They were sure to be filming and Lelouch wanted to look every inch the prince. In this moment, he would be a prince. He lifted his head as the helicopter took off and turned to look back at the wall, despite being buffeted by the wind. He remained in place until he couldn't see or hear the helicopter any longer.

When he was sure that it was gone, Lelouch knelt down to retrieve the two packs. He wouldn't leave them behind, not when they had been the inadvertent cause of Shirley's death. Lelouch readjusted them on his shoulders, turning to look back at the rock formation. He would be safe enough from the alliance, they wouldn't try to come after him it would be easier to lose them in the dark and the rocks. Lelouch could reorganize there before continuing on.

He took a deep breath and started to walk forward. There were a few more miles that he could cover, but the ground was too open for him to sleep. He would just have to find a good place to hide to catch a few hours of sleep. He would find his own way out and he would fight to the end, so he wouldn't have wasted their lives.

* * *

Milly froze in the middle of getting ready to leave as the announcement came through. There was another death. She stared at her phone, not quite able to believe it. Normally, at least for this year, the tributes settled down at night and didn't move until morning. That there was a death meant that there had been a sneak attack, which meant that the tributes were staring to get bold and desperate.

She opened her phone, her hands trembling as she saw the Tribute who had died. Shirley Finette from Area 3. Shirley hadn't been a favorite, but she had been poplar with the people because she had been such a sweet girl. To think that she had died was a shock. Then again, it also meant that Lelouch was on his own now, which meant that Luciano would come for the prince. Then there was Suzaku, was more likely dead than alive.

She let he phone drop into her lap, Milly leaning forward and resting her head on the wheel. She had thought that Nunnally would have stopped the Games by this point, but everyone was still stalling for time. There were even rumors floating around about what the emperor had tried to do to his own daughters. Milly wasn't quite ready to believe the rumors, not without a sure source and while they were in flux. She was sure that Nunnally and Schneizel wouldn't hesitate to inform the people of what was really going on and there was already reports of riots that had been started only to disperse under the orders of Princess Nunnally.

Milly shivered and looked up. The entire state of Britannia was hanging in the balance and she could feel the tension. Something would break and Milly couldn't see what point would break first, which worried her. She was used to seeing where the stresses of the situation came from it was part of her privilege of being a reporter. Now, like everyone else, the world had to wait and she was impatient. But the way that it seemed to be playing out was that Lelouch would die to provide a martyr for the cause before anything would be done. It was the pattern of Britannia. A martyr would finally manage to get a change passed after their death. Britannia was a state and an empire built on stagnation and sudden growth, and she wasn't sure that she liked the changes that were going on.

Milly lifted her head, rolling her eyes before starting the car. There was nothing more she could do here, she would be called in again in the morning to start the Games again and to pretend like nothing had happened. And then world would move on. The world would move on and Nunnally would fight until the end no matter what. Milly had the feeling that all of Britannia would follow Nunnally all the way to the end.


	12. Chapter 12

Claudio came into her room early in the morning, Nunnally looking up from the short coverage that was being done on Shirley's death the night before. The news footage was making out Lelouch to be a strong prince, especially the camera shot of him watching the helicopter flying away. She was sure that it was biased toward Lelouch, the news networks to hoping to come over to their side.

She turned away from the television as Claudio bowed. "You're early. I was going to speak to the people later on."

"I was aware of that fact, my lady, but your older brothers have called for you. They wish to speak to the people as well, and they have arranged for the announcement to be broadcast to the entire nation. Apparently, the announcement this one is going to the rest of the world as well."

"What announcement?"

Claudio shrugged. "I don't know that much about it, my lady, just that they want you there as well."

Nunnally nodded, turning her wheelchair in preparation to leave. She paused at the sound of Schneizel's voice over the television. Nunnally turned back to look at the television.

"There was an attack on the palace yesterday, the public knows that much, but there was no move to tell the people anything else. I myself was blocked many times from telling the truth to you by the emperor himself." Schneizel looked disgusted. "There were attempts to cover up what really happened, as there was no paperwork filed, but the intention could not be clearer. The emperor was the one who ordered the attack on the palace and he fully intended to kill the two princesses and everyone with them.

"There was only one reason for his action, because he did not agree with what Princess Nunnally and Princess Euphemia were speaking about. All they want is what is best for Britannia, something that the emperor should be doing at this moment. And yet it is his daughter, two princesses who are so far down the line of succession and one who is out of the line of succession completely, who think about the safety and the future of the nation. They are the ones that are trying to solve the problems of the nation while the emperor tries to stop them. What does that say about the leader of our great nation? Especially in the face of what the emperor has been working on."

Schneizel held up a stack of papers, waving them slightly as a list of the names scrolled past the screen. Nunnally didn't recognize any of the names, but she heard Claudio gasp. From the sound it was easy to guess that Claudio knew some of the people. She was tempted to ask them who they were, but Schneizel was already moving on.

"This is a list of nobles that the emperor considered for this year's and next year's Games, the names of people who will find themselves or their children in the Games. This is what the emperor has been working on, what he has prioritized over the rest of us.

"This is the choice you are being offered, a chance at change or another year of Games with the tributes already picked out. In the light of information such as this, I can't say whether the tributes were picked according to the original rules of the Games, other than the Daltons. The rest of the tributes could have been chosen beforehand. The only ones I could call chosen by the old system were Suzaku Kururugi and Prince Lelouch, although Lelouch shouldn't have been entered into the Reaping either. In any case, the reports come from the viceroy of Area 11, Prince Clovis and Princess Nunnally herself. As for the rest, I have already alerted the OSI to the chance of fraud and they are investigating. I can't truly make up for those who have already died, but I will do my best to ensure that the families of those tributes are looked after. It won't make up for their deaths; nothing will make up for the tragedy that the emperor has allowed to continue.

"Despite all of this, there are still some people who want to support the emperor. While some people may hate the noble classes, it is only a matter of time before the attention is turned to the common people. Forgetting the issue is not what I am asking for you to do, merely to set it aside for the moment, for the greater good of the nation. For the good of all of Britannia, we have to stop the Games, unless the will of the people is to continue these Games and the slaughter of the people. I leave the choice up to you."

Nunnally held her breath as the names scrolled past the screen again, still not recognizing any of them, but she was just counting, realizing how many there were. It wouldn't be enough to wipe out the nobles, but Nunnally was sure that there were enough names to get most of the nobles opposed to the emperor to remain silent. It would be a move that would get the emperor everything that he wanted in the end, but that didn't tell them anything. She still didn't know what Schneizel wanted, and that was the important thing that she needed to know. She sighed and looked back to Claudio. "Schneizel will be at the announcement, right?"

"Yes, your highness."

Nunnally sighed and nodded, moving out of the room. She could hear Claudio following along after her. It was strange to have someone hovering over her shoulder that wasn't her brother, but it was freeing in a way. Lelouch would have tried to stop her before now; Claudio would just protect her and not interfere. Nunnally slowed just enough for Claudio to get ahead of her to open the door. "Where will they be?"

"The stage that was set up yesterday. Cornelia has already set up the security and Viceroy Waldstein is watching the military bases for any more attempts at bombing. We have a network set up in case things get too dangerous."

She nodded, glad that they weren't taking any chances. She didn't want to be scared like that again. Nunnally had managed to keep herself calm enough to get through the rest of the day. Even now she was nervous, frightened that this was all a cruel trick to try and kill her. But she couldn't allow herself to believe that everyone was trying to kill her, she didn't want to become too paranoid, not like Lelouch. Nunnally took a deep breath, pushing herself to ward the stage. "Stay close, please? I feel better when you are around."

"Yes, your highness."

Nunnally looked up at the stage, smiling when she saw her half brothers. She wheeled up the ramp, taking her place between the two of them. She was sure that they were both expecting her to say something to them, but she only had eyes for the people who had gathered around the stage. The people were the ones that she had to appeal to, the ones that she needed to convince. The royalty had accepted her for the most part, mostly based on the papers that Schneizel had dug up. Then again, she didn't care about impressing the royals as much as the people.

She gave the crowd a wave, pausing when Schneizel rested a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look up at him, a bit surprised to see Schneizel smiling. "We're glad that you could make it out here."

"I would have come no matter what."

"You're very brave to come out here after what happened yesterday."

"It's a matter of doing what's right, not bravery."

"So it is." Schneizel lifted his hand from her shoulder. Nunnally tipped her head back, watching as he stepped to the front of the stage, although he was still one step behind Odysseus. Schneizel smiled at the people, Nunnally watching him carefully as he began his speech.

"People of Pendragon, you have my sincerest apologies that you were put into danger yesterday and that we did not act. But most of us in the royal family now know better and everyone is relived that this realization has come without the loss of civilian life. That still does not excuse what happened. In light of this fact I purpose that we remove the problem completely, which is the current emperor." There were gasps from the crowd, Nunnally equally as shocked.

She had thought that Schneizel would have hold off on that announcement or not had used it at all. Now they couldn't say that they were working with the government, they were officially staging a rebellion. Nunnally gripped the armrests of her wheelchair, forcing herself to remain calm. She had always known that they might have to turn to this method, but she had hoped that they wouldn't have had to use it. A rebellion meant fighting and more death, something that she wanted to avoid at all costs.

Schneizel raised his hand for silence. "What I am calling for is an emperor to serve the people for their own good instead of his own. What I am not calling for is an all out war. We will try to make the transition as smooth as possible so we can focus on the important business at hand. All I ask is for your support. We cannot presume to run the government without the support of the nation.

"With that as our priority I'd like to introduce our candidate for the ninety-ninth emperor of Britannia, Prince Odysseus eu Britannia." There weren't many cheers from the crowd as Odysseus stepped up. Schneizel smoothly stepped in. "Prince Odysseus has been the one providing us with access to information that even I am not privy to. He has been keeping this a secret from the emperor since before the start of the Games and an important part of our efforts and volunteered to take the throne, for which both Nunnally and I are greatly appreciative."

The crowd cheered then, Nunnally noticing that they were directing their attention to Odysseus now. That was a bit worrying, that Odysseus had to be validated by Schneizel before he could be accepted but at least he was accepted. Nunnally would have to content herself with that. After all, Odysseus had to know the dangers that Schneizel posed, he couldn't be that naïve. And, even if Odysseus was completely clueless on what Schneizel really intended, then they would just have to look after him. They were a family after all. She lifted her chin slightly as Odysseus stepped up to the microphone, her gaze sweeping the crowd as her half-brother spoke.

"I know I'm nothing like Schneizel or our father when it comes down to it, but I do think that I know what Britannia needs most right now, someone that will listen to the people instead of blindly continuing traditions. I take more pride in being allowed to rule by common consent than any announcement of being the crown prince."

The crowd cheered, Nunnally clapping along with them. She glanced up at Odysseus, glad to see him smiling under the praise. He would need to act the part of benevolent emperor form now until this was all over, then she and Cornelia would have to find a check on Schneizel to keep the safe new world they were creating. Her attention was pulled away from Odysseus as the crowd started chanting, catching the shocked look on Schneizel's face as she turned to look at the crowd.

"All hail Odysseus! All hail Odysseus!"

* * *

Lelouch stumbled into the canyon, glancing around before setting off at a jog. He would have to find a place to rest soon; he wasn't able to keep up his pace for much longer. Lelouch glanced over his shoulder, sighing when he saw that no had followed him. He slowed down to a walk, holding tight to the straps of the packs as he looked around, trying to see what he had gotten himself into.

The canyon was the last thing between him and the group of rocks that he was looking towards. A couple of days hiding at the edge of the arena would bee enough to throw off Luciano's alliance, or so he hoped. So far, he hadn't found a way to get out of the canyon. If there was no way out, then he had effectively chosen the place he would die.

He huffed, looking back at the ground. He had run into the canyon to throw them off his trail, the alliance had been getting too close for a while now. Ducking into the canyon wouldn't have saved him in the end, but the alliance might be too preoccupied to find the safe way down. Lelouch was surprised that he had been able to find it, the only path down a small zig-zagging one, washed out from the flood. If the grass had been as it was at the start of the Games, Lelouch was sure he would have run right to the edge or right off the edge. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. He could just see that happening, especially if the alliance had been following more closely. As it was, David had been the one to spot him, and the tribute had rushed to tell the rest of the alliance instead, which had given him enough of a head start that he didn't feel like panicking.

Lelouch shook his head and leaned back against the wall of the canyon, taking a break as he contemplated his options. He didn't have long, his attention distracted by something fluttering in the wind. He frowned and walked over to the object, finding himself staring at a wall with the object fluttering above his head. Lelouch glanced down the canyon before reaching up, having to find footholds on the wall and scale it a few feet to reach the object.

It was a scrap of fabric. Lelouch carefully braced himself before pulling the fabric out. It was fabric from the jacket of a tribute, which meant that it had gotten caught when a tribute had died or passed by. Lelouch crumpled up the fabric, staring at the wall. On closer inspection, there were plenty of ways to get up the wall and Lelouch was not about to pas the chance up. Luciano and the others wouldn't look twice at the wall. Lelouch smiled to himself, shoving the scrap of fabric into his pocket before beginning to climb.

To his surprise, the climb wasn't too difficult. There were plenty of handholds, all cleared out so they were easy to find. The problem was the length. Lelouch was panting for breath before he was halfway up the wall, the packs on his back feeling like they were about to pull him backwards. Lelouch paused for a break, pressing his face against the red splattered stone as he caught his breath. He couldn't allow himself too many breaks, it would give the others the time to catch up and he would want to just quit in the end. Lelouch craned his head back, trying to judge the distance to the edge of the canyon, gritting his teeth and forcing himself onward.

The climb remained relatively easy to the top, Lelouch hauling himself up over the edge of the canyon. He pulled himself away from the edge, not bothering to stand up. He would catch his breath and then find a place to set up camp. Lelouch opened his eyes, staring at the rock in his line of sight before frowning. The red splatters on the ground continued in a trail. He grunted and pushed himself off the ground, carefully stepping to the side to keep an eye on the trail. Lelouch adjusted the packs on his back, giving the canyon one last look before following the trail.

It led him past the first line of boulders, Lelouch relaxing as soon as he was under cover. The alliance wouldn't be able to see him from where he was now, and that was the biggest relief of all. He paused to peek out from his cover behind a boulder, carefully scanning the other side of the canyon. Unless the alliance was in the canyon, they had gotten tired of chasing him. Exactly what that meant Lelouch didn't want to think about, he appreciated the short respite in any case. He had been too nervous to actually sleep well the night before so he had spent the night taking short naps and moving between hiding spots as he did so. The naps hadn't been a replacement for a good night's sleep, especially since they had never lasted more than twenty minutes, but at least they had allowed him to put distance between him and his biggest enemy at the moment.

Lelouch sighed and rested his forehead against the boulder. He would focus on this trail that he was following before finding a place to sleep. He wanted to be sure that he would be safe before he slept through the day. Lelouch squeezed his eyes shut, taking a deep breath before pushing away from the boulder and going back to following the trail.

In the shadows of the rocks, it was harder to follow, the red splatters zig-zagging across the ground with no real pattern. Lelouch gritted his teeth, ducking over an overhanging rock as he tried to seek out the trail again. There was no real reason why he was doing this, aside from the fact that it was taking him around the area.

What he really wanted was something to keep his mind off Shirley and Rolo's deaths. They had been running around in his head all night, the two of them appearing in his dreams and demanding to know why he hadn't tried to save them. Lelouch remembered waking up sobbing on one occasion, afraid that he had screamed out his apologies instead of muttering them. He shook his head, forcing his mind back on task. If he could distract himself long enough that he became completely exhausted he wouldn't dream. The method had worked before during his first Reaping, the one after it when Suzaku had been eligible and then all the subsequent ones.

He leaned over, pressing his fingers against one of the splotches only for it to crack under the pressure. Lelouch frowned, pulling his fingers away. He rolled a flake between them before shaking it off. At the moment, he didn't care what it was, as long as it didn't kill him later. He doubted that the ones in charge of the Games would put anything deadly up here. If anything, this was where the machines that could generate disasters were hidden. If the people were on his side, he would be allowed to stay here a few days. If not, he would have to find a way to run from this place. With the canyon keeping him in, Lelouch didn't count on being able to run away fast enough. He flinched at the thought.

Lelouch crawled out from under the overhand, following the red spots further into the maze of rocks. He could hear the sound of running water, the sound getting louder the further he walked in. Shaded hiding spots got more frequent too, Lelouch passing a few shallow caves before spotting a deeper one. He smiled to himself, abandoning the trail and walking into the cave. He kept the packs on his back, not wanting to lose them if he had to run. As it was, he could only see a little bit into the cave, the light didn't penetrate the deeper sections. He smiled as he took a few more steps into the cave, stopping on the border between light and shadow. He doubted that there would be cameras in the area and, if he was wrong, there was no way that they would be put far back into the cave, especially when there was no light. There would be no need to waste money on camera equipped to film in the dark when the tributes wouldn't even venture into the area. For the first time in the entirety of the Games, he was completely safe.

He sighed, turning to go back to follow the trail when his foot knocked against something. Lelouch heard something clatter against the floor of the cave, looking down. The collection of partially burnt sticks were scattered now, but Lelouch could tell from the ash on the rock that someone had lit a fire here, and many times. He frowned, intending to crouch down and investigate the fire when the sound of the cannon startled him.

Lelouch stumbled back a step, looking out of the cave, releasing the breath he had been holding. He wasn't sure who had just died, and wouldn't be until the name of the tribute was flashed up into the sky at night. Until then he would have to be careful, he didn't know how the tribute had died. There was still every chance that it had been one of the alliance who had fallen to their death while searching for him. He would continue to move through the rocks and find another place to hide, just to have a back up plan. Following the trail could wait until he had free time, and Lelouch was anticipating a lot of time to himself coming up.

He adjusted the packs on his back before going to step out of the cave, stumbling back as he saw someone coming toward him. Lelouch bit his lip to keep himself from cursing, sliding back into the shadows. He wouldn't be able to move quickly with the packs, but he was willing to use the chance to surprise the person before running for his life. Lelouch was not willing to risk a confrontation, especially when he was unarmed. He tried to calm his breathing, doing his best to remain silent as the person limped into the cave.

The person paused for a moment, standing up and staring out toward the canyon before they tipped to the side, leaning against the wall. Lelouch narrowed his eyes at the person's behavior, taking the time to identify weaknesses. The person wasn't putting weight on his right ankle, which probably indicated an injury. Lelouch could also see a hint of a bandage on the person's left arm, another injury that he could exploit if he was grabbed. He tensed, waiting for the person to make any moment towards him. He wouldn't attack until then, there was no use picking a fight he wasn't sure that he could win. Besides, the safest way out would be to run as soon as he could. The person was injured and probably wouldn't waste time running after him.

Lelouch barely stopped himself from sprinting away as the person moved, taking one step in his direction before turning to face the front of the cave. The person looked up at the sky, like they were waiting for the announcement of the dead tribute, something that Lelouch scoffed at. Lelouch shook his head, going to take a step back deeper into the shadows while the person was distracted when he finally got a good look at the person's face.

He didn't remember dropping the packs to the ground or running forward, he just had enough presence of mind to stop himself before he ran right into the other person. Lelouch grabbed onto the person's shoulders, pulling him around so that they were looking at each other. "Suzaku."

He barely got the chance to look at Suzaku before he was being crushed against his friend, Suzaku only using one arm to hold him in place. Lelouch squirmed, shifting his grip so that one hand was gripping Suzaku's shirt and the other was in Suzaku's hair. He waited for Suzaku to give him a bit of space before leaning closer to press his lips against Suzaku's. Lelouch felt Suzaku tense a moment, about to pull away to demand an answer when Suzaku finally responded, relaxing against him. Lelouch smirked, proud of his small victory. He let his hand fall away from Suzaku's hair, brushing his fingers across Suzaku's cheek. He was surprised when Suzaku opened his mouth, Lelouch fumbling in his attempts at a kiss that was more than just the pressure of lips against each other.

His hand fell to Suzaku's arm, using that as a way to steady himself as he tried to follow Suzaku's lead. Neither of them knew what they were doing, they had never actively sought out a realtionship. There was no point when the other was around and their status with each other already known if not spoken of.

Lelouch pulled away to breathe, feeling himself blush as he looked away. It wasn't the reunion that he had expected; it was completely lacking the elegance he had thought. And he had hoped that he wouldn't have felt as desperate as he did now. He had known how stressed he was because he didn't know what had happened to Suzaku, but he didn't think that it would have resulted in this. Lelouch swallowed, refusing to meet Suzaku's eyes, instead just stroking Suzaku's arm.

He frowned as he felt cloth wrapped around Suzaku's left forearm, remembering his analysis of Suzaku while he thought that his friend had been a threat. Lelouch pulled the arm out into the sunlight, his eyes widening at the bloodstained scrap of fabric. He looked up at Suzaku before tugging at the arm. "Water?"

"Over there." Suzaku jerked his head to indicate the direction, turning to leave only to stumble.

Lelouch reacted quickly, grabbing onto Suzaku's waist and balancing him out. He looked down at Suzaku's legs before slinging Suzaku's right arm over his shoulder and beginning to walk. "Come on."

"Thanks."

Lelouch just nodded, following Suzaku's directions to get to where the water was, but his mind was already miles away. He had seen the injuries, but he didn't know how Suzaku had gotten them. It was easy enough to guess that it was while he was fleeing the tributes and that the injuries were why he hadn't come back immediately. That the injuries didn't seem too bad on the first glance wasn't enough to make Lelouch relax. If anything, it made him worry more. If the injuries hadn't been bad enough to stop Suzaku from hobbling around, why hadn't Suzaku come back to him?

He bit his lip, adjusting his grip on Suzaku as he came up to a pond. Suzaku wriggled out of his hold and limped the last foot to the water, sighing as he sat down. He turned around to look at Lelouch, motioning for him to come over. Lelouch cautiously started over, stopping when Suzaku carefully took of his right shoe and peeled off the sock. Immediately Suzaku dunked his right foot in the water, sighing and laying back on the rock. From his new position, he smiled back at Lelouch, patting the stone beside him.

Suzaku only spoke up when Lelouch sat down. "I'm sorry for not getting back to you sooner. But once I had gotten up here, it was kind of hard to get back down. Especially with my ankle."

"What did you do?"

"I twisted it while running away." Suzaku laughed and shook his head. "Stepped right into a hole. I barely got away after that."

"I can see that." Lelouch touched the bandage on Suzaku's arm, staring at it for a while before shaking his head. "Get that off. I'll see what I can do with what I have."

He stood up, glancing behind him to see Suzaku sitting up and sticking his arm into the water as well. Lelouch nodded to himself and walked back to the cave where he had left the packs. It didn't take him long to identify the pack that was mostly medical supplies. He slung it over his shoulder and started walking back to where Suzaku was waiting. Lelouch knew that he was walking fast, faster than he usually did, but there was still part of him that believed that Suzaku would disappear by the time he got back. And there was always the chance that the alliance had already found their way to them.

Lelouch was nearly running when he got back to Suzaku, dropping the pack before reaching for Suzaku's arm. He carefully peeled the makeshift bandage away, making a face when he saw the gash that was exposed. Lelouch swallowed and turned to root through the bag, keeping Suzaku's arm balanced on his lap.

Suzaku shifted to accommodate him, keeping his injured ankle in the water. "I got that escaping. Dorothea had a sword and I went to protect myself. I've been keeping it clean though."

"Good." The reply came out more biting than Lelouch intended. "It would be unfortunate if you had to lose your arm because of an infection."

"Unfortunate?" Suzaku laughed and shook his head. "Only you could say something like that. But I promise, Lelouch, I've been taking care of myself. I had every intention of coming back. I'm just sorry that I wasn't back soon enough."

"Don't apologize for that." The deaths of the rest of the alliance had been his own fault, not Suzaku's. Lelouch had failed to keep himself calm and had managed to get them into more trouble. They had suffered for his failure. Lelouch cleared his throat and shook his head. "Nothing would have changed. It was better that you stayed hidden; Luciano and the others would have gotten you."

Suzaku sighed, Lelouch taking the sound as a sign that the conversation had been dropped. He turned and looked through the pack by his side, pulling out a jar of salve and a bandage. He suspected that the gash would need stitches, but he could prevent infection until they managed to get out. Lelouch paused at the thought, shaking his head and focusing on his task. He wasn't even sure they would be able to escape now. He had assumed that Suzaku would be able to fight and move freely. With Suzaku out of commission Lelouch wasn't sure about their odds. And then there was a whole arena to cross.

Lelouch looked back down at Suzaku's arm, smearing the salve over it before wrapping it up in the bandage. "You had the sense to stop and take care of yourself, which was good. The only thing that matters now is that we found each other."

"Back to square one then." Suzaku pulled his arm back, running his fingers over the bandage. "We'll have to move out tomorrow. We'll be found eventually."

"No!" Suzaku stared at him in shock, Lelouch scrambling to come up with an explanation for his quick refusal. The problem was that Lelouch didn't want to have to verbalize what he was afraid of. He didn't want to go back down into the arena because then they would have to outrun the alliance, and Lelouch wasn't sure that Suzaku could do that. Lelouch knew that he wouldn't be able to leave Suzaku behind and Suzaku would just attempt to give Lelouch the chance to run by staying behind.

Lelouch cleared his throat and looked away. "Let's give you one more day to recover."

"Lelouch…" Suzaku sighed, Lelouch looking back at him at the sound of something rustling. His eyes widened as Suzaku pulled something from his pocket, holding up a small scrap of paper. "I got close to their camp and found this in one of Luciano's gifts."

Lelouch took the paper, reading over the orders before crumpling it up and throwing it to the side. He already knew that his father wanted him killed. That Luciano was attempting to kill him was nothing new to Lelouch, he had expected it all along. The paper just confirmed everything. "It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does! He'll be coming after you soon enough. With you hidden away, he'll just turn his attention to the other tributes he's been meaning to kill and then he'll come and find you."

Lelouch shrugged one shoulder, trying to appear nonchalant. "All the more reason to hide for a day. Luciano will be busy with chasing after everyone else and then we can use the chance to…" He stopped himself from continuing, shaking his head. "Besides, you need it. One full day of rest without worrying and then we'll move on."

Suzaku didn't look too sure of the plan, but he didn't say anything, instead turning to look out at the pond. "I'm glad that you're back, Lelouch. I kept hearing the cannon and thinking that it was you."

"Same here."

Suzaku smiled up at him, shaking his head. "This could have gone better in so many different ways."

"We only have this now. There's no point in thinking about what could have happened."

"I guess you're right." Suzaku shifted so he was leaning against Lelouch. Lelouch almost pushed him away, not because he didn't want Suzaku near him, but because of the cameras. Now that the two of them were back together, the cameras were bound to find them and record the favorite duo of the capital. Suzaku shook his head and reached down to grab Lelouch's wrist. "For today, let them. I thought you had died four times over. I…I need this."

Lelouch huffed but let Suzaku remain in place. He closed his eyes, turning so they could sit together comfortably. When he was settled to his taste, Lelouch leaned his head against Suzaku's. "So did I. So you're not allowed to leave."

"Is that an order?"

Lelouch could just see the smile that Suzaku was giving him, smiling in response. "Of course it is."

* * *

"I feel safe to say that we are winding up to the end here folks. We had a distinct turn around in the Games today. Personally, I thought that it would be the end of Lelouch and his continued efforts to stay away from Luciano and the others, especially after he ran into David earlier today. I'm proud to say that Prince Lelouch continues to exceed my expectations for him, putting on a good show while still playing the Games. As of yet, we have had no word from the emperor about removing his son from the Games although the crowd of protestors has increased at the palace.

"In fact, the opposite is probably true. David and Bart Dalton were killed today, David earlier in the day and Bart just moments before we went live. I'm sad to say that the emperor has probably changed his game now. With those two dead, there is only the prince left and there is no guarantee that Prince Lelouch can dodge Luciano forever. And it also sends a message to the people, the emperor is not about to let those considered innocent out of the Games. And I don't think that the people will take kindly to being reminded of that fact.

"The good news is that Prince Lelouch is no longer alone, he's found Suzaku Kururugi again. Although the other tribute from Area 11 isn't in the best shape, at least they're working together again. There hasn't been any word from those that were running the Games about what they will do since Suzaku lost his tracker and was found within the time period given, but the people are pushing to have him removed entirely since the loss of the tracker, on the rare occasions they do get destroyed, usually leads to disqualification. Once again, there is no word from the emperor on what he plans to do.

"Instead we just have word from Princess Nunnally and Prince Schneizel, both of whom are speaking about replacing the emperor outright. Earlier today, Schneizel revealed plans that Emperor Charles had concocted for the next Hunger Games and spoke up about their own plans to counter. Unfortunately, there was no action taken after the announcement that Crown Prince Odysseus would take his father's place. The people still continue to mourn for fallen tributes and protest in front of the palace. On our end, we will continue to run the Games as a reminder to the royals that there are still people trapped and they may have to work faster if they want to get them out at all. As for the people themselves, continue to support your favorite tributes and that will get sponsors to continue to send them gifts. We just need them to survive now folks."

Milly sighed and sat back, staring up at the ceiling before shaking her head. It was dangerous to go on, but there was nothing else for it. The whole station had rebelled against Diethard's influence and had turned to support Nunnally. Milly was sure that she would get fired herself if nothing worked out. The fact that they were broadcasting for the rebellion – there was no other word to call it now – meant that all of them would be killed if Nunnally and Schneizel failed.

She swallowed and looked back at the camera. "That's really all I can tell you. Right now, we're dependant on those putting pressure on the royals to keep pushing the emperor. But remember, Nunnally has asked to keep this non-violent. I know that's hard to see, but remember the violence that caused the Hunger Games in the first place and the violence going on at this moment. Using violence is not the way to start a government and it's a way to distinguish this new government from what we had. I know things are moving slowly and I'm impatient myself, but I trust Princess Nunnally to know what she is doing and I think that she deserves that trust.

"So what do you say, folks? Let's give her this chance to try and fix what we've allowed to stay broken. I'm sure that she's not waiting just for her own sake, but because she needs to. After everything that she has done and after meeting the princess myself, I'm sure that Nunnally is trying her hardest for all of us because she honestly cares. So, this is Milly Ashford asking the people of Pendragon to stand up in support of Princess Nunnally and for those who are being forced to fight in the Games."

She stood up, giving the camera a wave. "In the meantime, we'll be bringing you continuing coverage of the protests and the Games. I'm going to join the protests myself as is most of the staff here tonight. I hope to see you there."

Milly blew a kiss at the camera, waiting just long enough for Rivalz to shut it off before she reached under her desk to pull out her bag. They had been prepared for this since Suzaku had been found again. Milly glanced back over her shoulder, watching the minimal staff that had remained behind to broadcast file out toward their cars. A few of them would be going home and would go to the protests later to relieve those that had been working all night but most of them would join the crowd of people. Milly didn't know how their addition to the protest would help in the end; she just hoped that it worked.

Since the announcement that morning, no one had heard anything from Princess Nunnally or Prince Schneizel, but that was probably because they were planning what they would have to do next. Before, it had just been easy enough to beg for the emperor to listen to them. Now they would have to make the emperor listen, with the minimal amount of casualties on their side. As it was, barely half of the army and the royal guard were on their side and that was only because they remembered Lady Marianne and were willing to help her son and daughter. That was not enough to fight a war, especially one that the people themselves did not want to participate in. The people were ready to go with Nunnally's way, the non-violent change over of government.

But what the people forgot was that Charles zi Britannia had fought for his throne, then again, that was easy to forget as it had been nearly forty years since he had taken the throne. Charles had fought for his throne, having to subtly murder those that would have taken it from him. Of course, the people knew that, especially when Charles had used the first Hunger Games he had presided over as emperor as a special occasion to get rid of traitors. No one questioned that it had contained members of the royal family in excess. Nearly every Area had sent one tribute and had a member of royalty attached. From what Milly could remember from the footage, it had been a bloodbath nearly everyday. If that was the way that Charles had gotten the throne, Milly couldn't image that he would have just given up because there was pressure from outside.

She sighed and shook her head. At least they had gotten a majority of the army on their side from the start; the people would have been slaughtered earlier if they hadn't. Milly shook her head, joining the flow of people towards the parking garage. It wasn't enough to make her feel completely safe with what they were doing, there would only be a few guards to protect them from the might of the Britannian army, but Milly couldn't back down now. After everything that had happened, every rule that she had seen broken and all of her sleepless nights, she just wanted the Games to be over. She didn't care if it would mean losing her job, it wasn't a job to be proud of. It never had been. It might have brought her glory like Caesar Flickerman said, but it wasn't the kind of glory that she wanted.

"Milly! Seriously, wait up!" She turned as Rivalz called for her. Rivalz tried to juggle the equipment he was holding, giving her a hopeful smile. "Can you help a guy out here?"

"Sure." She walked back over to him, picking up the bags that looked the most in danger of falling to the floor. She swung one over her shoulder, smiling at Rivalz. "Ready to get one of the best stories in the history of Britannia?"

"You bet!"

Milly laughed and slung an arm over his shoulders, the two of them leaning against each other as they walked out of the building.

* * *

There were better places to be doing this than in Schneizel's office, but it was the safest place to be at the moment. Since their declaration of war against the emperor, Cornelia had only been able to guarantee the safety of one wing, the one that Odysseus was staying in. It also included the offices of the prime minister and the rooms that Schneizel stayed in while in residence, but not Euphemia's rooms. They had moved to one of the vacant rooms just after they were escorted back inside, ready for anything that the emperor would do.

But then he hadn't done anything. Nunnally frowned to herself, smoothing her hand over Cornelia's shoulder. He hadn't even bothered to speak to them or put out one of his rebuttals. There had been silence, which was far more unnerving that having to listen to him speak.

She looked down at Cornelia, unsure of what else that she should do for her. Euphemia was already curled up against her sister on the other side, not saying anything. Nunnally could just try to show her support through light touches, at a loss of how to comfort Cornelia. With Lelouch, it would be enough to just hold him close and wait for the worst of it to be over. Then she could always depend on Suzaku to find the right thing to say. Between the two of them, they were always able to prod Lelouch back into some sort of good mood. But Nunnally didn't think it would work, not this time.

The news that the last two Dalton boys in the Games had died had hit Cornelia hard, harder that Nunnally had expected. Nunnally had just known that Cornelia had felt responsible for them, but nothing else until Euphemia had filled her in some more. Cornelia and Andreas Dalton had been training the five orphans to become an elite guard of sorts or at least the beginnings of a Knightmare division that would be useful in the Areas. Cornelia had been attached to them. They were her comrades and the only ones that she could trust outside of Euphemia. Apparently, after Dalton had been killed, Cornelia had taken full responsibility for them. It had been her idea for them to all move to different Areas and lay low, just to get them out of sight of the emperor, but the emperor had found them anyway. Nunnally knew that Cornelia had been partially expecting her to get the remaining Daltons out of the Games when Cornelia had come to her side, and she had failed that.

Nunnally snuck a look at Claudio, the guard standing by the wall and looking at the floor, like he had been since the announcement had arrived. She bit her lip and looked back down at Cornelia. She didn't even know how to begin to speak to Claudio now, the space between them seeming to yawn larger than ever. Nunnally didn't know how to fix this one failure of hers, because it was completely without a solution. She couldn't bring people back from the dead or go back in time.

At the sound of someone approaching, Nunnally turned her head. "Schneizel…"

"I'm doing all I can, Nunnally." He sank into a nearby chair, looking more exhausted than she had seen him. Even Kanon hovering with a tray of tea didn't get Schneizel to look up. "I have a document that he could sign to abdicate that lists all the grievances against him. That is our last chance at the peaceful takeover you want. If he doesn't agree with that then we will have to get a show of force. The problem remains the same. We need access to the emperor, something I no longer have. I will keep trying."

Nunnally winced. "Do you think that will help?"

"No. I think that we will have to force our way into Father's presence. That may take a while." Schneizel sighed, finally looking up at Kanon. He muttered his thanks and took the cup to tea, taking a sip as Kanon began to circulate the room. Nunnally shook her head when she was offered tea, waiting for Schneizel to start speaking again. He took a while, sipping at his tea and staring at the wall. "I'll see what I can do, but it won't be fast, certainly not in the period that people are expecting. I have people looking for him now, but we've become persona non grata in those sections of the palace."

"So it will take a long time."

"Unless something comes up, yes. And I doubt that anything of importance will. Father knows that I have gotten into the securest of his files. It's not going to be easy to find more against him."

Nunnally glanced down at Cornelia, making her mind up. "We don't have that much time. Luciano turned on his own alliance, which means that the Games will be ending soon."

Schneizel glanced at her, Nunnally getting only a glimpse of irritation from him before he set his cup down. "Then tell me what I must do, Nunnally. This is your plan, your rebellion."

Once that would have shocked her into silence, and Nunnally was sure that Schneizel knew that as well. If she was silent, then Schneizel could take that as permission to do whatever he wanted. She had been allowing Schneizel to do what he wanted up until this point, but that was because she could trust him not to stray to his own interests. Now, it was truly up to her, and it frightened her. Nunnally preferred to sit back and watch, because that was all she had been allowed to do. Lelouch usually took over when she was out of her depth, something she had never minded. But it had left her woefully unprepared for the current situation.

Nunnally pulled her hand back from Cornelia's shoulder, leaning back in her chair as she thought. At the moment, they were trapped, but that could change at any time. Their supporters were still out there, as was the army, so they would be able to push their way out. What really stood in their way was the emperor, so it was logical that all of their attention should be on him. Schneizel had the document and they had a small force of guards. Nunnally wouldn't push it into a battle, but maybe the threat would be enough. Then again, even with the army on their side, it would need more than just an order to go against their emperor. And that led her back to Schneizel. She glanced at her half brother, shaking her head. Even if he could find something, there was no guarantee that it would work. For now, using the resources they had gathered was completely out.

Nunnally gripped the armrest of her wheelchair, turning slightly so she was facing Schneizel. "If we can't get his attention then we go to him. We present ourselves as petitioners one last time before taking action. I don't care if the army is involved or we are on our own."

"I would prefer to have the army there."

"I know you would, but not for a fight, for pressure. If Father thinks that everything has turned against him, then maybe he'll give up the throne."

"Or he'll become desperate."

"That's a chance we have to take. Schneizel, will waiting any longer help anyone?"

Schneizel shook his head, getting up from his chair. Nunnally hadn't expected him to back down in any case. She had just wanted to goad him back into motion again. If their father had locked Schneizel out of the most secret of documents, then it was only a matter of time before Schneizel found a way back in.

Nunnally looked back down at Cornelia. She couldn't bring herself to ask Cornelia to do anything at the moment, it would be too much right after the death of the remaining Daltons. She would give her half sister the time to mourn before asking anything and she hoped that she could spare the time. Nunnally wasn't sure what the next move would be, or how much influence Charles still had over the Games.

She closed her eyes, just listening as Schneizel began to order what few members of staff that were still around to start searching again. All of this was just something to hold them over and that was what Nunnally was afraid of. That they would find nothing that would give everyone that final push. And then Charles would win.

* * *

Suzaku sighed as the last image faded from the sky, carefully not looking over to where Lelouch was. His friend was probably pretending to not pay attention to the announcement of the dead tributes. Suzaku wasn't paying much attention to them at the moment either; he was too busy thinking over what the death of the two Dalton boys meant.

Since they couldn't be found, Luciano had turned to taking out his own alliance, which wouldn't be hard. All of the members of the alliance knew that they would have to break their deal eventually, but Luciano had promised them a chance to live until the end and Suzaku was more than willing to believe that they had all assumed that Luciano had meant until the end of the Games. Suzaku was sure that all of the tributes who had joined Luciano were smart; they had just made the wrong assumption about their leader. Luciano was, after all, the one chosen by the emperor to win.

And, as much as Suzaku hated to use the other tributes, it presented him and Lelouch with the perfect chance to run. He was feeling better, his injured arm aching much less then it had over the past few days. His ankle would still slow him down, but Lelouch would be able to help him over the more difficult patches of terrain. If they left at night, they could probably sneak past Luciano and whoever was running from him and reach the wall soon. From there, the two of them could blow up the wall like Lelouch wanted to and make a run for the city. Luciano was the main attraction of the Games now and the best distraction that they could ask for. Suzaku doubted that any of the other tributes would try to stop them at this point, if anything there was a chance of gathering more allies.

He got to his feet, stopping when he felt Lelouch grab his arm. Suzaku turned to look down at Lelouch, trying to pull his arm away only for Lelouch to keep a good hold on it. Suzaku frowned, reaching down to pry Lelouch's fingers off of him. "Come on."

"No. We're staying where we're safe until you're better."

"That will take too long." Suzaku huffed when Lelouch didn't respond, sitting down again. "We can make it now; escape while everyone is looking the other way. If we start now, we can get to the wall within a day and escape."

Lelouch pulled his knees closer to him, Suzaku staring at him for a moment before throwing his hands into the air. "Then what are we supposed to do."

"Stay here."

"We're not safe here, Lelouch. We won't be safe anywhere. That's why we should keep moving."

"It didn't work before."

"That doesn't mean that we give up."

"You don't get it! I tried everything! I tried every plan that I could come up with and nothing worked, they all died anyway." Lelouch got up, beginning to pace up and down. He disappeared into the shadows in the back of the cave as he moved, Suzaku losing sight of Lelouch every few seconds. "People died when I kept them still, people died when I tried to get them out of harms way. People died when I tried to escape and people died when I tried to play the Games like they were meant to be played. People died when we fought and people died when we did nothing. Have I missed anything, Suzaku? Because, if I have, tell me. I'm running out of people to put into harms way, I only have myself left."

"You have me."

Lelouch gave him a disgusted look before disappearing into shadow again. "No. There has to be someone to go back to Nunnally."

"Why does it have to be me?"

"Because there's no one else!" Lelouch turned on him, standing partially in the shadows and panting for breath. "You don't get it, Suzaku. I won't be allowed to get out of the Games alive, the emperor won't let me. I'm the son that was supposed to be dead, the extra prince that he never wanted, but you're nothing. You're just a Number, he won't care about you. In fact, I'm sure that the emperor would love to see you win out against Luciano. He's twisted enough to enjoy something like that. But after I'm gone, who will keep them from coming after Nunnally? That's why it has to be you, Suzaku."

"That's ridiculous, Lelouch."

"Then how do you explain everything that has happened up to now?"

"It's the Hunger Games, Lelouch. People die." Lelouch held his gaze for a moment before shaking his head. Suzaku groaned, bracing one hand against the wall. He levered himself upright, limping into Lelouch's way and standing his ground. "As your knight-"

"But you're not!" Lelouch went to shove him, pulling his arms back at the last minute. "That wasn't official! That was just my mother worrying about us. And, even if you were my knight, you would have to listen to what _I_ say, _my_ orders, not your own choices."

Suzaku stared at Lelouch before taking a step back, careful to put himself just out of range for a punch. He gritted his teeth and turned away to look outside of the cave. "So, you're telling me that you want to give up? Was this too hard for you to get through?"

"Yes!" The way that Lelouch's voice broke over the word made Suzaku turn his head. He was surprised to see that Lelouch was looking at the ground. Lelouch gave a harsh bark of laughter, shaking his head. "I will admit that the emperor has bested me this time."

"Because people died?"

"Because they died pointlessly. If this was some worthy cause, then I wouldn't feel this way. But they died for no reason."

"They were protecting you." Lelouch scoffed, Suzaku clenching his hands into fists to resist the temptation to grab Lelouch and pull him close. "Don't say that it was no reason. Allow them the dignity of their choice."

"It was never a choice."

"Lelouch-"

"It was never a choice, Suzaku. They did it because I was a prince and that's what you do to princes. Even you've fallen into that trap. I don't need saving, I can do this on my own. If I die…then fine, so long as someone is around to look after Nunnally." Lelouch took a deep breath, speaking before Suzaku could. "That's my final decision. We stay here until you are able to defend yourself and then we go out there again. And don't you dare treat me differently just because I'm royalty. The title means nothing to me."

"Yes, _your highness_."

"Suzaku…"

Suzaku shook his head, limping out of the cave. It would be better to leave Lelouch to his fear and anger. He wasn't in the mood to become the victim of Lelouch's verbal abuse. There had been a time when Suzaku would have been able to talk Lelouch out of his bad mood, but Lelouch was too far gone. "Did you ever think that they made their choices for another reason, not just because you are a prince?"

"Rolo died because of poison and Shirley was impaled. I don't think they would have done that for just another Number."

Suzaku had never heard how Rolo and Shirley had died; he had just seen their pictures flash up in the night sky. He distinctly remembered being relieved that neither of them had been Lelouch, and how he had felt bad for that relief. Now, he couldn't bring himself to hate himself for that. He was sad that the two tributes were dead, he had liked Rolo and Shirley, but there was no shame in being glad that Lelouch was alive. Lelouch just couldn't see that himself.

Suzaku shrugged. "Maybe they did it because they liked you, not because you were a prince. Consider that, Lelouch."

He limped off before Lelouch could respond. He didn't particularly want to hear anything Lelouch would say in response, he had gotten in what he wanted to say. Lelouch had finally processed the situation that they were in and had come to the conclusion that Suzaku had realized from the start. Lelouch would always look for a way out before taking the situation at face value, which was why he was panicking. Suzaku had realized that there was a very high chance that one of them might not come out of the Games alive and a higher chance that they would both die. Lelouch had just come to that conclusion now that all of his other options were gone. Lelouch would continue to lash out for a while longer, his way to trying to escape the conclusion before he finally settled.

Suzaku made it to one of the large boulders that obscured the caves, leaning back against it before sliding to the ground. Lelouch would come around in the morning and then they would be able to talk rationally. With Lelouch holding them here for the night, they were more likely to have to fight their way out than to escape. He sighed and tipped his head back. He had hoped that they would be able to get out without any more bloodshed; he didn't want to have another death on his hands.

Killing Meeya had been bad enough, but that he had justified it was the worst part. It had been in defense of Lelouch and because it was what the Games wanted from them, but neither of them were enough to fully assuage his conscious. Killing shouldn't have been so easy.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There was very little he could do at this point, he was useless with his sprained ankle and totally dependant on Lelouch. Suzaku opened one eye to look back at the cave, allowing himself a little chuckle. He had been completely dependant on Lelouch before this point. Throughout the Games he had been looking to Lelouch. As long as Lelouch was calm, Suzaku was sure that they would have been alright. He supposed that the opposite was true, which made the situation even worse. With the two of them so completely panicked they could only rely on each other for support, and even that was gone because Lelouch was mad at him. If they were lucky, it would blow over by morning.

Suzaku didn't remember closing his eyes again, or drifting off to sleep. He must have, because he woke up reaching for the knife that he didn't have as Lelouch tugged at his sleeve. Suzaku blinked the sleep out of his eyes, staring up at the dark shadow that was Lelouch. He sighed and pulled his arm away so that they were holding hands, his eyes widening as he saw the shadow slump.

"I'm not a person that anyone should die for, prince or not."

"I disagree. Shirley and Rolo would too."

Lelouch didn't respond, just tugging on his hand. Suzaku nodded and carefully got to his feet, leaning on Lelouch as they went back to the cave. He was guided over to the wall, Suzaku sinking down it. Lelouch curled up by his side, not facing him. Suzaku shook his head and curled up around Lelouch, smiling at the way Lelouch relaxed into him. He wouldn't push his luck by bringing up the subject again. Lelouch had gotten what Suzaku had wanted him to and that was all that he could wish for. Suzaku smiled, hiding the expression against Lelouch's skin. They were fine and that was all that mattered. As a team, they had managed to get this far and Suzaku was sure that they could get further in the Games before they had to employ the strategy that he had come up with on the train to Pendragon. And there was a part of him that didn't want to have to resort to that, he loved the family he had managed to gather in Area 11. He didn't want to leave any of them alone, especially Lelouch now that they were so close to having something beyond their friendship. That was incentive in itself to get them both out of the Games if they could, to see what any relationship would bring. Knowing Lelouch, there would never be a dull moment, something that Suzaku looked forward to.

He pressed a kiss to the back of Lelouch's neck, smoothing a hand over Lelouch's arm. Lelouch reached back and caught his hand, pulling it over while he muttered something about warmth. Suzaku hummed and closed his eyes, still on alert for the sound of someone coming for them. He would let Lelouch relax since Lelouch had been out in the arena without cover and, compared to him, Suzaku had been in perfect safety. Suzaku shifted so he could see the entrance to the cave, closing his eyes and listening as Lelouch fell asleep in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

"Tributes, this is an arena-wide announcement."

Suzaku started at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. He pulled Lelouch closer to him, ignoring the indignant squawk that Lelouch gave. Suzaku planted one hand against the wall, supporting Lelouch as he hauled the two of them upright. He could feel Lelouch scrambling at his arm, trying to get him to let go, something that Suzaku was not going to do. It took him a moment longer for him to wake up completely, his half asleep mind finally processing what had been said.

He chuckled nervously and let go of Lelouch, keeping one hand on Lelouch's shoulder just in case. Lelouch shot him an annoyed look before stepping out of the cave. Suzaku followed after him, keeping as close as he could without annoying Lelouch further. It was bad enough that he had woken Lelouch up, that was something that he would have to apologize for later.

"I repeat. Tributes, this is an arena-wide announcement. Suzaku Kururugi from Area 11 has been located within the necessary time period given by those running the Games. As this occurred a decision has been made."

Suzaku sucked in a quick breath, exchanging a glance with Lelouch. He hadn't heard of any announcements and, judging by the look on Lelouch's face, there hadn't been one, at least not to the tributes. Suzaku was willing to believe that it had gotten kept from the tributes on purpose, it wouldn't have helped the entertainment value of the Games to notify the other tributes that he was missing, unless there was a good enough prize for finding him. He squeezed Lelouch's shoulder, the two of them looking up at the sky as the announcement continued.

"As Suzaku Kururugi was lost because of a tracker failure for reasons that can not be determined at this point he was not removed from the Games. Upon having found him alive and able to continue in the Games he is expected to return to the arena. If Suzaku Kururugi does not remove himself from his refuge, then the arena will be flooded again in the specific area that he inhabits. We are aware that Prince Lelouch vi Britannia is with him and we will make no effort to spare him in the event of a flooding. This is your first and final warning. You have thirty minutes."

Suzaku looked over at Lelouch, not giving his friend much time to think over a decision. If he gave Lelouch time to think, then there would be plans or, even worse, sink back into the insecurity of the night before. He stepped around Lelouch, keeping a hand on Lelouch's arm. "Get ready to leave."

"What?"

"We're leaving Lelouch, I'm not going to risk anything." He turned around, glaring at Lelouch to try and keep him silent. "I've spent most of my days resting and I'm not going to risk you."

Lelouch snorted and rolled his eyes, but walked back to the cave to get the packs. Suzaku turned to watch him go before beginning to limp toward the one place he had found to climb down to the canyon. Lelouch caught up with him quickly, looking down at his injured ankle before raising an eyebrow.

"Can you make it?"

"If not, I can always use you as a crutch." Suzaku grinned at him. "Stop worrying about me, Lelouch. I was fine by myself."

"Only because you were too injured to do anything stupid."

Suzaku chuckled, reaching out to hold onto Lelouch's arm. "Maybe. Which is why I'm choosing to leave now, we can't afford to make a mistake."

Lelouch didn't answer, which meant that he agreed with him. Suzaku sighed and turned his attention back to the wall that they would have to climb down. The wall was his main worry at the moment. He had to climb down it while not causing Lelouch to worry too much about him. His only plan was to avoid anything that would make Lelouch want to return to their safe place. The announcement, while worrying, was something that would get them moving. Neither of them had the time to wait for Suzaku to recover, Luciano would be desperate to find them once he ran out of his own alliance to kill. He would worry about protecting Lelouch and figuring out just how they would survive later. He was not about to give up now.

Climbing down the wall was slightly easier than climbing up, especially since he had been careful to keep himself off his ankle once he had reached safety. It still wouldn't support his full weight, which meant climbing down was a slow process. Still, he managed to keep up a better pace than Lelouch. Then again, Lelouch was carrying two packs and wasn't the most fit, but it was humbling in a strange way. It just reminded Suzaku how easily everything that he was depending on to survive could be taken away from him. He swallowed and looked down, trying to find the easiest path down.

They had managed to scale a good portion of the wall when Suzaku heard a boom. His first reaction was to press himself against the wall, reaching up with one hand to hold onto Lelouch's ankle. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing. They had left immediately after the announcement, far sooner that Suzaku had anticipated, he had thought that Lelouch would have argued with him. But he was sure that they were far within the time limit given to them, so there was no reason for a flood. Unless they had just given them a warning just for form's sake. There was every chance that the emperor had ordered him and Lelouch to be killed and the Game makers were just acting under orders.

Another boom made him wince, but Suzaku looked up, staring at the lip of the canyon. Thus far, everything looked dry and there was no sign of the promised flood. Suzaku blinked, glancing up at Lelouch before looking down toward the canyon floor, blushing when he realized what was happening. The two booms had just been from the cannon, the sound announcing the death of two tributes. Suzaku let out a sigh of relief, beginning to climb down the wall again. It was a relief to know that the people running the Games wouldn't just kill the two of them on principle. That just left them with two tributes dead and no way to tell who they were.

Suzaku stepped gingerly to the ground, hopping to one side to allow Lelouch to clamber down. Lelouch leaned over, panting for breath. Suzaku moved closer, about to offer to take one of the packs only for Lelouch to wave him away. "I'm fine. You don't need more weight on you anyway."

He wanted to scoff and take one of the packs anyway, but the look that was sent his way discouraged him further. Lelouch, despite whatever hang ups he had acquired over the course of the few days that they had been apart, was desperate enough to keep Suzaku from injuring himself further. Suzaku rolled his eyes before offering Lelouch his hand as a compromise. Lelouch took the offered hand, holding onto it even after he was standing upright.

Lelouch pointed off to the side, hitching the packs higher onto his shoulders. "I came in from that way; it's an easy enough slope. From there we could figure out where we have to go." Lelouch shook his head. "I don't know how far we have to go to stop them from doing whatever or how much time we have."

"We have enough." Suzaku smiled to reassure Lelouch. "More than enough time. Just get us somewhere safe, Lelouch."

Lelouch stared at him before clearing his throat, Suzaku expecting another reaction entirely. He had expected Lelouch to start outlining the plan that he had or reminding Suzaku that getting somewhere safe was the whole point to the Games in the first place. Suzaku wasn't sure how to deal with Lelouch's silence. He wasn't sure how to deal with this version of Lelouch. He swallowed and squeezed Lelouch's hand, surprised when Lelouch just pulled away from him. Suzaku closed his hand on air, watching as Lelouch put distance between the two of them. He sighed and followed after, letting Lelouch keep the distance between them.

There had to be some reason for Lelouch to be pulling away now, especially after the way Lelouch had greeted him and the way that they had been curled into each other the night before. Suzaku knew that Lelouch was glad that he was still alive but not why he was acting like this. Lelouch wasn't even offering him help, although Suzaku was sure that wasn't because he was ignoring him, it was because Lelouch was busy. Suzaku shook his head, picking up his pace as much as he could. He would keep up with Lelouch before asking for help, Lelouch was carrying most of their stuff and was bound to be completely exhausted by the end of the day.

Suzaku managed the slope well up until the end when the incline made him scramble up the last foot on all fours. He looked up, a bit disappointed that Lelouch wasn't looking back for him. Lelouch was scanning the area, probably looking for trouble and the Cornucopia just like Suzaku had asked him to. He gritted his teeth and stood up, carefully walking over to where Lelouch was standing. Instead of the check that he was expecting, Lelouch just pointed to their left. "The Cornucopia is that way."

Lelouch started off again, Suzaku groaning. He reached forward to grab Lelouch's shoulder, hating himself for having to pull Lelouch back. "Slower."

"We don't have time for slower."

"Then you'll be leaving me behind." Suzaku narrowed his eyes before letting go of Lelouch's shoulder. "I can keep up, but not if you insist on pushing like this. What's wrong with you?"

Lelouch shrugged. "I just want to get somewhere safe quickly."

"Then, by all means, go on ahead." Suzaku glanced in the direction that Lelouch had pointed, taking a deep breath before starting out on his own. "I'll keep up the best that I can."

"Suzaku, I'm not asking you to sacrifice yourself for me. I'm just…wary."

"Lelouch, I-"

"Luciano! Luciano, they're here!"

Suzaku turned around at the shout, reaching out for Lelouch. He couldn't see the person who had shouted nor could he see Luciano. Suzaku doubted that he would be able to run fast enough to keep up with Lelouch while they were escaping. He fumbled for a weapon, looking at Lelouch only to have his friend shrug. He cursed and jerked his head to one side. They weren't going to just stand still and let themselves be slaughtered, especially so close to the end.

He was surprised when Lelouch walked up beside him, grabbing onto one of his arms and sliding it over Lelouch's shoulders. Suzaku glanced at his friend before nodding. He wasn't going to question the way Lelouch kept pushing him away and pulling him back, he would just demand an answer when they were safe.

"Luciano!"

Suzaku looked over his shoulder, finally seeing who was following them. Monica appeared briefly, standing on the top of a rise and squinting down at them. He wasn't sure if she had been guarding the canyon since he had disappeared, Monica and Dorothea had been given orders to follow him after all. But he hadn't brought up the topic with Lelouch; all of the focus had been on him the night before. He should have known better, should have checked that they weren't being watched. The threat of the flood had been enough for him to panic, enough for him to forget that Luciano's guards to have been alerted by the announcement as well. The good news was that Luciano wasn't present, which was something to be thankful for.

"Lelouch, head for somewhere we can-" Suzaku grunted as they tripped over something, feeling whatever had tripped them up give a bit under his feet. He tightened his grip on Lelouch, holding him close as they rolled to a stop. Suzaku didn't waste time clinging to Lelouch, even though he wanted to. Monica was closing in on them and Luciano would be following close behind her. He pushed Lelouch to the side, sitting up and looking at what they had tripped over, his eyes widening as he realized what he was staring at. They had tripped over Nonette's body.

Suzaku got to his feet, looking over Nonette's body, seeing the long slash in her side. The grass by her side was stained a dark brown with her blood, the only other sign she was there, the grass around her tall enough to hide her body. Suzaku swallowed and looked around, spotting another body just off to their left. Dorothea was dead too, her throat cut open.

He swallowed, flanking up at the sky. The helicopter was bound to come soon, although they would probably delay because of the confrontation that was happening between them and Monica. Suzaku narrowed his eyes, heaving himself to his feet. He felt Lelouch grab at him, probably to steady himself. It was almost a relief to be working on the same wavelength as Lelouch again; almost everything was going back to normal. Suzaku smiled and reached back to grab Lelouch's hand to help him up, keeping an eye on Monica as she rushed forward.

As he expected, she stopped short at the sight of the two other tributes, staring at them for a moment before backing away. Monica gaped at the bodies, glancing between them and the tributes on the ground before letting out a scream. Suzaku automatically leaned to cover Lelouch, watching as Monica fell to her knees. "No! He promised us that he…and they were the only ones that I trusted…but he promised that we would live until the end."

Suzaku reached back and gave Lelouch a push. They could leave while Monica was distracted. It wasn't the best of plans since they would probably have to deal with her later, but Suzaku couldn't convince himself to kill Monica, especially while she was essentially harmless. He could barley convince himself that Meeya had deserved her death and she had been threatening their lives. Another push sent Lelouch into motion, Lelouch keeping a tight grip on Suzaku's arm as they backed away.

Unfortunately, their movement attracted Monica's attention. She looked up from the ground, her eyes narrowing as she stared at them. Suzaku reached back to push Lelouch's hand off of him as she stood up. "Run."

"I could kill you." Monica's statement interrupted whatever Lelouch had wanted to say. Monica chuckled and walked forward. "I could kill the both of you, and then they'd have to give me something good. There's a reward out for killing the prince, and why should Luciano get that? He's been getting all kinds of stuff from the emperor and I bet he got something good for killing the Dalton boys, but he wouldn't show any of us. If I do this, then I can make sure that I win." The laughter that followed made Suzaku shiver. "I have just as much of a right to win as he does. I had just as much training and I'm just as good as him. He just a butcher that got lucky."

Suzaku saw a flash of metal and reached, throwing himself into Lelouch as Monica lunged forward. He rolled onto his back as soon as they hit the ground, Monica looming over the two of them. Suzaku kicked out with his good leg, catching her in the stomach. Monica stumbled backward, Suzaku taking the chance to grab her and force her to the ground.

He pushed the knife away, just out of reach for her but in a position that he could get to if he had to stand up quickly. Then, he turned his attention to finding other weapons on her person as Monica writhed under him. Suzaku hissed as she dug her fingers into the bandage on his arm, withstanding the pain just long enough to pull out another knife before he rolled away. Suzaku awkwardly rose to his feet, watching as Monica immediately reached for the knife that he had originally pulled from her. He couldn't risk waiting too long. He was slower and had two obvious weak points that would immobilize him. Suzaku gritted his teeth, watching as Monica got back to her feet. It was for Lelouch's safety, he had to remind himself of that. He could hate himself forever for what he had done, but it had to be done to protect Lelouch.

Suzaku allowed Monica to charge at him, shifting his weight to his good foot. He ducked under Monica's wild swing, turning slightly so he could stab the knife into her side, hoping to get clear.

Monica went down, thrashing on the ground as she tried to pull the knife out and then curling around her injured side after she had thrown the knife away. She glared over her shoulder at Suzaku. "I hope Luciano kills you."

Suzaku shook his head and limped back to Lelouch, ignoring Monica as she continued to shout at them. She would be unable to follow them for now, although Suzaku was sure that she would try, just to attempt some sort of revenge against him. But she wouldn't survive the rest of the day; she was bleeding too heavily for that. And, if by some chance a miracle came through for her, Suzaku was sure that Luciano would be back over to the canyon sometime during the day to check to see if Lelouch was still hanging around. Luciano wouldn't hesitate to kill Monica, not if he wanted to win.

He reached out for Lelouch's arm, using it to steady himself before continuing on in the direction of the Cornucopia. Lelouch lagged behind for a moment before rushing up to Suzaku's side, slipping an arm around Suzaku's waist. When he tried to jerk away, Lelouch held on tighter. "It'll be faster this way and you won't exhaust yourself trying to keep up. Right now, we need faster. I don't need you to prove to me that you can keep up, I'm not leaving you."

"I never thought that you would." Suzaku caught Lelouch rolling his eyes, allowing his friend to mutter about his stubbornness without a comment. As long as they kept moving, he would allow Lelouch anything at the moment. He was more worried about what Monica had said, about the reward that Luciano had gotten for killing the two Daltons. Knowing the emperor, it would be something illegal, something to give the emperor's favorite the extra edge over everyone. Suzaku gritted his teeth, looking at Lelouch out of the corner of his eye. "Lelouch-"

"We're not going to fight Luciano, no matter what excuse you come up with."

"I wasn't going to say that we should."

"Good." Lelouch exhaled shakily. "You shouldn't have gone after Monica."

"I had to; there was nothing else to do. Running isn't really an option anymore." Suzaku gave him a lopsided smile, relieved that Lelouch returned the smile. He turned his attention to the ground, picking his way carefully over it. He didn't want to fall over and bring Lelouch down with him; it would just delay them further.

"We'll push on until it gets too dark for you to see. That should bring us close enough if we keep heading this way."

"Barring any disasters."

"There won't be, Luciano is keeping them entertained enough without having to bring in a disaster. Luciano might as well be one himself."

Suzaku nodded. It was not the kind of break that he wanted to hope for, the fact that they would escape because other people were dying. Lelouch could wave it away as how the Games were actually played or what they would have to do to survive. There was a part of him that was envious that Lelouch could just wave their deaths away and that was the part that Suzaku was constantly trying to make up for. For now, he would just have to bury that apologetic part of him as deep as he could, or at least try to. Now was not the time to get caught up with his conscious, because it would get him nowhere. It was more likely to get them killed than anything else. Suzaku tightened his hold on Lelouch, glad when his friend didn't comment.

"Can you keep this up?"

"All day." With Lelouch acting as a crutch there was less weight on his injured leg. Even with the injury, Suzaku was sure that he could outlast Lelouch. He risked glancing up from the ground to look over how far they had to go, nodding to himself. He would make it, or he would push himself to try to get as far as possible. Suzaku turned his head, smiling at Lelouch. "The more important question is can you keep up?"

Lelouch snorted, Suzaku about to comment on the undignified sound when Lelouch picked up the pace slightly. "I've been walking all over this arena since you ran off and I've been able to do it without a problem." Lelouch paused for a moment, probably thinking about Shirley and Rolo. He shook his head a moment later. "And I can do it with you clinging onto me. I'm not fragile. You're just an exercise nut."

Suzaku grinned in response and dropped his gaze back to the ground, trusting Lelouch to alert him to any trouble that would be heading their way. He would check back with Lelouch as the day went on or when he felt Lelouch flagging. Suzaku was sure that he would even resort to faking his own exhaustion if that point came along and Lelouch was too stubborn to stop. He wanted to get them both back to the Cornucopia and where they could escape from, but he wanted to be sure that Lelouch wasn't exhausted when they happened.

* * *

Nunnally paused in her waving to the crowd as Claudio reached up to press against the ear piece, quickly turning her attention back to the people. Whatever had distracted him wasn't life threatening, he would have gotten her attention immediately. It was probably just an update from Kanon on what Schneizel and Odysseus were doing and how close they were to getting a result.

Nunnally had encouraged the both of them to start working as soon as possible when the broadcast of the Games had started, acutely aware of how little time they had left. The last she had heard from them, Odysseus was talking with Cornelia and Bismarck about the state of the army while Schneizel had focused on swaying the Senate to her side.

She bit her lip, not wanting to frown in front of the people. Schneizel had reported in not ten minutes ago to confirm that he had been granted access to the documents within the palace again and that the Senate had begun to draw up an official version of their support for Prince Odysseus. It was far too soon for Schneizel to be reporting in again.

She turned her head to look up at Claudio, noticing that he was still distracted by the information. Nunnally cleared her throat, surprised when the sound didn't gain her guard's attention. She was used to him being so much more focused on her, which meant that something bad was happening. Nunnally cleared her throat again, managing to keep her voice steady. "Is it Lelouch?"

Claudio jumped, the guard shaking his head. "No, my lady. It's…I think it would be best if you heard this yourself."

He spoke into the ear piece for a moment more before detaching it and handing down to Nunnally. Claudio helped her settle it into place, Nunnally glancing up at him before pressing two fingers against it. "Hello?"

"Princess Nunnally." Kanon sounded out of breath and panicked, two things that Kanon never was. Nunnally's hands tightened on the armrests of her wheelchair, not sure that she would be able to respond. Thankfully, Kanon continued with his message. "We're removing you from the premises of the palace, for your own safety."

"But the people-"

"They will be safe, my lady. Your things will be sent to you later. Is Princess Euphemia with you?"

Nunnally looked out over the crowd, spotting her half sister where Euphemia was mingling with the people. She nodded, remembering a second later that Kanon couldn't see her. "Yes."

"I will have her guards inform her of the situation. The two of you will be spending the night in Prince Clovis' house tonight. It has already been cleared by him. Prince Schneizel will explain everything when you arrive. As of now, I don't know the full details to even begin to give you a reason why you are being moved, Prince Schneizel will explain everything when he arrives. Odysseus and Cornelia will be joining you as well."

"What about the others?"

"They have returned to the houses that their mothers have on the outskirts of Pendragon or they will be staying with Guinevere. All of the royal heirs are being removed from the palace and Bismarck is setting up guards for them. He has assured me that none will be taken from those that are protecting the people. There should be a car waiting for you."

"Thank you." Nunnally passed the ear piece back to Claudio, turning her wheelchair and coming down from the platform. She didn't notice the cheers as she did so, her mind focused on why Schneizel had called them away from the palace. It had to have been something big to have shaken Kanon up so much; Kanon had been one of the few calm ones the night before.

She looked up as she passed Euphemia, her half sister falling in behind Nunnally. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Euphemia placed her hands on the back of the wheelchair, not actually pushing but giving the illusion that she was doing something. Euphemia leaned over. "You get the message?"

"Yes. Do you know what it's about?"

"Schneizel wouldn't tell me. He just kept repeating what I had to do. He was scared, Nunnally. I didn't think that Schneizel could be scared."

Nunnally reached up to squeeze Euphemia's hand, hoping that it would reassure her. She tried to ignore the tremble that she felt, not sure enough of Schneizel to tell Euphemia that everything would be alright. She was sure that Schneizel was on their side, but that meant nothing if Schneizel was doing this to make a move that would help him. Then there was the fact that Euphemia, the one who knew Schneizel the best out of the two of them, had said that he was scared. The eternally cool and collected prime minister of Britannia had been frightened. That was enough to scare Nunnally as well.

She turned her attention to the car that was waiting for them, surprised when Cornelia stepped out. Euphemia abandoned her place behind the wheelchair and ran to her sister, the two embracing. Nunnally watched, feeling a bit jealous before she shook her head. There was no time for jealousy at the moment, the panic she had heard in Kanon's voice pushing her to go on.

Nunnally waved away Claudio's offer of help to get into the car, easily swinging herself in before allowing the guard to take the wheelchair. She buckled herself in, fiddling with the seatbelt until the car started moving. Nunnally looked up then, meeting Cornelia's gaze for a moment before Cornelia turned to look at Claudio. "Did you get any more news other than the order to move?"

"None, your highness. I have been informed that you will be brought clothing and other items required for spending the night. Apparently this is a single night affair and hastily organized."

"Unlike my brother." Cornelia hummed and leaned back in her seat, not speaking again. Even Euphemia was silent, curled into her sister's side as she stared out the windshield.

Nunnally watched them for a while before turning her attention to the city. She hadn't seen much of Pendragon coming in, just the tall buildings that could be seen from the royal station near the palace. Apparently Clovis preferred to live in the city rather than in one of the villas that surrounded Pendragon, it was the only reason she could think of that they were being driven further into the city. Nunnally craned her neck back to look at the taller skyscrapers, not really paying attention to them. She was just trying to distract herself from thinking about why Schneizel had called them away from the palace. The city was just tall buildings, a cage of metal and glass as far as she could see.

Nunnally narrowed her eyes, shaking her head. That was something Lelouch would think, that wasn't her. But that didn't stop her from feeling trapped by Pendragon, although part of that was the unfamiliarity. She always felt trapped when she was in an unfamiliar place, she wouldn't know how to navigate a new place or even if she would be able to navigate in her wheelchair. She tightened her grip on the door, watching as the city passed by them and listening to the silence in the car.

She uncurled her fingers from the handle as they turned into what looked like a very upscale neighborhood. The car passed two houses before pulling into the driveway of a third, Nunnally looking up at the staircase to the door with a frown. She didn't have time to ask about how she was getting into the house when Claudio came around to open the door. He gave her an apologetic smile before squatting down. "My apologies your highness, but this is one of the safest places within the royal family. Rooms have been prepared for you on the first floor. Guinevere's house is less suited to your needs. For this, you have our-"

Nunnally held up a hand. "I understand. Just help me get inside. I want to find out what is going on."

Claudio nodded, carefully slipping one arm under her legs and another around her back. Nunnally shook her head as he continued to mutter apologies, only stopping to order the driver to retrieve Nunnally's wheelchair from the back of the car. She tightened her hold on him as she was carried up the stairs, feeling herself blush as Claudio stepped into the house. The guard kept a hold on her until the driver brought in her wheelchair, then Claudio set her down in it as quickly and gently as he could. Nunnally muttered her thanks before wheeling herself into the main room, surprised to see another person in the room. The girl looked to be her age, with red hair pulled up into pigtails.

She swallowed and carefully wheeled her chair into the clear spot near the center of the room, very aware of the girl's gaze on her. Nunnally was working up the courage to greet the girl when Clovis strode in. He gave them all a quick glance, stepping out of the way as Euphemia slipped into the room and sat by her sister. Clovis nodded, going to lean against the wall before sitting down on the nearest chair. "I…I'm glad that you have made it safely. Schneizel just conveyed the word to me and…"

Cornelia spoke up. "What exactly was that word?"

Clovis looked over at Cornelia, wringing his hands. "I am not sure. Schneizel just warned me not to go to the palace and to prepare myself for a certain number of my siblings to come and stay until we were sure that we were all safe. He said that he would be coming over to speak to us. I guess that he wants to settle the others at Guinevere's villa before coming here."

The girl scoffed. "I'd rather be with Guinevere than here."

"You were closer to me at the moment, Carine." Clovis looked up wearily. "It's not a matter of want but of necessity. Schneizel wouldn't have pulled us all away without a reason."

Carine pouted and looked away from them, but everyone else seemed to ignore her. Nunnally swallowed and glanced over at Claudio, watching him for any clues before giving up and looking at Cornelia and Euphemia.

Ten minutes of silence passed before Claudio snapped to attention, attracting Nunnally's attention. She watched as the guard pressed his fingers against the ear piece, nodding every once and a while. He looked up at the rest of them when he was done, clearing his throat. "Prince Schneizel is here and will be remaining."

Cornelia nodded, tipping her head back. "Finally, an explanation for why he has pulled us away and why this entire street needed to be blockaded."

Clovis sat up. "The entire street?"

Cornelia never got the chance to answer, the door opening and Schneizel walking into the room. Kanon slipped in after him, the aid quietly shutting the door before moving to stand in the corner. Both of them looked equally as exhausted and worried. Kanon was shuffling through a file of papers far too fast to be reading them and Schneizel held one paper tightly and swayed in place, stopping when he realized what he was doing.

Schneizel glanced up at them, shaking his head before leaning back against the mantle. "You deserve an explanation."

"We do."

He ignored Cornelia's outburst, carefully smoothing out the folds in the paper that he was holding. "As soon as I was allowed access to the documents, I looked for something that could turn the tables in our favor. But I found nothing." There was an outbreak of shouts, mostly from Carine and Cornelia. Nunnally glanced over at them, wanting to wave them into silence. Schneizel was obviously still getting to his point. Thankfully, Schneizel shot a glare at them which made them quiet down. He rubbed his forehead before leaning back against the mantle. "What I did find was something particularly disturbing. It appears that our father was already planning for the Hunger Games next year."

Cornelia scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "He plans ahead every year, once the tributes are sent off on the first day. He even begins planning the guard shifts. There is nothing new about that."

"I am aware of that." Schneizel took a deep breath, his gaze dropping back to the paper in his hand. "I have been since I became prime minister. And, while it does not surprise me that father would continue on with his plans like nothing was happening, what he has done is the thing that has shocked me. There won't be a Reaping next year."

Nunnally gasped, the only one in the room with a quiet reaction. The other four were shouting and demanding answers, although Euphemia went silent far sooner than the rest of their siblings. She looked over at Nunnally with wide eyes, her hands clutching at the arm of the chair. Nunnally offered her a smile and took her hand, offering Euphemia support. She looked back at Schneizel at the sound of paper being thrown down, Schneizel staring at the paper in disgust.

"There won't be a Reaping this year because Father has decided to do something special for the anniversary of the Games. He's decided to turn next year's Games into a contest to see who will get the throne!"

Nunnally leaned forward, aware that everyone else was doing the same. No one wanted to pick up the paper because then, somehow, it would be more real. She shivered, forcing herself to go through the twenty-four names that were on the paper. Every name was a member of the royal family, whether it was one of Charles' children or a close cousin. All of them had been, at some point, recommended to take the throne. Nunnally swallowed, seeing her name written by Area 11 along with Clovis. She supposed that she shouldn't have been so surprised; they were the ones that were challenging Charles' rule so their names were bound to be on the list. And all of them were. Cornelia was beside Area 4, Schneizel by Area 1 and Euphemia by Area 3. Even Odysseus was on the list, his name right next to Schneizel's in Area 1. Below the names of the tributes was another list, these ones probably replacements if any of the others managed to escape. Bismarck, Kanon and Claudio were on that list as well as Lelouch, although his name looked like it had been added in pencil later, just in case Lelouch managed to survive the current Games. That made Nunnally shiver again. If Lelouch survived and they were unable to do anything about Charles, then he would just be put back in the next year, and then he would certainly die. He cared too much about her to let her be killed.

She sat back in her wheelchair, staring at Schneizel. No wonder he had sounded scared, he was in danger as well, probably the closest to danger that he had ever been. Nunnally had never heard of Charles giving out threats, but this was as close as they were going to get to one and it produced the exact result the emperor wanted. Now all of the royal heirs would be silent and stop opposing him because they were scared. And, even if they stopped pushing, there was a good chance that most of them would end up going into the Hunger Games next year because the emperor did not suffer threats to his authority lightly. Out of the people in the room, only Carine could get away safely because she had never voiced support for what Nunnally and the others were doing. Even Clovis, though he had not vocally supported their efforts, wouldn't be safe because he had protected Nunnally for all those years.

Nunnally closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Those royals that could make sure that they were safe would probably do so when the announcement was made, if Schneizel ever chose to make the announcement. For all she knew, Schneizel could call the whole thing off because he valued his life more than any of theirs. Still, that left her with no way out. Lelouch had helped her avoid the Games this year and now she was going to have to avoid them herself.

"I won't stop." Everyone in the room looked up at her, Nunnally biting her lip. She cleared her throat after a moment. "Father is just trying to get us to stop, and I won't let him. I've come too far just to let him threaten me back into silence. But, I won't ask you all to continue with me, you're in as much danger as I am, maybe more. It wouldn't be fair of me to demand that from you. I can't stop, not now. If I can just get the Games to end earlier this year, then I'll count it a victory."

"No one is backing out, Nunnally." Euphemia squeezed her hand and looked up at Schneizel. Of all the people to speak up first, Nunnally hadn't expected Euphemia. She had thought that Euphemia would have given her silent support, and make it known without words that she was going to follow Nunnally. Instead, Euphemia was standing up and letting go of Nunnally's hand. "No one should. I know that this is frightening and Schneizel was right to get us away from Father, but I am tired of cowering. I am tired of watching the people in my Area suffer because I can't do anything to help them, not without risking my life. I am tired of knowing that Father doesn't care about me really, not unless I managed to get a good marriage or prove to be as ruthless as he is. I won't be threatened into silence any longer and I don't care if I lose my title or my life because of it. We're doing the right thing now and I don't want to stop."

Cornelia looked vaguely uncomfortable, but more in response to her sister's blatant disregard for her own life than what Euphemia was saying. Euphemia smiled at Cornelia before looking back at Schneizel. "I know we had plans, plans that would still work but they all rest on one thing, getting rid of the emperor now. I know that you didn't want a coup, Nunnally, but there's no other way at this point. Anything else and we'd just be floundering."

Nunnally sighed but nodded. There really was no other way, not if they wanted to end the Games and get away with their lives. She was willing to do anything to get Lelouch and Suzaku out alive, but she wanted to live if it was possible. And, with what Euphemia was proposing, it was very much possible.

She looked down at her hands, carefully thinking over her words before speaking. "If we release the information about next year, we might get sympathy from the people and the support they need. Father has removed the rule that royals can't be in the Games, so we're like them now, we have the same threat hanging over our heads. They can't say that we're doing this just because we're safe. We're fighting for our lives as well. That will probably get some more favor for Odysseus."

Nunnally glanced up at Schneizel, relieved to see that he was looking more relaxed. Now that the shock and fear was over, Schneizel was probably working on ways to get them all out of the situation. She was sure that he had thought about releasing the contents of the paper to the public before she had and been weighing the consequences. Knowing Schneizel, he would have waited to see if any of them were going to offer up the idea before speaking himself. Now that they weren't trying to just get their father to see their point of view, it was time to turn the project over to Schneizel and Cornelia. Now they would need the force they had been holding off on.

"That…that would be for the best." Schneizel moved from his place by the mantle, taking the one open chair on the far side of the room. He pressed his fingers together, glancing over at Kanon before focusing on the rest of them. "I don't think that Father will see it for what it really is, a warning that we'll be coming for him. He'll see it as an attempt to win sympathy. In the mean time, Cornelia and Bismarck should have the military ready for our use should we need it."

Euphemia sat down again, a relieved smile on her face. "So you have a plan?"

Schneizel nodded slowly. "For tonight, we stay away from the palace. Let Father believe that he has scared us for now, it will give us time to move and will keep out those that don't want to be a part of what is coming. Kanon will give the information to Milly Ashford and she will have it announced by tonight." He took a deep breath. "Tomorrow we'll go speak to the emperor directly. Security around him has started to relax or will further with Milly's announcement since most of the guards are on our side anyway. We'll arrest the emperor on what I've managed to dig up and install Odysseus as the ruler."

Cornelia frowned. "And by we you mean…"

"Odysseus, Viceroy Waldstein, Kanon and myself."

"I want to go." Nunnally surprised herself by speaking up. She blushed but didn't back down from Schneizel's stare. She had been at the forefront of their attempts to end the Hunger Games since the beginning and she wanted to be there until the very end. Nunnally raised her chin. "I have that right as a princess."

"I wasn't considering questioning that right." Schneizel sighed and slumped, Nunnally shocked by his abandonment of proper posture. "I was merely considering safety. The guards as an entity are loyal to us, but there is no telling who individually are. I would prefer not to risk you and then have Lelouch mad at me later."

"He can be mad at me then, because I would have told him that it was my idea to come. You would get away with it."

Schneizel gave her a look that told her that he didn't quite believe what she was saying. She was sure that Lelouch would still be mad at Schneizel for even letting her go in the first place, but not as mad as he could be. Nunnally held Schneizel's gaze, surprised when he just nodded. It must have been his exhaustion that was making him give into her demand so easily and Nunnally was not about to argue with it. She took her small victory and leaned back in her chair, turning her head to smile at Euphemia.

It was silly to think that, just because of this one document, they would win. But Nunnally couldn't stop herself from feeling optimistic. From what she had seen and heard from the royal family, they had always done better in a tight spot and Nunnally couldn't think of a tighter spot than the imminent threat of death. And, even if the other royals didn't agree with them, the assurance that the Hunger Games would end a year before the emperor could send them in instead of the usual tributes would motivate them to join in with Nunnally's plan. At least, she hoped that they would have the sense to see it her way. Nunnally reached out to squeeze Euphemia's hand, relieved when her half sister responded in kind.

They were safe with Clovis. Their father had never bothered much with Clovis, not even when he had been assigning areas. The emperor wouldn't be able to touch them here, at least without calling on the army which was very much on their side now that Marianne's name had been bandied about by Viceroy Waldstein. The emperor had trapped himself and was now taking whatever desperate measures that he could. They were all just cowering because it was what they had been doing for years and it was the automatic reaction.

She turned her attention back to the discussion, listening as Cornelia and Schneizel discussed what to do with the army. Carine yawned and left ten minutes into the discussion, leaving them to their business. Despite the fact that her name had been on the sheet of paper, Carine didn't seem worried. Nunnally watched her go before shrugging, putting her full attention on Schneizel and Cornelia as they discussed different ways to get into the palace and just where they would hold the emperor after they had taken the throne.

* * *

"Milly Ashford here, reporting from the front of the imperial palace. As you can see behind me, the protest has not slowed one bit. In fact, it's grown. As the number of tributes go down, the more people gather together to demand a stop to the Games. The fact that the emperor's favorite in the Games, Luciano Bradley, has started to make his move had only encouraged them. As of now, there are only three tributes left in the Games. And, as the host for the Games, I'll bring to you the names of those that were killed today.

"From Area 1, Monica Kurszewski. From Area 5, Dorothea Ernst, From Area 7, Nonette Enneagram. And, from Area 9 Kento Sugiyama. Now, I'll ask for a moment of silence for those tributes that have died."

Milly moved the microphone away from her mouth, surprised when the entire crowd behind her fell silent as well. She ducked her head to keep the camera from catching how her eyes had widened at the move. She had never heard of Pendragon coming together like this, or all of Britannia in this case. Rivalz was keeping her up to date with the news coming from the other Areas, the protests in time with those in Pendragon and the thousands of demands daily to stop the Games that were sent to the Senate, each Viceroy and the emperor himself. Of course, the latter had been completely ignored, but the other letters had been enough to turn royals to the cause and to make it easier for Prince Schneizel to deal with the Senate, and undertaking that had amazed everyone.

She looked up as the minute ended, carefully taking a breath before speaking again. "I'm sure the prayers of the entire nation are with Suzaku Kururugi and Prince Lelouch vi Britannia to help them continue through the Games. And there are some who are hoping that Princess Nunnally will be able to stop the Games before Luciano brings them to their…obvious conclusion. I'm not going to lie to you; I honestly don't believe that Suzaku and Prince Lelouch will be able to beat Luciano, especially since he has been eliminating tributes since the announcement that Suzaku had been found. So please, continue to support those in protest and call for change. Something will give."

The crowd started muttering behind her, Milly turning to look. She was surprised to see Kanon pushing his way through the crowd, Prince Schneizel's aide looking harried and exhausted. He did manage to give her a lopsided smile before he handed her a paper. Milly glanced at the paper in her hand, not getting the chance to read it before she was distracted by Kanon pulling away. Milly turned, reaching out to grab onto his arm. "Hey-"

"Everything you would need to know is written out there." Kanon looked back at the palace before jerking his head to look at her. Milly pulled back her hand; she recognized the look from Kanon's Hunger Games, the nervous tribute back in the place of the competent aid. Milly swallowed and took a step back, hoping that the distance would relax him. Kanon didn't relax, he just kept glancing around and edging away from her. "It's a statement from Schneizel. Just read it."

He turned and walked away quickly, Milly staring after him before shaking her head. She didn't blame Kanon for being jumpy, the Games were almost over and no one knew what the government was going to do in the time remaining. There was also a large chance that Schneizel and the others would be in danger until someone made a decision. Milly was sure that part of the reason that Schneizel had hired Kanon in the first place was that he had been a winner of the Hunger Games, so he knew how to handle himself in bad situations. Milly hated to think about what would bring the scared tribute out of Kanon, although she was sure that she was getting close to seeing it. She made a mental note to stay far away from Kanon Maldini until she was sure that he had come back to himself.

She turned around, looking down at the paper in her hands with her eyes widening. If this was true, then it could change everything. The people might resent the royal family at times, but they generally liked the heirs over their father, and they were all on the list. Milly swallowed and looked up at the camera, her gaze drifting to where she could see Rivalz.

There was every chance that the paper could change everything and there was every chance that nothing would change at all. If the latter was so, then Milly would be in trouble, probably sent to the Games herself. The entire crew that had been on duty at the time of the announcement would be included too, although they would probably just be killed outright because the emperor couldn't possibly deem them important enough to be sent to the Games. Milly licked her lips, her hands starting to tremble. There was a way out of this, but she wouldn't dream of taking it, that wasn't her.

Milly offered the camera a tentative smile, the expression more for Rivalz's sake that the viewing audience. She just wished that there was time to warn anyone about what she was going to read, but she knew that she was expected to report on it as soon as she was handed the paper. Cutting to a commercial break would work too, but five minutes between the announcement of the dead tributes would be too long. Even now she was cutting into the time that she needed, there was just no time to inform everyone, but she could guess what they would say. They would all want her to do it, to move everything forward. After all, they had all volunteered to cover the protests and they had been in too deep before then. They had been in danger since they had broadcast Nunnally's second interview.

She took a deep breath and looked down at the sheet of paper, reading the notes over quickly. She offered up a silent thanks to Kanon and Schneizel for setting it up so easily for her before focusing on the camera. Milly lifted the microphone up, aware of the stares on her back from the crowd, they were all waiting for the news. They were all waiting for her to change the world. Milly kept herself from laughing out loud, clearing her throat. "This just in, news from Prince Schneizel about why all of the royals were called from the palace. According to information found by the Prime Minister…"

* * *

Lelouch settled his back against the hump of grass they had made camp behind. The way the arena curved around it made a perfect dip, keeping them in shadow and hidden from those traveling around them. Suzaku had been the one to find it by falling into it as they had come to the end of their endurance, or at least the end of Lelouch's endurance. He was sure that Suzaku could have gone on for an hour more, injured or not.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath to try and keep himself calm. They were safe; they had managed to make it past Monica and over most of the arena by pushing themselves. They also hadn't seen Luciano, which was more good news. The only problem was that they hadn't eaten yet, but that was easily solved, the packs that Lelouch still carried had dried food. It would be enough to last them for another two meals, three if they stretched themselves. Lelouch was more than willing to allow Suzaku the larger share, his friend was healing after all.

In the mean time, he was going to try and consolidate the supplies that they did have. Carrying two packs through the day had been hard and would have been impossible if Suzaku hadn't rolled his eyes and taken one from Lelouch. He was sure that there were a few things that they could leave behind. They were close enough to the first hill that they could find the dip again if they did eventually need the supplies but Lelouch doubted the Games would go on long enough for them to return. He had lost track of how many tributes had died, but he was sure that they were getting close to the end.

His fingers curled around one of the straps, Lelouch staring into the dark sky. He anticipated the end as much as he dreaded it. Lelouch wanted the Games to be over, wanted to get away from the sea of grass and be able walk around without being sure that he was going to get killed at any minute, although he was sure that he wouldn't ever be able to be completely relaxed again. Then again, the end meant that only one of them would walk out of the arena alive. Lelouch took a deep breath, forcing himself to exhale slowly and ignore the shaky sound it made.

There had been moments in the day that he had found himself wishing that Suzaku had died just because he didn't want to be coming to the end of the Games with Suzaku by his side. If they managed to take down Luciano in their state, Lelouch didn't relish having to turn to Suzaku and know that Suzaku would just stand and let Lelouch kill him. Lelouch shivered, pulling his knees closer to his chest. There was no way that he was going to get Suzaku to back down from that idea, Lelouch couldn't even begin to think where Suzaku had gotten the idea that it would be better for Lelouch to live. He had hoped that knowing that there was a chance at something more than a friendship outside of the arena would have encouraged Suzaku to live. Lelouch pressed his head back against the grass, forcing himself to breath slowly.

At least there had been moments in the day when he had wished that he was dead, just to keep him from feeling guilty that he was wishing that Suzaku was dead. It would have been easier, in a way. Then Suzaku could have just won and gone back to protecting Nunnally and his mother, like Lelouch knew he could. Of course he hated the idea that he wouldn't be there for the three most important people in his life, but sacrifices had to be made. And, if it was him over Suzaku and Nunnally, then Lelouch could live with the choice. Maybe his death would be able to bring out something that would change Britannia. Even if it was enough to just protect Nunnally for the rest of her life, Lelouch would be fine with it.

He stared at the sound of the cannon going off, scrambling to his feet before he could think about what he was doing. All he knew was that Suzaku had disappeared earlier to scout the area and wasn't back. There had already been the announcement of the three tributes dead as soon as the sky was dark enough to project their image. All he cared about was that Suzaku wasn't back. "Suzaku!"

Lelouch paused, leaning forward as he tried to hear a response. When none came he clambered out of the dip, turning in a slow circle. "Suzaku! Suzaku, answer me!"

"What are you doing?" Lelouch sighed in relief at the sound of Suzaku's voice, allowing himself to be tackled back into the dip. Suzaku remained crouched over him, his head turned to see the edge of the dip. Lelouch chuckled and let his head fall back on the grass, getting a glare from Suzaku. "Answer me, Lelouch. What were you doing?"

"I heard the cannon go off, so I went to find you."

"Couldn't you have waited?" Suzaku gestured up at the sky before rolling off of Lelouch.

Lelouch glanced up, staring at the picture of the tribute that was shown with the area written underneath. It was just the male tribute from Area 9. Lelouch frowned as he tried to remember the tribute's name before giving up. Suzaku was the more pressing issue at the moment.

He shifted so he was propped up on his elbows. "No. You were gone and I needed to know. It's not like you didn't come rushing back anyway."

"That's not the point." Suzaku shook his head, reaching down to rub at his ankle. "I would have come back if I could. You know that."

"Yes. But waiting and knowing are two different things. Luciano is still out there, Suzaku. I was worried."

Suzaku sighed and sat back. "That's why I told you to stay here. I didn't want you running into him."

"So you went instead?"

Suzaku stared at him before rolling his eyes. "I'm not talking about this right now. Tired."

"Me too, but that isn't stopping me."

"Why do we have to argue every time we talk to each other now?" Lelouch was about to answer when Suzaku pulled something out of his jacket. Suzaku glared at him, almost like he was daring Lelouch to answer his question before passing Lelouch the small slip of paper. "I didn't go far anyway, just out of the direct line of sight from here and then I walked around in a circle. I wanted to see if there were places to hide either for us or Luciano. I found that, a sure sign that Luciano had been here."

Lelouch stared at the piece of paper before holding it up, tipping it up so he could see it by the light of the full moon. "Where?"

"Towards the first hill, in an abandoned gift. It looks like Luciano has been popular."

Lelouch snorted, finally getting the right angle to read the note. 'You have six shots. Target Lelouch. Do not miss.'

He flipped the paper over, searching it for more clues before throwing it aside. Other than the fact that Luciano had managed to get a new weapon, it told them nothing. Although, he now knew how many times he would have to dodge. "So?"

Suzaku shrugged. "We'll have to see. I couldn't find anything else that would give us any help."

"That's been the pattern through the whole Games; they're purposely trying to make it harder for us." Lelouch didn't look over at Suzaku, not wanting to invite the comment that the Games were rigged equally for everyone. They weren't this time, and he knew that Suzaku wasn't stupid enough to believe what he was saying. Lelouch tipped his head to the side. "What do you think?"

"I think we should go with the original plan."

"It won't work."

"Why?"

Lelouch shook his head, "It might have never worked, but our best chance was early on in the Games when no one was paying attention. There are too few of us now, Suzaku. We have to fight it out" He was sure that Suzaku couldn't see his disgust in the dark. "Your original plan is becoming a very real possibility."

Suzaku was quiet for a moment, Lelouch closing his eyes. He felt Suzaku's hand slide over his, but he didn't move, not even when Suzaku scooted close enough for their shoulders to be touching. "I haven't changed my mind."

"I know." It was the reason that he didn't want to go through with it. Lelouch shifted so he could rest his head on Suzaku's shoulder. "But there has to come a time when to realize that all your plans will get you nowhere and you have to take what you have been given and make the best of it."

"Are you saying that you-"

"I don't want to die, Suzaku. But if it changes something then…I don't mind."

"You can't mean that."

"There's nothing really else to do." Lelouch curled up against Suzaku, keeping his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to see the expression on Suzaku's face. "I can either get used to the idea or have it be a surprise. This is the one thing that I don't want to be a surprise. The Games have been…I just want to be in control of this one thing."

"You can't just expect me to-"

"No. But I do hope that you'll at least honor my wish. It's the one thing that I have."

"You have me."

Lelouch smiled against Suzaku's neck, tightening his grip. "Yes. I still have you."

That was something at least. Even after the Games had taken so much away from him, and would continue to take, he would still have Suzaku. At least for a little bit longer.

Lelouch shifted so he was comfortable, ready to drift off to sleep when a voice coming over the speakers in the arena made him open his eyes. He sat up, choosing to ignore the arm that he felt Suzaku place over his stomach, the warning not to get up. Instead, Lelouch reached down to rest his hand on Suzaku's arm, staring up at the sky.

"Congratulations to those tributes still remaining, you have made your Areas proud. In return for the excitement of the last few days and in encouragement to continue to do so, there will be a feast held in your honor over the course of the next day. During this feast, the Cornucopia will be restocked and you will have your choice of everything. Food supplies will be enough to feed each of you for five days. The supplies will be available at sunrise, but I advise each of you to be ready, they will not be guarded so it is your loss if you miss out on this chance.

"Once again, congratulations to you all. May the odds be ever in your favor."

Lelouch groaned, moving so he was almost in Suzaku's lap. He felt Suzaku's hand rest on his hand, sitting right between his shoulder blades. Lelouch gritted his teeth. "They're trying to kill us."

"I know."

"Luciano will be waiting."

"I know, but we can't turn it down." Lelouch looked up abruptly, finding Suzaku staring calmly down at him. "If they made a feast, then there's something for each of us in there. If there's anything that can help with my ankle, I want it. You can't drag me around forever. I'd rather stand on my own."

"It'll get us killed."

"Or we'll get the chance to kill Luciano. He's been at the top so long he's bound to make a mistake."

Lelouch looked away from Suzaku's earnest gaze. Suzaku was right, but Lelouch wanted to avoid the risk of running into Luciano entirely. There was every chance that Luciano would make a mistake, but that also meant that there was a chance that they would make a mistake as well. But, by avoiding Luciano Lelouch would just lead them into the same pattern that had started the Games. He sighed and ducked his head, feeling Suzaku's hand come to rest on his back again.

"Wouldn't it be better to just get this over with?"

In any other case it would be, but Lelouch was not keen on just rushing to their deaths on the off chance that Luciano would make a mistake. He was willing to die if that was the only way out, if that was the only thing he could control. Running straight to suicide was not an option.

He remained in place, just listening to Suzaku's heartbeat, aware of the steady presence of Suzaku's hand on his back. Running into danger might not be the smartest thing, but avoiding the Cornucopia altogether would be stupid as well. Luciano would stay and guard the supplies until they showed up, which meant that he and Suzaku would be slowly starving themselves to death. Lelouch doubted that the people running the Games would let them continue to avoid each other. In fact, if they missed the feast, Lelouch was sure that he and Suzaku would be herded toward Luciano. He huffed, lifting his head. "We'll go tomorrow."

"No other choice?"

"None that I can think of." Lelouch rolled away from Suzaku, lying on his back and staring at the stars. "We're out of options."

"Then we'll pack the essentials and start early tomorrow. I want to avoid Luciano as much as you do Lelouch. Maybe we could stage an ambush."

"Yeah…" Lelouch closed his eyes, trying to remember the lay out of the area around the Cornucopia. They could probably get a good vantage point from the top of the Cornucopia or hide behind it. The feast would guarantee them weapons, although he was going to restrict Suzaku to long range weapons, getting in close would be too dangerous. If Suzaku was working on offense, then he would have to be the defense. They were only going to get one chance at this.

He opened his eyes when Suzaku lay down beside him, elbowing him in the side. Lelouch settled for a glare, trying to ignore the way he scooted closer to Suzaku's warmth. He pressed up against Suzaku, listening to his friend fall asleep as he worked through their battle plan.


	14. Chapter 14

Nunnally settled into her wheelchair, pushing herself away from the car before Claudio could help. She wanted his hands free while they were entering the palace. It shouldn't have felt like entering a war zone, but it did. She looked over her shoulder at the crowd of people that was still gathered, almost wanting to ask Schneizel to move them away. There was no reason to in the end; the incident would be contained to the palace since all guards had been removed within the last ten minutes. It would also give away their movements if the people were ushered away. She swallowed and looked back up at the palace.

The building itself was still imposing, Nunnally was sure that it would never look like anything less than that. She was comfortable around some of the people there, but never the building. Everything was just too grand, too big for the girl from Area 11.

She guided herself through the open door, following Schneizel and Odysseus as they strode down the hallway. She knew that they were going to the throne room, Schneizel had asked for an audience with the emperor, just to try and keep their movements official as long as they could. To their surprise, the emperor had accepted. Schneizel and Odysseus would do most of the talking while Claudio and Kanon would be standing by as defense. Nunnally had her own orders to remain near the doors, in case she had to get out quickly. The guards that had been left by the throne room were completely loyal to their cause and would get her out of danger as fast as possible. Nunnally wasn't completely alright with the plan, but she knew better to argue further. At this stage she was useless; Schneizel and Odysseus would be doing all of the talking and negotiating.

Nunnally turned and waved Claudio close, relieved when the guard came to walk by her side. She had gotten used to having someone hovering around, it gave her someone to talk to and it gave her a connection to the rest of the guards as they were all in contact with each other. "Euphy is still watching the broadcast, right?"

Claudio nodded, his hand not leaving the gun on his hip. "She said that she would relay to one of the guards outside of the throne room anything that happened that would need our immediate attention. She won't let us down, your highness."

"I never thought she would. I just expected her to go with Cornelia."

"Princess Cornelia called for the Knightmares to be ready." Nunnally's eyes widened at the mention of the machines. "She wants someone prepared for any rioting or a heavier guard for the emperor. If the Knightmares are going out, then the princess will be as well and she can't just leave Princess Euphemia at the base by herself. We needed Princess Euphemia to keep us up to date."

Nunnally just nodded, feeling jumpy. She had always been able to keep an eye on the Games no matter what. She trusted Euphemia completely, but it was completely different from watching her brother on her own. It was the trade off she had made to be able to see their goal completed.

Claudio stepped in front of her as they approached the throne room, Nunnally's attention turning quickly to the two guards. She watched as the two nodded at them before opening the doors. She jumped as Claudio tapped her shoulder, gesturing at the female guard on the left. "Villetta will be the one to get you to safety. If she comes for you, follow her."

Nunnally gave the guard a small wave before pushing herself into the room after Claudio. From the rear of their group, Kanon scurried to the front, Nunnally catching a glimpse of the holster he wore by his side. She swallowed and glanced at her two half brothers. Odysseus and Schneizel were both in formal attire, although Schneizel was the only one wearing a sword. Nunnally was sure that the sword was not the usual ceremonial one that the princes wore. She was also sure that Schneizel had more weapons on him, but they were all well hidden, at least to her eyes.

She stopped back by the doors, glancing to the side to see that the right door was left open a fraction, the female guard watching her through the crack. Nunnally nodded, turning her gaze toward the throne at the other end of the room, her eyes widening as she stared at the giant of a man seated on it. She had never seen her father up close, just on the television from Area 11. He had managed to scare her from that distance. But meeting him in person, even when he was across the room, was terrifying. She suddenly wanted to flee the room, Nunnally stopping herself by gripping her armrests tightly. They had taken precautions for everyone to get out safely and he was just a man, there was nothing to be frightened of.

Charles zi Britannia did not seem too surprised to see them and he didn't acknowledge their presence for a while, glancing around the throne room. Nunnally tensed when he gaze landed on her, not sure what to do when he smiled. The emperor stood, clasping his hands behind his back. "So, you brought my crippled daughter along as well. Interesting. Hoping to play on my pity, Schneizel."

"No. She wanted to come."

The emperor snorted. "She can't know what is going on. She was raised in a hovel as befitting her birth."

Charles went to sit down, pausing when Odysseus stepped forward. "That's a lie and you know it, father. You've known the truth about Nunnally and Lelouch for years but you did nothing."

Schneizel carefully pushed Odysseus back as Charles smirked, the emperor settling down in his chair. "Perhaps I did not want them back. I already have so many heirs to deal with already." He looked away from Odysseus, focusing on Schneizel. "I hear you have found my plan for next year, what do you think of it?"

"It breaks all of the rules that were set down in the original law."

"That law was meant to be broken. The only reason it was written was to appease the people. It was the only good move that my weaker predecessors made. It would be a simple task to amend the law to include anyone."

"And let the Games continue in this manner. At least pretend to make them look fair."

Charles shrugged. "Why should I bother? Everyone knows what will get you put into the Games so Britannia is kept in check. There has not been a hint of rebellion since I took the throne, at least not until she came. Why should I change what works? Why should you, Schneizel, care about something that will help you later on? Is this your bid for power? It's one of your weaker ones."

Nunnally saw Schneizel tense, noticing how Kanon drifted closer. Schneizel did manage to keep himself under control, simply raising one shoulder in a shrug. "That's not what I requested an audience for, Father. I wanted to ask you one last time to stop the Games and consider removing them entirely."

"And then? What will we do with those who are traitors? What will we do to keep the Areas in line?"

"The Areas haven't rebelled since-"

"Because of the Hunger Games. It is because of the Hunger Games that we still have a country. If there hadn't been an effort to control our own homeland than we would have been like the other countries."

"You mean functioning?" Schneizel straightened his shoulders. "Those other countries are establishing treaties and trading with each other, far outstripping what we can produce domestically. Most of the money is sunk into the Hunger Games anyway. And the image that it sends to those other countries is something to consider. What they see when they look at us is important. They are all communicating and have allies. We only have Britannia."

"Britannia is all we need."

"Britannia used to be an empire. When it had that kind of power, Britannia was all we needed. But now we have nothing!" Schneizel took a deep breath. "Considering what little I can get about the rest of the world, I would prefer to bring Britannia out of its Dark Age before the EU and the others decide to start another war. Then you'll see what kind of loyalties that the Areas have toward you."

Schneizel took a piece of paper, walking up to the emperor and presenting it to him. "This is a formal complaint from the Senate, expressing the policies that we think Britannia should change and reflects the will of the people."

Charles accepted the paper, quickly scanning it over. Nunnally could tell when he came across what action they would take if he refused, Charles chuckling and looking up. "So, you intend to overthrow me. Just like this?"

"Just like that."

"Then I refuse." Charles tore the paper and tossed the pieces to the floor. "I fought for this throne and the next emperor will have to do the same. It is the only way to keep Britannia strong." He paused to glance at Odysseus, shaking his head. "I don't think your candidate will be able to wrestle the throne away from me. If that is all, Schneizel. Guards!"

Nunnally looked over her shoulder, watching as the two guards in front of the door shifted nervously but ignored the call. She breathed a sigh of relief. Despite what she had been told, she had been afraid that Schneizel had miscalculated some way. The female guard gave her a quick smile, Nunnally returning the expression before looking back at her father.

Charles looked furious. He stood up from the throne, bellowing for his guards twice more before rounding on Schneizel. "Traitor!"

Schneizel shrugged. "I am merely carrying out the orders of the Senate." He turned away from Charles, ignoring the emperor as Charles strode toward them. "It was a unanimous vote that you be removed from the throne if you did not abide by the decision."

"The Senate is there to serve the emperor." Nunnally gasped as she saw Charles pull out a gun. Schneizel froze, watching their father out of the corner of his eye. Charles smirked and released the safety. "As are any of his children. There's no point to any of you if you cannot serve your emperor. A piece of paper doesn't take me from my throne and neither will you, for all of your bravado."

Nunnally thought she saw Schneizel grimace, but she was too busy backing slowly toward the door. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the female guard gesturing for her to hurry up, but she was focused on the scene in front of her.

Claudio stepped in front of Odysseus, pushing the first prince back as he turned to bring his gun on the emperor. Nunnally was sure that Claudio was giving the order to stand down, but she couldn't hear anything over the pounding of her heart which suddenly seemed so much louder. She hadn't expecting things to get this bad; she had always thought that they would have had the time to call in the army to prevent any bloodshed. She was sure that Claudio was getting in contact with Cornelia, but she wouldn't get to the palace in time to prevent Schneizel from dying.

"Drop the gun." In the midst of the panic, she had forgotten about Kanon completely. Her attention was drawn back to him, her eyes widening as she saw that he was holding a gun perfectly steady at the emperor's heart. She hadn't even seen him pull out the gun or step forward. She didn't even know that he would be able to threaten the emperor, although the half crazed look in Kanon's eyes made her shiver.

Charles didn't seem to notice, his full attention on Schneizel. "Really, Earl Maldini? I knew that you were my son's faithful pet, but I didn't think that you would go as far as to threaten your emperor."

Kanon narrowed his eyes before pulling the trigger.

The sound of the gun going off echoed loudly in the throne room, Nunnally looking away. She flinched as she heard a body hit the floor, followed by the clatter of something metal falling to the ground. She was forced to look up as the two doors were thrown open, the two guards from outside running in with their guns out, both of them stopping before they had gotten past Nunnally. Nunnally swallowed and turned to look at the scene at the front of the throne room.

Charles zi Britannia was dead, bleeding from a clean shot to his heart. Odysseus looked appalled, remaining behind Claudio as the guard called for Cornelia and Bismarck to come. Schneizel had a hand on Kanon's arm, Kanon shaking as he stared down at Charles' body. The gun was on the ground, resting at Kanon's feet. Schneizel glanced down at it and gently kicked it away, stepping in between Kanon and Charles.

Nunnally moved forward, sure that the danger was over. Her heart was still pounding but she couldn't just hover at the edge, not while everyone was disorganized.

As she got closer, she could hear what Kanon was muttering over and over, Kanon staring at the floor with glazed eyes. "He's not sending me back there. I'm not going back. I won't."

Schneizel sighed and smoothed a hand over Kanon's arm. "He won't."

Kanon didn't seem to register the words, repeating himself while Schneizel continued to give the same answer. Nunnally swallowed and looked away from them, hoping that Odysseus would be ready to take over the situation. The emperor of Britannia was dead, murdered by Kanon Maldini. They could easily spin the story so that it was in defense of his prince and under the threat of being sent back to the Hunger Games, but what they needed was someone on the throne before riots broke out. And there were the tributes still in the Games to think about. The faster they acted, the sooner they could get them out. Canceling the Games for good would have to wait until later.

"Odysseus…"

The first prince jumped at the mention of his name, looking over at Nunnally. She swallowed and bowed at the waist, the best she could manage. "All hail Emperor Odysseus."

He stared at her, Nunnally afraid that he would run. She didn't blame him, Odysseus had hoped for a peaceful resolution to events as much as she had. Neither of them had gotten their way in the end, but that didn't mean that they had to give up everything that they had hoped for. Just before she could prompt him further, Odysseus straightened his shoulders and turned to walk up to the throne.

Odysseus stared at the chair for a long moment before turning and sinking into it. He scanned the room, gesturing awkwardly with one hand. "Kewell go to the Senate and tell them what choice was made and have them make the announcement. Tell them we will put off an official coronation until certain other matters are settled."

Kewell bowed and left, Odysseus turning his attention to the female guard. "Villetta, we'll need to give my father a proper burial, make the arrangements for that. None of you are to speak of who killed him. It was justified."

Villetta nodded, glancing at Nunnally before following her colleague out of the throne room. Odysseus took a deep breath, looking over at where Schneizel and Kanon were. Nunnally saw his eyes narrow as he stared at Schneizel, not sure what the expression meant. She didn't have too long to think over what Odysseus had been thinking as he went back to giving orders. "I won't let anyone execute Earl Maldini for his actions. He was protecting his prince, as were his orders. I can only stress how I did not want things to end up this way." Schneizel nodded stiffly, going to usher Kanon away from the body of the former emperor when Odysseus held up his hand. "I want you to remain Prime Minister, Schneizel, you are good at the job. But, in the light of that, you will not be one of my personal advisers. I think I know you well enough after having grown up with you to give you that chance."

Schneizel smiled ruefully before nodding, gripping Kanon's shoulder and escorting him from the room. Nunnally wanted to breathe a sigh of relief as Schneizel left. She had appreciated his help, but she hadn't wanted him in a position of too much power, not when so many of her siblings mistrusted him.

The sound of Odysseus clearing his throat caught her attention. Nunnally blushed but looked back at Odysseus, surprised to see him smiling. He stood up from the throne, descending the steps to stand next to her. "Claudio, make sure Cornelia knows about the situation and have her send out helicopters to pull the remaining tributes from the Games. Nunnally, Euphemia and I will handle what to do with the tributes and the people as the situation occurs. If anyone balks, tell them that it is an imperial order."

"Yes, your majesty." Claudio strode from the room.

Nunnally yelped as Odysseus began pushing her after him. She heard him sigh, looking back to see him slumping. She reached back to touch his hand, Odysseus just shaking his head. "It is going to be far harder than I thought. But I will do it. I just need a council of people smart enough to keep Schneizel and some of the smarter nobles in line." He paused for a moment. "Do you think that Lady Marianne would be interested in a position? I was already planning to invite her back to the city to meet Lelouch, but I could use her influence and experience."

"I…I don't know. She never talked about coming back."

"Than I'll just have to beg." Odysseus chuckled, shaking his head. "Even Schneizel is a bit intimidated by Lady Marianne, but don't tell him I said that."

"R-right." It was hard to think properly. They were getting Lelouch and Suzaku out. For the first time in over thirteen days, she would be able to see her brother in person. Nunnaly wanted nothing more than to give him a hug and then never let go. She had come so close to losing him so many times that she didn't want to give him the chance to slip away.

Odysseus didn't seem to notice her distraction, keeping up a steady stream of commentary as he pushed her toward the doors. She was sure that she was expected to make some sort of speech while they appeared to the people, the two of the killing time until the tributes were rescued, but she doubted that she could. That was another reason to get Euphemia over to the palace as fast as possible, she would be better at this sort of thing. Nunnally was sure that she was just good for her giddy smile at the moment, and she wasn't even sure that she could stop that.

Lelouch and Suzaku were going to be okay. They were going to be _safe_.

* * *

Milly grabbed Rivalz hand and pulled him through the crowd of people, moving them through the cheering mass. She couldn't help the smile that was plastered across her face and had been there since Odysseus and Nunnally had emerged from the palace. The two of them had looked shell shocked, which had been enough of a hint about how the meeting with the emperor had gone. And they had been dangerously short of news since Kanon had given her the paper revealing the plans for the next Hunger Games.

The people had responded violently to the news, something that Milly knew that Schneizel must have predicted. He wouldn't have given her that statement if he had thought that it would have taken the majority of their supporters away. The statement had worked just as Schneizel had predicted, bringing almost all of the population of Pendragon onto their side. There would always be complaints about the royal family but the people of Britannia were also proud of the heirs of Charles zi Britannia. Those princes and princesses had shown that they were willing to reach out to the people, something that no other royal had done in over one hundred years. A threat to those same royals had brought the crowd to a frenzy last night that had required the guards to calm the people.

And the announcement now had just been a reward. Milly turned her head, getting a glimpse of the new emperor of Britannia as he waved at his people. The shouts of "All hail Odysseus" were getting louder by the minute, Milly sure that the entirety of Pendragon was echoing with the first prince's name at this point. But that was not the only cause of the excitement.

Odysseus had promised a stop to the Hunger Games.

Of course, he had meant the ones that were still going on, the ones that nearly everyone in Pendragon had forgotten about because of the drama going on within the royal family. It was assumed that he would continue on to stop the Games for good. The people were more wrapped up in that than what would be happening next. The last three tributes in the Games would be airlifted out, and Milly was not going to let that chance pass her by.

She let go of Rivalz as they reached the news van, Milly slipping into the passenger's seat while Rivalz ran around to the driver's side. Milly leaned forward, fixing her hair in the wing mirror as she waited for Rivalz to get settled. She wanted to look like she hadn't rushed over and that she was completely put together, it would look better in the end and it meant that they would be able to start their report long before the other networks go there. They were risking a bit by leaving while Odysseus was still speaking, but there were other people on their news team who could use the camera they had left there.

Milly nodded at her reflection and sat back, surprised at the focused look on Rivalz's face. She tipped her head to the side before buckling her seat belt into place. When that didn't produce the desired effect, she sighed and rested her cheek on her hand. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing…really." Milly hummed, the sound enough to get Rivalz to flinch. He glanced over at her before starting the van, not speaking until they had pulled out into the street. "Well, it's nothing big. I'm just…is it alright to go after a news story about the tributes."

"It's been done every year."

"Yeah, but not right out of the Games. The victor gets sent to the hospital every time because of everything that's gone on. I just don't think it's right to barge in on them like that, even if they aren't hurt. Don't they deserve a little bit of time to themselves without people fawning over them?"

Milly nodded slowly, hiding the smile that crossed her face in the palm of her hand. Of course Rivalz would think like that. It was endearing in a way, that he cared so much about people that he had never even met. She lifted her hand away from her mouth. "I'm not thinking about an interview. I just want a few shots of the helicopters coming from the Arena, nothing big." Milly frowned and then quickly amended her statement. "Well, I might ask the doctors if we can get a list of injuries or what the tributes are there for, just to see when we can start interviews with them. I'm not just going to demand they talk to us right out of the Arena."

"Yeah." Rivalz laughed nervously. "They're bound to still be jumpy. Not that I blame them or anything. But they're still dangerous."

"At least that will stop." She didn't have to look over at Rivalz to know that he was nodding. At least the army gave proper training; the Games just taught the teenagers how to be completely paranoid. The stories of the tributes that were still unable to settle into a normal life became more popular with each Reaping. Everyone wanted to know what the victor of the last Games was doing before the new batch would come in. Milly had never had to do those interviews herself, and now she never would.

Then again, follow up interviews of the last tributes to ever compete would be a good thing, something to remind the people that these teenagers had suffered. It was an idea to pitch to the producer if Odysseus ever needed some good press. Milly sat back in her seat, watching the buildings go by as she pondered the idea. It would be better if they went back further to the other tributes that were still alive, talking about their experiences in the Games and how it had altered their lives. They could gather enough defense to last for a lifetime and keep the Games from coming back when the next emperor wanted a way to control Britannia, although Milly was sure that Schneizel would help get the country to the point where even that wouldn't be necessary.

On the other hand, they would make history with the in depth interview and bring out all the stories that had bene kept hidden over the years. Milly didn't care if she was the one hosting the event or organizing it, although she thought it would be better if different people from the Areas interviewed their own victors, being from the capital would not be in her favor. Even so, she would reserve the last year for herself.

Milly shook her head, trying not to tap her fingers against the door in her excitement. The comprehensive view of the Hunger Games was something distant, what she had to focus on was the end of these Games. She tipped her head to the side, staring at the sky. The last Hunger Games. The year without victors. The latter had a catchy ring to it, far better than the Hunger Games of 2017. Milly smiled to herself, musing over the moniker.

The year without victors.

* * *

Lelouch peered through the grass, staring at the Cornucopia. He halfway expected to see Luciano pacing around it, but there was nothing. From what he could see of the mouth of the structure, Lelouch was sure that Luciano was not lurking inside. He gritted his teeth and pushed his way out of the grass, settling into a partial crouch as he crossed as he open ground.

He pressed his back up against the Cornucopia, taking a deep breath before slipping inside the structure. He reached down, grabbing up a knife as he advanced into the darkness. If Luciano was going to attack, then now would be the best time, while he was blind. But there was nothing, just the sound of his own breathing echoing far too loud inside the metal structure. Lelouch relaxed slightly and made his way to the back of the Cornucopia, making a circuit of the inside before carefully picking his way to the front.

Suzaku was already out of the grass and limping over to him, despite the fact that Lelouch hadn't given the signal. Lelouch rolled his eyes, not bothering to even glare at Suzaku. They were running late anyway.

They had intended to catch a few hours of sleep and move to the Cornucopia while it was still dark, but the two of them had been exhausted from the trek the day before. They had slept in, Lelouch jerking awake when Suzaku had shaken him. Even knowing that their plans had been set back, Lelouch had still had to clear out the packs of what they wouldn't need, which left them with one pack and all of the essentials. Although they could have just avoided the waste of time from the look of the supplies in the Cornucopia. There was enough there that they could have abandoned all of their supplies and been fine. But Lelouch hadn't been able to bring himself to trust that the people running the Games would actually follow through. It was obvious that the feast was a trap. It would have worked even if the supplies hadn't been present, because they would have come to look anyway.

Lelouch ducked back into the Cornucopia, shifting through the supplies that were there. Despite the overflow, there were only three packs at the front, none of the labeled. Lelouch knelt to look through them, quickly finding that they were all identical and crammed full of everything that they could need. He straightened up, glancing back through the rest of the supplies.

There were more bags of food scattered around, none of which would actually fit in the three packs left for them. Lelouch smiled, pulling the bag from his back. They had been lucky enough to bring one of their bags, and they could always return with the other one once Luciano was gone. Lelouch paused in the act of gathering the smaller bags of food, glancing out toward where Suzaku was standing guard over the entrance. They couldn't just keep running, it would draw everything out for too long. Then again, stocking up on supplies was never a bad thing. They would just a solid plan.

Lelouch zipped up the bag and tossed it out toward Suzaku. He would leave the two other bags that were theirs until last; he wanted to see what kind of weapons they could find. If they couldn't use them, then Lelouch was willing to try and hide all of the ones that Luciano shouldn't get his hands on. It would be another way to stack the odds in their favor, even if hiding meant pushing them back into the far end of the Cornucopia. He didn't think that they would have the time to scatter them through the arena at the moment.

He grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows, squinting through the darkness to see if there was another other ranged weapon. Lelouch wove his way back to the front of the Cornucopia, passing the bow to Suzaku. He tensed when Suzaku immediately took out an arrow and nocked it, drawing the string back. "Is he?"

"He might be. I saw something move." Suzaku didn't look away from the grass, carefully stepping forward. "Hurry up. I'll look around."

Lelouch nodded and ducked back into the Cornucopia, quickly amending his plans. He shoved as many weapons as he could toward the back, kicking them away from the small arc of light. It wasn't the best job, but it would have to work. Lelouch grabbed the pack meant for Luciano and threw it to the back, listening to the clatter it made as he rushed back to the front. He pulled one bag over his back. Lelouch debated bringing the other bags with him but decided against it, they could always grab them and run. If they needed to fight, Lelouch wanted to be able to move as fast as possible. He wiped his palms against his jeans before stepping out into the open, clutching at the knife he had picked up.

It was quiet, not even a breeze to move the grass. Lelouch exhaled shakily, turning carefully in place before walking away from the Cornucopia. Suzaku would be coming back around after having circled the structure, and then they would have to be ready for anyone coming. Lelouch turned and titled his head back, staring at the surface of the Cornucopia. He would have to boost Suzaku onto the top and then they would both be able to crouch there and wait for Luciano to appear.

Lelouch turned as he heard someone shuffling through the grass, smiling when he saw that Suzaku was coming back around, the arrow still on the bow string. At least it wasn't pulled back, which meant that Suzaku hadn't seen anything. They still had time. It was almost enough to get him to run back and grab the weapons, but getting on top of the Cornucopia and setting up their trap was more important. Ending Luciano was far better at stalling.

Lelouch walked forward to meet Suzaku, freezing when Suzaku shook his head. Suzaku didn't look away from the grass, Lelouch watching as he shuffled to a stop. Lelouch sucked in a quick breath, adjusting his grip on his knife, waiting for any signal from Suzaku that he was about to fire the arrow.

Neither of them got a chance, the sound of a gun going off echoing in the silence.

Lelouch threw himself to the ground, covering his head with his arms. He looked up as Suzaku cursed, watching his friend fire off an arrow into the grass. But the response was too late; Luciano was running out of the grass, pistol in hand. Lelouch reached for the knife he had dropped, his heart pounding.

Guns weren't allowed in the Games, it was a rule that had never been broken before either because it would ruin the perverse sense of fun for the Games or because none of the people in charge of the Games had ever wanted to give a desperate teenager that much power. That was the rule that no one had been willing to break, but it was no surprise that Charles zi Britannia had broken it, especially if he was so desperate to get rid of Lelouch. Now the order they had found made sense and was reassuring.

But the question was how many times Luciano had fired the gun before coming after them.

Suzaku was up on his feet before Lelouch; already following Luciano's run across the open space. Suzaku loosed the arrow, jumping to one side as Luciano brought the gun up. They both missed their targets, Lelouch hearing the bullet ping off the Cornucopia and watching as the arrow sped off into the grass. By then, Luciano was too close to Suzaku to give him time to fire another arrow. Suzaku just changed his grip on the bow, raising to use it as a club as he stepped to the side to get the barrel of the gun away from him.

Luciano was faster.

The tribute followed Suzaku in the turn, ducking under the swing of the bow and pressing against the quiver of arrows that was dangling against Suzaku's side. Lelouch got a glimpse of Luciano's smile before the gun went off, Suzaku crumpling to the ground.

"Suzaku!" He stumbled forward, stopping when Luciano stood up. He couldn't tell if Suzaku was still breathing and he couldn't even use the cannon to judge since Suzaku had lost his tracking device.

His attention was drawn away from Suzaku as Luciano advanced on him. Lelouch took a step back, sliding the pack off of his shoulders and letting it hit the ground. He would need to move quickly, and getting the pack back wouldn't matter in the end if he was too slow.

Lelouch turned his head just enough so that he could see the mouth of the Cornucopia. He could hide in the dark among the supplies and wait out Luciano and his bullets. He would have to attack the moment the last bullet was fired, before Luciano could pick up another weapon, but Lelouch was confident that Luciano wouldn't be able to catch him in the tangle of supplies. He swallowed and looked back at Suzaku. As soon as Luciano was taken care of, he would look after Suzaku.

He tightened his grip on the handle of his knife before throwing it. As expected, Luciano dodged to the side even though the throw was bad. Lelouch took the moment to race back to the Cornucopia, rolling inside and scrambling between two cases. He heard the sound of a bullet hitting something in front of him, Lelouch curling in on himself to try and be a smaller target.

The note from the emperor had said that Luciano had six shots. Lelouch had no way of telling if any of the bullets had been used before Luciano had started firing on them, so he would have to assume that Luciano had come charging in with six bullets. So far, there had been four shots, which meant that he had to wait out two more. Lelouch gritted his teeth and raised his head, listening for the sound of Luciano moving through the supplies as he searched for another place to hide. He scurried out of the way as a bag went flying over his head, knocking into another case stored farther back.

"You're good, I'll give you that. That trick sent most of the others running." Lelouch crawled carefully to one side as he heard Luciano speak, using the sound of the tribute's voice to determine where he was. "Then again, I think the people of Pendragon were hoping for a bit more of a finale. Eleven didn't put up much of a fight, so that just leaves you. I'll even put the gun down to give you a fair chance if you come out by a count of three. One…"

Lelouch shook his head, pressing himself up against one crate and watching as Luciano passed him by. When the tribute's back was turned, Lelouch snuck out, moving behind another crate as he made his way back to the front. There were weapons there that he could use, the ones that he had missed on his quick sweep earlier.

"Two…"

There was a knife, lying just out of his reach. Lelouch narrowed his eyes, taking a deep breath and edging as close to the end of the crate as he could. He was too close to the front of the Cornucopia to dare to just reach for it and, from the sound of Luciano's footsteps, Luciano was too close. Lelouch searched for cover, spotting a messy pile of tents and blankets. The pile wouldn't protect him for long, but it was the closest cover. He swallowed and carefully moved into a crouch, just finishing his movement when he heard the crate move.

Lelouch turned to see Luciano looming over him, the gun aimed at his head. "Three."

He dove for the knife, grabbing the handle and rolling inelegantly into the pile of tents and blankets. Lelouch squeezed his eyes closed, taking a deep breath before opening them again, watching as Luciano cursed and flung the gun away.

Luciano was out of bullets.

Lelouch smiled to himself, scrambling to his hands and knees only to be pulled backward. Lelouch twisted, kicking out with the leg that Luciano wasn't holding, managing to land a few solid hits on Luciano's arm before the tribute used the hold to fling him to one side.

He grunted as he hit one of the crates, keeping a good hold on his knife as he curled in on himself. Lelouch wheezed, looking up as Luciano strode over, the tribute only slowing down when he bent over to pick up a sword. Luciano held the sword up to the light, turning it from side to side before he smiled down at Lelouch.

"I've killed fourteen tributes in these Games and not one of them failed to beg for their lives. It was kind of funny." Luciano chuckled, stepping forward to plant a foot on Lelouch's shoulder. Lelouch found himself forced onto his back, staring up at Luciano as the tribute leaned over him. "I've found what people value most."

Lelouch didn't have a chance to think about what he had just been told, Luciano driving the point of the sword into his chest, just below his ribs.

He arched up with a scream, one hand scrambling at the air before his arm fell back to his side. Lelouch gasped, trying to focus on Luciano as his vision swam, unable to properly process anything other than pain. He had managed to muffle his whimpers into submission when Luciano leaned over, pushing the blade deeper.

Luciano chuckled at the whimper that escaped Lelouch, using one finger to tap Lelouch's forehead. "So, I wonder, does royalty fear the same thing? So what do you value the most? Tell me."

Lelouch stared up at him, forcing himself to focus. He reached up and grabbed onto Luciano's arm, using it as leverage to haul himself partially upright. He felt his grip loosen as the sword pushed in deeper, Lelouch biting his lip to keep from screaming. He couldn't let himself be distracted, this would be his only chance.

Before Luciano had a chance to pull away, Lelouch brought up the hand holding the knife and used all of his strength to push the blade into Luciano's eye.

Luciano gave a muffled scream, letting Lelouch go and taking a step back. He reached up for the knife before keeling over sideways, Lelouch watching him fall. Lelouch remained on the ground for a moment longer to be sure that Luciano was really dead before propping himself up.

He dropped his gaze to the sword that was pushed into him, reaching up for the hilt and pulling it out with a quick jerk. He wasn't prepared for the rush of blood that came with it. Lelouch reached back, feeling his fingers brush over one of the blankets. He pulled it down and pressed it against the wound before attempting to stand up. He couldn't just lie down; he still had to check on Suzaku.

Lelouch grimaced and used one of the closer crates to stand up, carefully making his way to the entrance of the Cornucopia. He had to lean against the structure itself when he reached the entrance, his legs too weak to support him completely. Lelouch sucked in a quick breath, using the one hand that wasn't holding the blanket to his stomach to brace himself against the wall as he moved around to the outside.

Lelouch came to a stop when he was across from Suzaku, staring at the space between the Cornucopia and where Suzaku was. Walking unaided the foot of distance between them suddenly seemed to much harder. Lelouch gritted his teeth, pushing away from the Cornucopia. He hadn't come all of this way just to fail.

He trembled as he took his first step out, managing to keep his balance. Lelouch smiled to himself, adjusting his hold on the blanket and taking two more steps. On the third his legs finally gave, Lelouch wobbling before falling to his knees. He swayed in place, finally deciding that falling onto his back would be far more dignified than landing on his face. He winced as he straightened out his legs, staring up at the sky.

Any minute now they would fire the cannon to announce Luciano's death and they would send out a helicopter. Lelouch was sure that they would stay for him; he was on his way out anyway. That or they would haul away Suzaku and proclaim Lelouch the winner. He gave the sky a wry smile. Usually the Hunger Games winners were in far better shape than he was. Lelouch doubted that he would make it very far from the Games no matter what anyone tried to do for him. This year, the Games would have no winner, and that would spoil the emperor's fun and turn the public against him. The people wouldn't be happy without their yearly victor to support and coddle.

The thought made Lelouch laugh, regretting the sound a moment later as the pain in his stomach spiked. He closed his eyes, taking short breaths until the pain went back to a manageable level. Only then did he open his eyes, turning his head to the side as he heard the sound of someone calling his name.

Suzaku was looking up at him, Lelouch frowning in confusion as he tried to come to any kind of conclusion. Suzaku had been shot, which meant that he was dead, but dead people couldn't talk. It was too complicated for him at the moment, Lelouch just glad that he wasn't going to be alone while he bled out on the grass. He carefully switched hands, using his free hand to gesture to Suzaku while the other one pressed the blanket against his stomach. Suzaku nodded, pushing himself off the ground only to fall back down again.

Lelouch watched as Suzaku tried to get up again, getting the same result as before. Suzaku glanced up at him, giving Lelouch a weak smile before beginning to drag himself closer. Lelouch swallowed, keeping one arm extended in an invitation to Suzaku. If he had been able to get up, he would have closed half of the distance between the two of them, but Lelouch was sure that his legs would no longer support him.

Suzaku managed the last few inches between them, remaining propped up on his elbows to catch his breath. Lelouch closed his hand around Suzaku's wrist, enjoying what closeness he could get between the two of them. It was only a matter of time before the two of them succumbed to their injuries; they were just too stubborn to die quietly. Lelouch sighed at the thought, tightening his grip on Suzaku's wrist. "Here."

Thankfully, Suzaku managed to understand what Lelouch was trying to say. He nodded, gently setting himself back on the ground. Lelouch let go of Suzaku just long enough for his friend to get settled before resting his hand on Suzaku's shoulder. Suzaku was still panting from dragging himself over, Lelouch managing a weak pat on Suzaku's shoulder. He looked at Suzaku's side, staring at the red patch, watching as the spot spread slowly.

"'louch?"

It took him a while to gather the breath to speak. "Here."

"Good. I thought…" Suzaku trailed off as he pressed a hand to Lelouch's abdomen, groaning when he rested his hand right over Lelouch's wound. "No."

"Luciano…dead…"

"Just hold on Lelouch. They'll come to get Luciano. Don't die alright? I don't want to win. It's not worth it."

"Not. Just tired."

"Don't fall asleep on me." Lelouch winced as Suzaku pushed down on the blanket, the pain making him focus for a moment. "Stay awake."

"Will." Lelouch moved his hand so it was resting on Suzaku's head, wanting nothing more than to card his fingers through Suzaku's hair. But movement would take effort, something that he no energy for. His whole concentration was focused on staying awake, his eyes tracking the clouds as they moved across the sky. He had promised Suzaku that he would stay awake, and he would try his best to follow through on that promise. In the end he wouldn't be disappointed if Suzaku was the one to survive, that had been the plan originally. He wanted to remind Suzaku of that promise, but he doubted that Suzaku would respond other than to try and get another promise from him.

Lelouch closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling of Suzaku's hand resting on his. Nunnally and his mother would be safe with Suzaku looking after them. Suzaku would be able to fight off anyone from the capital and take them away from Area 11 if the emperor brought troops too close. Lelouch was sure that he could even rely on Clovis if they had to, Clovis had always liked Marianne.

He felt Suzaku shaking him, opening his eyes a fraction to see Suzaku staring up at him. He could see Suzaku's mouth moving but he couldn't quite understand what his friend was saying. Lelouch tightened his grip on Suzaku, trying desperately to hear what Suzaku was saying or to read his lips, but he could only see the frantic look on Suzaku's face and feel the increased pressure on his wound.

He didn't know if he had managed to doze off or if he had blacked out, although the latter seemed more likely, because the next thing he knew he could hear the sound of the helicopter. Lelouch opened his eyes, catching glimpses of the world between long blinks, watching the helicopter come towards them in a jerky manner. Lelouch tried his best to keep the helicopter in focus, surprised when it landed after he last saw it at a good distance from the two of them. He tried to shake Suzaku, not sure if he completed the motion or if it was just in his head.

Lelouch looked down at Suzaku, worried when Suzaku didn't appear to be moving. He swallowed, glancing over in time to see a team of soldiers hauling Luciano's body from the Cornucopia while another group pointed at them. Lelouch wanted nothing more to curl around Suzaku, but his body was too heavy to move. They couldn't take Suzaku, Suzaku wasn't dead. Lelouch could see the faint movement that indicated that Suzaku was still breathing, but it was far too slow. Still, it meant that Suzaku was still alive and the soldiers couldn't take him away. They only took away the dead tributes.

He tried to glare at the soldiers as they came closer. He was starting to black out again, Lelouch struggling to hold onto consciousness. He would make sure that they didn't take Suzaku, even if it meant that he ended up dying as well. The Games could only have one winner, and he wouldn't make the best winner. Lelouch was sure that he would barely be able to make it to the hospital.

The soldiers stopped, Lelouch not sure whether it was because he finally managed to raise his hand just above Suzaku's head or because they realized that the two of them were alive. Lelouch watched as one hung back, probably giving orders to superiors. He wasn't sure how they would handle two tributes dying at their feet, there was supposed to be a grand fight until the end. Lelouch suspected that the soldiers would retreat to get out of the view of the cameras and just wait for one of them to die.

The man talking on the radio nodded, Lelouch so focused on him that he didn't notice the other soldiers until they were lifting Suzaku away from him. Lelouch whined, wishing that he could actually get his voice to work so he could protest. They couldn't do this, not when the Games were still going. His father was cheating somehow and Lelouch didn't know how taking Suzaku would go with his plans to kill Lelouch. His father couldn't possibly think that he would live through this.

He fumbled for Suzaku's hand, holding on tightly. The soldiers bent over, Lelouch watching as their mouths moved before he shook his head. He didn't care what they had to say, they weren't going to take Suzaku. He had promised Suzaku that he would stay awake, so Suzaku had to stay alive. The soldiers managed to pry Lelouch's hand from Suzaku, Lelouch sure that he let out a whine.

He wasn't allowed to linger over the loss for too long, a soldier lifting him from the ground. Lelouch felt the blanket slip, losing his hold on the blanket just before the soldier jostled him to get a better grip. Lelouch grunted, reaching for the blanket before the pain from the movement made his head swim. Lelouch gritted his teeth, staring up at the sky and trying to hold onto consciousness. He managed to hold on until they went to hand him up into the helicopter, his vision fading to black as he was set down.


	15. Chapter 15

Nunnally stared at her hands, listening to the staff rushing around as they worked to accommodate the two tributes who had been brought in. Luciano had quickly been declared dead even before he had arrived at the hospital, his tracker had given the alert before the rescue helicopters had gotten there.

Nunnally closed her eyes and ducked her head. It almost felt like failure that one of the last tributes had died, even though she was sure that Luciano would have had to be killed anyway. There was a part of her that had hoped that she would be on time but, from the sound of the report coming from the soldiers when they had first arrived, they had barely made it. She swallowed, looking up at the next rush of people.

She still remembered the slightly panicked call, just after she and Odysseus had finished their announcement to the people. Odysseus had stayed behind to keep the people under control before the news got out, leaving Nunnally to be bundled into a car and driven over to the hospital, all while clutching a phone to her ear and listening to Euphemia continue to give the report.

No one had seen the final fight between Lelouch and Luciano. The inside of the Cornucopia had been too dark and too crowded for the cameras to go in. All the people had see was Suzaku get shot and then Lelouch stumble out of the Cornucopia, bleeding from his stomach and looking completely disoriented. Euphemia had cut the call after she had reported that Lelouch had collapsed, leaving Nunnally to wait on her own. She had thought that the news had been the worst part, but the waiting was far worse. She didn't know exactly what had happened to Lelouch or Suzaku, Euphemia had been far too focused on keeping Nunnally informed that they were alive to say how they had been wounded, aside from Suzaku getting shot.

She looked up at the sound of another commotion, surprised to see Milly Ashford walking into the hospital. Nunnally tried to sink back into her wheelchair, but the guards around her made hiding useless. Milly spotted her quickly, striding over with a man that Nunnally vaguely remembered as a cameraman from the interview. The thought of doing another interview right now made Nunnally want to scream. She could play the princess for the crowds, but this was about her brother. What went on inside her family was private and something that she was not going to share, no matter how many times she was pestered about it.

When Milly couldn't be deterred, Nunnally lifted her chin, motioning for her guards to step aside. "Miss. Ashford, I don't think that-"

"This isn't about an interview." Nunnally was taken aback, both by the interruption and how serious Milly looked. She had gotten used to the cheerful Milly Ashford that could smile her way through anything, even the list of dead tributes at the end of a day of the Games. Nunnally had never thought that there would be a serious side to Milly, or at least one this serious.

Milly bowed slightly at the waist, glancing at the guards as she did so. As soon as they stepped away, Milly knelt by Nunnally's side. "This is about you and nothing else. I heard what happened to them and I'm sure no one will be as focused on you because they have Odysseus to fawn over. So, what do you need Nunnally?"

Nunnally stared at her for a moment, not quite comprehending the question. She was sure that there was some reason behind Milly's kindness, there was always something behind everyone in Pendragon. Then again, Nunnally didn't want to spend time thinking about what Milly's motivations were. She just wanted everything to be simple for once. Two of the most important people in her life were close to death and she didn't want to think about what favors she would owe in the future.

"I…I need to call my mother."

Milly frowned and rocked back on her heels, Nunnally almost regretting her words. It was a childish impulse in the first place, but she couldn't stop herself from thinking about how Marianne just needed to be told that Lelouch and Suzaku were in good hands, the best hands. That didn't stop her from wanting to reach for the one person in her family that she knew the best.

She looked up as Milly rested a hand on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Alright. I'll see what I can do."

Milly pulled out her phone and dialed a number, speaking quickly to someone on the other end of the line. Nunnally tried to focus on her for some kind of distraction but her attention kept drifting to the rush of the hospital around her. Every time someone who looked remotely like a doctor passed she leaned forward, expecting them to come to talk to her with any kind of news only to watch them walk away. Her attention was brought firmly back to Milly as the reporter held the phone up with a smile. When Nunnally hesitated, Milly just wiggled the phone. "Go ahead."

Nunnally took it from her hands, pressing the phone against her ear. "Hello?"

"Nunnally?"

"Mother." Her voice cracked over the word, Nunnally slumping in her wheelchair. She hadn't realized how much she had needed to hear her mother's voice, especially after the hectic days she had been having. Nunnally looked up, watching Milly usher the guards and the man she had dragged with her back a few steps, giving Nunnally the illusion of privacy. She gave Milly a thankful smile before focusing on the phone call. "It's me."

"Nunnally." She heard Marianne sigh on the other end of the line. "Didn't I tell you not to get into trouble?"

"You…you've been watching me?"

"Of course I have. You've been someone that everyone has been talking about. I'm proud of you but…couldn't have you just stayed safe and kept quiet?"

"No. Mother, it was Lelouch and Suzaku. I couldn't just sit back and let other people do this."

"I know." Marianne sighed again. "I know and I would have done the same. That doesn't stop me from wishing you had laid low and it doesn't stop me from being proud of you."

Nunnally nodded, even though she knew that her mother couldn't see her. She looked up at the people that surrounded her, taking a deep breath before speaking again. "Did…did you watch the end of the Games?"

"No. Everyone was too busy watching Odysseus." Marianne was silent for a moment. Nunnally winced at the quick breath that she heard over the line. "What happened?"

"We got them out of the Games. Suzaku was shot and Lelouch...He was stabbed, Mother. Luciano got him in the end and I don't know if he'll be alright."

"Lelouch is…"

"What are we going to do without him? He's always been there and because of this he might not be." Nunnally reached up with one hand to wipe at her eyes, too far gone to be embarrassed about crying in public. "What are we going to do?"

"You stay there with him, Nunnally, and be strong."

"That's not an answer!" That answer might have been good enough for her once, but she had seen Lelouch on the recap that they kept running on the televisions in the hospital before the staff had turned off the televisions. Lelouch's shirt had been stained red and he had been so pale. Then, in the short space between Lelouch had collapsed and the helicopter had come, both he and Suzaku had been so motionless, like they were already dead. Nunnally shook her head, clinging to the phone. "That's not the answer to my question. What happens after?"

"I…I don't know, Nunnally. I'm not thinking about that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm worried about Lelouch." Nunnally flinched when she heard the crack in her mother's voice. "I'm trying to…but I want to see him too, Nunnally. That's what I want you to do for me. I want you to be there for the both of us in case anything happens. Be there, be strong and bring whoever you can home. We'll figure out the rest later."

After days of planning and frantically trying to stay ahead of her father, Nunnally wasn't sure if she could just sit back and let the world just settle into place again. She had felt weak her entire life and, for a glorious few days, she had been strong and able to control the world. It was too heady a feeling to let go, especially when her whole world was falling apart. But her mother was only asking for a simple thing, something that Nunnally was sure that she could do. She would bring what remained home, but she wouldn't be staying for long.

She trusted Odysseus, but Schneizel was another matter entirely and then there was the next person who came and thought that they could use the Hunger Games for their own purposes, something that Nunnally was never going to let happen after today. She had to stay in Pendragon to make sure the same mistakes weren't made again. Nunnally was sure that Marianne would hate the idea, but this was the one thing that she would not back down on.

To her mother, she just smiled and said "I'll do my best."

Marianne sounded relieved by Nunnally's agreement. "Thank you. Stay close and…I'm going to try and get there as soon as possible. I'm not leaving all of you on your own.'"

"Thank you."

"Give me a while to make arrangements and call here again if something happens. Someone will get me."

"Alright mother."

Marianne hung up, Nunnally shocked by the sudden silence on the other end of the phone. She shook her head and closed the phone. Marianne was just worried, which was why she was being short, it was nothing that Nunnally had done.

She turned to look at Milly, holding out the phone. She was about to thank Milly for the favor when the reporter knelt by her side again. "Is Lady Marianne coming up?"

"As soon as she can."

"Don't worry. We'll get her here faster." Milly winked at her before walking off, the phone open again as Milly started making the calls.

Nunnally wasn't sure that they were worth all of the strings that were being pulled, but at least it got Marianne to Pendragon. She was sure that Marianne would want to see Charles buried, Nunnally remembered many stories that her mother would tell about the former emperor. From what she could remember, it sounded like Marianne had really loved Charles, despite what had happened. After knowing everything Charles had done to try and silence them, Nunnally wasn't quite sure that she could share the same sentiment, but she wasn't to Lelouch's extreme of hating their father. It would also give Odysseus a chance to ask Marianne to stay on as an adviser, which would probably make staying for Nunnally just that bit easier.

She looked over as a doctor walked toward them, her eyes widening as she realized what it meant. She pushed her chair away from the wall, the guards moving out of the way so she could go over to the doctor. If the man was surprised to see her in the waiting room alone, he showed no sign. He just looked down at her before giving her a shaky smile. "Come with me."

He walked slow enough that she could keep up and he could hold the doors open for her. The doctor led her toward the private wards, Nunnally aware of the stares and bows that followed her. She looked back up at the doctor as he cleared his throat. "Suzaku," he stumbled a bit over the name, "will be awake in a matter of hours. With Prince Lelouch, it may take a while longer."

"How much longer?"

The doctor came to a stop, leaning against the wall. "He'll be regaining consciousness in a few hours as well, but we're keeping him on a high dosage of pain medicine for a while. There was extensive damage to his abdomen and his stomach was dangerously close to rupturing, so we want to make sure he isn't moving around for a while. His recovery will take a time, but he'll make it. And that's probably the part that you wanted to hear the most."

Nunnally nodded, not sure how to react now that she knew that they would both live. She had hoped that Lelouch and Suzaku would, but she had also been preparing herself for the worst. She swallowed and looked at the door to the room they were standing by. "Can I see them?"

"For a little while." The doctor moved to open the door. "We'll be sure to alert you when they wake up."

Nunnally wheeled herself into the room, meaning to thank the doctor only to get distracted when she saw the two beds in the room. She held her breath, listening to the twin beeps of the heart monitors before letting her breath out slowly. Nunnally moved away from the door, going immediately to Lelouch's bed side to look down at him.

She had caught Lelouch sleeping before, on the odd occasions he had been exhausted enough to nap on their couch or when he had been sick. He looked nothing like that now; it looked more like death than life. Nunnally reached out for his hand only to jerk hers back. She didn't want to touch him, just in case something horrible happened. Lelouch had never been physically strong, but he had never looked so fragile, not that Nunnally could remember.

Nunnally covered her mouth to muffle the sound of her sobs, not wanting to overpower the sound of the heart monitors. They were the only things that were giving her the hope that Lelouch and Suzaku would live, all other signs were too subtle for her to see and she didn't want to stare at them and be reminded of how close she was to losing him.

She swallowed and looked away, shaking her head. "I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough. I'm so sorry. Just wake up soon. Mother is coming up to see you and I promise that she's safe. We're all safe now. So wake up and get better so we can all be together again."

The steady beep of the heart monitors was her only answer, which was enough of one for her. Nunnally sniffed, wiping her eyes. She settled back in her chair, prepared to keep watch over them until she was asked to leave.

* * *

Suzaku wasn't sure what woke him up. He seemed to become aware of the light streaming into the room and the beeping noises in the background at the same time. He opened his eyes, prepared to jerk upright if something was wrong. He relaxed when he saw that he was in a room. If he had still been out in the arena, he would have in trouble. Suzaku had known that he had been shot; the sharp pain was too strong to forget so easily. A room meant that he was safe, that he was outside of the arena and in the clear. It was the other implication of the room that bothered him.

He grunted as he pushed himself upright, carefully untangling the wires and tubes that he was connected to, frowning at the sheer amount. He didn't remember his wound being that bad, although it had hurt. Suzaku paused when it was clear that he was making more of a tangle instead of solving it. He pushed the wires and tubes off to one side, looking around the room to be sure of his surroundings.

It was obviously a hospital room, the plain white walls and minimal decoration gave it away. Suzaku nodded to himself, scanning the room before looking over to his right. There was an empty bed beside him, Suzaku forcing himself to finish looking over the room. Lelouch had been alive; at least he had been before Suzaku had lost consciousness. But the rules of the Games had always been that there was only one winner. If he was the one in the hospital, then Lelouch was dead.

Suzaku clenched his hands in the sheets, looking over to his left. He gave a sigh of relief, tipping his head back with a smile. Lelouch was there, and he was alive. Suzaku chuckled, looking back at his friend again. He would try to figure out why they had both made it out of the Games later, he was too giddy with relief to think too hard about how that detail. What he wanted to do right now was go over to where Lelouch was.

Even if they were in a hospital, the safety was only temporary. The emperor could come and demand that Lelouch be killed at any moment, although Suzaku couldn't see why the emperor would pull them both out of the Games. He shook his head and pulled the sheet away, looking down at himself.

He was wearing a hospital gown, but he could see the edge of the bandage around his stomach. Suzaku reached down to touch where he had been shot, putting pressure on the spot briefly. He peeled the sheets back further, finding that his ankle had been bandaged as well. A quick check showed that the wound that had left behind when his tracker had been cut out was treated as well, although he could just see a neat line of stitches. Suzaku nodded to himself, gently moving his injured arm.

Suzaku looked up from his arm as the door opened, surprised to see Prince Schneizel walk into the room. He tensed, one hand automatically reaching for a weapon. He hadn't thought that the royal family would come to visit Lelouch since they hadn't shown any interest in him before. Prince Schneizel was also the prime minister, so closely connected to Lelouch's father, the same one that had been trying to kill the two of them through the Games. He wasn't going to let Lelouch be killed, not after they had struggled for so long to survive this far.

Prince Schneizel just glanced over at him, doing a double take when he realized that Suzaku was sitting up. "Ah, you're awake now."

Suzaku nodded, not coming up with any weapon. He decided to go for intimidating, although he was sure that he looked laughable in the hospital gown and an obvious injury that would slow him down. Suzaku gritted his teeth and began to hoist himself from the bed. "What of it?"

The prince rolled his eyes and sat down in the available chair. "Sit down. There's no point in hurting yourself."

"No." Suzaku's arms were trembled slightly as they took his full weight. "Not until I know what's going on."

Schneizel stared at him for a long moment, Suzaku not sure how to interpret the prince's blank stare. Schneizel finally looked down with a sigh, rubbing his forehead. "I should have known better." Suzaku didn't have time to ask what Schneizel meant because the next comments were directed directly at him. "You are out of the Games, you and Lelouch were pulled out."

"But the Games only have one winner."

"This year the Games were stopped before they could reach their conclusion. This was the last year that the Hunger Games will take place; the Senate has all but voted that into law. You and Lelouch were the only surviving tributes and are now in recovery. Accommodations for you have already been settled for when you are released."

"What about Lelouch?"

"I'm afraid my brother will be staying here for far longer."

Suzaku craned his neck, trying to get a better view of Lelouch. He remembered that Lelouch had been bleeding, but he had never gotten to see the wound, Lelouch had been too busy trying to stop the bleeding. Suzaku swallowed, shifting on the bed. "What happened?"

"He fought Luciano Bradley and managed to win." Schneizel sighed, Suzaku watching as he rubbed one thumb over an eye. "He was stabbed but all reports say that he will be fine. We're just waiting to see when he will wake up and how his recovery will go."

Suzaku stared at Lelouch, feeling his stomach twist. Lelouch had fought Luciano and he had done nothing to help. He had promised Lelouch that he would protect him, promised Marianne that he would protect her son. Suzaku looked down at the floor, unable to meet Schneizel's eyes. He was sure that the prince would just offer some worthless statement about how the Games were supposed to go, but Suzaku couldn't accept that. He had tried to the utmost to keep his promise but it had come to nothing. Even now he was stuck on the other side of the room, but that was something that he could fix.

He gritted his teeth and went to stand up, freezing when Schneizel looked up at him. The prince considered him for a moment before leaning back in his chair. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go over there and sit by my friend. I'm fine, there's no reason that I should just be lying here."

Suzaku was sure that he saw a flicker of a smile on Schneizel's face, not sure how to react to the expression. As quickly as he spotted it, it was gone, Schneizel standing up and walking out of the room. Suzaku stared at the closed door, narrowing his eyes before shrugging. He could care less about Schneizel thought about him at the moment; he had more important things to focus on.

He was about of lift himself from the bed when he heard the door open again, Schneizel, another man that Suzaku didn't recognize and a nurse walking in. The nurse bustled over to his side, Suzaku holding still as she turned off the monitors and detached him from them. Suzaku smiled at her, watching as she left the room again. He rubbed at a sore spot on his arm as the man who had accompanied settled a chair on the side of the bed closest to him. Suzaku glanced at him, giving the man a quick look over, checking for weapons. When the man just returned his stare, Suzaku hauled himself upright, wobbling for a moment.

The man took a step forward, Suzaku waving him away and stumbling over to the wall. "I can do this."

He expected more of a protest from Schneizel and the man, but neither of them seemed phased by his insistence. Both of them turned their full attention to Lelouch, leaving Suzaku to limp his way over to the chair, using the wall for balance when he had to.

It was a relief to sink down into the chair, Suzaku stretching his injured leg out in front of him. He glanced up at the two men on the other side of Lelouch's bed before moving into a position that he could get up easily from. So far, neither of them seemed to be a threat to him or Lelouch, but Suzaku was not willing to let his guard down until they proved that they could be trusted. Once he was sure that they wouldn't be attacking, he turned his attention to Lelouch, feeling the corner of his mouth twitch up into a smile.

Despite his failure, Lelouch was still alive and would recover. That was something at least. He reached out to touch the back of Lelouch's hand, leaning forward so he could actually close his fingers around Lelouch's. Suzaku ignored the way the two men on the other side of the bed went still for a moment, too busy enjoying the feel of Lelouch's hand in his. For all of Lelouch's plans and their doubts, they had made it out of the Games together. Suzaku would gloat about it later, when Lelouch was healed and they were back in Area 11. He smiled at the thought, glad that there was a chance for after for the both of them.

He looked up at the two men, relieved that they were too involved in whatever they were discussing. It wasn't the ideal situation he wanted, with just him and Lelouch, but he would take what he could get. He was sure that a doctor would appear eventually and try to get him back to his bed because of his injuries. Suzaku didn't think that the excuse that he had suffered worse during the course of the Games would help his case. Everyone in Britannia probably wanted to make sure he lived because he was symbol of their triumph, both he and Lelouch were suddenly more important than they had ever been.

Suzaku shook his head, letting go of Lelouch's fingers to trace the veins on the back of his hand. Lelouch would know how to handle the spotlight better than Suzaku would, Lelouch had been trained for it. Suzaku was more than willing just to follow Lelouch's lead on this one thing so he didn't end up embarrassing the both of them.

A clatter from the hallway made him look up, Suzaku halfway out of his seat before he could stop himself. He couldn't help the glance down at Lelouch, inclining his body so he was partially hovering Lelouch. He shot a glance at the door, holding the position until he was sure that nothing was going to come after them. Only then did he let out the breath he had been holding and sink down into his seat, wincing as he put weight on his bad ankle.

To his surprise, neither Schneizel nor the other man looked shocked by his sudden movement. Schneizel was the more amused of the two, although the prince wasn't looking at him. Suzaku tipped his head to side, meeting the other man's gaze as he chuckled. "It gets easier to live with."

"What does?"

"The jumpiness. You come out of the Games ready to strike at anything and everyone, but you get used to society again." The man looked up at the ceiling with a frown. "That's probably why they keep you in a hospital for a few days and then back at the training center. Of course, you're running a gambit of interviews half feral, but it helps. At least you're not being thrown back into your Area and told to cope."

Suzaku sighed, giving the man a quick once over. He would have never pegged the man for someone who had been in the Games, he looked far more composed than Suzaku remembered some of the others who had won being. Even Tohdoh carried the same haunted look that he had come out of the Games with. People could tell that Tohdoh had participated in the Games; it was just something that all victors had. Then again, Tohdoh had been one of the calmer victors to come out of the Games. Suzaku had seen footage of a few tributes who had come out of the Games and had not been able to get away from that edge. He had spent the entire time watching them waiting for them to snap, and many had.

He sat back in his chair, settling his hand back over Lelouch's. "Does it ever go away?"

That got the bland smile to waver, the corner of it twitching down for a second. Suzaku grinned at his victory, glad he had managed to get past part of the façade. His victory didn't last too long, because the man regained his composure quickly, leaning forward. "It never does. Anything you could do over there could set me off and I wouldn't know what. It's a conditioned response."

Suzaku snorted. "The same goes for me then."

"Now you're getting it." The man nodded. "I could promise that you and Prince Lelouch would be safe, but you wouldn't believe me. I know that from experience. Get used to that too; you'll never believe that you are safe again."

Suzaku accepted the news with a nod, not sure why the man had decided to give him that bit of information. He had lived his entire life in the Areas where safety was something that could always be taken away, either by the emperor himself or the viceroy. Still, he was always willing to listen to advice from victors of the Hunger Games. He preferred to be prepared for any situation that would come up.

"Kanon, stop baiting him." Schneizel didn't bother to look up at either of them, giving the monitors by Lelouch one long look before standing up. He brushed past Kanon, pausing at the door to look back over at Suzaku. "You intend on staying here."

Suzaku was a bit surprised that it wasn't a question, but he nodded anyway. Schneizel just narrowed his eyes, the bland expression that he kept on his face easily turning into a glare. "Keep an eye on him, Suzaku Kururugi."

"You think that someone will come after us?"

"No. But I prefer to be prepared for any event." Schneizel tipped his head slightly in Lelouch's direction. "Watch over him and expect members of the royal family to be coming in and out over the next few days."

Suzaku swallowed, but tried to look resolute. "Have you called Nunnally and Marianne up?"

"Nunnally has been in Pendragon almost as long as you two have." Suzaku stared at Schneizel with wide eyes, the prince not seeming to notice his surprise. "But Marianne has been informed about you two. She and Nunnally were here earlier, but we managed to convince them to leave for a few hours to eat and sleep. They'll be returning soon enough."

"So that's why you were here." Suzaku couldn't help himself from blurting the words out. From the way that Lelouch had talked about the royals and how none of them had come to their rescue before the Games, he had thought that none of them had cared. He had never thought that any of them had cared about the prince and princess that had been cast out of Pendragon.

He was given what looked like a real smile, the first he had seen from Schneizel. It disappeared quickly, Schneizel glancing over at Kanon as he spoke. "Expect us to be in between Nunnally and Marianne. We'll bring you what news we can to prepare you for what you see out there. It's a different world out there, Suzaku Kururugi."

Schneizel walked out of the room without further explanation, Kanon following after him. Suzaku could only stare after them in shock. Suddenly, things didn't seem as simple as waiting for Lelouch to recover and adjusting to being around people who weren't trying to kill him again. Apparently something had gone on in the days when they were fighting for their lives. He would try to find out as much as he could before Lelouch woke up, so he could explain if Lelouch needed it.

He looked down at Lelouch, stroking his fingers over the back of Lelouch's hand before settling into a comfortable position. He couldn't keep himself from the occasional glances at the door or the regular scans of their room even though he knew that it was safe. Schneizel had told him to protect Lelouch and he couldn't bring himself to trust anyone completely just yet.

Suzaku smiled at Lelouch, patting his friend's hand before forcing himself to pull away. He couldn't get into the habit of hovering; Lelouch wouldn't allow it when he was conscious. But while Lelouch was unconscious… Suzaku swallowed and pushed himself slightly out of the chair, leaning over Lelouch to kiss his forehead. He straightened out Lelouch's bangs, something that Lelouch would have slapped his hand away for before, sitting down when he was done.

"Sleep, Lelouch. We're safe now."

* * *

Lelouch struggled to open his eyes, his thoughts still slow and fuzzy. He tried to shake his head, not surprised when he couldn't quite move. It didn't feel like he was all the way awake yet. He felt his eyes start to close again, forcing them to stay open. He had slept for long enough, he couldn't afford anymore, not until he was sure about what was going on. The last thing he remembered, he was being carried into the helicopter after Suzaku, and that was strange enough to warrant investigation.

From what he could see, he was in a room, the equipment in the room hinting towards a hospital room. That was a relief in a way. It meant that he was out of the Games and immediate danger. He would worry about the other dangers later, when he didn't feel like he was thinking far too slowly.

He moved his head slightly, hearing a gasp from his other side. Lelouch frowned, wanting to see the source of the noise, but the effort of turning his head seemed like too much of an effort. He shut his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again.

Suzaku was sitting in the chair right beside him, fast asleep. Lelouch smiled, looking down at where their hands were just touching, flipping his hand over and closing it around Suzaku's. So Suzaku was still alive, that was far better than what he thought. The panic from the arena seemed so far away at the moment, Lelouch finding it hard to do anything but just accept the things he was seeing. He would have to think over the implications later.

Lelouch managed to turn his head, his eyes widening as he saw his mother and Nunnally sitting on the other side of the bed. Nunnally was pushed as close as she could get to the bed, her hands hovering over his. He blinked rapidly, trying to keep her in focus as another wave of exhaustion moved over him. He didn't know how long he had been asleep, but he had been that way for too long. He wasn't going to let this chance disappear, not before he had talked to his mother and Nunnally again.

He smiled at his sister. Nunnally leaned forward and grabbed onto his hand. "Lelouch."

"Hello." His voice cracked embarrassingly, but his mouth felt far too dry. He swallowed, trying to get his voice to sound like normal, but his sister didn't seem to mind.

She smiled back at him, squeezing his hand instead of hugging him. "Hello. I've missed you."

"Missed you too." He watched as his mother came to kneel by his head, leaning into her touch as she brushed his bangs away from his forehead. He heard her laugh just before she kissed his forehead, her lips lingering there for a moment.

Marianne pulled away long enough to retrieve a chair. "You had us so worried."

"Sorry."

"Don't do that again." Nunnally was really crying down. Lelouch wanted to reach up to wipe her tears away, but Nunnally was holding his hand too tightly for him to move it. "Don't you dare, Lelouch."

"I won't. I can't." He tried to give her hand a squeeze, just managing to curl his fingers. "Won."

"I know. You both did." Nunnally looked up, probably looking over at Suzaku. "I'm so proud of you both."

Lelouch glanced between the two of them with a smile on his face. He felt his mother press a hand to his forehead, Lelouch closing his eyes and leaning into the touch.

It was the last thing he remembered when he woke up again.

He was sure that time had passed because the light in the room was different and he couldn't feel anyone holding his hands anymore. He groaned, pressing his head back into the pillow. At least his head was clearer now, so he could think instead of just drifting. Lelouch turned to look at where he remembered Nunnally being before, not surprised to see her hovering nervously over him. He just sighed and pressed his head back. "I fell asleep."

"Yes. Suzaku did too, so don't feel bad."

"Hey!"

Lelouch turned to look at Suzaku, relieved that the hazy memory from the last time he had been awake was actually true. He didn't want to wake up and discover that he had survived the Games and Suzaku hadn't. Lelouch reached over to touch Suzaku's hand, patting it gently in an attempt to soothe the guilty look on Suzaku's face. "I don't blame you. It must have been boring."

Suzaku rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm actually surprised I managed it. It seemed like the entire royal family was determined to visit at some point or another."

"The entire…" Lelouch went to sit up only to be pushed down by Nunnally. He frowned and gently removed her hand from his shoulder, going to sit up again when Nunnally and Suzaku forced him down again. Suzaku kept a hold on him as Nunnally sat up, Lelouch tempted to thrash, but the ache from his stomach kept him from moving. He settled for glaring at Suzaku. "Let me up. I'm not staying here if they can all get in."

Suzaku shook his head. "It doesn't matter; most of them have been here already."

"And you just let them? Even the emperor?"

"It's different now, Lelouch."

"It really is." Nunnally spoke up, Lelouch immediately turning his attention to her. He could trust Nunnally to tell him the truth quickly no matter what, Suzaku might be tempted to feed him little bits of the truth based on what Suzaku thought he could handle. Nunnally met his eyes and nodded, gently pushing Suzaku's hands from him. "You didn't actually win the Games."

"So why am I here?"

"I…Well…" She bit her lip, refusing to meet his gaze. "It's hard to find a place to start, but I'll try." Nunnally took a deep breath. "Father is dead. Kanon shot him when he tried to attack Schneizel. Odysseus is the emperor now."

Lelouch stared at her, trying to figure out what was going on with the little information he had. There was no way that Schneizel would try to force a confrontation with Charles, Schneizel was far too smart for that. He was also the one benefiting the most from Charles' rule. Everyone assumed that Schneizel would either take the throne or the next emperor would just be a puppet for Schneizel. That alone explained Odysseus, but not why Schneizel's pet would shoot the emperor.

Nunnally groaned and hid her face in her hands. "I'm doing this all wrong, but here's the best I can give you. The Hunger Games have been stopped, completely. It was…Euphemia and Schneizel decided…" Nunnally shook her head, refusing to meet his gaze. "I came up to Pendragon the day after you two were brought up."

Lelouch didn't get a chance to ask why, Nunnally quickly plowing on. "I couldn't just let the two of you die and I thought that I could do something, even if it was just convincing father to let one of you go and then making sure that the other one could win. The Games are rigged already, so what harm could there be in using that? But I actually started something, I got a lot of people to help me because I just wanted to pull everyone out of the Games this year and then I wanted to stop the Games entirely. When Father wouldn't back down, we went to talk to him, but he threatened us and Kanon just…snapped for a moment. Odysseus' first command as emperor was to cancel the Games."

"Why?"

"Because it wasn't fair! I didn't want to lose you or Suzaku and I know Mother would have suffered as well. I didn't want to lose anyone else. And don't you dare tell me that I shouldn't have tried, because it worked and you two are alive. That's the only thing that matters to me."

"Nunnally…"

"I don't regret it! I thought we were too late, that you were going to die. I saw you and… You know that I love Suzaku like a brother, Lelouch, but it wouldn't have been the same without you."

Lelouch pulled her down against him, patting her back as Nunnally cried into his shoulder. He glanced over at Suzaku for help, not surprised when his friend just shrugged. Lelouch sighed and wrapped his arms around Nunnally. "I'm not mad. I was just worried."

"I couldn't just let you two die!"

"I know. I know. And we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." He pulled back just enough so that he could tilt her chin up. "You saved us, and that's all that matters."

It wasn't a lie, at least not completely. The fact that Nunnally had saved them was all that had mattered for now, but Lelouch couldn't help himself from wanting to know what else had gone on. He had to know what Nunnally had promised and what she had gotten herself into. He was sure that she had been smart enough to be careful about what she had promised to Schneizel, but he wanted to be sure. He wanted to be able to protect Nunnally.

He smiled at her, relieved when Nunnally smiled back. She rocked back into her chair, not letting go of his hand. Lelouch squeezed her hand, wiggling over as close to the edge of the bed as he could get. He reached up to brush a piece of hair out of her face. "Just let me recover, and then we can go back home and forget this ever happened."

It was what he wanted more than anything. The public knew he was a prince, but he was not about to take advantage of that. The palace was nothing for him, the small house they had back in Area 11 was more like home than Pendragon had ever been. Now, after the Games, Lelouch was sure that he would ever be able to stay in Pendragon ever again. What he wanted to do was go back to the familiar. His father was dead, and his father was the only one he had held a grudge against. Then there was a nagging feeling that, if he stayed in Pendragon, he would end up losing more people who were important to him.

He was dragged from his thoughts as Nunnally pulled away from him, nervously playing with her sleeve. "I…I was hoping we could stay. I want to stay, to see that this goes through. And there's so much more that I could do. Odysseus is willing to help me and we could change Britannia. Odysseus has even asked Mother to stay, to help him. He's starting a council to help him run this country the way it should be. It would really help if you stayed too. You could probably handle any situations that came up better than we could, I know you could."

Lelouch stared at Nunnally, not sure what to say. He looked over at Suzaku, seeing an equally panicked look on his friend's face. He shook his head, looking back at Nunnally. "I…"

"You can go back home and get better, Lelouch. It doesn't have to be right now."

"I can't Nunnally." Lelouch glanced around the room, trying to find a way to explain his reasoning or to change the subject. He could only shake his head and stare at her. "I don't want to stay, Nunnally. I won't be able to. I could help you but, not here."

"You don't have to be here, Lelouch." Nunnally leaned over him, catching is hand again. "You don't and I won't make you. But just think about it. You're smart and we'll need your help, even if it's just over the phone. But you should just know that I want to stay here. I found a place where I can do something instead of just sitting around and I want to help."

Nunnally looked like she was going to say something else when someone knocked on the door. She glanced back at the door, looking back at him. She flinched and ducked her head. "I'm sorry. They've been making sure that we sleep and eat, and that's my call. I'll tell them that I'll be out in an hour. I want to stay as long as I can."

"No." Lelouch reached up to smooth her hair back. "You eat and get rest. You're not going to waste away for me. I'm doing enough of that for the both of us."

Nunnally shook her head with a laugh, patting his hand. "Alright Lelouch. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Night Nunnally." He kept smiling until she had shut the door, then he slumped back to the pillows with a long sigh.

Immediately Suzaku was by his side, anxiously hovering over him until Lelouch waved him away. "I'm tired, not dying."

That didn't get the smile he expected after the comment, Suzaku just staring at him for a long moment before he sank down into the nearest seat. Lelouch grimaced and reached out for Suzaku. "It was a joke. Stop looking at me like that."

"You were dying before."

"I'm not now." Suzaku flinched back, Lelouch pressing a hand over his eyes. He hadn't meant to snap, at least not at Suzaku for this. It wasn't his fault for all of this.

Lelouch had known that Nunnally would eventually go her own way, but he had always though that it would have come after he had moved on himself. And there was some part of him that had thought that she would have needed him still in some way after the fact. If Nunnally was starting out in Pendragon, after having been the one to successfully convince Odysseus to end the Games, then she wouldn't need his help. She would be fine all on her own, but that didn't stop him from feeling like Pendragon was taking the rest of his family away from him.

He turned his head to look at Suzaku. "I don't want to stay."

"We don't have to. We can go back to Area 11."

"Go back and do what?" Lelouch sat back, staring up at the ceiling. "We go back and just carry on like nothing has happened? That's what I want to do, Suzaku, but I promised Shirley. I promised her that I would try and change the world and I can't do that from Area 11, even if that's over the phone."

"I'm sure that she would understand." Suzaku paused at the look that Lelouch gave him, raising his hands. "She would, Lelouch. But it's up to you in the end."

Lelouch sighed. He had hoped that Suzaku would act as the moral compass and demand that Lelouch keep his promise. He was sure that Shirley would have said the same thing about him, but that didn't make things any better. He owed her and Rolo something for failing them. He had the chance to get them out of the Games and he had failed completely, he had been too busy with his own elaborate plans.

He felt the mattress sink as Suzaku moved to sit on the side of the bed. Lelouch reached up touch Suzaku's arm, wincing at the stretch the move created. Suzaku gently guided his hand back down to the bed but kept a hold of it. "So, what's the plan Lelouch?"

Lelouch continued to stare up at the ceiling, not sure of the answer himself. It was just a simple matter of overcoming his fear of Pendragon and, while Lelouch was sure that he could do that, he wouldn't force Suzaku to stay. He wouldn't drag Suzaku into a political situation, not when he was sure that Suzaku was still on a hair trigger. That would be a disaster waiting to happen. Lelouch couldn't even begin to imagine what he would be like until he had banished the Hunger Games completely from his mind.

"I don't know."

"You don't have to decide today. We have a while."

That got him to relax even though he had known that. He had time to debate the pros and cons; it was not a decision that he was going to make lightly. He did know one thing. He wasn't going to just plunge into the same political games that Nunnally was playing, not until he was sure of himself.

He squeezed Suzaku's hand, drawing Suzaku's attention back to him. "I do want to go back, at least until things settle again. Until we settle again. After that, I'll have a plan."

Suzaku just nodded, slipping from the bed and back into the seat. "I'll be waiting here for it. And don't push yourself; I don't want to have to put up with the constant reminders from your family to make sure you don't hurt yourself."

Lelouch laughed, trailing off when it hurt. He waved away Suzaku's hand, deciding to grab it and pull it close. He wasn't exactly tired yet, but he was sure that he would be falling asleep soon. He wanted to be asleep before the nurse came in. He could put up with fussing from Nunnally, but that was about it and he had weeks of that to look forward to. Lelouch closed his eyes and took a deep breath, turning his head so his cheek was resting against Suzaku's arm. After days in the Games, he didn't feel safe without having someone near when he slept. "Keep watch."

He felt Suzaku's hand card through his hair before Suzaku straightened it out. "Will do, Lelouch."

* * *

"Hello Pendragon, this is Milly Ashford and this will be the last time I will ever have to talk about the Hunger Games on a yearly basis. That deserves a cheer." Suzaku smiled as he watched Milly Ashford play the studio, shaking his head. He turned his head to look at where Lelouch was dozing in the other chair. He would have to wake Lelouch up soon; they would be arriving in Area 11 in a matter of minutes, not enough time to watch a rerun of their interview with Milly Ashford. It didn't say anything that he didn't know anyway.

They had just talked about their experience in the Games, which was nothing new from the other post-Hunger Games interviews. There had been a few questions devoted to what they were going to do now that the Games were over for good, whether Lelouch would go back to the palace with the others or whether he'd go back to Area 11 with Suzaku. Suzaku still remembered the shock that Lelouch's answer had given the crowd. A prince of Britannia was going back to Area 11 to live the life he had left behind. Then the topic had drifted to how they were doing, probably because Lelouch had looked like he was flagging, not that Suzaku had been able to blame him. Lelouch had only been out of the hospital for a few days, but he had insisted on the interview. Thankfully, he was looking much better now after a month of recovery in Pendragon. He wasn't clear to do strenuous work yet, but Lelouch had insisted on returning and Suzaku hadn't had the heart to argue with him.

Pendragon was a grand city, and Suzaku had spent most of Lelouch's recovery time wandering the city with Nunnally and Euphemia, attempting to return to something more like a human. In Pendragon he was a hero, something that Suzaku didn't want to be. He had killed people, the fact that he had done it to survive meant nothing. They were still dead. At least he had stopped flinching and looking for the nearest weapon whenever someone approached, that was the one thing that Pendragon had helped him with. Suzaku wasn't sure that Lelouch had managed that much, then again, Lelouch had been confined to a bed and a house the entire time. Their walk from the car to the train had been Lelouch's second time out since the Games.

He reached over to the remote, turning off the broadcast. A soft groan from beside him made him smile, Suzaku turning back to look at Lelouch as he woke up. "Hey."

Lelouch stared at him for a minute, Suzaku watching as Lelouch took in where he was and who he was with before sitting up straight. It worried him that Lelouch was still spending a moment in panic when he woke up, but Suzaku was sure that it would pass eventually. Everything that had happened to them in the Games would eventually just disappear overnight and Suzaku didn't want it to. He wanted to find a way to make up for the two tributes he had killed and all the people he hadn't been able to save and he knew that Lelouch felt the same.

"Are we there?"

"No." The train started to slow as he spoke, Suzaku getting to his feet to look out the window. He smiled as he saw the train station roll by, his smile wavering as he saw the crowd. He glanced at Lelouch, tipping his head to the side. "Now we are."

Lelouch nodded and carefully lifted himself from the chair, walking slowly to the window. His shoulder knocked against Suzaku's, the upward tilt of Lelouch's mouth telling him that it wasn't completely an accident. Suzaku leaned into Lelouch, enjoying the closeness before turning his attention to the crowd. "Will you be able to handle it?"

"I'm a prince of Britannia. I can handle a crowd just fine." Lelouch turned away, making his way to the front of the car.

Suzaku watched him leave, relieved that Lelouch wasn't reaching for his stomach like it still pained him. Suzaku had spent the first two weeks of Lelouch walking always reaching for him, afraid that Lelouch would fall over from pain. And Lelouch had been in pain, Suzaku had been able to tell by the way that Lelouch had paled every time he had stood up or the way that he held himself. Around Nunnally Lelouch would try to hide it, but he didn't bother around Suzaku. After the Games, it was hard to hide anything from each other anymore.

He shook his head and walked after Lelouch, catching up to him in time to grab onto Lelouch's hand, surprised when Lelouch didn't shy away. As soon as Lelouch had been able to move around on his own, he had started shoving Suzaku away. Save for the one time when they had been interviewed by Milly Ashford, Suzaku had been only allowed brief contact with Lelouch. It was almost like back before the Reaping and Suzaku had been doing his best to not let his disappointment show. Even now, although Lelouch allowed him the contact, Suzaku was shaken off a moment later. Suzaku stared at his hand, flexing it as Lelouch went to open the door.

"Suzaku?"

He looked up and smiled. "I'm alright."

"You're not." Lelouch hesitated, glancing at the half open door before walking back over. He stared at Suzaku before sighing. "Just wait for a while longer. I have some…things I have to sort out first." Lelouch reached up to touch Suzaku's cheek, his hand lingering there for a moment before Lelouch pulled it away. "I haven't forgotten."

"It's fine."

"It's not, but I promise that we'll get back to that topic soon. I'd prefer not to stay in this limbo between whatever we are to each other for much longer."

Suzaku laughed. "I said that it was _fine_ , Lelouch. I can wait."

Lelouch stared at him, apparently determining that Suzaku wasn't lying because he turned back to the door. Suzaku saw Lelouch's shoulders rise slightly as his friend took a deep breath, Lelouch pausing in the act of reaching for the doors. "We're presenting a united front, remember? You can't just hover over my shoulder."

That was the only warning that Suzaku got before Lelouch pushed open the door. Suzaku waited for Lelouch to step out of the train before following, coming to a stop by his friend's side. He was immediately blinded by cameras going off. Suzaku tipped his head to the side, tensing at the amount of noise that was coming from the crowd. It was just cheering, but the noise in combination with being unable to see past the first few rows because of the cameras made Suzaku want to turn and run.

He felt Lelouch grab onto his wrist, the grip a reminder of where he was. He couldn't just run anymore, he had to stand and face what was going on. People were no longer a threat, or at least not the same one he always associated them with. He and Lelouch were going to be fine. And, in a way, it was a relief to feel that Lelouch was shaking too. At least he wasn't the only one to be affected like this.

Lelouch shot him a sideways glance before raising a hand and waving, Suzaku following his lead. The motion from the two of them produced more cheers from the crowd, the people of Area 11 glad to have their tributes home. Unfortunately, there was only one person in the crowd that really made the experience worth while. Nunnally and Marianne were in Pendragon, where they were beginning to settle in, so Tohdoh was the only one remaining in Area 11. Suzaku tried to find him, not surprised when he couldn't. Everyone in Area 11 had showed up to welcome them home. Suzaku glanced at Lelouch out of the corner of his eye, glad that Lelouch was still here for him. He couldn't imagine doing this alone.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming himself before he looked over the crowd again. This time he managed a smile, managed to act like he had been before the Games. That's what the people wanted to see, two victorious tributes instead of two exhausted boys. The least Suzaku could do was give them that. Later he could go home and collapse, probably after he had thoroughly searched the house for anything that could be a danger to the two of them. For now, he just waved at the crowd and cherished Lelouch's hold on his wrist as a lifeline.


	16. Epilogue

_One Year Later_

Suzaku was hyper aware of the people standing to either side of him, fighting the urge to keep glancing at them. He had spent time with all twelve of the people assembled on the stage with him and they were all trustworthy. It was just the atmosphere that was doing this to him. Anything that reminded him of the Games was a sure way to get him tense. That wasn't the side he was supposed to be showing. He was supposed to be a confident young man, one about to get rewarded for his achievements.

He tipped his head up slightly, staring out into the crowd. The members of the royal family were all arranged behind him, Lelouch somewhere close. He would have preferred Lelouch to be out in the audience, something to keep himself calm. He had started to get over his jumpiness, but he had noticed that he was less likely to get to that state if Lelouch was in plain sight. Instead, he just had to make due looking down onto those that were closest to the twelve on stage.

Suzaku saw Tohdoh and Chiba sitting together, the two of them looking out of place among the bright grandeur of Pendragon. He still felt like he stood out, that there was something that obvious showed that he had survived the Hunger Games aside from the fact that everyone knew his face. Even now, when he was wearing the white and gold suit that he had been given to match with the other twelve people on stage, he felt like he stood out.

He reached down to adjust the cape that was draped over him, staring at the gold pattern on the blue fabric. He had spent hours just looking at the uniform, amazed at the detail. This was not the time to get lost in his amazement that the outfit was actually his. The increased volume of the cheers made Suzaku look up, the edge of the cape slipping from his hands as he dropped into a bow, like the others on stage.

Emperor Odysseus walked onto the stage, waving at the people and smiling. It was far better than what Charles had done; the former emperor had just stormed on stage, delivered his message and then stormed off. Odysseus was far more eager to involve the people, probably very much aware that those same people had been responsible for getting him the throne. Suzaku lowered his head as Odysseus passed him on the way to the podium, looking up in time to see Odysseus motion for all of them to rise. Then the emperor turned his attention to the crowd, leaning forward to address them.

"Welcome. Usually around this time, we would be sending twenty-four young men and woman into an arena to kill each other. With my father's death, we ended the horror that was known as the Hunger Games. I don't intend to replace them with another tradition, not when we've all seen how these things can get out of hand. Instead, I propose a way to check the emperor's power. Today, I give Britannia twelve new viceroys to look over the Areas. The position of viceroy is no longer given to royalty alone, it is now an elected position. The viceroys will be in a council themselves, a way to check the power of the capital to make sure that we never forget those that make up this great nation. All the men and women here have won the election in their Areas by a majority vote and I will tell you now that some royals remain because the people wanted them to remain.

"In addition to the new viceroys, I present twelve brave men and women to protect their Areas and to serve as the elite guard of Britannia. Today, Britannia, I present you the Knights of the Round." The screams from the crowd made Odysseus stop, the emperor waiting for the people to stop cheering. As soon as silence had fallen, he proceeded. "They are numbered by their skill and not by the Area they represent and will be knighted in that order and presented to their viceroys."

Odysseus turned away to face the first man. The man pulled the ceremonial sword they had all be given from his side and held it in front of his heart. Odysseus rested one hand on the hilt. "Li Xingke wilt thou on this day pledge thy fealty to Britannia and stand as a knight of the crown?"

Suzaku tuned out the reply, turning his attention to the crowd. He sought out Tohdoh again; glad to see his mentor smiling. He had tried to keep the ceremony a secret, but he felt that Tohdoh had already known. The news that Odysseus was setting up a group of people that would serve as an elite guard for the empire had gone out around the same time that he had started begging Tohdoh to come up to Pendragon with him and Lelouch. Suzaku was sure that Tohdoh had guessed that he would be in the guard, but not that he was becoming a knight. Suzaku ducked his head a bit to hide the smile on his face. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to smile or if he had to look completely serious.

Odysseus made his way down the line steadily, the viceroys coming up from where they stood in a line to one side of the stage to receive their knight to the cheers of the people from the Areas that had made it to Pendragon. Suzaku was sure that the squares and houses of each Area were crowded as the people cheered on their chosen viceroy and knight.

He felt his palms begin to sweat as Odysseus finished knighting Anya Alstreim for Area 2, looking up at the emperor. Suzaku dropped into the proper bow, pulling his sword out and holding it over his heart. The balance of the sword in his hands changed as Odysseus took a hold of the hilt. "Suzaku Kururugi wilt thou upon this day pledge thy fealty to Britannia and stand as a knight of the crown?"

Suzaku licked his lips before responding. "Yes, your majesty."

"Dost thou wish to abandon thyself and be sword and shield for the sake of the greater good?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"I, Emperor Odysseus eu Britannia, do herby dub thee, Suzaku Kururugi. May your courage devotion become a shining example to the people of the Empire."

The sword was lifted from his hands entirely, Suzaku dropping them back to his sides as Odysseus tapped the flat of the blade against his shoulders. The sword was offered back to him, Suzaku taking it and slipping it back into its sheath. He stood up at the motion from Odysseus, watching as the emperor gestured for the viceroy for Area 11 to step up.

Suzaku smiled as Lelouch walked up, looking every bit the prince in his black and silver suit. Lelouch gave him the barest hint of a smile before sliding into place by his side. It was really no surprise that Lelouch had been elected to serve as viceroy for Area 11, the people wanted their dream team to keep making miracles for them. Suzaku wasn't sure why he had been chosen, aside from insistence by Lelouch, but he was just glad to have something to occupy his time. Sitting around didn't have the same appeal any longer.

He remained standing at attention, trying to ignore how much he wanted to lean into Lelouch until Odysseus had reached the last woman, knighting Zhou Xianglin for Area 3. He felt Lelouch slip a hand under his cape and rest it on the small of his back as they took a step forward for more applause and cheers from the people. Suzaku raised his hand to wave, looking over at Lelouch in surprise.

Lelouch had the expression that Suzaku was coming to recognize as his public appearance face, almost like he had no idea where his hand was resting. Suzaku was about to let it slide when Lelouch leaned closer, Suzaku barely able to hear Lelouch's words over the crowd. "I haven't forgotten. Come to my rooms as soon as they let you out of whatever party you have to attend."

Suzaku swallowed and tilted his head to the side in an abbreviated nod. He forced himself not to think too much about the implications of what Lelouch had said. It had been a year since they had talked about what they were to each other. Suzaku had been ready to just let it slide. They were both still too fresh from the Games, too ill adjusted to the way that they saw the world to attempt anything. But, if Lelouch though he was ready, then Suzaku would be ready to listen.

He just had to survive the reception and then the party with the knights after that.

* * *

Lelouch opened the doors to the balcony, staring out into the imperial gardens. For now, he and the other viceroys were being housed in the palace, along with the Knights o the Round. It was a relief in a way that Lelouch had been spending so much time in meetings, either with the other viceroys, the Senate or the emperor himself to be in the room. It reminded him too much of the rooms he had stayed in when he had lived in Pendragon and just made him want to want to run back to Area 11. He hadn't come to Pendragon, hadn't agreed to be included in the names of those up to become viceroy, to become involved in the politics in of the capital. He was only doing this much so soon because what he had promised Shirley and Rolo had started to weigh on his mind far too much to just let go. He knew that he and Suzaku were barely fit for human interaction, especially the kind that they were bound to find in the capital. Becoming a viceroy was just a way to keep himself from thinking over the promise to his alliance and to keep him away from the capital.

He leaned against the frame, staring out past the gardens into the city. Everyone would be celebrating, probably through the whole night. The celebration would extend to the Areas, and probably continue until the viceroys got back. Lelouch tilted his head so he could rest it against the door frame.

Negotiations with the emperor and the Senate would probably continue for another week, just the trying to nail down the most basic parameters on the powers that the viceroys and the Rounds would have. Thankfully, the group of viceroys were all level headed people who were more than eager to get back to their homes. Odysseus had more pressing things to worry about, like taking apart what their father had been planning and figuring out how to work with his own budding council. Despite all the celebration and the good will towards the government, there was still much to be done by Odysseus to get the government running properly again. Lelouch suspected that Schneizel was the real reason that everything was going smoothly. If he was completely honest with himself, Lelouch was glad to be out of the entire mess, even though there was some part of him that would have enjoyed trying to piece Britannia back together.

He tugged at the sleeve of his suit, tracing over the silver on it with a wry smile. Everything was coming together like he had hoped. The Hunger Games were banned and Britannia was recovering. The only thing that had not gone according to plan was Marianne and Nunnally's move to Pendragon, but Lelouch was willing to let that go. Neither of them had forced him and Suzaku to stay in Pendragon with him, so Lelouch wouldn't force them to move back with him. Being viceroy practically guaranteed that they would be visiting him in Area 11, which was enough for Lelouch.

And, when the time came that he felt that he could face his demons in Pendragon, he would return. There would be plenty of matters that would need fixing in the future, he could already see a few pieces of legislature that would be favorable to support. With that in mind, maybe his self imposed exile wouldn't be the handicap that he had thought it would be.

A knock on the door made him turn around, Lelouch smiling to himself as he pushed away from the doorframe. There was one final matter that occupied his attention, and he planned to fix that immediately. Lelouch gave his outfit one last look over before clasping is hands behind his back. "Come in."

For a moment, he thought that Suzaku hadn't heard him. Then, the door eased open, Suzaku peeking in before walking into the room. He was still wearing the Rounds uniform, Lelouch noticing that it looked a bit rumpled, probably not through Suzaku's fault. He narrowed his eyes. Gino Weinberg was probably the culprit. The Knight of Three to be very friendly toward Suzaku. Lelouch was trying his best not to be jealous; Gino acted like that around most everyone regardless of station.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. Lelouch fully expected Suzaku to snap to attention, but that was probably because of the way that Suzaku carried himself in that uniform. Until they had returned to Pendragon, Suzaku had ignored the fact that he was a prince, but now he was highly aware of it. That was another reason to get out of Pendragon, he was sick of Suzaku bowing to him.

Suzaku shuffled further into the room. "You asked me to come."

"I did." Lelouch took a few steps back onto the balcony. He wanted to speak outside of his rooms, somewhere where Suzaku wouldn't be reminded about their new statuses, somewhere where they could just be themselves. He didn't want to have to deal with Suzaku's new manners getting in the way of anything that they were talking about. In retrospect, Lelouch should have asked them to meet elsewhere or change into different clothes completely. He leaned back onto the railing, watching as Suzaku followed him out. "We have some unfinished business to attend to."

"When you say it like, it sounds so serious." Suzaku laughed and came to lean on the balcony, immediately looking out to Pendragon. "But it sounds like what we have to discuss is private, so why out here?"

"It's better than in there." Lelouch tipped his head to the side, indicating is rooms. "Home would be a better place, but this is the closest we can get right now. That's how things have played out."

"And you didn't want to wait until we had gotten back?"

"I wanted to be sure that everything was taken care of. This is on my list." Lelouch raised one shoulder in a shrug. "I'd prefer to get any arguments out of the way while we can still avoid each other."

"What would give you that idea? I was just giving you the time you needed."

"And getting the time you needed." Suzaku nodded, leaning on his arms and staring down into the garden. Lelouch took a step closer to him, leaning over the railing as well. "And you seem to be functioning."

"About as well as you are."

Lelouch looked over at Suzaku, sharing a smile with him. He felt Suzaku grab his hand, squeezing back as reassurance. They weren't going to talk about the nightmares; they both knew that those were still going on. Lelouch didn't feel like explaining that he still dreamt of the tributes dying, about Rolo and Shirley and how he could have saved them. He was sure that Suzaku was equally as reluctant to talk about what was really bothering him. Lelouch had heard Suzaku screaming at night, begging for forgiveness. But both of them were too stubborn to really sit and talk out what was bothering them. Instead, it was far better to just face it with the other's support. It was the best they were going to get. Lelouch closed his eyes and leaned into Suzaku, expecting Suzaku to just lean into him as well.

Instead, Suzaku pulled away. Lelouch was about to protest when he was turned around, Suzaku backing him to one of the corners of the balcony. Lelouch leaned back and braced himself, smirking up at Suzaku as Suzaku wrapped an arm around his waist. He reached out for Suzaku's waist, only to have Suzaku step away. "If that is all, viceroy, I think we're settled."

Lelouch had a brief moment of panic before he saw the smile on Suzaku's face. He groaned and tipped his head back. "If I had just wanted to talk about it, I wouldn't have called you to my rooms."

"Ah," Suzaku leaned back in, resting his forehead against Lelouch's. "That makes more sense."

Lelouch rolled his eyes, reaching up to bury his fingers in Suzaku's hair. He stared at Suzaku for a moment, contemplating his next move before deciding. He would not rush through this and regret it later.

Lelouch pulled Suzaku down against him, pressing a kiss to his lips. To Lelouch's relief, Suzaku kissed back without tensing or panicking, the real reason he had held off as long as possible with this. Lelouch smiled, pushing away from the railing so he could be closer to Suzaku.

He didn't let go of Suzaku's hand as his friend pulled away, gently stroking Suzaku's hair as he took in the content expression on Suzaku's face. "Stay for the night."

Suzaku blinked, his eyes widening before he let go of Lelouch entirely. "I don't-"

Lelouch sighed and looked away, sure that, if he met Suzaku's gaze, he would blush. "I don't really like the idea of sleeping alone. I don't feel…safe anymore, it's too exposed."

"Yeah?" Suzaku sounded relieved. "I've been having he same problem."

Lelouch looked up at him, gently brushing his fingers over Suzaku's cheek. "Then let's fix that."

Suzaku took his hand and began pulling him back towards the room. Lelouch glanced down at their hands, the corner of his mouth twitching up in the start of a smile. They still had a lot of problems to sort out, most of them still from the damage that the Games had done to them. But they were going to be fine. After a year of watching Suzaku and carefully monitoring himself, Lelouch was sure that they hadn't changed to the point where they could no longer work together or be friends. Everything was going to work out, which was a strange first for him.

He smiled, letting go of Suzaku's hand to turn around. Lelouch paused, holding the balcony doors open as he looked out at Pendragon. He shook his head and closed the doors, shutting out the cacophony of the city and leaving him with his own measure of peace.

END

**Author's Note:**

> In addition there is the full  list of the tributes for your reference.


End file.
